


Overcome the Labyrinth

by mimironi



Series: Empyrean Tale [1]
Category: Etrian Odyssey Series, 世界樹の迷宮X | Etrian Odyssey Nexus
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-21 14:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 142,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimironi/pseuds/mimironi
Summary: Zandiel, future Sovereign of the kingdom of Novaras, is suddenly forced to flee the kingdom in order to seek out the flying ship Maginia. There, he becomes an explorer of Lemuria.





	1. Chapter 1: Zandiel, Hope of Novaras

Maginia, The Flying City. Known as a vessel that can be inhabited by any and all. No matter the circumstances, no matter the reason, Maginia is said to accept any individual. This is due to Persephone Maginias’ recent decision to host an expedition of the island of Lemuria, a land said to hold the lost treasures of an ancient civilization.

Many adventurers and civilians have boarded Maginia for a variety of reasons. Whether it be to help uncover the lost treasures, to satisfy their urge to adventure, to amass an otherworldly amount of riches, or to simply take residence aboard Maginia.

One such man paces back and forth through a hall within the flying city. Long, bright green hair swayed with each step of his armored boots. Not even the raging storm outside could stop his near-automated march. The man only stopped every so often to look outside, or to stifle his tears that threatened to fall.

This man, Zandiel, had not come here in pursuit of leisure, nor for exploration or money. He was not here because he wanted to be. It was a matter of circumstance; one that he desperately wished had never come to pass.

… … ...

Zandiel Asteros Nameir was heir to the throne of Novaras, a kingdom rumored to possess many ancient artifacts within. Novaras also had a powerful, yet kind Sovereign-- Kadrios Stellos Nameir, as its ruler.

After King Nameir had fallen terminally ill, he suddenly proclaimed that Zandiel was to be crowned as the Sovereign of Novaras. While King Nameir may have been accepting his fate by doing so, he only wished to see his son as Sovereign, if only for a moment, before the inevitable came to pass.

Hours before Zandiel’s coronation, however, the neighboring kingdom of Serses abruptly launched an assault on Novaras.

Just before the attack, Zandiel was instructed by his father to seek out the flying city of Maginia, which was currently stationed at a nearby town. Zandiel begged his father to come with him, but the King refused, telling Zandiel that he would only hinder the escape. Despite King Nameir’s illness, he would still attempt to gather the strength to fight for Novaras. If nothing else, he was confident that his presence and willpower would inspire their soldiers.

Zandiel was to journey to Maginia, unfortunately without further instruction, as Serses’ forces were quickly encroaching upon the castle. As Zandiel traversed through the underground passages of the castle, ones that he had never seen, only one thing was certain in Zandiel’s mind amidst his utter confusion and disbelief:

“It won't end like this.”

… … …

Zandiel has always envied the life of an explorer; a person who was free to do as they please, only being limited by their own decisions. Now that Zandiel had been given the opportunity to become one, he wished that he hadn’t. He had always imagined that any exploration he would partake in would come on his own terms, not like this. 

Not at the cost of those he held dear.

Zandiel stopped his march along the hallway in order to face the ceiling and force his eyes shut; covering them with his hand. Zandiel shook his head and took a deep breath to calm himself, however…

“This is the bridge of The Flying City of Maginia.”

A voice suddenly boomed out from near the end of the hallway.

“A-Ah?!” Zandiel shrieked, practically jumping from where he stood. Zandiel was known by the people of Novaras to have a generally calm, yet kind demeanor. Now, everything put him on edge.

Once he realized where the voice was coming from, that being the intercom at the end of the hallway, Zandiel became just a bit more composed. The intercom continued.

“We will be arriving at our destination shortly. All citizens are advised to prepare for landing at a safe location and stand by. I repeat…”

As the intercom relayed its words of warning, Zandiel all but ignored the advice, opting to gaze out of the large window within the hallway instead.

The storm showed no signs of letting up, but it was strangely reassuring to Zandiel.

“To become stronger...” Zandiel whispered to himself, “...Was that why Father led me here? Is it that I must become strong enough to reclaim our Kingdom?”

Zandiel walked closer to the window, barely able to see his own reflection due to the weather.

“This must mean… that I am to become an adventurer, yes? What other way to strengthen myself is there…?” Zandiel pondered as he narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. After a moment, he shook his head and continued to mumble to himself.

“Even if where I am from is said to be insignificant aboard this vessel, I must be vigilant. What if someone aboard is already aware of what happened? What if someone is after me in particular? What if… Ah?”

Zandiel suddenly fell silent, as did many of the ‘what if’s’ from his mind, being replaced by the confusion of his vision suddenly brightening. The abrupt change was enough to make Zandiel cover his eyes.

Upon slowly uncovering his eyes, Zandiel could only see bright, white clouds. Zandiel stood utterly dumbfounded, his hand up to his chin in curiosity. Had the weather truly cleared so quickly?

Within a moment, the view before Zandiel changed once more, though not so sudden as before. Now, the sight of a large cluster of floating islands, with a colossal tree standing at its center, could be seen. The tree seemed to stretch endlessly past the clouds, twisting and spiraling as it did so. It reminded Zandiel of the many ‘Yggdrasils’ that he heard about in the tales he frequently read as a child.

“Beautiful…” Was all that Zandiel could utter as the sight expanded before him.

“Yes, it certainly is!” A quiet, yet chipper voice responded.

Zandiel’s eyes widened as his body whipped around, taken by complete surprise from the voice. By now, a few explorers and civilians were within the hallway that Zandiel was previously pacing. Whether they were passing by in order to be the first ones outside after Maginia had landed, or to stare through the window and chatter amongst themselves, the hallway had become quite busy.

Zandiel’s brow furrowed as he placed a hand on his chin and tilted his head ever-so-slightly. How did he not notice such a crowd sooner?

“I knew the moment I heard about it: Lemuria’s going to be a treasure trove of opportunities! Yes, I’ll have my work cut out for sure…!” The unknown individual cheerfully continued.

Zandiel was still unable to identify the source of the voice, what with all of the adventurers passing by. He had even turned towards the intercom at the end of the hallway once or twice.

“Down here, on your left.” The voice called out to Zandiel.

Zandiel looked towards his left leg and saw an individual who was barely tall enough to surpass his knee…  _ including _ the large hat that they wore. A Brouni, for sure. And this bespectacled Brouni, with hair a strikingly bright blue, was faced towards the window, jotting down notes in the large book that they held.

“M-My apologies!” Zandiel stammered out. “I had no intention to ignore you, I-I just... happened to be lost in thought, and when I looked up, all of these people were...” 

“Yes, yes, I understand. Don't you worry.” the Brouni reassured Zandiel, even going so far as to lightly pat his leg. “This has happened every time the city’s landed. Everyone’s tired of being cooped up inside, and now that we’ve finally reached our destination, everyone’s  _ really _ coming out in droves to get a good look at Maginia’s city side… Including me.”

“Ah, I see.” Zandiel said in slight understanding. He honestly hadn’t been aboard the ship for more than a few days. Not long compared to most passengers aboard Maginia, but Zandiel still desired to walk anywhere other than back and forth through the same hallway.

Zandiel looked up towards said hallway and noticed that the crowd of adventurers was beginning to thin. “I suppose we should be going ourselves?” Zandiel asked, looking back down towards the Brouni.

“Oh, don’t concern yourself with me. I’ll be here for a while. Who knows when I’ll get to see a view like this again!” The Brouni said with an honest laugh, seeming to take delight in the situation.

“Right, of course. I will leave you be.” Zandiel said as he looked back towards the hallway. He had to admit that he was somewhat curious about what the Boruni was writing about, but decided to keep his priorities in order.

“Though, before you leave, I  _ do _ believe I’ve forgotten to introduce myself!” the Brouni said as they hastily put their book inside of the large satchel they carried. “So sorry! My name is Ruto Espada! Cartographer  _ and  _ illustrator of all places mysterious. Nice to meet you!” Ruto said as she stuck out her hand, quite content with her introduction.

Zandiel bowed, admittedly far forward, with one arm situated behind his back and his hair nearly on the ground, in order to grasp Ruto’s hand. 

“It is very nice to meet you, Ruto Espada.” Zandiel said. “I am…”

...I am?

“... I…” Zandiel looked down at his hand, which was now holding Ruto’s. The words wouldn’t come out. Or rather, he wouldn’t allow them to.

‘Zandiel Asteros Nameir, heir to the throne of Novaras’. Words like those could not be uttered. After what had just transpired, it would prove detrimental to reveal himself to anyone, no matter how they may appear. This was something that Zandiel felt that he would have to lodge into his mind.

“Hey, um…” Ruto’s voice suddenly caused Zandiel’s arm to twitch. “You don’t have to introduce yourself if you don’t want to.”

Zandiel somewhat regained focus as his head whipped upward, looking at a confused, yet concerned Ruto. Zandiel must have looked quite dazed and confused, himself. Realizing that he was still holding onto Ruto’s hand, Zandiel quickly let go, nearly lifting Ruto’s body off the floor in the process.

“Whoa!” was all that Ruto could say as she stumbled on the ground, patting down her bag and readjusting her hat. “Sheesh...!”

By now, a few passersby were looking, and Zandiel’s face was burning with embarrassment after realizing that he must have made Ruto uncomfortable. “I… I apologize!”

Zandiel bowed deeply. As soon as he stood up straight, he ran off into the crowd.

“Hey, w-wait a second!” Was all that Zandiel could understand from Ruto as he fled further through the hallway, eventually blending with the groups of explorers.

His name… his origins... 

Zandiel couldn’t bear the thought of freezing up like that again. It wasn’t like him to be so completely speechless. If he were asked a question like that again, which he was certain he would be, he had to be prepared.

Once Zandiel exited the inner section of Maginia, he was greeted by a sight that put him at a loss for words. The outer city of Maginia was positively massive. While this was to be expected, seeing as the Maginian Princess herself was in charge of the expedition, it wasn’t like Zandiel had time to think about the kind of place he was going to end up while he was... ‘on the run’, as it were.

Zandiel couldn’t help but stare in awe at the many buildings that towered over him. The foundation, the structure, even the greenery; all of it must have been carefully placed in order to make the lives of those who would live here as comfortable as possible. Understandably so, as this is where each person aboard the city, explorer or civilian, has decided to spend an indeterminable amount of their lives in.

In the duration of the ride to Lemuria, Zandiel had not once considered becoming an genuine explorer, guild and all. Now that the ship was stationed atop one of its islands, the idea was even more difficult to grasp. Was he meant to find a group of explorers to assist? Was he to create his own group? Was he… meant to go on this expedition alone, as a test of willpower?

He had no clue as to which option was in his best interest, in Novaras’ best interest, but it was something that he hoped to sort out before even settling into the city. It wasn’t until someone had bumped into Zandiel that he regained his focus, looking around and seeing that he, unsurprisingly, had no inkling as to where he was. 

Once again, there was a crowd of people walking in the same direction, though this group was immense compared to the one in the ship’s inner hallways. 

Whatever happened to staying vigilant? Zandiel wanted to admonish his lack of focus, but not knowing where else to go, sighed deeply as he followed the crowd. They appeared to be headed towards the town square of Maginia.

… … ...

Two figures stood in the center of the square, both clad in armor. The figure with bright orange hair was known as Persephone Maginias; Princess of Maginia, as well as the one who issued the expedition of Lemuria.

The taller and somewhat imposing figure that stood behind Persephone was Gunther Mueller, a soldier of Maginia. The two were surveying the area, merely watching as hundreds of explorers gathered within the square.

Zandiel began to survey the crowd around him as well. While some explorers stood patiently, many had already become restless. They were either wildly scanning the surrounding area, or busily chatting away with their fellow explorers. Zandiel chuckled lightly at the sight.

Despite the circumstances, Zandiel couldn’t stop himself from feeling somewhat amused by being counted as one of many explorers within the crowd. His younger self’s heart would be positively fluttering with joy at the thought.

Zandiel looked towards the front of the crowd, where Persephone and Mueller were conversing with each other. A moment later, Persephone stepped forward, her determined gaze piercing through the crowd...

“People of Etria, High Lagaard, Armoroad, Tharsis, Arcania.” Persephone spoke in a dignified, yet resounding voice, effectively silencing the chatter within the crowd. All heads quickly turned to Persephone as she continued her speech.

“Heroes from around the world, I speak to you as Persephone Maginias, leader of the Maginia Expeditionary Force. Today marks the beginning of our expedition of uncharted lands. Our city, Maginia, has openly accepted individuals from all origins, as we all share but one goal; to brave the unknown lands of Lemuria!”

“Here, within Maginia, veteran explorers may even find the opportunity to see their lives anew! You are all but nameless strangers to one another, each having been given the chance to seek new lands, fame, fortune, or the thrill of adventure itself! To that end, the Maginia Expeditionary Force’s HQ will be available to all who require its assistance.”

“Now, brave adventurers. Go forth with your heads held high! We will uncover the treasures of the lost civilization of Lemuria!”

The crowd broke into an uproar of shouts and cheers, feeling positively inspired by the Princess’ speech. Despite the easily overwhelming clamor of the crowd, Zandiel simply stared down at his somewhat gaudy armor, his mind completely occupied by a single phrase from Persephone’s speech:

“...Find the opportunity to see their lives anew.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this is the first time I've written anything more noteworthy than short RP'ing replies, years ago :'D  
I've always wanted to start writing a story about one of my Etrian Odyssey teams.  
Why I chose the game that has 13 main story labyrinths instead of 5 as my first story to tell, I'll never understand.  
===  
Character Appearances/Info:  
https://guildofempyreans.tumblr.com/characters  



	2. Chapter 2: Ain, Adventurer of Lemuria

It had been a few hours since Persephone’s speech, but her words continued to resonate with those who listened, Zandiel included.

Persephone’s speech was likely created with the intention to rouse the spirits of cautious explorers; those who needed a pep-talk in order to be reminded of their purpose for being in Maginia. To have their burning desires to explore resurface, despite the wariness that came with taking residence in a new land. That was the inspiration that the speech was intended to deliver. Zandiel, however, was inspired in a different way…

“Would it be best to begin anew?”

To many, this thought would take copious time to answer. One would have to completely discard the life that they had been living in order to begin a new one, after all. This was not something that could be answered by the indecisive. For Zandiel, however, it was quickly answered. 

It had to be.

As of now, Zandiel felt that his life as the sole remaining heir of the Kingdom of Novaras had become much more indispensable. Zandiel had to ensure that he lived to become strong enough, to either one day take back Novaras, or create a new kingdom under his own name.

Those final thoughts were ones that Zandiel knew were too far into the future to think about, and yet he couldn’t stop them from surfacing. What would he do once he was done? Once the expedition was over, and he was to be sent back to his homeland?

No matter how long or short it would take to cross that bridge, Zandiel would need to adjust to the life of an explorer. Even the idea of walking around as a nobleman was sure to turn some ransom-seeking heads. To that end, Zandiel felt that it would be best for some parts of him to be… reborn, so to speak.

Within the evening streets of Maginia, Zandiel made his way to an inn that he overheard a few adventurers speak of. It was an admittedly small inn, but that just meant that it was good for people who traveled alone. Though, seeing how some explorers likely boarded Maginia without a guild, it may be a bit more busy than anticipated.

If it were nearing full, Zandiel thought, then he would simply ask for directions to another inn. While being able to rest away at least some of his fatigue was important, Zandiel also felt that others aboard Maginia were going through similar or, gods forbid, even worse situations.

Zandiel looked at his outstretched hand, opening and closing it as he walked. The primarily red armor he once wore had been replaced by armor that sported silver, gold and blue colors. While Zandiel had no desire to sell the set of armor that he wore, he felt that it was best to remove any ties to Novaras.

… Well,  _ mostly _ any ties.

Zandiel still wore the earrings that his father gave him when he turned 18. The earrings were small, golden baubles that attached themselves to tear-shaped jade gemstones. They were simple, yet meaningful. By now, Zandiel was 21, but he still wore these earrings nearly every day. Now, he was certain to wear them each and every day, in honor of his father.

The clothing and armor that Zandiel boarded Maginia in was mostly for ceremonial purposes. It provided some defense, but it was difficult to effectively maneuver in for occasions such as battle, especially for Zandiel. Another issue being that it was a bit too… gaudy, though understandably so. This new armor was much more light and practical, yet still capable of defending one’s body. As expected of armor made for explorers.

Zandiel took a deep breath, his left hand firmly holding the hilt of the short sword dangling from his hip, resting within its scabbard. Zandiel had some experience in swordplay, but never had to use it extensively. Novaras was a kingdom that was on the smaller, more peaceful side, after all. 

In his right hand, Zandiel held on the straps of a small shield, only being large enough to cover his torso when positioned properly. While Zandiel could have bought a sturdier shield, it would have proved more of a hindrance than anything, as Zandiel was not a particularly robust individual. Instead of brute strength or stalwart defense, he aimed to rely more on his agility and quick thinking, the latter of which being at its best during battle, to take down any potential enemies.

...Enemies. Not just monsters, but any person that was after him. He shouldn’t have to expect that anyone would chase him into an inescapable ship, but he still felt that he would have to learn to scrutinize any individual that got too close to him. It wasn’t something that he liked the idea of, but there was no other way to handle the situation at hand.

Apart from practical weaponry, Zandiel now wore a red cape that loosely tied itself around his neck and reached his knees. It fluttered behind him in an animated fashion with each step, much like…

...Zandiel slowly combed a hand through his hair, eventually suppressing a gasp as his hand suddenly felt emptiness as it went past his neck.

His hair. That would take much more getting used to than a new set of armor. Zandiel didn’t mind his long hair, and surely could have kept it without an issue, but he desired a more ‘genuine’ rebirth. Cutting one’s hair was said to signify a significant change in their life, after all. 

And going from the future Sovereign of a kingdom to a nameless explorer of unknown lands was quite the significant change. Though, he didn’t expect the stylist to make his hair quite this  _ unique _ when he said ‘whatever would make me feel like an adventurer’. 

Maybe it was due to the vagueness of the request, but now, one part of Zandiel’s hair was slicked behind his right ear, while another part was sticking up, and a third part fell just above his left eye, the end of it now having golden tips like the ends of his hair used to have.

Despite how strange it felt, it wasn’t as though Zandiel disliked his new hairstyle. Far from it, actually. He found the new style quite liberating to move in, and it definitely felt like one that an adventurer would have.

...It would just take some getting used to, is all.

Zandiel slowed his pace, eventually standing still. He tilted his head back so that he faced the sky. It was becoming dark; the evening glow slowly fading in favor of a sky full of stars. As he stared into the open sky, Zadiel situated a hand on his hip, while the other was placed upon his chestplate. He opened his mouth and took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he did so…

“I am Ain, a mere adventurer from distant lands with a burning desire to explore.” .

Zandiel, now referring to himself as Ain, spoke these words into the skies of both Maginia and Lemuria. He paused for a moment, letting the words sink in, only to lower his head and laugh lightly after doing so. Zandiel recalled how he had quickly devised that same line when asked about himself by a small team of fellow explorers in one of the shops.

_ Ain _ … That was the name of an explorer from one of his favorite series of tales as a child; Saga Of The Wind. Ain was a dashing, free-spirited adventurer who went wherever the wind took him and his faithful falcon, Sturm. The duo got into all sorts of dangers and fun, yet both were always caring of others around them, stranger or not. It was something that Zandiel found truly admirable. 

In honor of that, he would at least take up the name for now. Not in a way to copy the adventurer Ain, but to feel a sense of inspiration and solidarity from the one he so admired as a child. After all, the adventurer's journey also started out with him being on the run. Though, no lives were in danger, other than his own, when he ran away from home…

Zandiel shook his head in an effort to stop his train of thought before it went too far. ‘For the time being, you are nothing more than an adventurer’ Zandiel thought to himself in reassurance.

Zandiel gave his attire a good once-over, ruffled his hair as a way to let his new look sink in, and began walking once more, now with a small smile on his face. These changes may not seem like much to others, but to Zandiel, this meant more to him than he could imagine.

As Zandiel turned the many corners of Maginia, he stopped and looked around the area...

...Where was he told to go from here, again?

Zandiel sighed in frustration, being more angered at himself than the situation. How could he hope to survive if he couldn’t even focus for long enough to know where he was going within the city? 

Before him were three paths; North, East, and West. As Zandiel slowly looked down each of the three paths, hoping to find a sign of the inn he was given a description of, the area began to feel… 

Odd.

So odd that he wouldn’t be surprised if his hairs were standing on end. Zandiel quickly looked upward, then down the three paths. He couldn’t see anything, but he knew something was there…

Or rather, someone.

With that thought in mind, Zandiel had to make a decision. He could either choose a path and run through it in hopes of finding somewhere safe, or he could brave the enemy, attempting to goad them out of their cover. There was also the notion of the person being simply nervous and afraid, but exuding a peculiar aura. There were certainly people like that.

No matter the case, Zandiel took a deep breath, gripping his shield.

“Is anyone there?” Zandiel asked as he slowly drew his sword.

“If you can see me, and you mean no harm, then I am not drawing my blade in order to hurt you, should you appear. It is just… precautionary measures. You understand, yes?”

The silence was deafening, but the strange feeling had not yet dissipated.

Despite his earlier proclamations to meet everyone and everything with suspicion, and despite his understanding on just how important his life was…

If someone was in need of help or comfort, Zandiel wanted to provide it. It was a stubborn part of himself that he learned from his father, and he couldn’t suppress that urge.

Zandiel continued to look around with those thoughts in his head, and yet, there was still no one to be seen. He suddenly had the feeling that he shouldn’t stay here any longer. Even if the person was innocent, he was sure that their own aura was enough to keep anyone who could harm them at bay. 

Just as Zandiel planned to silently walk back through the path that led him here, hopefully to find some familiar ground, he saw something in the corner of his eye, down one of the paths that he was planning to walk earlier.

To the east!

As Zandiel braced his shield in that direction, just before he could even acknowledge that no one was there, he suddenly felt a small sting in the back of his left leg. It felt like nothing more than a small prick from a needle, but as Zandiel tried to turn around to face the path, his left leg suddenly buckled under him.

Before he could even fall to his knees, a similar pain was felt through the back of his other knee. Then, his body was swiftly shoved backwards, powerless to stop himself from falling.

The back of Zandiel’s head hit the pavement, causing him to close his eyes and wince in pain. Before he could even register what had happened, a pressure was suddenly weighing down on his armor, and something cold and sharp had slipped under his cape and against his neck.

“Zandiel Asteros... Nameir, heir to  Novaras…” A voice very close to him suddenly stated in a quiet, almost whispering voice.

While Zandiel didn’t want to believe it, it was just as he feared.

Someone who knew of what transpired had come after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Immediately posting chapter 2 after 1... because that's just how it is.  
Ok, to tell the truth, at first it was only going to be chapter 1 that was posted, but I wanted to at least reach the haircut/outfit change part to start.  
===  
Character Appearances/Info:  
https://guildofempyreans.tumblr.com/characters  



	3. Chapter 3: Your New Mission

While Zandiel had prepared to defend himself in the case of an assassin, or anyone, coming after him, he hadn’t expected it to be so soon. Whatever the case, as Zandiel opened his eyes, he wasn’t sure what to expect... 

...but it certainly wasn’t this. 

When thinking of a seasoned killer, what Zandiel saw was far from what one would imagine. For starters, this assassin seemed to be a Celestrian; an elven species that was better known for their magical prowess than speed or physical prowess.

Another oddity was that the assassin seemed to be no older than Zandiel from base appearance. So young, and yet, already being hired to assassinate royalty. As if that wasn’t enough, the assassin didn’t seem concerned in hiding their appearance. The assassin’s short white hair had a shaggy look to it, and his clothing was akin to what many Warlocks wore; golden embroidery and all.

It was a highly disarming appearance, which was likely the assassin’s goal. Just as Zandiel surmised that, he suddenly felt two small pricks, one on each arm. When he looked over at one arm, he saw an unassuming needle sticking out of an unarmored slit. He also saw that his sword was nowhere to be seen, nor was his shield. 

Zandiel tried to move his arms, but they did nothing more than twitch. These needles were likely the same things which were in the backs of his legs, rendering his limbs fully immobile.

“Yeah… you’re you, alright.” The assassin said, causing Zandiel’s head to quickly turn in the voice’s direction. The assassin spoke in a quiet voice, his face was completely expressionless. The assassin’s free hand hovered to Zandiel’s bangs, and he promptly lifted them up and stared at them. 

“Prince Zandiel Asteros Nameir was said to have ‘very long and bright green hair’...” he recited in a deadpan tone. 

After what felt like an eternity of silence, he spoke up once again. “You should have done more to hide yourself.” The assassin concluded as his gaze shifted to meet Zandiel’s, now letting go of Zandiel’s bangs. After listening to the assassin’s unwarranted criticism, Zandiel’s face turned to a slight scowl. 

“Here to assassinate me...” Zandiel said, more to himself than the assassin. Strangely, the assassin hadn’t actually done so yet, and was still idly looking at Zandiel. Zandiel figured that the assassin merely knew that he was incapable of movement, and was secretly reveling in the situation behind his blank expression.

After reaching that conclusion, Zandiel’s eyes widened slightly. He had an idea to attempt to deter the assassin from his mission. Even if it were to prove ineffective, anything would do at the moment.

“What do you gain from killing someone who has already given up? Why else do you think I fled here and changed my appearance?! There is nothing that I can do for Novaras! I’m… I’m… just hopeless...” Zandiel’s words trailed off as he glanced back at one of the needles poking from his arm.

Zandiel couldn’t stand to speak words like those. Claiming that he had given up and was beginning a new life as an explorer was the only thing he could think to say in order to sway the assassin’s mind. It was a lie in hopes to dissuade the assassin, but speaking it aloud made Zandiel feel utterly disgraceful. It felt like he was betraying his and his fathers’ people.

“I was sent to kill any important figures who were able to escape. You were heir to the throne. That’s a _ very _important and inspirational figure to potential survivors… so I was told.” The assassin said. 

He looked Zandiel directly in the eyes, his stare seeming almost vacant, as if he had better things to do. After another excruciating moment of silence, the assassin spoke up.

“I don’t gain anything from this, just ental.” The assassin said. “You’d probably be worth more the longer you were missing, but if I waited, you’d probably be killed by someone else.”

With that, a realization had dawned on Zandiel. The two were aboard Maginia, which was to stay in Lemuria for an unknown time. This assassin was virtually stuck aboard the flying city. Zandiel knew nothing of how assassins operated, but this was a strange mission to agree to, was it not?

“Ental…” Zandiel whispered. That gave him an idea, though it was certainly not without risk. Well, not more risk than being killed. Zandiel took a deep breath. 

“How much are you being paid?” Zandiel’s gaze was now fixed on the assassin. Would the assassin truly be swayed so easily? The assassin closed his eyes, as if weighing his options. Eventually, the assassin nodded his head. 

“Mm. You get how I work, at least.” The assassin opened his eyes and stared at Zandiel, quickly drawing his knife away from his neck. That seemed to temporarily dissuade the assassin from doing his job. 

The assassin looked away from Zandiel, and... began twirling the knife around his fingers. Strangely enough, there was no malice or intimidation from the assassin as the knife was spun. Rather, his gaze was locked onto the knife as it effortlessly bounded across his fingers, as if Zandiel wasn’t there.

The longer this situation went on, the less real it felt. It was almost absurd. What was also absurd, Zandiel thought to himself, was... the assassin. He was quite the oddity. The way he talked, the way he looked, the way he seemed to be devoid of most emotions.

“Guess I’m the one who’s gotta talk.” The assassin stated, still occupied by the knife. “What are you willing to part with? You were on the run, so you don’t have much.”

“We’ll start with one of my earrings.” Zandiel answered quickly, his expression now becoming resolute. The knife that had been quickly twirling was stopped just as quickly as the assassin turned to face Zandiel. Zandiel had the assassin where he wanted him. This man was strictly after money, and that was something that Zandiel felt he could provide.

“Start?” the assassin repeated.

“I will give you an earring to sell, but I can further your pay on one condition. Are you interested?” Zandiel asked the assassin. He wasn’t sure where this bout of confidence came from. Here he was, bartering with an assassin who was fully capable of killing him at any moment, should he take one wrong metaphorical step.

The assassin, in turn, stared directly at Zandiel’s earrings, his eyes squinting slightly. After a moment, he turned back to Zandiel.

“What’s the condition?”

“If you would kindly... remove yourself from my body, then I will kindly explain in turn.” Zandiel said as he smiled nervously. The assassin wasn’t all too heavy, but a weight was a weight, and this was one that Zandiel was tired of having on him.

The assassin did so wordlessly. Zandiel’s eyes widened as he looked back at the assassin, shocked at his compliance. Just as Zandiel thought, truly an oddity…

“Okay, explain.” Was the next thing to be said, the assassin now looking down at Zandiel. Zandiel took a deep breath, otherwise not even attempting to move in order to not agitate the assassin.

“Help me discover the unknown labyrinths of Lemuria.”

Zandiel’s vision was now focused on the sky, looking at the stars. He wasn’t sure what expression the assassin was making, but it was more than likely a lacking one. Zandiel continued. “For each labyrinth that we fully uncover… I will pay you. The more arduous the labyrinth, the greater the pay. All you need to do is fight alongside me with all of your strength.” Zandiel took another deep breath, now closing his eyes. 

“That… is all I require. Do you accept?”

The silence was deafening. Zandiel slowly opened his eyes. He moved his head to face where the assassin was standing, but saw nothing except the wall of one of the buildings that formed the pathway that he lied upon. 

That wasn’t… _ it _, was it? Had the assassin left? Was the assassin tired of listening to such nonsense? Just as Zandiel questioned what to do, his limbs still unable to move properly, he heard the sound of metal clanging against the floor, as if it had fallen. Zandiel’s body twitched at the sound, unable to see where the source had come from. 

His eyes then widened as he realized the severity of the situation. The assassin was gone, yet Zandiel was still numb upon the pavement. Someone could easily see him and steal his belongings, or even worse, kill him as the assassin had planned to. 

Just as those thoughts began to swarm Zandiel’s mind, the sound of metal falling to the floor was heard once more. This time, much closer. Zandiel looked to his left to see both his sword and his shield were near his arm, as well as a pair of black boots, mostly covered by a long jacket.

“These’re yours, right?”

Zandiel turned his head upward from the boots to meet eyes with… the assassin, who appeared just as suddenly as he left. Zandiel had never gotten a good look at the assassin’s full body, so he had no idea what he wore below his chest.

“Y-Yes! They’re mine! I… thank you.”

“Yeah.” The assassin plainly responded as he crouched down near Zandiel’s right arm. He then reached his own arm out to Zandiel’s, and swiftly pulled out the needle that was still stuck in it. This caused a very minor sting, like one from a bug. The assassin stretched out and did the same to Zandiel’s other arm, then his legs. After removing every needle, the assassin returned to his crouching position, now looking directly at Zandiel.

“You’ll feel your limbs soon.” The assassin said as he held the four needles between his fingers. After one swift movement of his arm, the needles were gone. The assassin then reached towards Zandiel’s right ear and removed the earring within it. Somehow, Zandiel had momentarily forgotten why he’s probably still alive. The money.

“I’ll stand guard. Someone could easily kill you like this.” The assassin stated bluntly. To that, Zandiel shot a glare at the assassin, who looked unblinkingly back at him. Not to be rude to his new cohort, but Zandiel had honestly had enough of the situation.

“Like an assassin?” Zandiel asked, his face now looking straight-faced. Not enough to give the assassin a run for his money, but still somewhat lacking in visible emotion.

The assassin nodded his head in response. “Like an assassin.”

… … ...

It had been about ten minutes, but Zandiel had mostly regained feeling in his limbs. He was now standing up and stretching in an effort to fully regain his strength. 

“Phew… Now I believe I am mobile enough.” Zandiel said, hands stretched outward. “At least enough to walk.”

“Good. Let’s go.” The assassin quickly responded as he stood up.

“I, well, before that…” Zandiel said as he placed a hand to his chin and looked at the assassin with a worried expression.

“What?” The assassin asked as he brushed away any dirt or debris that may have stuck itself onto his jacket.

“What is your name?” Zandiel asked with a worried smile on his face, now tapping his chin. “We do not know how long we’ll be accompanying each other, but we should at least be acquainted with each other, yes?“

“It’s Siegril.” The assassin, now known as Siegril, said.

Zandiel’s worried smile had now turned to a more pleasant one. “And you may call me Ain.” He said as he elegantly placed a hand to his chest.

“So you _ did _give yourself a new name.” Siegril said as he looked down each diverging path. “It’s late. You were going to an inn, weren’t you? We’re going there.” The assassin simply ordered. 

An inn! Zandiel had completely forgot where he was meant to be going amidst the assassination attempt. Siegril turned to face Zandiel, who was now holding a part of his cape to his face. After a moment, Zandiel coughed into it and looked towards one of the buildings near them.

“I am utterly lost.” Zandiel admitted. “But I… was told what it looked like.” 

The assassin lowered his eyes, and a silence hung over the two. After a few seconds, Siegril spoke up. “Tell me what it looks like. I’ll find it.”

“Er, yes. Thank you, Siegril.”

“Mm.”

The walk to the inn was silent and uneventful, to the relief of Zandiel. As they lodged a room, which Siegril had to pay for, Zandiel noticed that the building was quite well hidden among the ones that surrounded it. The inn itself was nothing grand. There also didn’t seem to be many people staying the night here, making the inn feel even smaller.

Something about that brought Zandiel a sense of comfort as he looked down at his clothing. His armor was neatly situated inside a drawer at the end of his bed, and now he only wore the clothing that was under it. He didn’t have the time to take anything but the clothes on his back as he fled the castle, so he truly had nothing when it came to leisurely clothing.

As he thought of Novaras, Zandiel pressed his hand against his bed. The bed was on the smaller, less comfortable side, something that he’d never experienced back home. After evaluating his own bed, Zandiel looked to the other end of the room. There was a second bed that was being occupied by Siegril… along with a mass of previously hidden weaponry. Siegril was spreading each needle, knife, and otherwise, onto the bed.

Now that Zandiel was getting a better look at his newfound colleague, he noticed that he looked rather… unkempt. Aside from his shaggy hair, Siegril’s skin was a pale shade of purple, even for a Celestrian, and he had small bags under his eyes. His body was also on the skinny side, his simple loungewear sagging from his body. Zandiel felt that it would be rude to vocalize those thoughts, but he couldn’t help but feel a bit concerned for the assassin.

“You should get some rest, Siegril.” Zandiel said, trying to ease into another concern that he was unsure how to discreetly suggest. 

“Tomorrow, I believe that we should explore the city. And... we could also find somewhere to dine. Does that sound reasonable?” Zandiel knew that one day of sleeping early and eating well wouldn’t magically change one’s body, but he wanted to use the opportunities to learn what the assassin’s eating and sleeping habits were, at the very least.

Siegril nodded his head as he picked up a dagger. “Yeah. You probably haven’t eaten or slept.”

“W-Well, I suppose…?” Zandiel stammered out, realizing that he didn’t have too much room to talk. Despite that, he continued. “...but what of yourself? Are you not tired or hungry?”

“Hm...” For some reason, this question seemed like something that Siegril had to seriously consider. After some thought, Siegril put down the dagger. “I don’t think I’ve eaten today. Haven’t thought about it.”

“H-Haven’t thought…?!” Zandiel asked as he nearly jumped out of his bed. He suddenly had his sense of concern for others that had never truly left his side. “Tomorrow, eating breakfast will be first and foremost for us. Especially you!”

Siegril idly nodded his head as he began to store his weaponry into his warlock-like attire nearby. They all seemed to practically disappear as they were put into it. “Okay. Wake up early.”

“Of course! Goodnight, Siegril.” Zandiel said with a nod. 

Siegril paused his movements and, after a moment, responded with a nod of his own.

As Zandiel situated himself into bed, he had wanted to review the events of the past few days to himself, but his sudden fatigue put him to sleep before he could even start.

... ... …

By the time Zandiel had awoken, the sun was brightly shining, and the bustle of adventurers was apparent. As Zandiel attempted to rise from his slumber, his body completely rejected the notion. Zandiel groaned, and was going to resign to his fate of hiding under his blankets to rest further, when a voice spoke up.

“You’re awake.” Siegril said, causing Zandiel’s body to jolt upward.

Right… Siegril. Zandiel stared at the assassin, who was now wearing his regular attire and sitting atop the drawer at the end of his own bed. Zandiel sighed and shook his head as the events from yesterday came back to him.

“Yes… Good morning, Siegril.” Zandiel said wearily. If he felt this exhausted after the events of yesterday, how would he fare against the many unforgiving monsters of the labyrinths?

“Mhm.” Siegril returned. “I had your earring appraised earlier. It’s worth a lot.” Siegril bluntly stated, causing Zandiel’s eyes to widen. “The appraiser called it an ‘imperial jade’. The best of its kind.” 

“I… I see.” Zandiel replied, looking downcast as he lightly tapped the earring that dangled from his left ear. He then instinctively tapped the area where his right earring once was, feeling nothing.

… Er, nothing? 

No, something?!

Zandiel tapped the empty spot below his right ear once more, only to be met with a familiarly small touch. He was completely dumbstruck. Zandiel stood up and quickly looked around the room in search of something particular. Zandiel let out a sound of recognition as he nearly darted across the room and picked up a hand mirror.

Within it, he was greeted by a small, shining stone hanging from his right ear, as well as his left. Slowly, Zandiel’s vision began to blur as he put the hand mirror down and wiped his eyes.

“You’re crying.” Siegril stated more than questioned as he stood up and approached Zandiel.

“A-Ah… Ahaha... I apologize for the sight! It’s just that… Well, I tried not to make it obvious before, but both of these earrings are important to me.” Zandiel said, pausing every so often to sniffle or wipe away his tears.

“These were a gift from my father. The decision to let you sell it was… not an easy one.” Zandiel said. “Yesterday, you were right. Save for my armor and sword, I had little else to offer. That armor was quite expensive to buy, and the armor that I sold in exchange was only worth so much. After all was said and done, I... had nothing else that I could personally afford to give an assassin.” Zandiel admitted.

“When buying my armor and sword, I was only concerned with my own disguise of sorts, rather than any future spendings. The thought had never crossed my mind that I should save money for, well, items needed in exploration.” Zandiel said as he admonished his own thought process from yesterday.

“Though, with that being said, why did you return my earring if you knew of its price? And _ when _did it get back into my ear?” Zandiel asked as he touched his earrings, hoping that the questions wouldn’t cause Siegril to ask for the earring back.

“You kept fidgeting with your right ear when we walked here last night.” Siegril stated as he turned around to sit on his drawer once more. “You were so unfocused without it that someone could’ve robbed or killed you if I wasn’t there.” Siegril said. 

“It was obvious that this earring was important to you. I don’t want my source of income die due to a lack of focus, so keep that earring until my work is done.” Siegril said, pointing at Zandiel’s right ear. 

_Until his work was done. _ Zandiel expected as much. The assassin was still fully intent on collecting his earring. For now, though, that wasn’t something to worry about. Who knows, maybe Zandiel would find something even more expensive within Lemuria to deter Siegril from the earring. It _ was _a land of treasure and mystery, after all.

“I understand, though there’s one more thing.” Zandiel said as he faced Siegril, lowering the hand mirror once more. “When and how did my earring get back into my ear?” Zandiel asked, seeming confused as his hand hovered under his right earring.

“I put it back on you while you were asleep.” Siegril calmly answered.

“Oh. I, um. See.” Was all that Zandiel could say in response, completely caught off guard by the answer.

“Yeah. Can’t afford having you die for any reason.” Siegril casually replied. He didn’t seem to find anything odd about putting an earring, or anything for that matter, onto someone who was sleeping. Zandiel sighed as he walked towards his own drawer in order to take the clothing that he wore under his armor.

“L-Let’s just try and look around Maginia now that it’s daytime, Siegril.” Zandiel closed the drawer after taking his clothes. He now looked at Siegril, waiting for a response.

“Okay.” Siegril finally agreed. He then pointed at the drawer at the end of Zandiel’s bed. “Wear your armor, and take the sword and shield.”

The demands caused Zandiel to tilt his head slightly. “You _ do _know that we’re merely exploring the city, yes?”

“Someone could try to kill you.”

“In broad daylight?!”

“It’s easy in a busy street when you’re blending with a crowd.”

Their little back-and-forth discussion was already tiring Zandiel. “I will, at most, carry my sword within its sheath. Will that do, Siegril?” Zandiel attempted to bargain a way out of going into the city with his full armor.

Siegril turned to face Zandiel and was, to his surprise, frowning somewhat. Zandiel couldn’t recall for certain, but he felt that that was the first outward emotion that he saw from Siegril.

“Stubborn...” Siegril replied. “Okay. I’ll just stop anyone who tries to kill you before they can reach you.”

“I would hope that there would be no need for that!” Zandiel said as he laid his clothes on his bed. “Now, in case you have forgotten, we agreed to eat here first. Are you hungry, Siegril?” Zandiel asked as he opened the door to their room.

“Hm. I guess.“ Siegril replied as he walked out of the room, Zandiel following suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, finally introducing Sieg! He's an... odd one, huh?  
Maybe? Sorta?  
...Nah.  
===  
Character Appearances/Info:  
https://guildofempyreans.tumblr.com/characters  



	4. Chapter 4: A Shared Quest

“Siegril? There is something that I have been concerned about.”

“Hm?”

Zandiel and Siegril were now in the dining area of the inn. It was early, yet nearly empty, with only one or two other explorers occupying the room. Many of the solo adventurers that spent the night here likely left in search of guilds that would recruit them. It was, after all, the first day that adventurers would be exploring Lemuria. To attempt to venture the unknown alone would prove quite deadly.

“Do you not think that your employer was trying to… get rid of you in sending you here, after me?” Zandiel asked as Siegril placed a bowl of soup on their table and took a seat. Soup seemed to be the only thing that Siegril was eating, but he was eating a lot of it, to Zandiel’s admitted relief.

“...Maybe.” Siegril answered after a long pause. “I dunno if the person who hired me knew me, but no one would wanna keep a guy who’d change sides at the cost of one more Ental around… right? Probably.” Siegril answered with a shrug. “I’m also here for my own reason.”

“That reason being?” Zandiel asked with a tilt of his head. To answer, Siegril turned and pointed towards the window on the other side of the room, prompting Zandiel to look. Through the window, explorers and civilians could be seen, walking along the path and chatting. Siegril then put down his arm and turned back to face Zandiel. 

“Because Maginia has more opportunities.” Siegril said as he picked up his bowl and began to down yet another bowl of soup.

“More… opportunities?” Zandiel repeated. He turned back to face Siegril, and then looked down as his own food. Everything was empty or already eaten, save for a bit of water and half a pastry filled with blueberries and cream. He was surprised that he had eaten so much, despite everything. After a moment, Siegril put down his bowl, which was about half empty.

“The goal of the expedition is to uncover a lost treasure. To these explorers, anyone who’s not part of their guild’s probably an enemy. Someone who’s getting in the way of their team being the first to uncover the treasure.” Siegril casually explained.

“Some explorers don’t like having to emotionally deal with... ‘ _ dealing with _ ’ competing explorers themselves. That’s where I come in. Understand what I’m saying?” Siegril asked.

“I...” Zandiel was honestly at a loss for words, which seemed to give Siegril the cue to resume eating. Zandiel knew what Siegril was referring to, but just couldn’t bear the thought.

Weren’t these explorers all working towards the same goal? A healthy rivalry does wonders, but shouldn’t that be cast aside in especially dire situations? They should all work together, and aid each other when they’re truly in need, not kill each other out of desperation.

“I see.” Was all that Zandiel could say before picking up his cup and drinking the last of his water.

“So you’ll be taking... other ‘jobs’ while assisting me?” Zandiel asked as he looked at his now-empty cup with downcast eyes. Siegril paused his own drinking to nod his head, and then resumed, as if this was a normal question that a person would be asked. 

Zandiel wanted to object, or question the assassin’s reasoning, but he felt that there was no room for him to speak of such matters. Being too nosy could very well lead to his death, first and foremost. 

This assassin seemed to be possible to deter, but only in terms of his targets. Zandiel had no idea what this man was like as anything other than an assassin.

… Wait, deter?

“S-Siegril?!” Zandiel suddenly blurted out, causing the assassin to arch an eyebrow and calmly put down his bowl, which was practically empty. Zandiel cleared his throat before continuing.

“If someone offers more ental, what would you… do?” Zandiel said. He couldn’t quite vocalize what he was trying to say, and he regretted the question already. What if Siegril hadn’t even thought of the possibility? He clearly shouldn’t have asked, Zandiel thought to himself.

  
“Oh, I see.” Siegril said, now pointing at Zandiel’s ears. “They would have to pay more than those earrings are worth. Most explorers want to keep as much of their money as possible, so I doubt anyone would.” Siegril plainly stated as he lowered his arm.

“Even then, I’d be suspicious of anyone that would hire me to target you in particular, seeing as how I’m teaming up with you.”

“I see…” Zandiel whispered, more to himself than Siegril.

“Also, you should watch out for other explorers. They’re the ones you need to cover your neck around, not me.” Siegril said. 

“You’re a rival at best and an enemy at worst to these other explorers. Besides, I’m only leaving if I get a better offer that makes me specifically go against you. That’s not likely, so don’t think about it.” Siegril concluded with a shoo-ing motion of his hand, as if he were waving such thoughts away from the prince.

Something about that put Zandiel a bit at ease, though it was strange to admit. Siegril stared at Zandiel for a while, and then closed his eyes as he drew in a deep breath.

“Guess what I’m saying is… As long as you pay me, you’ll have my aid.” Siegril said as he crossed his arms and kept his eyes closed.

That seemed to be something that Siegril found strange to admit as well. It was understandable, really. Assassin’s weren’t known to actively assist others, and they especially weren’t known to  _ protect _ others, royalty at that.

“I see! Well then, I believe that we should finally begin our exploration of Maginia, don’t you?” Zandiel asked as he clapped his hands together with a smile. “There is much to learn about where we will be spending our days, and staying here will tell us nothing of it!”

In response, Siegril opened an eye. “Right. Let’s go.” He said as he quickly stood up from his chair and headed towards the lobby of the inn. 

“Oh, one moment before we do!” Zandiel said as he jogged in order to catch up to Siegril. Siegril had stopped walking, though his back was still facing Zandiel. Once the prince had caught up, he then placed a hand on Siegril’s shoulder.

“Siegril? I thank you for your assistance, despite the circumstances.” Siegril looked over his shoulder to look at the hand that was placed upon him. The hand then slid off his shoulder as Zandiel walked to Siegril’s front.

“This may seem strange, even suspicious of one in my position to say in good faith, but…” Zandiel began as he then stuck out a hand.

“Here is to our alliance; as partners in exploring the unknown.” Zandiel said with a smile. Siegril looked down at the hand outstretched to him, up to Zandiel’s face, then back down to the hand. He eventually nodded and grabbed the prince’s hand in acceptance.

“Yeah.”

… … …

It hadn’t been long into the two’s mission to explore Maginia before they found something somewhat unusual. Zandiel and Siegril had stopped themselves in front of what appeared to be a bar. Normally, one wouldn’t expect such a place to have many customers at this time of day, but the flow of adventurers entering and exiting said otherwise.

“This is… a bar, yes?” Zandiel questioned as he tilted his head and put a hand to his chin. “I was under the assumption that places such as these were unpopular during the day.”

“Thought so too.” Was all that Siegril said, seemingly confused by the situation as well. He stared at the door to the bar, in which a few groups of explorers, or guilds, were leaving with something in their hands. After watching for a few more seconds, Siegril pointed out a group that was leaving the bar.

“One person in almost every group that leaves is holding a piece of paper.” Siegril stated. Zandiel took a closer look and, as Siegril said, one person in most groups of explorers was holding a piece of paper.

“Ah, I see!” Zandiel said as he looked around the area. It was quite the sight; explorers of all kinds, with clothing and weapons from all reaches of the world, walked the streets of Maginia. To be considered as one of them was something that Zandiel had always wanted as a child, but is now unsure of.

“Are we going in?” Siegril’s voice suddenly snapped Zandiel out of his thoughts.

“Wha-- er, yes! Lets!” Zandiel said as he tried to compose himself. Siegril sighed and looked back towards the bar.

“If you’re always this spacey, I’ll have to keep better watch.” The assassin said with a slight frown.

“My apologies. I’m not usually so… unfocused.” Zandiel said as he shook his head. “It must be the environment. This is all just so new to me. Well, being in an environment full of explorers, that is.” Zandiel said as he gave the various groups one more glance before setting his sights on the bar once more.

Just then, however, the door to the bar slammed open, with a woman jumping out of the door. Her clothing was fairly simple; a white blouse under a red vest, with a skirt and a pair of leggings accompanied by thigh-high boots. She could almost be mistaken for a civilian, if it weren’t for the spear slung over her shoulder. With her was something else in midair, blurring past her feet.

“YEAH~HOO!” The woman loudly exclaimed as she landed her feet on the ground. The blur near her feet also landed, but on four legs, revealing itself to be a wolf. And this wolf was no ordinary one, with a sheath tied around its upper body which seemed to hold a dagger. The hilt of the dagger curled around to situate itself near the front of the wolf’s face, making it easy to grab with its mouth. This was a wolf that not only fought as an explorer, but with actual weaponry, as opposed to merely using its teeth.

The woman crouched down and pet the blue-furred wolf, who happily howled and wagged its tail in return. They were quite the vocal pair.

“Alright! Our first Maginian gig!” The woman said as she thrust up a piece of paper into the air. The wolf then stood on its hind legs to do a little jump, as if accentuating the woman’s raised arm, before promptly lowering itself. The woman then laughed a nervous laugh as she lowered her arm.

“Heheh! Though we probably could’a snagged ourselves a more adventure-y quest if we'd’ve gotten up earlier.” The woman said as she scratched the back of her head with her empty hand. The wolf at her side slightly lowered its head for a moment, but then perked back up to nudge at the stomach of the still-crouching woman.

“Hm? What’s up?”

After the wolf had gotten the woman’s attention, it began walking in the opposite direction, where Zandiel and Siegril were standing. After realizing that the wolf was walking towards him, Zandiel’s body stiffened. It wasn’t that he was afraid, necessarily, he was just unsure of what to do. He had never seen anything like this; an apparently domesticated wolf acting as an explorer. It was peculiar, almost unsettling to Zandiel, yet fascinating.

Once Zandiel felt a pressure on his leg, he looked down to see that the wolf had already reached him, and was now nudging his leg. The wolf then stood on its hind legs for a moment before going back to all fours, now sitting in front of Zandiel.

“Oh! It is… nice to meet you!” Zandiel said as he leaned forward slightly to meet the wolf’s eyes. In response, the wolf seemed to nod as it wagged its tail. This wolf seemed much more like a dog than a wolf, truth be told.

“Heheh! Sorry ‘bout Wing! Guess she just thought y’all were cool!” The woman, who was now walking over towards Zandiel and waving, said. Zandiel turned his attention to her and waved back. Siegril’s gaze, on the other hand, seemed to be fixed onto the wolf.

“It is no... problem! Truth be told, I should be the one to apologize, as Wing probably noticed that I was staring at her!” Zandiel said with a nervous laugh.

“Huh? Was there somethin’ wrong with ‘er?” The woman asked as she placed her hands on her hips and looked down at Wing, who was still sitting in front of Zandiel, but now facing the woman.

“Hmmm. Nothin’ seems to be up with ya, but…” The woman began as she scratched the back of her head, seeming genuinely stumped. “If somethin’s on yer mind, let’s see how we can fix it up!”

“Ah, there was nothing wrong from what I could tell. It was just that I was quite fascinated by her! I have never seen a wolf venturing in public! I’ve merely read tales of such.” Zandiel reassured the woman as he looked back down at Wing, whose tail was still wagging, but much slower. Zandiel placed a hand on his chin once more, with an expression of awe.

“I had expected to encounter many things that I had not yet seen upon coming to Magnina, but a wolf companion? And one equipped with weaponry? It is simply...” Zandiel suddenly gasped and stood up straight.

“Ah, but listen to me go on! How am I already this fascinated when the journey has yet to begin?” Zandiel said, more to himself than anyone else. He turned to face the woman and took a small bow.

“Allow me to introduce myself! I am... Ain! Merely a fledgling explorer!” Zandiel said with slight embarrassment. This was Zandiel’s first time truly introducing himself as Ain. Though he was able to stop himself from speaking his true name, the pause he took to say his new name was an awkward one, he felt. Zandiel wanted to take the attention away from him, and so he turned towards Siegril. 

“And this is--”

Before Zandiel could even finish his sentence, a slight shine from Siegril’s hand caught his attention. His face was expressionless as ever, but Siegril was holding three needles and looking at the wolf, his stance completely defensive.

“Siegril?!” Was all that Zandiel could say in response to the situation.

“W-Whoa, there! I barely even noticed ya!” The woman suddenly chimed in as she put one hand on her hip and waved as Siegril.

“Hey there! The name’s Ylva, and I’d love it if ya stopped pointin’ daggers, ‘er, needles, at my buddy here!” The woman, now known as Ylva, said with a smile. Surprisingly, it was a genuine yet sympathetic smile.

“I think I get ya, but really, Wing ain’t the type ta bite, so don’t worry ‘bout it!” Ylva said as she wagged her index finger in the air. 

“Lotsa people are afraid ‘a the animals that we raise back in my village, but really, they’re all sweethearts when ya get to know ‘em!” The woman tried to reassure Siegril, who was now looking at her, stance unchanged.

“And Wing? She’s the sweetest ‘a sweethearts! Well, until ya try ‘n hurt someone she cares about!!” The woman said, reeling her head back in laughter. Her genuine manner of speaking made it clear that it wasn’t a statement made to intimidate others, it was one made in trust for her wolf.

Siegril looked down at Wing, who was now looking at Siegril himself, head tilted as if she were confused at the notion of being seen as a threat. Siegril then looked at Zandiel, who had a concerned expression on him. Siegril then sighed and returned his needles to the sleeve that they came from with a flick of his wrist.

“I just wasn’t sure if she was gonna attack Ain. Is there something wrong with being cautious?” Siegril said as he crossed his arms and looked towards Wing, who was now strolling over to his side.

“Heheh! Yeah, like I said, a lotta people don’t expect a wolf ta be so friendly, I guess! That was one thing I was told ta expect when we left our village!” Ylva said with a grin.

“Your village raise wolves?” Siegril was the one to ask.

“ _ And _ bears ‘n tigers! Lots’a stuff. Yep, we’re pretty cool back home!” Ylva explained as she proudly put her hands on her hips. “Most of us back home have just one type ‘a animal in each family, and we really only take ‘em outside the village when we wanna go huntin’!” After Ylva said that, she took something out of a pocket in her skirt. It was a small piece of paper.

“And our first mission in Maginia’s got us doin’ just that. Huntin’ for what they call the ‘Guardian of the Lake’. Sounds kinda cool, right?” Ylva stuck out the paper for the men to see.

“Guarding the lake? That does sound quite troublesome...”

“Yep. The fish’s been scarin’ all the townsfolk away from the lake when they try ‘n get some water.” Ylva said. She then stretched to scratch the back of her head.

“Heheh... Even though I wanted my first quest in Maginia ta be more adventurer-like, this ain’t so bad now that I think about it! It’s gonna show off me ‘n Wing’s best talents!”

Ylva then put away the paper and punched her fist into the air. “If we catch this fish ‘n turn it in, we could get popular! Then some cool guilds’re gonna wanna recruit us! Not too shabby, eh?”

Zandiel nodded his head. “I believe so! Forgive me if this sounds strange, but I have a feeling that any guild would be happy to have your exuberant company! As well as...” Zandiel then turned to face where Wing was sitting.

“...the company of your... p-precious...?”

Neither Zandiel nor Ylva were prepared for the sight that they were now witnessing. Siegril was now crouched down. His expression was unchanged, yet he was adamantly rubbing the outstretched stomach of Wing, whose tail was wagging so fast that it could possibly hurt someone.

“Well, damn! You got used ta Wing real quick!” Ylva said as she crouched down to meet Siegril. Siegril didn’t look over to face Ylva, but he nodded his head in acknowledgement. Zandiel crouched down as well, his gaze purely focused on Siegril.

“And Wing thinks yer real trusty, Siegril! That’s why she doesn’t mind if ya rub her stomach a bit!” Ylva said with a thumbs up gesture. After a moment, Siegril stopped rubbing Wing’s stomach and turned towards Ylva and Zandiel, but only looked down at the ground in front of them.

“Trusty? As in trustworthy?” Siegril asked, as if the mere notion bewildered him. 

“Yep! Ya might’a confused Wing with the needles, but she didn’t really mind! That’s ‘cause she knew ya wouldn’t hurt her if she didn’t hurt Ain!”

“...Is that so? Huh.” Siegril looked up at Ylva, who was nodding in response. She then stood up and whistled, causing Wing’s ears to perk up. Wing then stood up, and returned to Ylva’s side.

“Well then, me ‘n Wing had better get started on this fishin’ trip! We didn’t mean ta keep ya for that long, but it was fun!“ Ylva said. She then turned on her heel to leave with Wing in tow, but before she could even take a step, Zandiel spoke up.

“Oh, Ylva! I have something to ask, if you have no problems with answering.” He asked.

Ylva pivoted back to face Zandiel and Siegril, the latter of which was now standing up and idly patting down his jacket. Wing took a seat once more.

“‘Sup?” She asked with a smile.

“Is there anything that you would recommend for two novice explorers such as ourselves?” Zandiel asked. “I believe that this is both of our first times acting as genuine explorers, so any advice to ensure our survival would be very much appreciated.”

Ylva arched an eyebrow, looking quite confused, in response. “You... ‘believe’ this is you two’s first time explorin’?”

Zandiel chuckled nervously. “Well, it is certainly  _ my _ first time as an explorer! I have yet to ask Siegril such a thing as, truth be told, we had only met yesterday.”

Siegril acknowledged the fact with a slight nod, causing Ylva to put her hands on her hips with an expression of shock. “Well, ain’t that somethin’! Here I was thinkin’ you two were buds who came to Maginia together!”

That statement had caused Zandiel’s expression to darken somewhat. Technically, the last part of her statement was true. The two boarded Maginia together, in a strange way. The only reason that Siegril was aboard Maginia in the first place was because he was tracking down Zandiel, the prince himself none the wiser.

“No. I hadn’t met him before yesterday.” Siegril’s voice was what snapped Zandiel back to reality.

“Y-Yes, as he said.” Zandiel quickly added on.

Ylva then closed her eyes and crossed her arms, hmm’ing and huh’ing a few times, with a ‘maybe’ or two sprinkled in before her expression brightened up. She then stuck a hand in her pocket and pulled out the same request paper that she pulled out earlier.

“Y’all two! Ain and Siegril!” Ylva said, pointing at them when she called out their respective names.

“Y-Yes?” Zandiel asked as he stood up straight and folded both arms behind his back, eagerly awaiting Ylva’s advice. Siegril seemed to feel the opposite as he did nothing but blankly stare at Ylva.

“If ya’ wanna know what bein’ an explorer’s like, ya’ gotta get experience!” Ylva claimed as she wagged her index finger knowingly. “And ta do that in the best way, ya’ gotta take on requests from others!”

“Okay.” Siegril bluntly stated, garnering a glance from Zandiel.

“So what I’m sayin’ is…” Ylva then stuck out her request paper towards the duo. “Join me ‘n Wing on our first Magnian quest! You’ll get a lil’ taste ‘a what bein’ an adventurer, explorer, what-have-ya’, is like!” Ylva requested while waving the paper in her hand side to side.

Wing then strode over to Zandiel and Siegril and began circling around the two, as though she were campaigning to get them to join Ylva’s side. Zandiel watched Wing for a moment before turning to address Ylva, while Siegril continued to turn his head and watch as Wing circled him. Zandiel clapped his hands together, causing Siegril to quickly turn towards him.

“It would be an honor to assist an experienced adventurer such as yourself!” Zandiel said, completely awestruck at the notion.

“Yeah.” Siegril agreed. Wing then stopped circling the two and let out a bark before returning to Ylva’s side.

“Hah, sweet! This might not sound like the most adventure-y kinda quest since we’re just fishin’, but I’m sure that once we hook in the Guardian of the Lake, I’m sure it’ll be one helluva fight!” Ylva explained to the two with a thumbs up.

“A fight.” Siegril repeated. After gazing at nothing in particular for what felt like an eternity, he then looked towards Zandiel.

“Ain."

Siegril’s sudden addressment was a bit surprising, but Zandiel had come to expect it. “Yes?”

“Your armor.” Siegril said with a slight frown.

Zandiel tilted his head in confusion for a brief moment, and then realized what Siegril meant. He then looked down at his clothing.

“Ah, right. We must…” Zandiel began to admit.

“Walk back to the inn.” Siegril concluded. Zandiel sighed, not realizing that he may have actually needed his armor today.

“Uh, well, I didn’t mean an actual, real brawl with the fish, but maybe yer right.” Ylva said as she scratched the back of her head. “It ain’t like we really know what we’re up against in Lemuria, so maybe the Guardian’s this huuuge armored catfish with sharp teeth that we gotta beat down!” Ylva said, making a large gesture with her hands to accentuate the imaginary catfish’s size.

“Ahahah! I... would hope not.” Zandiel said wearily.

“Whaaat? But this is what bein’ an adventurer’s all about, Ain! Now come on, let’s go get yer armor ‘n head out!” Ylva said with a cheer.

“Ready? It’s this way.” Siegril said, pointing towards the way he and Zandiel took to get here. Zandiel turned towards the three and watched as Ylva and Wing walked towards Siegril.

“An adventurer, hm?” Zandiel whispered to himself with a smile.

“Ain.” Zandiel regained his focus to see that Siegril had turned to face him, his arms crossed. Ylva was looking at Zandiel with a smile, and Wing had sat herself down.

Zandiel shook his head slightly and laughed to himself.

“Apologies! I was just lost in my own thoughts.” Zandiel reassured the three as he walked towards them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Ylva and Wing! They're a fun duo, I think! I'm sure they'll shake the foundation of Zandy & Sieg's more formal alliance.  
===  
Character Appearances/Info:  
https://guildofempyreans.tumblr.com/characters  



	5. Chapter 5: The Hook to Success

The walk back to the inn was an uneventful one, especially due to Siegril’s sense of direction. He had found a shortcut or two that drastically cut the group’s travel time, and they were in front of the inn before they knew it.

“Alright! Me ‘n Wing’re gonna wait out here, so don’t take too long, y’all! Heheh!” Ylva said as she sat down against the wall of the inn, prompting Wing to walk over to rest her head on Ylva’s lap.

“Yes, we will return before long!” Zandiel replied. Siegril nodded and opened the door to the inn. 

After walking in, Zandiel immediately heard the soft whirring of… something. It was to the west in particular, which was where the dining room was located. 

“Hm? Do you hear that, Siegril?” Zandiel asked. He turned to face the assassin, whose arms were crossed with a surprisingly dour expression on his face. “Is something the matter?”

“Something’s off about the flow of Mana.” Siegril simply replied.

“The flow... of Mana?” The prince repeated to himself as he placed a hand to his chin. 

Right, Celestrians have the ability to sense Mana, didn't they? It was something that they could use in order to discern powerful or abnormal things around them. Before Zandiel could question what was different about this flow of Mana, a ‘click’ sound had caused him to turn his focus back to the dining hall. The unknown whirring that had been quietly going in the background had unexpectedly stopped…

But only for a moment. Once the whirring began again, the sound of a few small objects clinking against the wooden floor could be heard.

“Tch, damn blade…! B-Blade--” A voice shouted from the dining hall. The sound of something splitting against wood resounded through the area, causing Zandiel to instinctively grab the hilt of his sword. When he glanced over towards Siegril, he saw that the assassin had already pulled out a few throwing knives, as opposed to his usual needles. Zandiel wasn’t sure what was happening in the dining hall, but it made him far too curious to ignore. He inched closer to the door.

Once he opened the door, Zandiel only saw one person; a Therian man with dark red hair and the clothing of a traditional Masurao. Despite the clothing, the Therian was not holding any form of katana, but was instead holding the hilt of a large, seemingly mechanical sword. Zandiel immediately recognized the weapon as a Drive Blade; a notoriously powerful, yet heavy weapon that was said to originate in Tharsis.

The Drive Blade itself was half-embedded into the wooden table, which was nearly split in half by the weapon, and there were a few small bolts and unknown pieces strewn by the Therian’s foot. The man was hunched over the weapon, one foot on the uneven table, and tinkering with a gear within the weapon. His ears twitched and he bared his fangs as he did so, clearly agitated by the activity.

“How interesting...” Zandiel whispered to himself. Suddenly, the Therian’s head snapped up to face the duo. Zandiel flinched slightly, but kept his defensive stance. Siegril, on the other hand, quickly moved to stand in front of Zandiel. His knives were raised towards the Therian, who narrowed his eyes at the two as he slowly stood up and dislodged the Drive Blade from the table with one arm.

“Did you  _ need  _ something?” his voice seethed out.

Zandiel looked to Siegril, who had a slight glaring look in his eyes as he focused on the Therian. The prince then looked over to the Therian himself, who was holding the Drive Blade by his side with one hand, with the other hand situated on his hip as he scowled at the assassin. The two were practically staring daggers at each other, and it didn’t help that neither of them seemed keen on changing their stances. Realizing this, Zandiel let go of the handle of his own weapon and walked to the center of the room.

“My apologies. We had heard a few worrisome sounds from the foyer, and wished to investigate.” the prince stated with full honesty. The Therian was now eyeing him with a look that no longer held animosity, but rather, skepticism.

“I can assure you that we had no intention of gazing without a word… nor was our intention to do battle with you.” Zandiel said with a smile as he walked towards the Therian. “Though I must admit, I am rather intrigued by your weaponry!” 

A weapon like a driveblade was something that a Therian, in all their desire for agility, would not be caught dead holding. And yet, there was one before him, wielding such a weapon. It was compelling, to say the least.

“Might I ask where you learned to wield such a weapon? I hear that they are quite unwieldy, and that one must have years of practice in order to effectively use one in battle.” By now, the prince was close enough to the Therian that he had to crane his neck up slightly to meet his gaze. It was then that Zandiel realized that the individual had two differently colored eyes; one a striking bright blue, and the other a dark purple. He didn’t find the need to comment on it, but it still drew Zandiel’s interest all the same.

The Therian, on the other hand, seemed utterly dumbfounded at Zandiel’s friendly attitude and curiosity. He narrowed his eyes at the prince before quickly glancing to his left.

“You’re too close.” He hissed out.

Zandiel’s eyes widened as he immediately took a step back. “Oh, where are my manners? My apologies!” the prince said. ”I ought to keep my curiosity in tighter rein, or else I may find myself causing discomfort to each and every explorer that I find intriguing. Ahaha...” The prince said with a sheepish laugh, clearly embarrassed by the situation. 

The Therian merely glanced back towards Zandiel and arched an eyebrow, as if he were evaluating the prince. After a moment of seemingly doing so, the Therian spoke up.

“Hmph. Well--” He began as he looked elsewhere. Once his gaze reached the right side of the room, he growled under his breath, prompting Zandiel to turn in the same direction.

There, Zandiel saw that Siegril had moved over to that side of the room, though still at a distance. He had a clear view of the Therian, whom he was adamantly staring down, and his knives were still at the ready. Zandiel shook his head at the sight.

“Siegril, I do not believe this man means any harm.” The prince began. “...and need I remind you that  _ we _ were in the wrong? It is no surprise that he would show  _ some _ hostility towards those who would wordlessly gaze at him.”

The assassin shifted his eyes to face Zandiel, but otherwise made no effort in dropping his stance. “I’m not letting my guard down around this kind of flow.” Siegril replied as he quickly looked to the Therian once more. Zandiel did the same, only to see an expression of annoyance from the Therian.

“Flow? What, you mean my workflow?” The Therian scoffed at the assassin. “I’ll pay for the damage later, if  _ that’s _ what you’re worried about.” He said in a dismissive tone.

“Your flow of Mana.” Siegril uncharacteristically spat out. Zandiel’s eyes widened as he looked at the assassin. He spoke in his usual, quiet tone of voice, yet there was a surprising amount of animosity within. Zandiel slowly turned towards the Therian, and saw that his near-snide attitude was replaced by an expression of utter shock.

That shock quickly turned into pure anger as the Therian fiercely gripped the handle of his weapon. Zandiel looked at the enraged, yet unmoving man with a concerned expression as he took a few steps back. Before Zandiel could begin to consider ways to quell the situation, the Therian swung his driveblade behind his back. 

He then…

...swiftly turned on his heel to face the exit. He shot a narrowed glare at the prince, one that was not filled with nearly as much wrath as what was directed at Siegril.

“I…” Zandiel began to say, but couldn’t continue. What could even be said in a situation like this? An apology would surely fall flat, and prove itself meaningless, considering that he was not necessarily the one to…  _ enrage _ him.

“Tch.” was all that the Therian muttered under his breath before he stalked to the exit, going so far as to kick the door open when he reached it. Once he was gone from the dining room, the tension from Siegril’s end of the room quickly dissipated, yet Zandiel’s concern was nearly palpable. 

He could still hear the footsteps of the Therian, but soon, another door was opened. This one was opened less aggressively, by the sound of it. Once it closed, Zandiel no longer heard the Therian. It seemed as though he left the inn.

“...So he knows that something’s wrong.” Siegril said, breaking the silence. Zandiel quickly turned towards the assassin, whose weapons were completely out of sight as he walked towards the prince with his usual, listless expression.

“Siegril! What were you-- W-Why did you…?!” Zandiel stammered out, but was once again at a loss for any more words. He understood why the assassin was so defensive. He claimed that there was something off about the Mana in the room, which turned out to be the Therian himself, of all things. Still…

“We need to keep our distance from him at all times.” Siegril plainly stated in response. He then shook his head. “Volatile…” he said, more to himself than anything.

“Volatile?” Zandiel asked, only somewhat able to hear the assassin. Siegril nodded his head in response.

“His Mana’s dangerous.” he replied, as if that fully answered the question. Siegril slowly made his way towards the entrance to the dining hall. “We’ve wasted enough time. We’re here for your armor.”

Zandiel wanted to retort Siegril’s terse replies, but the assassin was right. Ylva and Wing were still waiting outside, and the topic didn’t seem like something that Siegril wanted to continue.

“Yes…” Zandiel said, feeling utterly defeated. He resigned to having to pry more information out of the assassin another time. 

Before Zandiel caught up to Siegril, however, he noticed something from the corner of his eye. He looked to the ground and saw a few gears and unknown pieces strewn about the floor. These were the same pieces that were near the Therian’s foot, prior to their encounter.

While he was unsure as to when the Therian would return, Zandiel doubted that it would be anytime soon. He was also unsure of how important these pieces were, though a white, cylindrical piece about as long as the prince’s hand caught his eye. The gears and bolts seemed easily replaceable, but this particular piece seemed more vital. Due to that, Zandiel opted to pick up the cylindrical object, and easily caught up to the unaware assassin.

He would hopefully encounter the Therian before long in order to return the piece, and  _ hopefully _ on less tense terms, Zandiel thought to himself.

… … ...

Once Zandiel equipped his armor, he made his way outside, with Siegril silently following behind. Upon opening the door to the inn’s entrance, they were met with Wing, who was sitting by herself and holding a fishing rod with a reel in her mouth.

“Hm? Where did Ylva go?” Zandiel asked himself as he looked towards Wing. The wolf stood up and dutifully placed the fishing rod down in front of the two. After doing so, she turned to face the opposite direction, which was a fairly open street, and sat down.

“The fisher’s that way.” Siegril seemed to verbally answer in Wing’s stead, now facing in the same direction.

“Her name is Ylva.” Zandiel replied as he faced the direction that Wing and Siegril were.

“Hm.”

“Siegril? Did you forget her name?”

“...Hm.” he said with a slight nod of his head. ...Well, at least he was honest, Zandiel thought to himself.

Before the staggered conversation could continue, Wing’s ears perked up as she stood on all fours and wagged her tail. She turned around to retrieve the fishing rod that she had momentarily placed in front of the two men. Before Zandiel could ask what Wing was up to...

“Heeeey! Ain, Sieg! Sorry if I kept yaaaa!” Ylva could be heard shouting. In the distance, Zandiel could somewhat make out the shape of Ylva waving frantically with one arm, and holding two long poles with the other. As she got closer, he was able to make out the poles to be fishing rods.

“Whew…! Gah… Hahah…! C-Can ya believe we forgot ta... get y’all some fishin’ rods?!” Ylva stumbled out as she finally approached the two. She then unceremoniously dropped the rods in front of them and placed her hands on her knees, panting loudly.

“Y-Ylva, are you alright? We ought to rest before leaving, yes?” Zandiel asked with concern as he gently placed a hand on Ylva’s back. Siegril picked up the fishing rods that were dropped onto the ground.

“Heh! Nah…! Nah, I’m good!” Ylva said, slowly catching her breath as she stood up a bit more straight, prompting Zandiel to remove his hand. 

“I’ll be fine as long as we walk to the lake instead’a sprint like I did to the tavern!” Ylva said with a cheerful laugh.

“I-I see!” Zandiel replied, though clearly concerned for the hunter. Wing then walked to Ylva’s side and tapped the woman’s leg with her nose a few times.

“What’s up, Wing?” Ylva said as she looked down to see what the wolf was up to. “Hah, right! Thanks for holdin’ on ta that for me!” Ylva said as she crouched down in order to remove the fishing rod that Wing had in her mouth and ruffled the top of the wolf’s head.

“Ours are different.” Siegril said. Ylva looked up to see Siegril inspecting the fishing rods in his hands.

“Uh… Oh, right!” Ylva said as she figured out what the assassin meant. ”You two’s fishin’ rods ain’t got reels on em. I asked for two, and those’re what the bar gave me!” Ylva said as she scratched the back of her head. 

“Also, I actually brought mine here from the village, so there’s that! Heh.” Ylva said, waving her fishing rod proudly. Siegril nodded at the hunter’s explanation.

“Alright, ‘n with that, our first quest begins!” Ylva said as she raised a fist in the air. “YEAH!”

“Yes! Let us go!” Zandiel said with enthusiasm as he clapped his hands together, while Siegril silently nodded in agreement. Despite their readiness, Ylva placed her hands on her hips and looked at them with a disappointed expression.

“Aw, c’mon! What was that, y’all?”

“Er, what was… what?” Zandiel asked, truly lost on what Ylva was referring to.

“Well, it’s yall’s first big adventure! This is a big moment, ain’t it? So come on, let’s hear some real cheerin’!” Ylva said as she shot a fist out in front of her, goading them to express their enthusiasm.

“Oh! I see! In that case…” Zandiel said. He closed his eyes and took a breath, craning his neck so that he faced the sky, and stretched his hand towards it.

“I, Ain, begin my life as an adventurer, here and now!” Zandiel said with confidence that surprised himself, despite knowing what he was going to say. He looked back down from the sky, his expression being one of surprise and embarrassment.

“W-Well, now! That certainly helped.” Zandiel said sheepishly. “I feel more… prepared, I believe?”

“There ya go, Ain!” Ylva approved. “A good battle cry, or somethin’ like it, really goes a long way!” She then moved her outstretched arm towards the assassin and pointed an index finger at him.

“Now it’s your turn, Sieg!”

Siegril met the hunter’s sudden change in focus with slightly widened eyes.

“I'm not... loud.” Siegril said, almost in a whisper as he looked away from Ylva.

“Aw, c’mon! You...” Ylva said, dismissing the notion. Though when she looked over at Siegril again, she scratched the back of her head. 

“Uh, actually, yeah. You don’t seem like the type ta raise yer voice.” Ylva admitted. “Ah well. At least yer helpin’ out Ain. That must mean ya care enough, right? Heh!”

Siegril nodded in response and looked up to face Ylva, his expression back to its usual. “I care about Ental.”

“Hah, nice!” Ylva said with a laugh. She then hit the end of her fishing rod onto the ground again and smiled her usual, well-meaning smile.

“Alright! Let’s go make some money for  _ you,  _ ‘n gain new life experiences for  _ you _ .” Ylva said, facing Siegril and Zandiel with each ‘you’, respectively. The two nodded in agreement, ready to begin the journey to the lake.

… … ... 

The walk to the lake was, like the walk to the inn, uneventful. Despite setting foot in new land, the forestry they traversed on the way to the lake was surprisingly peaceful. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, and it felt like a forest that one would see on any other continent. Zandiel knew that this was far better than a bewildering, monster infested scramble to the lake, but he couldn’t help but feel a slight sense of disappointment in the back of his mind.

Once the group reached their destination, Zandiel was immediately awestruck. It was a large, beautiful lake with water that reflected the clear blue sky above. It seemed so peaceful that Zandiel nearly let the fact that a giant ‘Guardian’ lurked within it escape his mind.

“Well, y’all? Time ta catch us a Guardian!” Ylva said, abruptly shifting Zandiel’s focus. 

“And if yer worried, don’t be! Just remember what I taught ya on the way here; throw that line, and pull with all ya got when ya feel somethin’ tuggin’ at it!” Ylva reiterated the less-than-thorough lesson on fishing she gave as they traversed the small forest.

“Right!” Zandiel cheerily replied as he held out his fishing rod. Siegril silently nodded his head.

“Alright! Now you two take this side’a the lake, and Me ‘n Wing’re gonna hang over there!” Ylva decided as she pointed to different areas of the lake with her fishing rod.

“Now let’s freakin’ GO!” She cheerfully yelled as she ran towards her side of the lake, with Wing following the ever-eager hunter.

“Ahaha! Very well, Ylva!” Zandiel said as he began walking towards the lake as she instructed. When he looked over to his left, he saw that Siegril was walking right next to him. He had a dour look on his face, similar to the one he had before.

“Siegril?” Zandiel asked, now looking towards the assassin with great concern. The assassin turned towards the prince as they walked, his expression unchanged. 

“The last time you donned this manner of expression, you sensed that there was something unnatural about the Mana around us.” Zandiel said, attempting to lead into the question of whether that was happening once again, and the question of what the source of the Mana imbalance was this time. He honestly dreaded a repeat of what had happened about an hour ago.

Surprisingly, Siegril shook his head at the comment. “Nothing’s wrong with the Mana.” He said as he started tapping at the fishing rod he held with a finger. 

“It’s just…” Siegril trailed off as he looked down to the grassy terrain. Zandiel was surprised to see that the assassin had an expression that could be perceived as… embarrassment? Shame? Either way, the assassin was uncomfortable about something.

“It’s just… hot.” Siegril mumbled out. He was so quiet that Zandiel couldn’t even decipher what Siegril had said for a moment.

“Oh! Yes, now that I look at it, your clothing is less than ideal for warmer weather.” Zandiel himself felt a bit warm with the armor that he wore, but did not find it overly hot. The Celestrian, nearly covered head to toe in dark colors, clearly felt otherwise.

Siegril nodded his head and sighed as he stopped walking. The two had finally gotten close enough to the lake to cast their fishing rods.

“I’m not used to this. Any of it.” Siegril said, almost in a whisper. “All this... walking, talking, and...  _ this. _ ” He said, narrowing his eyes at his fishing rod, waving it out slightly to indicate what he meant. Zandiel nodded in understanding.

“I see. Given your, er, occupation, you likely have little time for more leisurely, outdoor activities, yes?” Siegril shook his head. “Never felt like it. Not when I was a kid, and not now. I’ve never liked doing… that kinda stuff.”

When he was a kid? That made Zandiel wonder…

“Siegril, what made you become an assassin, if you do not mind my asking?” Since Ylva was quite a distance away, and there didn’t seem to be anyone else around, Zandiel felt it was safe enough to refer to Siegril’s true occupation.

“Raised by one.” Siegril bluntly answered, not taking his eyes away from the lake.

“O-Oh…?” was all that Zandiel could say in response. Did this mean that Siegril had no choice in the matter? Was he forced to become one by whoever raised him? Was this the only way he could have been raised, given whatever circumstances he was in? Zandiel began to ponder those thoughts as he turned to face the assassin, but his eyes widened at what he saw next.

Siegril was still looking out into the lake, his eyes as listless as ever, but the corner of his mouth was... slightly upturned.

That was a smile, wasn’t it? An actual smile. Well, a hint of one, but from Siegril? Zandiel barely knew the assassin, but he figured that he was near-incapable of expressing a positive emotion. Just as Zandiel was about to voice his surprise, the assassin spoke up.

“I respect the man who raised me. I owe him a lot.” Siegril said as he closed his eyes, the upturned shape of his lips still visible. 

Zandiel stared at the assassin in complete shock, the idea almost beyond him. Being raised by an assassin and being grateful for it? Though with the way that Siegril referred to this assassin as ‘the man who raised me’, it seemed as if that individual was not Siegril’s birth parent. Instead of lingering on the topic, Zandiel smiled at the assassin.

“Well, now! I have come to know a little more about you, Siegril. You may think it strange, but that gladdens me.” Zandiel said with full honesty. “As well as how content you seemed to be when reminiscing on the past…” Zandiel said. 

Though he still didn’t quite understand what led him to being an assassin, it seemed to be something that made him happy, of all things? Was his life like  _ before _ being raised by an assassin…?

“Oh…” was all that Siegril said, causing the prince to quickly turn back towards the lake. That was such a strange thing to say, the prince thought to himself. Was there no better way to express how he was happy to see the assassin happy? 

Or was it just strange to care so much about someone he had just met? Especially when said person was originally sent here to kill him. Zandiel was raised to be quite empathetic, but even so...

“I sounded... happy?” Siegril murmured.

“A-Ah, well that was how I interpreted it.“ Zandiel stuttered out. “Though that was rather strange of me to say, no? My apologies.”

Siegril then made a peculiar sound, almost like he was humming. Zandiel looked to the assassin and saw that he was staring at the ground. Was he thinking about something? If so, what? Zandiel wondered about the assassin’s thoughts, but was quickly interrupted by the sound of someone laughing, accompanied by the sound of water splashing.

He looked over to his left to see both Ylva and Wing within the lake. Ylva was up to her knees in the water, while Wing was slowly paddling further out. Wing seemed to be advancing towards a duck in the distance, which was peacefully gliding along the water.

“Ah, maybe we should… fish.” Zandiel said sheepishly as he looked at the fishing rod he held. He and Siegril had been standing right in front of the water for some time, yet neither of them had actually cast their lines.

“Oh.” Siegril responded as he looked to his own fishing rod. 

“Wha?! Hey, what’s happenin’ over there, Wing?!” Ylva’s voice rang out. Zandiel and Siegril turned to where Ylva and Wing were, just to see that the duck that Wing was pursuing was now flailing wildly. Wing was still a distance away, yet there were strange ripples around the duck that seemed larger than something it could produce.

As the duck continued struggling, it was suddenly dragged down within the lake, disappearing without a trace.

Well, that was certainly cause for alarm.

“Wing! Gah, get back here, girl! C’mon!” Ylva exclaimed as she patted her legs in order to attract the wolf’s attention. Wing was hastily returning to Ylva, likely realizing that whatever was underwater was not to be taken lightly.

Siegril dropped his fishing rod in lieu of a few throwing knives, and ran towards Ylva. Zandiel quickly followed behind.

“Ylva! Wing! Are you two alright?!” Zandiel asked as he approached them. By now, Ylva and Wing had made it back on land, though Wing was now lying down on the grass.

“Hah! Y-Yep! We’re good, I think!” Ylva replied.

“Right, Wing?” she asked as she looked down at the wolf. Wing barked in response, her tail wagging.

“Hah! This girl’s fearless, buuut she knows how to get outta danger!” Ylva reassured the two. She then jabbed a thumb behind her, pointing towards the lake.

“Now, I dunno about y’all, but what just happened to that duck? That’s definitely Lake Guardian stuff!” Ylva said with an impish grin.

“Good. Catch it, and I’ll paralyze it.” Siegril said as he pointed towards the lake with one of his knives. 

“Yeah! Let’s catch ourselves a Guardian!” Ylva said, sprinting into the lake until she was about knee-deep again. She then cast her line far off, around the area where the duck was previously lounging about.

“Mm… paralyze?” Zandiel asked as he and Siegril walked to where Ylva was, with Wing trotting behind. Zandiel would have jogged, but the assassin seemed uninterested in exerting any more energy than necessary.

Siegril held a hand over the knives, and a strange symbol soon appeared above them. Zandiel could barely see what the symbol was before it disappeared.

“Ah--”

“Yeah. Paralyze.” Siegril said. “Celestrians can enchant things with Mana.”

“I-I am aware, but I was under the impression that Celestrians could only imbue objects with elemental properties!” Zandiel said “To know that there are more possibilities… this is quite fascinating!”

“...Hm.”

“Heeeey! What’re y’all walkin’ for?!” Ylva yelled out, though with no actual anger.   
  


“C’mon! If y’all don’t hurry, the Guardian’s gonna-- AWAUGH!” Ylva began to say, but was quickly interrupted as her body was abruptly tugged in a way that made her trip and fall, face first, into the lake.

“Y-Ylva!” Zandiel called out as he ran into the lake to where she was, with Siegril following behind. Ylva was, surprisingly, still holding onto her fishing rod as the end of the line continued to be pulled at. Ylva quickly rose her head above the water and regained her footing, but was slowly being dragged further into the lake with each pull.

“Heheh--ack!” Ylva began to laugh, but coughed up a bit of water instead.

“I can assist!” Zandiel said as he finally caught up to Ylva.

“Nah, I got this, Ain!” Ylva managed to say as she pulled harder at the fishing rod. She was able to take a few steps back into the more shallow parts of the lake. By now, the line was being fiercely pulled to the left.

“I’ve handled tougher! Just got caught off guard!” Ylva reassured the prince. “Also, there’s a certain way’a tirin’ out fish like these that ya can’t really do with two people!” Ylva explained. 

As soon as she said that, she pulled her fishing rod upward and towards the right, the opposite way that the line was being pulled. After a moment, the line on the fishing rod abruptly changed directions, with the supposed Guardian now swimming to the right of Ylva.

“Over… here!” Ylva shouted as she pulled the fishing rod upward and to the left. She then spun the reel of the fishing rod as she slowly lowered the rod, and then pulled the rod upward again. She repeated the process a few times before the Guardian darted over to the left once more.

“Gyahahahaaa!” Ylva laughed as she ran to her right and began her reeling process again. Ylva seemed to be having the time of her life, yet Zandiel was absolutely clueless as to what he could do… well, physically. He took a few steps back and took in a deep breath.

“You can do it, Ylva!” Zandiel yelled out, all of a sudden. He had no idea  _ why _ he had opted to cheer, of all things, but there was little else to do. He felt a bit embarrassed calling out like that, but also felt a small sense of excitement. Wing wasn’t in the water, but she could be heard howling, likely cheering on the hunter as well. The distance between Ylva and the Guardian was slowly closing in!

“When do I stop it?” Siegril’s contrarily quiet voice asked. Zandiel quickly looked over to see that Siegril was also in the water, standing right next to him.

“E-Erm, I am... unsure.” Zandiel admitted. “Ylva, when--”

“Sieg, now!” Ylva shouted. Being prompted to do so, Siegril quickly ran past Zandiel and Ylva. He then threw two knives into the water, where the shadow of the large fish was still moving around, but much less ferociously. Once the knives struck its target, the shadow began to waver.

“Alright! Here we go!” Ylva said as she quickly yanked the fishing rod with exceptional might. At the end of the fishing line, which was now in midair, was an abnormally large fish, easily taller than any of the four adventurers. Two daggers were situated at the top of its head, and its rows of sharp teeth were fiercely bared.

“T-The Guardian...” Was all that Zandiel could say in response to the sight. As the fish reached its vertical peak, Ylva let go of the fishing rod.

“Alright! We’ll let it land on the land ‘n die out! Then we’ll haul it to the tavern!” Ylva said as she jabbed her thumb behind her, towards the grass. Zandiel and Siegril watched as the tigerfish soared above them, and eventually landed on the grass with a heavy thud, the fishing rod landing on the ground not long after. 

“Hah! I wasn’t expectin’ a tigerfish!” Ylva said as she casually strolled up to the now-flailing fish. Siegril and Wing also began walking towards the tigerfish, but Zandiel was more than apprehensive to stand near it. He walked back to the land, but kept his distance.

“A-Ahaha… Ha… Goodness.” Zandiel said with a heavy sigh. Despite not doing much of any physical labor in this quest, he was still exhausted by the process. Not to mention, a bit fearful of the large creature.

“Well, y’all, we did it! The Guardian ‘a the lake’s been done in!” Ylva stated triumphantly, placing her hands on her hips. Wing proudly howled in response, and Siegril had just pulled out the two knives that he stuck into the fish.

“Now comes the very,  _ very _ fun part. Gotta carry the ol’ sucker back ta town!” Ylva said, the first half in a sarcastic tone.

“So, who’s gonna help me carry this fish, eh?” Ylva asked as she turned towards Zandiel with a cheeky grin.

“I-I  _ do  _ wonder, indeed!” Zandiel said as he quickly turned away from Ylva and towards Siegril, who was looking right back at him.

“S--”

“I’m weak. Wing’s a wolf.” Siegril quickly cut the prince off. Zandiel merely stared at Siegril with pure disbelief. He then felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see none other than Ylva.

“Let’s get to it, Ain!” she said, a grin still on her face.

Well then, that was that. Zandiel looked to the now unmoving, yet still unnerving fish and sighed.

“O-Of course...” Zandiel said, resigning himself to his fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One hell of a 'quick' armor grabbing trip, and one hell of a fishing trip.  
===  
Character Appearances/Info:  
https://guildofempyreans.tumblr.com/characters  



	6. Chapter 6: Upon the Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goat watching, goat grabbing, and Strange Area Locating.

“Three cheers for the ‘Fearless Fishermen’! Wooo!”

“Ahaha! Woo!”

“...Hm.”

Night had come, and the group was now walking back to the inn that Zandiel and Siegril stayed at. The four had earlier walked to the tavern, tigerfish in hand, and were greatly rewarded in praise for their efforts. To the point that the group was now known as the ‘Fearless Fishermen’. They were also rewarded with a bit of ental, of course, but…

“Ental...” Siegril said in a dispirited tone. He sighed as he opened the bag that he held. 100 ental was all that Siegril counted, no matter how many times he did so.

“Gah! Sieg, if ya take out that money one more time, yer gonna drop some.” Ylva was giving Siegril with a disapproving, yet overall harmless look. Zandiel also looked over at Siegril, who was practically staring daggers at the small bag.

“Siegril… I am sure that there will be more opportunities! There is no need for such dejection.” Zandiel said with a smile, though the assassin made no attempt to change his dour expression. He was honestly surprised to see the assassin so disheartened, but Siegril did note that he was here for ental before they went fishing the other day.

Zandiel knew that the assassin was motivated by money, but Siegril had yet to explain  _ why  _ he was so focused on attaining it.

“This was an easy quest, yanno?” Ylva cut in as she placed her arms behind her head. “We ain’t gettin’ paid much fer fishin’, ‘specially since that ain’t what the expedition’s about, sooo don’t worry ‘bout it!”

Wing, who had been quietly watching the streets and buildings that the group was passing through, suddenly barked in response.

“And Wing says ‘not ta worry’, too!”

Siegril looked at the wolf, whose tail was wagging as she looked back at him. He gave the bag one more look and ultimately sighed as he tied it closed.

“Yep, I’m tellin’ ya! Once ya start discoverin’ the undiscovered, yer gonna be rollin’ in money!” Ylva attempted to reassure the assassin.

“Oh… Okay.” Siegril accepted with a nod. “What about tomorrow’s mission?”

“Hm? Oh, here!” Zandiel said as he took out a piece of paper that he had in his pocket. It was another paper with a mission summary on it. Zandiel cleared his throat and began to read out said mission, which he had personally picked when given the opportunity.

“ _ We'd like to let the goats graze outside Maginia, but we're a bit wary of these unexplored lands. We would like an adventurer, or a small group thereof, to escort us. _ ”

After Zandiel read the objective of their next mission, Ylva nodded her head in approval. “We picked a good one, yanno? It was the only quest out there that actually has us goin’ outside ‘a town!”

“I don’t care what we’re doing or where we’re going.” Siegril flatly replied.

“Yeesh, it really  _ is _ all money with ya’, ain’t it?” Ylva asked, to which Siegril quickly nodded.

“Huh. Well, I ain’t gonna pry ‘bout what’s drivin’ ya, but remember that yer also an explorer with a cool teammate over there!” Ylva stated, pointing at Zandiel as she said so. “Ya gotta make sure ta look out for each other, and  _ sometimes _ that means ya gotta stray from yer goals for a bit.” Ylva explained. 

“...or else, yer  _ both _ gonna end up dead before ya know it.” Ylva said with a sigh. She then put a hand on her hip and looked up slightly.

“Well, we’re here. Didnt mean ta end that on such a gloomy note, but it’s the truth, yanno?“ Ylva said. “I ain’t been an explorer for more ‘n a couple ‘a years, but I’ve seen stuff like that happen to a lotta people. Someone wantin’ ta do one thing, another person wantin’ ta do somethin’ else… They forget the fact that they’re a team, and then it’s like…“ 

Ylva trailed off, as if she were lost in her own thoughts. That didn’t last long, however, as Wing quickly walked up to nudge Ylva’s leg a few times.

“Hey! Oh, uh, wow. I said we were here, but then I went ‘n just kept on talkin’! Heheh, sorry! Anyway, I’ll meet y’all here tomorrow!” Ylva said with a wave of her hand as she turned to a different direction, Wing eagerly following along.

“Oh, right! ‘n thanks fer lettin’ me ‘n Wing tag along on yall’s mission tomorrow! It’ll be fun!”

“Yes! We are very much looking forward to it! Safe travels, you two!” Zandiel said, waving back at them. Siegril waved as well, but without as much enthusiasm as the prince or the hunter had. Once the two were out of sight, Zandiel turned to face Siegril. Something about what Siegril said earlier was worrying the prince...

“Do you truly not care about what kind of mission you receive, Siegril?” Zandiel asked. Siegril shrugged his shoulders, not even sparing the prince a glance.

“Not as long as I’m paid well.”

“Is that so…?”

Siegril answered with a nod of his head.

“Then may I ask…  _ why _ you are so driven by ental? Or rather,  _ why _ you need it?”

“No.”

And with that, Siegril opened the door to the inn and walked ahead, letting it close behind him. Zandiel was left completely stunned by the assassin’s response. While yes, Zandiel  _ asked _ if it was okay to ask, it was more of a formality than anything. 

Given Siegril’s more apathetic bearing, he expected the assassin to truthfully answer the question in a blunt manner. He expected some grand reasoning that was explained in that quiet, listless voice, as if it were nothing.

He hadn’t expected blatant rejection.

These two were teammates, as Ylva said, and yet he truly had no idea how this man operated. Not as a person, nor as an assassin. While the two had only met mere days ago, on less than friendly terms, it was… admittedly troubling to know so little about the Celestrian. 

Zandiel sighed and shook his head. Standing outside and thinking about the matter wasn’t going to help him, and so he made his way to the room that he shared with the assassin.

… … …

The next morning went about as expected. Siegril wasn’t one for conversation anyway, so the overall silence the two shared in their morning routine wasn’t strange. 

Once they were prepared, the two met up with Ylva, Wing, and a group of soldiers and goats right outside of Maginia. They set off to their destination, and eventually arrived without much issue. 

It was a meadow on the northern area of the island. Zandiel noted that it was quite large and open. There were flowers sprouting throughout the area, and there were a number of birds and butterflies in the area. It was a very tranquil area, despite it belonging to a land of mystery and danger...

“Wuh-- Hey, Wing! Hold on, girl!”

Zandiel snapped out of his thoughts just in time to see a silver blur rush past his legs. It was Wing, and she was bolting past the soldiers and goats as if her life depended on it.

“A-Ahahaha… Uh, sorry ‘bout that.” Ylva turned to the soldier that was closest to her. “Guess Wing’s, uh, real excited ‘bout explorin’ new lands! Heh!” Ylva said in a surprisingly sheepish manner. 

The soldier, in turn, laughed lightly. “Not a problem! Just means we’ve got a wolf to watch after, too.”

“Heheh! Yeah, guess yer right! Still, I gotta make sure she doesn’t get herself into trouble.” Ylva said, adjusting the straps on her spear and bag. Apparently, Ylva brought the bag in case the team found ‘anything nice’ on their walk, but there was little more to pick up than foliage and rocks on the trail to the meadow.

“She’s real good at gettin’ herself  _ outta _ trouble, but I ain’t a fan of her gettin’  _ inta _ trouble in the first place, yanno?”

The soldier nodded and laughed as Ylva suddenly bolted off in pursuit of her now-frolicing wolf. “Wing! Dammit, don’t go provokin’ the goats!”

As Zandiel watched the hunter sprint into the meadow, he couldn’t help but laugh as well. When he looked over to locate Siegril, he saw that the Celestrian was silently standing right next to him, but his gaze was focused on the herd of goats walking past him. The goats that passed Siegril were all manners of sizes; with some barely reaching the assassin’s knees, and others easily able to tower over him.

“Siegril, I have been wondering…” Zandiel said as the Celestrian continued to watch the goats.

“Hm?” Siegril questioned. Once he had gotten the assassin’s attention, Zandiel pressed his hands together and smiled.

“Do you have a fondness for animals?” He asked.

Siegril stood motionless for a moment, as if he were comprehending the question. He turned back to the herd of goats, which had nearly reached its end as they dispersed throughout the meadow.

“I… guess.” Was all that Siegril said as he turned back towards Zandiel. “Why?”

“Oh, no reason! Just that I noticed how you were towards Wing when we had first met… well, after the moment you stowed your needles.” Zandiel recalled, laughing a bit at the thought. “That - combined with this - just so happened to give me that impression. It seems as though I was correct.”

Siegril faced forward and eventually nodded.

“Let’s go.” he said as he stepped forward into the meadow. 

“Of course.” Zandiel said, prepared to fulfil his duty of goat-watching.

A few hours had passed, and due to the overall peaceful nature of this quest, Zandiel found himself lying on the grass and looking towards the sky. Zandiel knew that he should be more vigilant, given the fact that this was a quest, but the soldiers assured him that it was overall under control. All the team had to do now was escort the soldiers and their goats back when the time arrived.

Zandiel nearly drifted into slumber, but was almost immediately startled awake by the bleating of a nearby goat. He sat up to see that a small goat was standing near him.

“Oh! Hello there!” Zandiel said as the goat looked at him.

The goat hopped across Zandiel’s legs and walked to the east, paying his greeting little mind.

“Heheh… hm?” Zandiel hadn’t noticed at first, but he was now able to make out the sound of several other goats to the east. 

“Sieg, how’re ya doin’ this?!” Ylva’s voice could be heard shouting from the same direction. Curious, and slightly worried, Zandiel looked over to his left to see what was occuring, and saw…

Siegril, a small distance away, surrounded by a group of small goats. Ylva and one of the soldiers were standing nearby, beholding the event. The Celestrian was crouched on the grass and patting one goat on the head while the others pranced around him.

Siegril didn’t seem to be displaying any sort of outward reaction towards the gathering, yet he appeared to be attentive towards each goat. Zandiel stood up and made his way towards the strangely picturesque scene.

“I’ve never seen a group of kids get so used to someone so quick!” the soldier who was standing next to Ylva said in awe. “Seriously, you guys are  _ amazing _ ! You’re not just the Fearless Fishermen, but like… the Goat Whisperers too!”

“...Oh.” Siegril replied as he turned to pick up a goat that had just tripped.

“Well? What’s your trick?” The curious soldier questioned as they tried to inch closer to the Celestrian without startling the goats.

“I don’t... know. I was just sitting here and…” his naturally quiet voice trailed off.

“...Aaand ya started a baby goat party!” Ylva wrapped up Siegril’s supposed sentence with a laugh. Surprisingly, none of the goats were alarmed enough by Ylva’s laughter to flee.

“‘Baby goat party’, Ylva? Well that sounds rather adorable!” Zandiel said, now having approached the group. Siegril quickly turned towards the prince’s sudden voice. His eyes appeared to be opened a little wider than usual.

“O-Oh! Did I startle you, Siegril? My apologies...” Zandiel said, now appearing a bit flustered. The assassin slowly shook his head.

“Not… really.” he said.

“H-Heeeey! We’ve k-kinda got trouble here!” Someone shouted from behind the prince. Zandiel quickly turned around to see a soldier waving down the group as they approached them. Wing was running alongside the soldier, though she didn’t seem to be worried by whatever they were.

“Huh? What happened?!” the soldier near Ylva asked as they briskly walked past the group and towards the more frantic one. Once the two met up, the soldier that Wing was accompanying spent a moment to catch their breath. Wing, on the other hand, continued running until she was near Ylva. The hunter didn’t look towards the wolf, but instead shook her head and sighed in an exaggerated manner.

“Wing, you didn’t accidentally do anything bad, did ya?” Ylva jokingly questioned the wolf. The only response she received was being gently nudged in the leg by Wing, causing the hunter to look down in surprise.

“Huh? Wait, is somethin’ actually wrong? Where?” Ylva asked, but before Wing could point her in a direction, one of the soldiers sighed in an exaggerated manner.

“Again? Seriously?”

“Y-Yeah…” 

“Ugh…” The soldier said as they placed a hand to their face and shook their head. They then turned over to the group of explorers.

“Sooo, if you guys were getting bored watching over the goats, I’ve got... good news? Yeah, good news for you guys.” the soldier said.

“Er,  _ good _ news?” Zandiel asked with skepticism. From what he could piece together, it certainly didn’t seem so good.

“Yeah, one of our goats ran off. A little one who’s damn feisty. We like to call him Bighorn.” The soldier explained.

“B-Basically, we need your help looking for it!” The other, more fidgety soldier interjected. “We’ll even increase your pay and everything, j-just throw us a bone here!” they pleaded.

“Sure.” Siegril said as he slowly stood up. He seemed to be rather watchful of the goats as he did so.

“Alright!” The other soldier said. “So, there’s only three places it could’ve really gone. There’s the southeast road back to Maginia, the kinda rocky valley to the east, and the Verdant Forest up north.” they explain.

“O-Oh, um, a few soldiers already decided to check the road back to Maginia.” the somewhat skittish soldier says.

“Seriously?! Ugh… Well, two choices; forest or valley! Take your pick.”

Being prompted to do so, Zandiel tried to think of which area to take. He honestly didn’t mind either way, so he turned to his allies.

“Siegril? Ylva?” He asked the two, but Ylva merely shrugged her shoulders, while Siegril shook his head.

“Don’t care.” the assassin answered in his usual, terse manner.

“Hey, why don’t we just flip a coin?” Ylva suggested. She then took a 1 ental coin out of her pocket and placed it in Zandiel’s hand.

“Heads? Valley. Tails? Forest! Easy peasy!” Ylva said, placing her hands on her hips in a proud manner. Wing barked, as if she were reaffirming the hunter’s decision making skills.

“Ahaha, very well! We shall see what fate has in store for us.” Zandiel said with a toss of the coin. He let it fall to his palm, and there, an image of a four-leaf clover was on display.

“Tails! Guess we’re takin’ the forest!” Ylva said as she turned to the soldiers, who were also looking at Zandiel’s palm.

“Nice. If we find Bighorn, we’ll have someone head into the forest and let you guys know. If you guys find him first, just bring ‘em back to one of our soldiers stationed here and they’ll let us know you caught Bighorn. After that, you can just head back to Maginia.” The soldier explained.

“Yes, leave it to us!” Zandiel said, placing his hand on his chest.

“Oh, and if it gets too dark to really keep looking, you guys can just head back to Maginia and leave it to us at that point. And...” The soldier thought about something, then nodded after a moment.

“And yeah, that’s pretty much it! Good luck!” the soldier concluded as they began their walk to the eastern valley, the other soldier hastily following.

“Thanks! Same ta y’all!” Ylva said. She then quickly turned to the north. “Alright! Let’s grab this goat!” Ylva cheered as she raised her fist to the sky and began walking to the team’s destination, with Wing in tow.

“Yes, I hope Bighorn is unharmed...” Zandiel said, following the two. After a few steps, he turned back to see that Siegril was walking just a bit behind him, but something else had caught his eye.

He looked down and saw three little goats behind Siegril, all bleating quietly as they trotted behind him. Most of the other goats had left Siegril’s side at some point or another, now scattered throughout the meadow, but these three... 

Zandiel had no idea if Siegril even knew of the small trio that followed his path, but it was quite the sight.

“Eh… Eheheh…!”

...And it was such a sight that Zandiel suddenly found himself laughing. When he realized this, he attempted to stifle it, but to little avail.

“Hm?” Zandiel heard the assassin ask, but he couldn’t quite respond.

“W-Whoa! Sieg’s still got a little party goin’ on! Hey, are you a goat shepherd or something?!” Ylva said as she walked back to where the two men, and the three goats, were.

Siegril looked down, only to be met with three young goats near him.

“They’re… still here.” Siegril stated. “...What do I do?”

“Um, w-well…!” Zandiel said, finally calming his laughter. “Let us return them to one of the soldiers stationed here, and then we will head into the forest!”

Siegril nodded, and the four headed back towards the meadow, goats in tow.

After successfully returning the goats to one of the soldiers, the group headed off into the Verdant Forest. They vigilantly scanned through the forest for any signs of Bighorn, but after an hour or so, their search was beginning to drag on.

“Yeeeesh! Yanno, this forest ain’t too bright, so I ain’t too sure about a goat wantin’ ta run off in here!” Ylva said as she stretched her arms upward. The group had reached a small clearing in the forest and decided to take a small break. Zandiel was sitting on a stump, with Wing lying down next to him. Siegril was still dutifully scanning the nearby area for any signs of a goat.

“Ah, Bighorn seems to be the reckless type, so it is possible that we are on the right track.” Zandiel reassured the hunter.

“Unfortunately… yer not wrong, Ain.” Ylva said in a defeated tone as she slumped her shoulders slightly.

“You know, Ylva… I was under the assumption that you would rather enjoy this search!” Zandiel said as he watched the disheartened hunter stretch.

“Ehhh… It’s like, I thought it was gonna be fun, but this ain’t the same as spendin’ time huntin’ fer somethin’, sooo it ain’t the best.” Ylva admitted. She then scratched at the back of her head.

“Honestly, I never even liked  _ huntin’ _ fer too long! I’ll do it, but seriously, I’m almost as impatient as Wing!” Ylva said. “Thinkin’ about it, my brother probably woulda been a better fit fer Wing! He’d be way better at keepin ‘er outta trouble ‘n makin’ ‘er a helluva hunter!”

“Oh? You have a brother?” Zandiel asked with curiosity. He never thought too much about it, but he was an only child. The idea of having siblings was something foreign to him. He  _ had _ heard that they could be quite a handful, especially if you were the eldest child.

“Yup! Older guy named Tyr. He’s supposed ta be the more keen ‘n sharp type between us, I  _ guess _ .” Ylva said with a dismissive wave of her hand. “But, yanno? I wonder if he’s actually in Maginia! It’d be kinda weird suddenly seein’ em after...  _ not _ seein’ em for a few years, but… meh!” Ylva said with a shrug.

“We both wanted to become explorers, so it ain’t gonna be too outta left field if I actually see em here.”

“Hmhm... Well, I certainly hope your reunion is a sound one!” Zandiel said.

“Hah! I’m sure it’ll be fine!” Ylva replied. The two’s conversation drew to a comfortable silence, giving Zandiel the opportunity to hear the sounds of birds chirping and distant water quietly flowing. He let out a much-needed sigh and began to feel relaxed...

“Ain.”

“E-Eh?!” Zandiel nearly jumped off of the stump upon hearing Siegril address him.

“I found its hooves.”

“O-Oh, Bighorn’s?!” Zandiel stood up, and Siegril nodded.

“Woo! Alright, let’s get goin’!” Ylva said with a cheer, and picked up her bag that she unceremoniously dropped down upon stopping here. She motioned for Wing to stand up and follow her.

“This way.” Siegril said as he turned around and walked ahead. Zandiel brushed down his clothing and quickly set to following the other three. Siegril had them turn down a path to the west and, after a few steps, stopped.

“Here.” Siegril said, pointing to the ground. As he said, there were somewhat faint imprints of a goat’s hooves. The trail led north, and ended at a tall set of bushes that had clearly been bothered.

“Alright, Bighorn... Yer little adventure ends here!” Ylva said as she crept after the footprints. She slowly made her way through the surprisingly tall and dense bushes, but didn’t make any other sound.

After about a minute, Zandiel started to feel a bit worried, and Wing began to make her way to the bushes after enough waiting, but just before she could reach the dense gathering…

“W-What the-- ruins?!”

Ylva’s voice broke any silence or anticipation that hung through the forest. It was now filled with curiosity and, well, concern.

“R-Ruins? Did she say…?” before Zandiel could even finish voicing his thoughts, he found himself already moving through the bushes. He hastily pushed aside the shrubbery, which scratched at his face a few times, and eventually found himself on the other side. 

“Gah…! Y-Ylva! What did you… You...” Zandiel looked forward, only to gasp at the sight. Zandiel heard movement from the bushes behind him, but paid them little mind in lieu of the scattered array of pillars and stone flooring to the north of the hill they were on.

Grass, moss, and vines grew on the stones, giving the impression that they had been there for some time. The pillars and flooring themselves had peculiar symbols and blue markings seemingly etched onto them, and they led to a distant structure of the same make. 

The structure had little roofing, and was quite dilapidated. It was clear that the area was left untouched for some time. As Ylva said, the group appeared to have stumbled upon a set of ruins.

“Oh…” Siegril’s quiet voice breathed out. Zandiel turned around to see the assassin was standing right next to him. Siegril was looking ahead, clearly surprised at the sight as well. His eyes were wide open, more than the prince had ever seen, and his mouth was slightly open, as though he wanted to say more.

“I can’t believe this! These’re ruins, right?!” Ylva’s voice shifted Zandiel’s focus back to the ruins.

“I ain’t ever heard anyone in Maginia talk about ruins! Wait, d-do ya think we’re the first ones ta discover it?!” Ylva questioned, though it was clearly rhetorical as she immediately spoke up before anyone could answer.

“Heheh… Hahaha! Alright! C’mon! let’s go!” Ylva exclaimed as she bounded down the hill. Wing darted past Zandiel and Siegril in order to run with the hunter.

“Ylva! Wing! W-Wait a moment! This could certainly prove dangerous!” Zandiel hastily explained. To his surprise, Ylva suddenly grinded to a halt and turned towards the two. Wing was practically running circles around the hunter.

“Aaagh, hurry up, y’all!” Ylva shouted in the distance. She had gotten surprisingly far in that miniscule amount of time, and was practically jumping at the chance to keep going once the two caught up. Zandiel let out a sigh of relief and looked over at Siegril, who was still facing forward, but with a more neutral expression.

“Well… Shall we go?” Zandiel asked the assassin.

“Okay. I’ll make sure you don’t die.” Siegril bluntly stated as he pulled out a few throwing knives.

“A-Ahaha… You know, I would prefer it if you looked after  _ yourself _ , Siegril.” Zandiel said with a nervous laugh. Siegril simply shook his head at the notion.

“I’ll be fine. I’ve gotta stay alive too.” Siegril said, much to Zandiel’s surprise. The whole time, Zandiel felt that the assassin was only focused on the prince’s survival as a means to make money. Of course, the assassin couldn’t receive money if he were dead, but it was honestly reassuring to hear Siegril state his self-concern. Zandiel smiled at the thought.

“Right! Now, let us not keep Ylva and Wing waiting any longer.” Zandiel said. He looked ahead to see Ylva idly running in place and twirling her spear while Wing ran back and forth.

“...Before they take leave of their patience.”

Siegril nodded, and the two made their way to the impatient hunting duo and the mysterious ruins ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally reached the first labyriiinth...'s entrance!  
===  
Character Appearances/Info:  
https://guildofempyreans.tumblr.com/characters  



	7. Chapter 7: Impromptu Encounters

The team had barely made their way into the ruins themselves, but were already presented with a slight obstacle. Past a short corridor was an open area with five doors. These doors had a distinct pattern to them; symmetrical blue markings on both sides of the door, with two circular engravings designed to be equally apart from each other. The engravings themselves didn’t seem to be of any significance, however.

One door was directly north, while the other four were to the northeast, southeast, northwest and southwest. The doors were evenly spaced apart, and even seemed to be perfectly parallel to each other.

Even without the mysterious etchings on the pillars and walls that surrounded the group, it was clear that these ruins were made with some degree of importance…

“I wonder who used to inhabit these ruins...” Zandiel asked as he took a few steps forward and slowly looked around the room. Ancient ruins on an uncharted island? There was no telling what one could expect from a place like this.

“Yeesh, where do we even start?” Ylva asked as she walked to the center and looked around. “Hmm… Hmmmm… Yep! That’a way sounds good!” Ylva said, pointing her spear at the southwest door.

Wing barked and bit down on the grip of her knife, pulling it out of its sheath. She then ran towards the door that Ylva was pointing at.

“Why?” Siegril asked.

“Huh? Uh, I’unno. We’ll be here all day if we don’t start somewhere, so I just chose one!” Ylva replied as she walked towards the door.

“Anyway, I’unno if I’m s’posed to call a buncha ruins a  _ labyrinth _ , but...” Ylva said as she opened the door, which revealed a similar looking hallway to the one that they first walked through. 

“...This is yall’s first time explorin’ something like a labyrinth, aint it?” Ylva asked, turning her head to face the two new explorers and gesturing them over. “C’mon, let’s walk ‘n talk!”

“R-Right!” Zandiel answered as he hastily walked towards the hunter. “Yes, I have never been involved in exploration until today.”

“Yeah.” Siegril said as he trailed behind the prince.

“Alright, now have either’a y’all fought monsters before?” Ylva asked. “Wait, nah. I’m gonna guess that Sieg’s fought somethin’ before. Unless ya actually used ta throw knives fer some kinda circus troupe? Heheh.”

“I’ve killed.” Siegril answered.

Ylva awkwardly laughed. “Strange way ‘a puttin’ it, but-- Urk!” Ylva started to say, but was suddenly interrupted. She covered her mouth and nose and took a step back. Wing, who was at the front of the line, took a few steps back and whined.

“Ylva--” Zandiel tried to say, but nearly gagged as he learned why the two were acting so strangely. The hallway that they were in suddenly smelled awful. It was so sudden that it was almost unbelievable.

Ylva mumbled something incoherent and cautiously took a few steps forward. Zandiel followed behind to see three different paths that could be taken. One straight ahead, and two corridors to their west. Zandiel didn’t necessarily care which way they took, as long as they got away from the smell.

Suddenly, Wing darted past the three and went straight down the corridor in front of them. Ylva stuck her arm out as though she was telling Wing to wait, but the wolf wasn’t looking back. Ylva slouched her shoulders and turned to motion the prince and Celestrian to follow her.

Zandiel nodded and followed after the hunter. When he looked over, Siegril was walking beside him, but he had most of his face buried in both sleeves of his jacket. The assassin was cautiously looking around, yet seemed unprepared to defend himself, to Zandiel. With that thought in mind, he stepped in front of Siegril and positioned his shield in front of the two as they walked.

It was strange to feel the need to protect an assassin, Zandiel thought to himself, but he was a teammate. Sure, maybe Zandiel was being overly cautious, and Siegril was fully capable of defending himself at any given moment, yet still… It was better to be safe than sorry in an environment like this.

The group reached the end of the passageway and turned at a corner, but was only met with a dead end. And for better or for worse, the smell was at its worst here. Wing was growling at a crevice in the wall, where the sound of something scurrying could be heard. Ylva grumbled and took a step forward. She then raised her leg up and struck at the crevice with her foot.

The scurrying became louder for a moment, but it eventually began to subside, as well as the malodor that hung throughout the air. Wing nudged at Ylva’s grounded leg, causing the hunter to exhale and hang her head.

“Hoooooo...! Thank the... freakin’ Tree!” Ylva said as she started to catch her breath. Seeing that the coast was clear, Zandiel let out a deep breath.

“Goodness… That was awful.” the prince said. He could hear Siegril let out a heavy sigh next to him.

“Well!” Ylva said as she moved her foot away from the wall and turned towards the rest of the team. “I was  _ hopin’ _ that smell was just some kinda plant, like those Culantro things, but I guess we got some rank-smellin’ animals ta’ deal with in these ruins.” Ylva said, clearly unenthused by the idea. She crouched down and scratched behind Wing’s ears.

“And thanks fer sniffin’ that out, Wing.” she said, causing the wolf’s tail to start wagging.

“I’ll pay ya’ back, ‘kay?”

Wing dropped her knife and barked at the hunter’s offer.

“Hahah! Alright, now on ta--”

“Watch it!” a voice suddenly yelled, causing Zandiel to jolt up in surprise and look around him. Siegril instinctively pulled out two knives from his sleeves.

“GWAHH!! W-Watch where you’re swinging, you wannabe Death Mantis!” a second, higher pitched voice shouted. The sound of something heavy crashing onto the ground rang throughout the area.

“Well  _ that _ doesn’t sound good...” Ylva said. She then pressed her ear against the wall. 

“Hmm… Yeah, sounds like they’re on the other side’a here.”

“My papers are flying all over the place! Wait!” the second voice demanded.

“Stop worrying about those! Do you wanna live or not?!“ the first voice questioned in a sharp tone.

The voices were coming from the other side of the wall, and they were also both… strangely familiar to Zandiel.

“Wait a sec… Aww, this means we ain’t the first ones ta find this place...” Ylva complained.

“Ylva, now is certainly not the time to lament such things.” Zandiel said as he unsheathed his sword and ran down the corridor they came from. “Let us find them!”

“Whoa, hold on!” Ylva said as she ran after the prince. “C’mon, Wing!”

“ _ Careful, _ Ain _ . _ ” Siegril said in a stern tone. 

“Move, dammit!” the first voice commanded.

“Wha-- AAAH!!” The second voice cried, followed by several more gunshots and a monster’s barking. There was no doubt; these explorers were in trouble! Unfortunately, Zandiel was forced to stop running once he was faced with two different paths to take. With no way of knowing which of the two corridors led to these other explorers, Zandiel opted to take the corridor that was closest to him.

“This way!”

As he advanced down the hallways, the sounds of battle appeared to be getting closer. Hopefully this was the right path...

Zandiel turned a corner, only to be met with a door designed the same way that the ones at the entrance were.

“Wait.” 

Zandiel turned around to see Siegril, who had, at some point, switched his curved knives for the same type of throwing knives he used against the Guardian of the Lake.

“W-Wait?! But--“

“GRRAH!” the lower pitched voice yelled out, closer than ever. The voice was soon followed by the sound of metal hitting against something, and the sound of… steam? The battle was happening just beyond this door!

Zandiel stepped forward and swung the door open, foregoing the assassin’s warning.

“You…” Siegril hissed as he stepped in front of Zandiel, prepared to defend against any attack. Fortunately, there was nothing there to immediately attack the group. Instead, there was a purple, wolf-like animal at the further end of the room that was already preoccupied. Blood ran down one side of its face into a small pool by its front legs, yet it seemed determined to stand and bare its fangs at the two people in front of it.

When Zandiel looked towards the sources of the wolf’s anger, the first person he saw was someone much shorter than him. They had bright blue hair, a large white hat, and they were holding a few pieces of crumpled papers in one hand, with a gun in the other.

That was... Ruto, wasn’t it? The Brouni from the ship! And in front of her was another, all-too-familiar individual.

A Therian with dark red hair and a Drive Blade held in a defensive manner. The blade was held with its broad side towards the wolf. The Therian kept his eyes on the monster, but his heavy breathing made it clear that he was exhausted.

Before Zandiel could even move past Siegril to help the two explorers, Siegril stepped forward and threw one of his knives at the wolf. It struck the wolf directly in the side of its head, and a strange symbol appeared in the same area. It somehow seemed to struggle to move or completely turn its head towards it’s new attacker.

“W-What the…?!” Ruto asked as she turned towards the door. The Therian took a step back and silently turned his head in the same direction.

“Paralysis. Kill it.” Siegril tersely answered as he took a step forward.

The Therian seemed surprised at the team’s presence, but silently nodded and faced the beast. He gripped his weapon with both hands, took a deep breath, and raised it overhead. The wolf could barely even bare its fangs as it continued to twitch and attempt to move.

“Die, dammit!” he shouted as he drove his blade into the wolf’s skull.

The purple wolf could barely even howl in pain before it crashed into the ground along with the Drive Blade, sending blood, along with bits of rubble and dirt, into the air. The symbol on the side of its head quickly faded, and the wolf seemed to twitch for only a moment before it ceased all movement.

“...Good.” Siegril said with a sigh.

“Yeesh...” Ylva said as she walked towards Ruto and the Therian, with Wing trailing behind. Ylva looked around the floor, where there were a few other monsters strewn about the floor. Namely, a few skunks, flies, and koala-like creatures.

“Y’all actually killed all these monsters, eh?” Ylva said. “Looks like a death gauntlet in here! Hahahah!”

“Yes, yes, it’s all very nice. And I can talk all about it while  _ someone _ helps me pick up my papers!” Ruto said as they approached the hunter.

“The  _ other _ redhead over there just wouldn’t listen when I said how invaluable these papers are!” Ruto said, huffing as she put her hands on her hips.

“Heheh! Alright, let’s see which ones ain’t shredded!” Ylva said.

“ _ Please _ don’t say that. I’d rather not waste time remaking those!” Ruto whined as she leaned over and picked up a paper that was near Ylva’s foot. The hunter laughed, and the two set to collecting papers around the room.

Zandiel chuckled at the two’s conversation and finally walked into the room himself. When he looked around, he noticed that, besides the monsters, there were many signs of battle. The scorch marks on the floor and walls, the broken pieces of tiles, the small streaks and pools of monster’s blood on the ground… it seemed like these two went through quite the ordeal.

He was glad that it ended without much issue, of course, but he felt a bit... helpless. He also recalled finding himself unable to do anything when they battled against the Guardian of the Lake, as well. 

Even during the start of the search for Bighorn, he felt that he hadn’t done anything noteworthy. Siegril was able to find Bighorn’s footprints in the forest, and Ylva was the one to discover the ruins through the bushes, but Zandiel… what had he done?

Zandiel sighed and began to wonder how he would be faring if he were actually alone, but...

“You two...” a sudden voice caused Zandiel to snap out of his thoughts. He turned his gaze towards the voice to see the Therian approaching the two. His Drive Blade was on the floor, and his arms were crossed as he glared at the prince.

“O-Oh, um…” Zandiel said as he forced a small smile on his face.

“Oh. Your flow of Mana’s normal this time.” Siegril said, taking a step forward. The Therian took a step backward and stood defensively.

“Is Mana all you know how to talk about?!” he yelled as he glared at Siegril.

Siegril shook his head. “No, but your flow of Mana yesterday was too much to ignore.” he said. Zandiel turned towards the assassin and saw that his expression seemed... pained.

“It felt like I was gonna get crushed to death by something. Something… that I don’t know how to describe.” Siegril continued. Zandiel turned to the Therian, whose arms were still crossed, but he had a troubled look on his face.

“That’s...” the Therian trailed off. He closed his eyes and tapped at his arm, seemingly lost in thought. After a moment, he merely sighed. “Well, I can control it. That’s why it’s ‘normal this time’, like you said.”

So, Siegril was right. This strange flow was something that the Therian already knew about. And it was something that he could control, apparently. Zandiel wondered how it was possible to control something as unknown as the Mana within a person’s body, but shook his head. The topic of Mana didn’t seem to be a positive one for either of the two, so he figured that a change of topic would do.

“Well, that is certainly a relief!” Zandiel said as he clapped his hands together with a smile. He then held out a hand towards the Therian.

“Now then, this is our second time meeting, yet we were unable to learn each other’s names when we first met!” he recalled. “I am Ain. And what name do you go by?”

The man lowered his stance and looked at Zandiel for a moment. He then lightly held the prince’s outstretched hand and glanced to the side.

“Yeah, uh… Tenmaar.” the man, now known as Tenmaar, said.

“Tenmaar, hm? What a lovely name!” Zandiel commented.

“Wuh...” Tenmaar bristled at the prince’s words and let go of his hand. “What the hell?! Do you always say things like that?!”

“Sorry? A-Always? And say things like…?” Zandiel asked, perplexed at Tenmaar’s own inquiry.

“Hey, y’all!” Ylva interjected. Zandiel turned to see Ylva, Ruto, and Wing approaching the three. “Good news! This is Ruto, and she’s decided ta join us for the rest of our labyrinth crawl!” Ylva said as she pointed at the Brouni.

“She makes maps for a livin’! Ya don’t meet actual cartographers every day, not even as an explorer, so this is gonna be great!”

“Oh, you’re…” Ruto mumbled as she craned her neck to look at Zandiel with a curious expression.

“Ruto, yes? It is nice to see you again!” Zandiel said with a nod.

“Oh! You’re that royal-looking guy from the ship, aren’t you?” Ruto surmised. “I see you’ve chopped off all that hair.”

“R-Royal?! ...Er, yes, that was me! I apologize for not properly introducing myself back then! I am known as Ain!” Zandiel said with a smile.

“But what has made you believe that I am royalty?” he asked. In response, Ruto merely smirked at Zandiel.

“...Are you kidding? You just scream ‘polite prince’.” the Brouni answered, causing Zandiel to wince.

“O-Oh… I see.”

“What’s with  _ that _ reaction? It’s no big deal! You would not  _ believe _ the amount of royalty I’ve met on my travels!” Ruto reassured with a wave of their hand. “Besides, I was talking with Mueller earlier, and he said that all kinds of people boarded Maginia just so they could hide from something, escape from somewhere, yadda yadda...”

“Er, Mueller?” Zandiel asked.

“Gunther Mueller. He’s the guy who was standing behind Persephone when she gave that speech in town.” Ruto answered.

“Ah, him!” Zandiel realized. He hasn’t had the chance to speak with him yet, though he seemed a bit… imposing.

“Anyway, what I’m saying is…” Ruto continued. “...you’re not special, if that helps you feel better! This place has Princes, Princesses, Kings, Queens, Sovereigns, runaway murderers… Yep, everyone’s here!” Ruto said gleefully, then walked up and patted the prince’s leg. 

“No big deal!”

“N-No big deal?!” Zandiel stammered out. “T-That last one is rather…!” 

“Now, what IS a big deal…” Ruto segued as they turned their head to the right. “...is how YOU nearly chopped my maps and illustrations in half!” Ruto exclaimed as they pointed a finger at Tenmaar, who had walked away from the group to retrieve his Drive Blade.

“You’re still on about that?! Give it a break!” Tenmaar said, not even sparing Ruto a glance.

“Of course I am! They’re more invaluable than you  _ clearly _ think!” Ruto said. 

“Seriously, it feels like everything’s out to get my maps and papers! There was even a  _ goat _ that tried to take a bite out of this map earlier, of all things!” Ruto rose their hands in the air, exasperated. “Like, why is a goat even hanging out in some ruins?! Are you kidding me?!”

“Wait… a goat?!” Zandiel gasped.

“Bighorn.” Siegril said.

“...What?” Ruto asked, still annoyed at that specific part of her tale.

“Uh… OH! Ohhh, right! Bighorn! The goat!” Ylva chimed in. “Yeah, we were kinda sent here ta look for it, but I think we all forgot! Ahahah!”

“Oh, boy… Well, have fun with that.” Ruto said with a sigh.

“Huh? I thought you were gonna come with us?” Ylva asked as she looked towards Ruto.

“Oh, I will, but I was here to draw my own map of the place, see?” Ruto said as she held out a small map. Zandiel crouched down in order to get a better look and saw that there were, apparently, passageways beyond three of the four other doors at the entrance.

Despite how the doors seemed to all lead somewhere different, the paths beyond the doors actually met up into one long path. It was a strange way of building an area, for sure. Ruto seemed to take note of that as well, circling the entrance room and labeling it with ‘NW, NE, SE: Same place’.

Beyond that, the northern door of the center room seemed to lead to a small room that had, from what Zandiel could read, ‘Hand?’ written in it.

“What I’m saying is… you guys can focus on your goat, and I’ll tag along and focus on mapping out the rest of the place. Sound good?” Ruto asked as she waved the map back and forth.

“Oh, of course!” Zandiel answered. “We would be honored to have a cartographer assisting us!”

“Yup! I wasn’t expectin’ ta go into some ruins today, so I didn’t bring anything ta make maps with!” Ylva added in.

“Great! You know, I  _ was _ on my way out, but now that I’ve got a group of bodyguards... I’m definitely ready to keep going!” Ruto said, patting down their hat.

“Alright, so the last place I saw the goat was actually in... this room up ahead.” Ruto said, pointing at a room near the upper left corner of her map.

“No idea where it came from, but it tried to bite down on my map! I was able to shoo it away, and then I started to head back down to... here.” the Brouni said, tapping at a rectangular box, which was apparently connected to four doors. 

“This is the room that we’re in right now, by the way.” Ruto added. Zandiel looked around and, lo and behold, there was one door in each corner of the room.

“I walked in and immediately saw  _ that guy  _ taking on a bunch of monsters like a lunatic, so I tried to make a run for the southeast door, but a few monsters saw me and tried to surround me.” Ruto explained.

“You know, the  _ lunatic _ saved your life.” Tenmaar corrected the Brouni as he walked towards the huddled group.

“I was  _ sort of _ getting to that, thank you very much!” Ruto corrected the Therian right back. “...but if I were any taller, you would have swiped my head clean off with that thing  _ more _ than a few times, so forgive me for not immediately thanking you!” Ruto criticized Tenmaar as she pointed at him. 

Tenmaar sighed and held his Drive Blade over his shoulder. “You make me sound like some reckless idiot. I knew you were short enough to not get hit.”

“...Uh huh.” Ruto replied blankly.

“I’m serious--” Tenmaar started to say, but then let out another sigh. “Ugh… anyway, I’ve done enough for today.” he concluded, giving an unenthused wave at the group as he headed to the southeast door.

“Oh? Will you be alright heading back to Maginia alone?” Zandiel said as he stood up and walked towards Tenmaar. While Tenmaar could clearly hold his own, he still appeared a bit worn out.

“Yeah, it’s not that far of a walk.”

“I see... Ah, I have two things to ask of you!” Zandiel suddenly remembered.

“W-What?” Tenmaar said, turning towards the prince.

“Firstly, you may come across a group of soldiers tending to a flock of goats. Could you inform them that we have found Bighorn’s footprints and are looking for him in here?” Zandiel asked.

“Uh… sure.” Tenmaar answered with a slow nod.

“Secondly, you are missing a white, cylindrical tube about as long as my hand, yes?” Zandiel questioned, sticking out his hand and motioning the size of the tube with his other hand.

“Wait, you saw it? Where?” Tenmaar asked as he took a step forward and leaned towards the prince. His ears were even standing completely straight.

“It was on the floor after... yesterday, and it seemed to be a significant piece, so I opted to hold it for safekeeping in Siegril and I’s room.” Zandiel said. The Therian nodded slowly, surprisingly wide-eyed. He then stood up straight and placed a hand on his face.

“I seriously thought someone went and pawned it off while I was gone…!” the Therian said with a sigh of relief.

“Thanks, seriously. I’ll come and get it later.” Tenmaar said with a small smile. He turned away from the prince and headed towards the door.

“Yes, stay safe, Tenmaar!” Zandiel said.

“Yeah, yeah.” he replied as he opened the door and left the room.

“Well,  _ finally! _ ” Ruto piped up after Tenmaar left, causing Zandiel to turn around. Strangely, he only saw Siegril, Ylva, and Wing standing near the northeast door and talking.

...Well, Ylva was the only one who was really talking, with Siegril replying in short sentences at the hunter’s questions, whatever they were. Zandiel suddenly felt something hit against his leg. When he looked down, he saw nothing but a white hat from his perspective.

“Down here.” Ruto bluntly stated.

“Ah, sorry! Did I keep you all for too long?” Zandiel asked.

“Yep! Now, come on! We don’t have all day!” Ruto said with a snap of their fingers. 

“As you all saw, I haven’t gotten the chance to see anything past the room where I saw that goat, so make sure your team protects me well!” Ruto happily commanded as she ran towards the door.

“...A team, hm?” Zandiel said to himself as he placed a hand on his chin. A team. A group of people who worked together for a common goal. A  _ guild _ , even. 

Would Zandiel ever reach the point of making a guild? Or would he find himself joining one instead?

Either way, it didn’t seem possible to explore actual labyrinths with only himself and Siegril. He wasn’t even sure whether Ylva and Wing were going to keep helping them after this. They were clearly more experienced in exploration, so they’d end up joining more experienced explorers, right? Or the two would continue to explore as a duo, as Ylva said they did for the past two years or so...

“Ain.” Siegril quietly asked.

“Oh!” Zandiel looked over to see Siegril standing right beside him. Zandiel didn’t even hear the assassin approach, though that shouldn’t have come as a surprise to him. Siegril was looking at him with a rather emotionless expression.

“Ready?”

“...Yes, right. Let us go, before they leave us behind.” Zandiel said with a worried smile.

When he looked back, he saw Ruto addressing Wing; shaking a finger in front of the wolf while tilting the map side-to-side. Ylva was scratching the back of her head, and Wing herself was moving her head to follow Ruto’s hand, tail wagging all the while.

...Ruto wasn’t instructing the wolf to not eat the map, was she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE ACTUALLY REFERRING TO TENMAAR AS "TENMAAR" AND NOT "THE THERIAN" 50 TIMES IN A ROW??? CHAPTER 5 ALMOST KILLED ME!!!  
===  
Character Appearances/Info:  
https://guildofempyreans.tumblr.com/characters  



	8. Chapter 8: Apparition, Borne of Blood

“Well, you may not have found your precious goat yet, but at least you’ve helped me find some nice stuff, right?” Ruto said as the team continued to escort her through the ruins.

There weren’t any monsters that they couldn’t avoid with patience, or with Siegril’s sleep-enchanted needles. They were even able to find a few treasure chests and items throughout their excursion so far.

“Ruto? You called this a… Miraculous Ring, yes?” Zandiel said, holding up a small ring with a violet-blue stone embedded into it.

“Well, it looks just like the same thing from Iorys, so I’d say you’re holding a Miraculous Ring, yeah.” Ruto said with a shrug, though her eyes were completely fixed on her map as the team walked through the ruins.

“Back in Iorys, this ring had the ability to raise someone from unconsciousness, so I’d say it’s…  _ sort _ of valuable for explorers. This one might do the same, but who knows.”

“This is only ‘sort of’ valuable? Ruto, this sounds like a wonderful ring to keep!” Zandiel said, marveling at the stone within the ring.

“...Yeah, sounds great, right?” Ruto said, though their voice had a hint of melancholy.

“The problem with that ring is that it just  _ barely _ brings the recipient back to consciousness. That’s pretty cruel to do in the middle of a battle, isn’t it?” Ruto asked, pointing their pencil in Zandiel’s direction.

“Oh. Well… yes. When you put it like that...” Zandiel agreed.

“Uh-huh. It’s usually better to let them stay unconscious and take them back to town. Saves them from pointless suffering and extra work.” Ruto explained.

“...I see.” Zandiel said, gently tapping the gemstone on the ring. “Then what shall we do with this?”

“I’ll keep it.” Siegril said, to Zandiel’s surprise.

“Er,  _ you _ would like to keep this? Whatever for?” Zandiel asked, turning to the assassin who was standing beside him.

“I’m gonna get it appraised. If it’s worth enough, I’ll sell it.” Siegril explained.

“...Ah.” Zandiel replied. He should have expected Siegril to not use it for, well, its intended use.

“If you’re gonna sell it to anyone, sell it to a medic or an actual doctor. They’d know when to use it better than anyone.” Ruto suggested.

“Okay.”

“Hahah! It’s always money with that guy, seriously!” Ylva claimed. She and Wing were walking ahead of the group, looking out for any signs of dangers, treasures, or goats.

“Why do ya even want so much money, anyway?” Ylva innocently asked.

...though there was no response.

Ylva turned back to face Siegril, who was now spinning a needle around his fingers as he walked. She had a curious look on her face, and made a few unintelligible sounds as if she were trying to prompt him to speak up, but he seemed to completely ignore her.

“U-Uh, hahah, alright! Is this some big secret I shouldn’t be pryin’ into?” Ylva asked, turning towards Zandiel.

“I... am unaware, myself.” Zandiel admitted. He turned to the assassin, who was still spinning one needle, but had pulled out a second one at some point.

Ylva eventually nodded and turned back around. “Well! Whatever ya need money for, I hope yer able ta get enough for it, Sieg!”

Siegril nodded, eyes still on the spinning needles. “Hm.”

As the conversation awkwardly drew to a close, Zandiel still found himself wondering why Siegril wanted to make money. What made him even more curious was how Siegril abruptly ended the conversation when Zandiel asked him the other day.

For some reason, he didn’t want to talk about it, but why? For what reason? Zandiel couldn’t even begin to think of anything...

...but he shook his head before he could surmise any further. Unfortunately, this was not the time to dwell on it. He was in the middle of uncharted ruins full of monsters. Distractions like that could lead to something bad happening.

Zandiel looked forward with a determined gaze, just to see that Ylva and Wing were stopped a short distance away, looking down a corridor.

“Ruto! The path’s split!” Ylva eagerly announced as she looked to her left and right. Wing was pacing between both paths. It seemed that she was trying to deduce which path to take, but couldn’t decide.

“Hmm? Alright then, let’s see what we’ve got...” Ruto said as she approached the hunter and wolf.

Zandiel did the same and saw that, to their east, there was a short path that turned at a corner. To their west was an even shorter path that led to a dead end. There appeared to be some sort of liquid pooling into a rock at the end of the west path.

“Ooh, I think there’s water drippin’ in the rock over here!” Ylva noted, walking up to said rock.

“Is that so?” Ruto commented with a glare. “Listen, I’m not in the mood to test any water from some ancient ruins, and I’m not keen on having my escorts drink the stuff, either.”

“Huh? The water looks pretty good ta me, though! See?” Ylva said, slapping the rock that held the water. “It’s comin’ in from a filtration-lookin’ thing!”

“Oh?” Zandiel walked up to the rock and saw that the water was slowly dripping from a pipe into the basin-like rock. The rock itself was about half-full, and the water  _ did _ appear to be clean…

“Hey, Ain! Let’s take a drink!” Ylva suggested with a grin. She propped her spear on a corner of the wall and started to remove her gloves.

“W-What did I just say?!” Ruto yelled as she hastily ran up to the hunter and prince, with Siegril walking behind.

“No suspicious water-drinking allowed! Not while you’re escorting me, at the very,  _ very _ least!” Ruto chided as she wagged a finger at Ylva and Zandiel.

“Oh, c’mon! Me ‘n Wing’ve been in some labyrinths n’ dungeons before! We know what ta drink n’ what  _ not _ ta drink!” Ylva said with a wink, and pointed at her chest with her thumb. Wing barked, seeming to back up the hunter’s claim.

“I’ll even take the first drink!” Ylva said as she quickly turned and cupped the water with her hands. “If I die, make sure ta bury me back n’ a lil’ huntin’ village named Taoma! It’s where I grew up! Ahahaha!”

Ruto groaned as Ylva downed the water in her hands. Once she was done, Ylva turned back to the team, though she didn’t say a word. She just stood there, silent, but smiling.

“Ylva?” Zandiel was the first to ask, “How… was it?”

“Hmm? It was-- Grk!”

Ylva suddenly clutched her stomach and fell to her knees, doubled over. Her forehead was touching the floor, and she was shaking.

“Ylva!” Zandiel gasped and crouched down, though he was unsure of what to do. Ylva was so confident in the safety of the water, how could this…?

“Ylva?! Oh, I knew it, I-- Gah, hang on, I’ve got some... Theriacas? Bah, would Theriacas even be good in this...” Ruto stumbled out as she dropped her cartography supplies and frantically shuffled through her bag.

Zandiel looked over to Ruto, only to turn his focus to the wolf behind her. Wing was looking directly at Ylva, but not moving an inch. Why on earth was Wing sitting idly by when her owner was clearly suffering right in front of her?

“Kh...Khkheheh...” Ylva spluttered out.

Zandiel’s eyes widened as he turned back to the hunter, but before he could ask about her condition...

Ylva suddenly began laughing as she threw her head back, nearly colliding with Zandiel’s head. She was still clutching her stomach, but for a different reason than Zandiel and Ruto had come to believe, it seemed…

“Ahahahah! Ahah… hahah! S-Sorry! I just couldn’t, heheh, c-couldn’t pass that up! Ahahaha!” Ylva explained as she tried to catch her breath.

“...You have GOT to be kidding me.” Ruto said, smacking her hand against her forehead. Even Wing seemed to groan as she approached the hunter.

“What was even the point of that?!” Ruto asked as she threw her hands up.

“Goodness, Ylva…!” Zandiel said with a heavy sigh. He wondered what made Ylva opt to scare them like that, but he was overall more relieved than confused. Ylva was okay, and that was what mattered most in this situation.

...Besides, Ruto seemed annoyed enough by the hunter’s antics for the both of them.

“Eheheh... S-Sorry, again!” Ylva apologized as she wiped the tears from her eyes and shuffled towards the Brouni, still on her knees.

“Though I’m real flattered ya cared about me after I went against yer orders!” Ylva said with a smile.

The Brouni’s eyes widened, but they quickly turned away from Ylva.

“W-Well of COURSE. Have we not made it clear that you’re all my escorts in these ruins?” Ruto questioned as they bent down to pick up the cartography materials they had dropped.

“Aww, that’s it? I thought we were friends now.” Ylva asked, crossing her arms and pouting jokingly.

“Yes, yes, you’re all great escorts.” Ruto dryly replied, brushing off the hunter’s comments and pointing behind her.

“Oh, and you! Especially you! You’ve been making my job so much easier with those knives of yours!” Ruto complimented. “I might have to ask you to escort me again!”

When Zandiel looked over, he saw that Siegril had a corner of his jacket submerged in the water, and a knife in his hand.

“...Actually, what are you doing?” Ruto asked, lowering her arm.

Siegril slowly looked towards Ruto and took his jacket out of the water. He then rubbed the knife with the wet corner of his jacket.

“Cleaning.” Siegril plainly replied.

“Uh… huh. Uh, anyway--” Ruto started to say, but the Cartographer was interrupted by the sound of something slamming against a wall nearby. The impact caused a few leaves to fall from above.

“Wha?!” Zandiel took a step back and raised his shield in anticipation.

“Ah, crap…  _ That _ didn’t sound good.” Ylva was the first to say as she stood up and held a tighter grip on her spear.

The sounds continued, but it was as if they were getting closer, yet further at the same time. Everyone was looking around the area, but there was no telling where the sounds were coming from, or what was causing it.

“Yeesh… Wing, can ya tell where that’s comin’ from?”

The wolf whined as she looked around, unable to pinpoint where the sounds were coming from.

“Alright! I think now’s a good time for us to leave, right?! Right!” Ruto suddenly exclaimed as she took a few steps backwards.

Though before anyone could respond to Ruto, the wall in front of the team violently collapsed forward with a slam.

Zandiel gasped as he attempted to deflect a large piece of wall with his shield, but was ultimately sent falling by the force of the stone, hitting his head against the pavement.

When he opened his eyes, he could have sworn he saw something green and vine-like far above him, but it quickly disappeared.

“Y’all alright?!” Ylva asked in a pained voice. Though Zandiel was a bit dazed, he was able to roll his body slightly, where he saw Ylva a bit further away. She was on one knee, holding her head as a bit of blood trickled down her arm. Wing was standing by her, snarling in the direction of where the impact came from.

“I am… well...” Zandiel winced as he brought himself to sit up. When he looked ahead, he saw another room beyond where the wall once stood, and within it, something formidable.

A large, blueish-green, plant-like monster with a number of writhing vines coming from its body. It had an enormous pink plant growing out of its back, and two purple plants growing at its sides.

The monster let out a roar as its many vines moved wildly towards the team. One vine, which seemed to have a mouth of all things, quickly lunged at Zandiel.

“Ah?!”

The prince raised his shield and was able to block the vine’s bite in time. The creature started squirming around in an attempt to reach Zandiel’s flesh.

“M-Move!” Zandiel commanded as he struggled against the carnivorous vine. He reached over with his unoccupied arm to draw his sword, but the vine was abruptly launched away from Zandiel’s shield.

Zandiel looked to where the plant was launched, and saw something green and blood-like spill out of it’s head as it writhed around. When he looked back, Ruto was standing behind him and lowering their gun.

“Cut it down! Hurry!” Ruto ordered.

“R-Right!”

Zandiel drew his sword and did as he was told, slashing across the vine of the fanged monster. Doing so severed the vine’s monstrous head without much resistance.

“A… Aha…!” Zandiel gasped out as he looked at the decapitated vine. It, or rather the beast itself, wildly threw the vine around as it slinked away in defeat.

“I can’t believe this! First the goat, then the Therian, now this! I am NOT meant for battle! And that charged bullet was expensive as…” Ruto started to complain as she stepped forward.

“Oh, forget it. Are you alright?” they asked.

“Y-Yes. Thank you, Ruto.” Zandiel said with a nod. Ruto nodded right back, her gaze on the monster itself.

“Ugh, what to do…?” Ruto whispered as they tried to examine the beast’s den. Zandiel looked at the monster, and noticed that its main body didn’t seem to move or do much. It only bellowed as its vines did the work, crashing into areas of the room and sending pieces of pavement and rubble in the air.

“L-Let… gh…!” Zandiel suddenly heard a quiet, strained voice choke out. The prince’s body shivered at the distressed voice. He looked towards where it came from and saw...

“Siegril!” Zandiel called out.

The plant had Siegril suspended in the air with one of its larger vines. It was tightly wrapped around his torso, rendering him unable to use his arms.

Siegril desperately squirmed and kicked at the air in order to keep any more vines from getting near him, but to little avail. A few vines were wrapping around the assassin’s mouth, muffling his voice.

“Gr… gh… m...h...!”

“Tch, the Nightseeker...!” Ruto hissed as they glared at the monster.

“Sieg?! Oh, crap! That’s him up there, ain’t it?!” Ylva shouted from a distance. Zandiel looked in her direction to see a number of severed vines around her and Wing. Another vine was approaching them, but Wing lunged forward and swiped the vine down with her paw, then sliced through it with her knife.

“Wing! Let’s go ‘n get Sieg down!” Ylva commanded as she pointed towards the vines that held Siegril.

Wing growled and ran towards the assassin with Ylva. They were still being accosted by vines as they got closer, slowing their process down.

Zandiel flinched when he felt something on his shoulder. He looked over to see Ruto, fortunately. She was glaring at the creature.

“Ylva told me you two were new to all this...” Ruto whispered as she squeezed Zandiel’s shoulder.

“Alright, just stick back here and work on cutting down any vines that get near  _ you _ , and you only.” The Brouni ordered. “If you get caught by those vines like him, it’s just gonna make things worse.”

Ruto let go of Zandiel’s shoulder and ran past him, into a corner within the beast’s den. They aimed their gun and fired off rapid shots directly at the monster, as opposed to any of its vines.

It seemed to be affecting the beast, as it roared and wildly swung its vines in an attempt to strike down anything in its path.

“Gaaah! It’s freakin’ pissed now, Ruto!” Ylva yelled as she dodged a piece of pavement that was sent flying.

“Yeah, well, I’m  _ trying _ to take the actual thing down!  _ Someone’s _ gotta try and do it around here!” Ruto snapped back. 

“You two work on getting through the rest of the vines and getting that guy down, aaand I guess I’m the one distracting it?! Oh, are you kidding me?!” Ruto begrudgingly stated, though she continued firing at the beast’s body as she got a bit closer.

“On it! Thanks!” Ylva replied. She and Wing were gradually getting closer to Siegril. A tendril or two tried to grab them every so often, but the duo dispatched them easily enough.

“There we go!” Ylva cheered as she struck down another. “We’re comin’, Sieg!”

Zandiel continued to watch the scene unfold, but...

...He wasn’t doing anything, again. Yes, Ruto told him to stay back, but was he truly meant to do nothing?

Once again, he found himself standing by as others bravely performed various feats and struck down a number of foes. Even before coming to Maginia, back when he was ordered to escape, why did he do so? Why did he not deny his father’s wishes and fight for his kingdom?

Even his father, who had already resigned to his untimely demise by that illness of his, found the strength to stand and fight against Serses instead of yielding immediately.

...He couldn’t continue to stand idly by like this. He hadn’t boarded Maginia just to prove himself a hopeless coward. Especially not to his father, or to any of his allies.

Zandiel removed his left gauntlet and brought the edge of his sword to his palm. He closed his eyes, then made a slit across it. He opened one eye to see that blood was drawn, as if the sting and warm feeling from his palm wasn’t enough of an indicator.

His hand was trembling slightly out of fear of what he was about to do, but it didn’t matter. He would call it nonetheless. It wasn’t well-practiced, and there  _ were _ going to be repercussions, but this was likely the quickest way to free Siegril and help everyone defeat the monster just a bit easier.

Zandiel stretched his bleeding hand towards the distant vines, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath.

“Apparition, borne of blood…” he whispered. His heart was racing, and he was unsure if this was safe to do without being attacked by the smaller vines, but there was nothing for it but to follow through. He had already begun.

“The soul of Zandiel Asteros Nameir calls upon thine presence!” Zandiel chanted.

“Ain?!” Zandiel could hear Ylva ask in surprise at the prince’s sudden outburst.

“I entreat thee...” Zandiel breathed out. He could feel a warm energy rising from his outstretched arm. Moments later, a small wave of blood shot out from the slit in Zandiel’s palm, causing him to flinch.

Once he opened his eyes, he saw the small pool of blood on the ground glow and begin to morph into a translucent, humanoid form... in Zandiel’s likeness. Once it had completed its transformation, it slowly faced the prince.

Zandiel took in a sharp breath. It was waiting for its orders, and Zandiel had to make sure he phrased it correctly. He nodded and pointed at the beast behind the humanoid with a fierce glare.

By now, the vine that held Siegril by his torso was writhing around as Wing attempted to strike at it. Siegril himself was limply hanging from the vines as they swung about.

“Sever that which binds He of Clestrian blood!” Zandiel commanded. 

Just as he said so, the translucent look-alike turned towards the beast, stood still for a moment, and dashed forward. Zandiel sighed in relief, but quickly dropped his sword and ran after it.

“What the?! Who the--” Ruto shouted from a distance, looking at the form that rushed past them.

“Blood! Apparition!” Zandiel hastily answered. There was no time to explain.

“I have to catch him! Siegril!” Zandiel called out as he rushed to where the Celestrian was still suspended.

“What did I JUST say about not getting into the fray?!” Ruto asked with annoyance as Zandiel ran right past them.

“Alright! We’ll cover ya!” Ylva called out as she grabbed a tendril and pierced through it.

“Wha… Bah, fine! But does anyone listen around here?!” Ruto complained, though she quickly shot down a vine that was aiming for Zandiel’s legs.

“Hahah! Sorr-- ...the hell…?” Ylva asked, watching as the blood-colored humanoid ran past her. She appeared to not have looked back or noticed what Zandiel and Ruto were talking about moments ago.

The apparition reached the larger vine that bound Siegril and immediately stopped moving. After a moment, it crouched down and vaulted itself upward, latching onto the large vine with its hand.

Once it got a grasp on the vine and used it as a foothold, it raised its other arm in the air, morphing it into a blade-like appendage.

The form swiftly brought its arm down on the smaller vines wrapped around Siegril’s head and neck, then it cut down the larger vine that held Siegril by his torso.

With its remaining vines now severed, the creature could do nothing but let out a shrill howl as the Celestrian and blood-colored form fell.

The apparition propelled itself to the ground, slamming against it. Yet it soon stood up without an issue.

“Thank you…!” Zandiel breathed out as he caught up to the figure.

Zandiel reached his arms out and successfully caught the falling Celestrian. When Zandiel looked down, he saw that Siegril was unconscious, and there was a look of pure distress on his face. Fortunately, he was still breathing.

Still roaring, the creature suddenly shook its body, and a strange green pollen sprayed out from the pink plant on its back.

“A-Alright, now run!” Ylva yelled as she grabbed Zandiel’s shoulder. The prince did as he was told, and fled from the pollen-spraying creature.

“Apparition! Slay that damnable…!” though Zandiel clenched his teeth. No, he had to say it correctly, or else it wouldn’t understand.

“Ain! The heck’s that, uh, red thing that ya--” Ylva tried to breach the topic, but was interrupted.

“Apparition! Slay that which threatens... thine benefactor!” Zandiel turned back and shouted.

The blood-colored figure, which was still standing where it had landed, suddenly darted into the air and latched on to the creature’s face. It brought its sword-arm back and impaled the top of the beast’s head, garnering a particularly loud squall from it.

The beast writhed its body in an attempt to shake the form off, but it merely vaulted over to its back. The figure cleanly severed the pink flower that was spewing pollen.

Finally, the apparition thrust its arm through the monster’s back, causing the monster to screech and gurgle as green blood spouted from its mouth.

“Uh… Wow.” Ylva said in awe. Everyone had safely returned to the previous hallway, and observed the apparition at work. Zandiel sank to his knees, completely exhausted. Wing whined and approached Siegril, nudging at his face.

“Siegril…” Zandiel whispered as he looked at the unconscious Celestrian.

“Ugh… we’ve gotta get out of here, but who knows if anything else like that’s hanging around here now!” Ruto said, pointing at the beast ahead of them.

Zandiel slowly nodded and looked forward to see that the beast was slumped over, unmoving. The apparition was standing in front of it, also motionless. The plant-like creature seemed to be successfully slain by it’s hand.

“Seriously, if we get caught by another one of those, we might have to let that… that  _ thing _ of yours do all the work.” Ruto said as they pointed towards the translucent form. Zandiel shook his head.

“I am sorry, but I don’t think it can last--”

...But before Zandiel could finish his sentence, he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his left arm and lurched forward, involuntarily releasing his hold on Siegril.

“Ain!” Ylva crouched in front of him and grabbed Siegril. Once she did, Zandiel’s arm began to twitch.

“Oh, i-it’s... already time.” Zandiel strained out as he slowly raised his head. Managing to look ahead, he saw parts of his apparition glowing and dispersing into numerous particles.

“Time?! Time for what?! What’s happening?!” Ruto questioned in a panic.

“Those particles… The apparition is returning. My apologies...”

“Huh?! W-Wait a-- what?” Ylva said, but stopped once she saw red particles getting near Zandiel.

Zandiel closed his eyes and clutched the sides of his body. He attempted to brace for what would happen next, but as always, it was of no use.

Once the particles reached his body, Zandiel’s eyes snapped open and he let out a guttural scream, feeling as if he was being stabbed by the particles that were being absorbed back into his body.

He was sure that someone near him was saying something, but any sounds that he heard was soon replaced by a high-pitched ringing sound.

Eventually, he couldn’t tell whether he was still screaming or not, and his whole body felt numb, which meant that the apparition had fully returned…

Zandiel would have felt relieved at no longer feeling the pain, but as usual, his vision abruptly went dark after the apparition returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with the first boss battle comes a scene from Zandy that was so damn anime that I... well I don't know actually.  
...Yes this is his version of the Hero class's Afterimages.  
  
===  
Character Appearances/Info:  
https://guildofempyreans.tumblr.com/characters  



	9. Chapter 9: Respite in Red

“Hmmmh…”

Zandiel could feel himself waking up, but he hesitated to open his eyes. Wherever he was, it made him feel like he couldn’t be bothered to move by how comfortable he felt. He could feel something soft under him, and the area was quiet.

Under normal circumstances, he would likely go straight back to sleep… but that was not the case.

Zandiel slowly rolled to his side and opened his eyes, only to see a curtain covering a large window at the end of the room. He sat up and looked around the room, realizing that it was actually quite small.

The bed took up a good amount of space, and there were a few drawers and cabinets on the other side, but nothing else of note.

Except for the fact that this was not the inn that he had been staying at.

He looked down and realized that his clothes had been replaced by a green and white striped shirt, with a pair of pants of the same style.

“These…” Zandiel murmured, narrowing his eyes at his sleeves. The last thing he remembered was experiencing the after-effects of calling upon that power. He was in those ruins, in his exploration gear. Now he was in some strangely comfortable room in an outfit that he definitely didn’t own.

All of Zandiel’s thoughts were put aside when he heard a door open behind him. He turned around and saw a man standing at the door, closing it behind him as he smiled.

“What’s this? Awake already, are we?”

The man wore a white medical coat with a dark blue shirt. He wore a pair of dark blue pants underneath, but there was a bit of armor on the front of his lower legs.

His dark red hair was tied back into a ponytail, but there were a few large locks of hair sticking upward. Zandiel honestly couldn’t tell if that manner of styling was intentional or not, but he figured he wasn’t one to talk when it came to unconventional hairstyles.

Other than that, the man wore a pair of glasses, a necklace with small golden beads, and earrings of the same material.

“Hi there~!” the red-haired man greeted with a wave of his hand.

“Ah… hello... there?” Zandiel slowly greeted, taken aback by the man’s easygoing aura. He looked around the room, and back to the stranger. “My apologies, but where  _ am _ I?”

“You’re in the Redray Hospital! Put your worries aside~!”

“Hospital?”

Come to think of it, Zandiel had never been to a hospital, himself. Whenever he came down with any sort of illness, or when he used to hurt himself exploring the castle a little too eagerly as a child, there were a few doctors and medics within the castle that tended to the royal family. 

...So being in an actual hospital for all kinds of patients was entirely new to him.

“Hmmm? Do you need a bit more rest?” the man asked with a worried look, walking a bit closer to the prince. “You’re welcome to, you know? Don’t feel like you need to rush your way out of here.”

Zandiel’s eyes widened and he shook his head. “Oh, um, not necessarily! I am just… rather curious about this room, and this  _ hospital _ , and… you, I suppose?”

The red-haired man crossed his arms and closed his eyes. “Hmm, what’s  _ this _ ? Interested in me, he says...”

He then shook his head with a sly grin. “Well, well... You really must be feeling better if you’ve got the time to flirt with your doctor! Have you no  _ shame, _ Mr. Ain?”

“H-Huh?” Zandiel’s expression quickly turned into one of shock and embarrassment as he leaned forward.

“O-Oh, no! No, no! M-My intentions— my phrasing, that was not—”

“Hee-hee-hee~! I know, I know! Sorry, just a bit of teasing!” the doctor explained, casually waving his hand.

“R-Right!” Zandiel sat up straight and nodded, though his face was still a bit flushed. The red haired man started tapping his foot to the ground. 

“So, he’s curious about the room, the hospital,  _ and _ me, hmm? Where to start…” 

As the doctor considered which subject to begin with, Zandiel couldn’t help but realize how… peculiar the man was. Well, peculiar for someone who saved lives, anyhow.

Zandiel had expected a nearly suppressing air of professionalism from the doctor, like the ones back home. This man was far more... lighthearted. And mischievous. Almost concerningly so, to the prince.

The doctor clapped his hands together, disrupting Zandiel’s observations.

“Well, then! Let’s start with my name, and then move on to how  _ you _ are doing, my dearest patient!” he decided.

“I am Biscotti Vulcan! You can call me Biscotti, Bisco, Ti, Scotti… whatever suits your fancy.” Biscotti listed off with a welcoming smile.

“And all thanks for letting you sleep in bed for the whole night should be directed to me.” Biscotti jokingly stated with a wink.

“Is that so? Well, I must thank you for allowing me to do so, Doctor Vulcan.” Zandiel said. “You surely had other matters to attend to, so I do apologize for keeping you.”

”Doctor Vulcan?! And… oh, and you’re so polite and sincere! It’s almost like I’m treating a...” Biscotti began. He closed his eyes and started tapping his foot on the ground. After a moment, he opened his arms out towards Zandiel.

“Storybook prince~!”

“W-What?!”

Zandiel looked at Biscotti, completely bewildered. Was it really so obvious that he was a prince? First Ruto, and now this doctor! Though... Zandiel had to admit that he,  _ perhaps _ , wasn’t acting out the most convincing role of ‘mysterious-explorer-who-is-not-a-prince’, but still!

“Be honest with me Ain; did you pop out from a fairytale book?” Biscotti asked, placing his index finger to his lips with a wink. “I’ll keep it a secret if you did!”

“U-Um...?!” Was all that Zandiel could say at the grinning doctor. After a moment, the doctor stood up straight and put his hands together.

“Ahaha! Just a joke! You’ll have to forgive me, not too many explorers like to show this much… politeness, gratitude, or otherwise, in a situation like this.” the doctor explained.

“This kind of gratitude is usually saved for the end of more…  _ dire _ situations. It just surprised me a bit, is all~!”

“Oh...” Zandiel replied, lowering his eyes. Biscotti was no doubt referring to those situations where one’s life is truly on the line. A person puts all their faith, all their trust, into their doctor in that case. Not to mention the loved ones who have to wait for said person.

“Well! Let’s get back to  _ your _ matters!” he segued. “First, I meant it when I said ‘call me whatever suits your fancy’! Doctor Vulcan is just fine!” Biscotti assured the prince.

“Next, your guildmates will be glad to know you’re back at it so soon!”

“Guild...? Oh, right! Of course!” Zandiel replied.

...Maybe they  _ did _ seem like a guild to someone observing from outside, especially when they were exploring the ruins. Though the truth was, they were just working together until the expedition really went underway, right? Ylva, Ruto, and Wing would all find better things to do than guide someone like him, Zandiel thought.

...Even Siegril, on that note. The assassin claimed that he’d be sticking by Zandiel for the earrings and gradual payment, but surely he could find better ways to make money aboard Maginia than sticking to some shoddily made deal, right?

Frankly, Zandiel’s mind was hardly clear when he made that proposition of his. He almost couldn’t believe that the assassin went with it so quickly. There were so many problems and potential future roadblocks in that request. He was grateful that Siegril was going along with it for now, of course, but...

“...only  _ sounded _ worse than it ended up actually being from my end, so there’s no need to worry!”

“Ah?!” Zandiel regained his senses, and realized that he hadn’t been listening to the doctor.

“Weren’t listening?” Biscotti asked with a surprisingly understanding smile.

“My apologies! I was just… There was something on my mind, is all.” 

“Hee-hee~! All is forgiven! I was  _ just _ saying that your situation wasn’t as bad as it sounded! Well, not the aftereffects anyway. Just ended up completely exhausted after using those powers of yours.”

“Powers…” Zandiel whispered. Did this man know of his abilities? No, Ylva or Ruto must have told the doctor what happened. Though, he wasn’t sure how they explained it.

“Ah, yes. You explorers and your mysterious, spectacular, and sometimes detrimental powers~!” Biscotti said in a whimsical tone.

“When your guildmates came storming in with you and your Celestrian friend, the one named Ylva explained what happened to you two. She didn’t really get what  _ happened _ to you, so unfortunately, neither do I.”

“...Though judging by your current state, the side effects of this ‘red copy magic’, as she put it, are nothing to worry about! Not that it’s entirely my place to butt into the inner workings of unknown powers, anyhow!”

“In the end, you seem to have fainted due to a drop in blood pressure. All is well, but I recommend taking it easy for the rest of the day!” The Doctor reassured Zandiel.

“I... understand. Thank you, Doctor Vulcan.” Zandiel hesitantly said. In the few times he’s used that power, the end results were always something like this, but… low blood pressure? 

Did that explain why he passed out after the apparition would return to him? He assumed it was from the pain he felt, but then again, he could never actually feel anything in the moments before he lost consciousness.

And it wasn’t as if his father ever elaborated on their power. All Zandiel knew was that this power was something that his family’s bloodline could call upon, and that he was forbidden from using it, unless the situation truly called for it...

“Ain?”

“Huh?!” Zandiel’s body jumped up a bit. Biscotti was leaning towards the prince with a worried smile.

“Well, now! Don’t you get distracted easily~?” He asked, standing up straight once he got the prince’s attention.

“M-My apologies. I tend to… spend far too long on certain things.”

“Ahaha! Well, you’ll be happy to know that I didn’t find anything else when I examined you yesterday, but…” Biscotti closed his eyes, placed a hand on his hip, and snapped his fingers.

A bright green glow shone from the doctor’s index finger. He pointed it towards Zandiel, and the glow trailed behind. The glow itself got brighter, then dispersed with a ‘pop’. Soon, Zandiel felt a strange, comforting wave wash over him. It made his body feel a bit lighter, and his mind a bit more clear.

“Oh! Thank you!” Zandiel breathed out. He closed his eyes, and could slowly, but surely, feel his energy coming back to him.

“There you are! It’s a slower, regenerative effect, so don’t do anything rash out the gate!” Biscotti lightly warned. 

Even the way Biscotti cast his healing magic was surprising, Zandiel thought. He looked so easygoing as he did so, yet his magic was proving itself to be quite effective.

Biscotti cleared his throat, causing Zandiel to open his eyes. He was about to apologize for standing there without a word, but he found his words stuck in his throat as he looked at the doctor…

...Who was looking at him with a smile and a gaze that, while Zandiel couldn’t find the right words for it, made him feel like he was about to be struck down by one of the Great Yggdrasil Trees itself.

Biscotti rose his head slightly, and his eyes were almost immediately obscured by the light that was now reflecting off his glasses.

“You won't be doing anything rash out the gate,  _ will you _ , explorer?” Biscotti very calmly asked.

...Yet, this was clearly not a question. This was a command, without a doubt.

“N-N-No! Certainly not! Of course not!” Zandiel leaned back as he answered.

“Lovely~! I’ll hold you to that!” Biscotti said, putting his hands together and returning to his usual demeanor.

“Now, I suggest we get out there and tell those guildmates of yours the good news!” Biscotti said as he spun towards the door with a flourish of his coat. He pointed to his right, at a drawer right next to the bed.

“...And your clothes are in there! Ylva and her wolf went and got them for you last night.”

“Oh?” Zandiel looked at the drawer in confusion. He didn’t recall  _ having _ any clothing that someone would be able to get from the inn. All he had was the clothes under his adventuring gear and a robe from the inn, and the robe definitely wasn’t proper attire. 

Frankly, it would be outright embarrassing to wander through Maginia in a lounge robe, so he was unsure of what Ylva went and got from his room.

“Well, I’ll be waiting out here!” Biscotti said, opening the door.

“Waiting? Oh, I will be fine on my own! Surely there are other matters you must attend to, no?”

“Hmm? Well…” Biscotti closed his eyes and hummed. After a moment, he shook his head.

“Not entirely! The expedition’s just begun, so all we’ve really been doing is adding the building’s finishing touches and treating an explorer here and there!”

“I-Is that so? That’s… reassuring.”

“Right? And it’s not like this is the biggest hospital in Maginia, both figuratively and literally. Also, the Lush Woodlands apparently hasn’t been too dangerous so far, but that’s getting off track.” Biscotti said, waving his hand.

“I see! That’s certainly good to know! ...The ‘Lush Woodlands’ not being so dangerous, that is.” Zandiel said with a nod.

He wasn’t sure what place the doctor was referring to, but he was glad that things were going smoothly in that place.

“Besides, it wouldn’t be a good look for a doctor to let his own patient walk into the waiting room unattended, no matter how good their condition is!” Biscotti said, opening the door.

“Well, I shouldn’t keep you from changing out of those clothes any longer! Just leave them on the bed.”

Zandiel waved at Biscotti. “Thank you, Doctor Vulcan! I’ll be done soon!” 

Once the door closed, Zandiel got out of bed, though he staggered a bit as he did so. He sighed and opened the drawer near the bed. Within it was a set of clothes that he... didn’t own. A dark purple vest, whitish-gray shirt, black pants, and socks. There was also a belt and a small bag in there as well.

“Did she... buy all of this? For me?” Zandiel asked as he took out the vest. He stood up and saw something else from the corner of his eyes. Leaning against the side of the drawer was a pair of knee-high, dark brown boots.

“Goodness… Well, I ought to put this all on.”

Zandiel couldn’t help but smile as he changed his clothes. Ylva was being so kind in helping him and Siegril get adjusted to the life of explorers. It made him wonder what she would end up doing once she was done helping them.

She would eventually find a guild to join, or create one herself, right? She and Wing were already explorers before coming to Maginia, so they would surely be able to find a more experienced group of teammates.

...Or maybe she was just going to work as a duo with Wing the entire time. That was also plausible, and it reminded him of the person that Zandiel got his temporary name from. He laughed at the thought as he finished putting on his new clothes. The pants ended up being a little loose, so he was thankful that Ylva got him that belt.

When Zandiel opened the door, he was greeted with a preoccupied Biscotti. The doctor was cleaning his glasses with the end of his coat and humming as he did so. Zandiel hadn’t realized it while his glasses were on, but Biscotti had freckles across his face. It made him look even more youthful than Zandiel had assumed.

Though now that he thought of it, how old  _ was _ Biscotti? The doctor looked as though he was in his early twenties, but he could see him being mistaken for a late teenager from certain angles. The fact that Biscotti was a doctor must have made him older than his appearances led the prince to believe, though.

“Looking good, Ain. Maybe!” Biscotti commented, fiddling with his glasses in one hand before putting them on. He looked the prince up and down before nodding.

“Mhmm. Looking very presentable to the public!” he said, tapping the edge of his glasses a few times. Zandiel thanked the doctor, and with a flourish of his coat, Biscotti led him down the hallway. Soon, they took a turn and eventually reached a large door.

“Here we are!” Biscotti said, opening the door.

On the other side was a waiting room. It was on the smaller side, but it did seem comfortable. There were couches, chairs, and a few tables and windows. Though before Zandiel could really get a good look at the room...

“Aiiiiin!” Ylva’s voice called out. Zandiel tried to turn to the direction her voice came from, but before he could say or do anything, he suddenly felt like the wind had been knocked out of him.

“Ohhh, what a lovely reunion~!” Zandiel could hear Biscotti say in a sing-song voice. Zandiel struggled to make any intelligible form of speech as he was being squeezed by the hunter’s embrace. He could also hear Wing barking and running circles around the two.

“Enough, you dumbass!” a familiar voice chastised Ylva. Zandiel’s eyes widened as the hunter released her hold on him.

“Hah…!” Zandiel gasped out as he looked to his left and saw Tenmaar, of all people, approaching with a scowl on his face.

“You nearly choked him straight back into unconsciousness! Who the hell does that?!” Tenmaar asked, glaring at Ylva. Biscotti snickered at the comment.

“W-What?! I didn’t hug ‘em  _ that _ tight!” Ylva tried to confidently state, but she took a step back and looked at Zandiel with a sheepish smile.

“ ...Uh, right? Sorry if I hurt ya.” she said, scratching the back of her head.

“I-I am fine! I was just surprised at the gesture!” Zandiel reassured the hunter. He then turned to Tenmaar, who arched an eyebrow at the prince.

“And I am rather surprised to see you here, Tenmaar!” 

“Wha?!” the Therian’s ears flicked upward in response. “Well, it’s not like I’m here because I want to be.” Tenmaar clarified as he looked away and rubbed his neck.

“Aww, don’t be like that!” Ylva said, waving a hand at Tenmaar. “Ain, we’re so glad ta’ see yer okay! I’ll tell ya what happened in a bit, and why Tenmaar’s comin’ with us, but we all gotta meet up with Ruto!”

“W-Well, uh, most’a us.” Ylva recalled, turning towards Biscotti.

“So uh, how is he, by the way? He’s gonna be alright, right? Wait, should I be askin’ his actual doctor-medic that?” Ylva asked in succession. Biscotti nodded at the hunter’s inquiry.

“He’s in the care of a different employee, yes, but I can assure you that your Celestrian friend will be just fine.” Biscotti said with a wink.

“Siegril…!” Zandiel had been so caught up in his own situation that he had almost forgotten about Siegril’s much greater dilemma. The last thing Zandiel remembered was that Siegril was still breathing once he was rescued, which greatly relieved him.

“See-grill, is it?” Biscotti asked, tapping his foot. Zandiel quickly nodded, and Biscotti clapped his hands together with a smile.

“Lovely~! Come check in on Siegril tomorrow. Ask for his doctor, Jaune, and they’ll let you know how he’s doing! He might even be free to go by tomorrow!” Biscotti explained.

“Oh, sweet!” Ylva said. Wing barked in response, glad at the turn of events.

“Doctor Biscotti.” a robotic sounding voice addressed the doctor, surprising Zandiel. He looked to his right and saw that there was a front desk, with a…  _ person _ standing behind it? Was that a person…?

“Oh, Uriel!” Biscotti cheerily replied as he made his way to the desk. “Yes?”

Uriel…? She wore a long white cloak that covered most of her body below the head, but her head itself looked completely metallic. What looked to be her hair was some sort of green metal, and she had an orange circlet around the back of her head that looked like it was bolted there. 

Her eyes were wide open and bright green, but her expression was completely stoic.

“Mr. Luxes has been admitted. Once more. An hour ago.” Uriel said, holding up a clipboard. Zandiel’s eyes widened at Uriel’s hands. Her fingers were segmented and completely metallic. Covering parts of her hands were what looked like large whitish gauntlets, which were the same color as her… ‘skin’.

“Again? The expedition’s only been going for a few days...” Biscotti complained, rubbing his palm back and forth against his hair, springing up a few pieces that were tied in his ponytail. 

...Zandiel wondered if that was why Biscotti’s hair was the way it was.

“To cut his tangent short;  _ he _ got cut. Across the chest. By a Cutter on the second floor of the Lush Woodlands.” Uriel summarized. She then pointed to the floor.

“I cleaned any blood that he spilled, though I don’t understand how he was still conscious. It angers me.” Uriel curtly stated, though her expression didn’t change.

“Mm. You and me both, Uriel...” Biscotti said, crossing his arms with an annoyed expression on his face. “Well…”

Zandiel felt something tap at his shoulder. He looked over to see Ylva, who was pointing at the door. Tenmaar was already walking ahead, and Wing was following suit.

“They’re gettin’ impatient.” Ylva whispered with an annoyed look. Zandiel quietly chuckled with a nod, and the two made their way to the door.

“Kee-kee-kee…!” the doctor suddenly cackled. Zandiel, Ylva, and even Tenmaar and Wing stopped to face him. Uriel also looked at him, but with an unamused expression. Wing whined and took a step forward.

“Fine, then...” Biscotti whispered, clearly not paying attention to the three. He rose his head slightly, and his eyes became obscured by the light reflecting off his glasses. Soon, his lips curled into an impish smile.

“If he thinks this place is some kind of joke, maybe it’s time we teach this adventurer who’s taking us for granted a little  _ lesson _ .” Biscotti suggested.

...Though it didn’t seem like much of a suggestion. It was likely going to happen either way.

“No, that matter is ‘ _ all you _ ’, as they say.” Uriel corrected. Biscotti nodded and snickered as he tapped the edge of his glasses, completely in his own world. Uriel turned to Zandiel and the others, her expression unchanged.

“Adventurers.” Uriel said, startling Zandiel.

“Y-Yes?!”

“Do not act recklessly and expect to be treated here without consequences. Namely, while Doctor Biscotti is present. The result in acting reckless while Doctor Biscotti is on the premises will be some form of punishment.”

“You may wish to adjust your timing of being reckless to not align with Doctor Biscotti’s working hours, or you may wish for your timing to align with his schedule. Who am I to say?” Uriel explained, completely forthright.

“Keep that in mind, and remember to respect any practitioner of the healing arts.” Uriel concluded, as though she was running some sort of campaign. She raised her arm slightly and waved at the group. 

“Have a lovely day, adventurers. We at Redray hope that you do not return. As patients, that is.”

“HUH?! I-I mean uh, yeah?! Thank ya’! Bye!” Ylva hastily thanked Uriel with a wave, urging Zandiel through the door.

“Kee-hee-hee~! If he thinks this is some kind of game, then…” Zandiel could hear Biscotti plotting as they left. 

Once the door closed behind them, Ylva let out a nervous laugh. “So… Sieg’s really gotta spend the night there, huh?”

“I-I am certain that he will be fine!” Zandiel quickly answered. While the two workers he had met seemed a bit… unpredictable, the prince still had a feeling that Siegril was in good hands.

“Come on, let’s get this over with!” Tenmaar yelled from a short distance. Wing, who was standing next to him, howled after the Therian spoke.

“Alright, you two! Jeez!” Ylva replied in an exaggerated tone, goading the prince forward as they all began their walk. Ylva tapped Zandiel’s shoulder and directed his gaze to a tall building to the east, which was some distance away.

“We’re headin’ there, by the way!” Ylva explained. The building she was referring to was… probably the largest building that Zandiel had seen in Maginia.

“That’s Expedition HQ! Apparently, the walk ain’t as long as it looks.” Ylva said with a shrug. “The guard that Persephone sent here ta tell us about the meetin’ gave us directions.”

The prince held a curious look on his face as he kept his eyes on the building. “We’re going there? And Persephone herself sent a guard for you and Tenmaar? For what reason...?”

“Heheheh! ‘Cause, get this; we were  _ sorta _ the first ones ta discover those ruins after all! AHAHAHA!” Ylva said, raising her head as she laughed.

“R-Really?!” Zandiel gasped.

“Uh, well…” Ylva began, lowering her head back to normal. “If ya wanna get technical, Ruto found it first, but Persephone wants ta chat with the rest of us about it!”

“T-That’s…!” The mere idea made Zandiel’s heart jump. Him, being part of a group that was the first to discover unknown ruins? Honestly, his younger self would probably be crying tears of joy...

…But the circumstances. It always led back to that, and why shouldn’t it? The situation that led him here… That truth stopped him from feeling true joy at the prospect. Zandiel quickly calmed himself and nodded.

“Wonderful...” Zandiel managed to breathe out with a slight smile.

“Right?!  _ Tenmaar _ doesn’t seem ta agree, though!” Ylva said, turning towards the Therian. He shrugged at the hunter’s comment as they turned a corner.

“That _ Ruto  _ woman was the first one to discover it, so I don’t get why any of us are being dragged into this meeting. Especially me!” Tenmaar complained.

“Uhhh, ‘cause we all helped Ruto explore the ruins ‘n  _ not _ turn inta monster food at some point? Also, you were the second person who discovered the ruins, so yer pretty important, too.” Ylva recalled with a smile.

“Ugh...! Alright, this way.” Tenmaar groaned, brushing the hunter’s observations aside as he directed the group to another path, navigating past a few groups of people. 

Given the time of day, which was just before noon, the streets and buildings of Maginia were positively bustling. Zandiel did his best to stick close to Ylva and Tenmaar, though Wing was walking further ahead of the group. She never walked too far ahead, to Zandiel’s relief.

“So, Ain! Yer probably wonderin’ why Tenmaar’s here and how we even found ‘em in the first place, eh?” Ylva asked the prince.

“Hm? Oh, yes! Though I am rather curious about the situation as a whole. As in, what happened once I lost consciousness?”

“Oh, right! Ya probably wanna know how we got ya here.” Ylva realized.

“ _ ‘Probably’ _ .” Tenmaar could be heard sneering under his breath.

“Wha-- hey! C’mon, a lot’s happened!” Ylva argued, crossing her arms.

“Hmhmhm! I understand, Ylva. Take your time.” Zandiel reassured the hunter. Ylva nodded, though she looked a bit sheepish as she began.

“Alright. After ya lost consciousness, I… kinda started panickin’, I admit it! You ‘n Sieg were both out, and we weren’t gonna leave either ‘a ya’ behind, but my only help was a wolf ‘n a Brouni. Yeah, we one-hundred-percent couldn’t carry both ‘a ya at the same time.”

“‘ventually, I decided I had ta ask Wing ta get a guard ‘er two from the meadow. She was the fastest outta us, but I just had ta hope she wouldn’t have a run-in with any monsters, and then I had ta hope the guards were still there.”

“Wasn’t too long before me ‘n Ruto heard Wing barkin’ through the ruins with some people. Heard some footsteps ‘n expected ta see a guard ‘er two, but a certain  _ someone _ was there first, all ragged n’ breathless!” Ylva said with an impish grin as she glanced at that ‘certain someone’.

“What the-- don’t make it sound like that!” Tenmaar interjected, his face a bit red as his ears stood on end. 

“L-Listen up. Both of you. Your wolf and that guard practically begged me to help, so I did. The only reason I was a bit outta breath was because I ran into some monsters on the way.”

“...’s that so?” Ylva asked, placing her hands on her hips. Tenmaar bristled at the question and looked away, keeping his eyes on the road ahead.

“Hahah! Anyway, Wing showed up with a guard not long after. Me ‘n Ruto told ‘em a bit ‘a the situation. Basically, we really needed someone ta carry ya back.” Ylva explained.

“So, Ain? Can ya guess who insisted on carryin’ ya back?” Ylva asked.

“Hm? It was either the guard or Tenmaar, yes? I believe you took hold of Siegril after I almost… d-dropped him, so…” 

“Tch, ‘insisted’. You  _ really _ like making it sound like I’ve got nothing better to do.” Tenmaar said with a sigh.

“Between me and that guard, I was probably faster and stronger. So yeah, I carried you back.” Tenmaar explained, shooting a glare at Ylva. The hunter just smiled and shrugged her shoulders at the Therian.

“I see! Well, thank you very much, Tenmaar. I believe I recall you saying you had enough exploration for the day, so I apologize for having you return so soon on my account.” Zandiel said with an apologetic smile.

Tenmaar glanced at the prince with a bewildered expression. “W-What? Uh, yeah.” he said, looking away. “I was just taking a break in that meadow on the way back here, so it wasn’t a big deal.”

“Heh, this guy!” Ylva said with a smirk. “Anyway, once we brought ya to Redray, Ruto ‘n the guard left. Ruto said she was gonna tell Expedition HQ what happened, and the guard, well, went back ta work.”

“Then I realized ya had nothin’ but yer explorin’ gear on ya, so I asked Tenmaar ta stay in the hospital while me ‘n Wing went ‘n bought ya some stuff!” Ylva recalled with a proud expression.

“S-So you really did buy all of this for me?” Zandiel asked. He lightly tugged at one of the sleeves.

“Yup! We made a lil stop at one of the shops nearby n’ picked ya somethin’! Glad it fit!”

“...And you can return it n’ find somethin’ nicer if ya don’t like it! ‘s not like it’ll hurt our feelings ‘er anything! Ahahaha!” Ylva laughed as the group took another turn down a road.

“Wait…” Tenmaar said, looking at Zandiel, then Ylva, then Zandiel again. Finally, he glared at Ylva.

“Wow. I thought you two just dressed similar, but you really went and bought him a purple version of  _ your  _ outfit.” the Therian scoffed. Ylva just grinned and placed her hands behind her head in response.

“Heheh! Ya sound like yer tryin’ ta be snarky, buuut, my outfit looks good, so I’m takin’ that as a compliment!” She said. Ylva wrapped an arm around Zandiel’s shoulder, to his surprise.

“Besides, our outfits look different enough! C’mon, Ain looks good, right?” Ylva asked the Therian with a thumbs up.

“A-Are you seriously asking me that?! I don’t know... I guess!” Tenmaar answered, looking away from the two and covering his mouth. His ears were, once again, standing upright. Ylva laughed and let go of Zandiel.

“Pff! Ahahah! Seriously, this guy’s been too much fun ta’ talk to, Ain!”

“Hm… I must admit, the banter between you two is... rather charming? Yes, that!” Zandiel agreed.

“Yeah, yeah. We’re almost there, so hurry it up!” Tenmaar quickly segued, walking ahead of the two.

“Hey! Wait fer us!” Ylva shouted, walking just a bit faster to keep up with the Therian.

Ylva and Tenmaar… He had never really been around people like them for long periods of time like this. They were much more loud, talkative, and had less etiquette than he was used to. He had a bit of trouble keeping up with their less reserved demeanors, and it was a strange feeling.

It wasn’t bad, though. Not at all. It was… a nice feeling. That was the only way that Zandiel could put it as he caught up with the three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As cool as Biscotti and Uriel are, let's hope that a hospital is somewhere that these adventurers wont have to visit too frequently, right?
> 
> ...The amount of things I went and searched in order to make sure I understood how hospital/doctor related things worked was... embarrassing. So if I've messed something up, I apologize about that!  
===  
Character Appearances/Info:  
https://guildofempyreans.tumblr.com/characters  



	10. Chapter 10: Guild of the Heavens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Such a long time between updates...  
Well, I had finals to take and study for in the previous few weeks, so I had to shelve SOMETHING aside while I worked on that!  
With that all done though, I'm glad to be back to writing.  
...And Merry Christmas if you're celebrating it! Unfortunately this is Not an Christmas Special or anything. Too early for things like that.

Once the four entered Expedition HQ, they were greeted by an interior of regal design. There were rows of tables and chairs on each side of the room, likely meant for people waiting for an audience with the Princess.

“Ugh, why’s a place like this gotta feel like some kinda castle?!” Ylva said, looking around in nervous curiosity. “Like, c’mon! We’re just here ta report stuff!”

“So this is where all the explorers are meant to report their findings? I would have expected a few more...” Zandiel murmured as he looked around the lobby.

It was mostly empty, save for a few guards and a group of adventurers sitting at one of the tables. They seemed to be discussing the pile of items in front of them, likely their spoils from a labyrinth.

“Honestly, I can’t believe that Princess is even  _ asking _ guilds to report here.” Tenmaar said, regaining Zandiel’s attention. “Sure, there’s a lot of explorers here, but how many are actually gonna go out of their way to report what they find? Especially when there’s treasure on the line.”

“Eh, there’s a lotta selfless guilds in the world. Gotta be  _ some _ guilds here that’re nice enough ta report their stuff.” Ylva replied.

Tenmaar shrugged his shoulders and placed a hand on the large door they had reached. “Let’s just get this over with.”

Upon opening the door, the four were greeted by an unexpected sight. At the end of the room, there were two sets of tables and chairs. Ruto was pacing along one of the tables, making exaggerated motions with her arms as she did so.

In one of the chairs sat Princess Persephone, who had a finger pressed on a piece of paper. She was calmly nodding at whatever Ruto was saying, who seemed all  _ but _ calm.

Ruto suddenly stopped walking and turned towards Persephone, making a circular motion with her finger at Persephone’s paper.

“...And right where you should be-- yes, you’re in the right spot-- there was some sort of filtration device at the end of it! Water was flowing from there into some kind of... basin-rock, and it was apparently completely safe to drink if one of my escorts had anything to say about it! … Can you believe someone would just drink out of that like it was nothing?! Bah, the NERVE of her!”

“Heh, explorers really are daring, aren’t they?” Persephone asked with a slight smile.

“Wait, are they talkin’ about…” Ylva mumbled to herself. After a moment, she gasped and pointed a finger forward.

“HEY! I-Im tellin’ ya I knew it was safe, Ruto!” Ylva shouted, looking a bit embarrassed as she did so.

Both Ruto and Persephone faced the door, taken aback by the group’s sudden appearance. Wing barked and seemed to nod her head, vouching for Ylva’s claim.

Zandiel instinctively bowed once he realized the attention was set on them. “A-Apologies for the wait!”

“You! What took you all so—” Ruto began to scold the four for their tardiness as she tried to take a step towards them, but she suddenly found herself falling forward.

...Though Zandiel had no time to react, as Ruto was suddenly being suspended in midair, just as suddenly as she was falling. Princess Persephone had lunged forward and caught Ruto before they fell off the table, eliciting a sigh of relief from just about everyone in the room.

“R-Ruto! Are you alright?” Zandiel asked as he hastily made his way to them.

Ruto groaned as they dangled above the ground and covered their face.

“Well, now. That could’ve ended much worse.” Persephone said as she placed Ruto back onto the table.

Ruto slowly lowered her hands from her face, which was flushed red. All she could do was nod at the Princess’ comment.

“Maybe it would be for the better if we all forget that happened?” The Princess asked, giving Ruto an understanding smile. The Brouni nodded again and sighed.

“Y-Yeah. Thanks...”

“Think nothing of it. Now, let’s begin.” Persephone motioned the group of explorers to the chairs at the other end of the table. 

Ylva, Tenmaar, and Zandiel each took a seat, with Ruto remaining on top of the table, and Wing lying down under the table.

“As you’ve been told, you’ve all been called here due to playing a part in discovering a set of ruins previously unknown to us. I’ve been informed that these ruins were hidden in the far northern area of this island; the Isle of Origin. How did you find it?”

“An ally of ours discovered a set of footprints from a goat that led there.” Zandiel answered. “We were searching for the goat in the Verdant Forest, and Siegril found its prints leading through some bushes. On the other side… the ruins were a short walk away.”

As Zandiel recalled their journey, he realized that he had forgotten all about Bighorn until just now. He couldn’t help but wonder what happened to that goat…

“Then it’s true... To think that the discovery of unknown ruins and a secondary path to the next island was partially thanks to a goat, of all things…” Persephone sighed and shook her head, appearing somewhat confused. “The expedition is already turning itself to be… interesting, to be sure.”

“Wait, THAT goat?! The one nearly ripped my materials to shreds? THAT was the reason you were all there?” Ruto asked.

“ _ I _ wasn’t there for a goat, but I guess these two were.” Tenmaar said. “I was just… taking a walk around the island… found the place.” he recalled, mumbling the last few words out.

“... Are ya tellin’ us ya take walks while luggin’ a Drive Blade?” Ylva asked, narrowing her eyes at the Therian. Tenmaar rolled his eyes at the question.

“Sure. Anyway…” he began, turning towards Persephone. “You said a ‘secondary path to the next island’ was discovered? Where is it?”

“In the form of a Geomagnetic Pole at the end of the ruins. There was a door just behind the Blossombeast that your guild bested. Behind it, we discovered a small room containing the Pole.” Persephone began to explain.

“Geomagna...?” Ruto trailed off with a puzzled look.

“The pillars of light seen in Etria, High Lagaard, Armoroad, and Tharsis. Sometimes referred to as ‘Geomagnetic Fields’ or ‘Submagnetic Poles’.” the princess elaborated.

“They have the ability to transport those who step within it to different places, though I believe Iorys is the only city that holds an Yggdrasil, yet has no Poles to speak of.”

“Now I remember those things...” Ruto realized with an annoyed look. “Sure would be nice if we could miraculously find ONE Pole in Arcania! Would LOVE to teleport around the place!”

“Arcania? Ah, the first place we landed in while looking for explorers… That land is isolated some distance away from the rest of the world, hm?” Persephone stated, looking at Ruto.

“Yeah, no kidding! Whoever discovered that continent and made it into a settlement should pay!” Ruto complained. “Some people even think we came from a different planet! Like… Bah, seriously?!”

“I doubt they say that because Arcania’s far. They  _ probably _ say that because the place literally has two moons. Just a guess.” Tenmaar said, stretching his arms upward. “I mean, when my family moved to High Lagaard, I thought  _ that _ place was weird for only having one moon.”

“T-Two moons? How on earth is that…?” Zandiel asked. He had never heard of such a thing. Granted, he hadn’t heard much of Arcania in the first place, but he would think that having two moons would be the first thing he would’ve learned about it, not how it happens to have an Yggdrasil…

“ _ No _ idea.” Tenmaar plainly answered. “There’s all kinds of weird theories that come up, especially in Iorys. There was always this one that--”

“Ahem.” Persephone cleared her throat, regaining everyone’s attention and even making Tenmaar’s ears flick upward in surprise.

“Maybe we could all save the theories on a different land for another time? Lemuria is our priority on this expedition, after all.”

“...Right. I’ll save it.” Tenmaar said, his ears flicking back down a bit.

“Y-Yes! My apologies…”

“So uh, where were we anyway?” Ylva asked, scratching the back of her head. “Pole in the ruins?”

Persephone nodded and pointed to a particular section of the map in front of her. It was a room that had ‘Wall=Demol.’ written above it. A line right below the writing was circled in red ink. This seemed to be the area where they had their encounter with the plant-like beast.

“A few soldiers looked further into the ruins after you all were rescued here. As far as their report went, they heard the goat somewhere within here, and found that there was a door behind the Blossombeast; the monster that you had all slain.”

Persephone then tapped her finger on an empty area of the map, to the right of the now-named Blossombeast’s den.

“They cleared out the Blossombeast’s body, opened the door, and in this room…” Persephone sighed. “...they found the goat prancing around the Geomagnetic Pole, miraculously unharmed.”

“Yeesh! That’s one lucky goat!” Ylva said as she looked closer at the map. “Really got through all ’a this without a scratch, eh?”

Persephone nodded at the hunter’s inquiry. “Seems so. Though the main takeaway from this is that your guild assisted in the discovery of a second way to the neighboring island; the Isle of Solitude. For that, we at HQ must properly thank you.” 

Persephone looked up from the parchment and extended her hand to Ylva. “Well? To what guild do we owe this discovery?”

“U-Uh… huh?” Ylva hesitantly took the Princess’ armored glove, to which the princess firmly shook the hunter’s hand in response.

...A guild. Both Ruto and Persephone had their attention on the group, waiting for an answer. It seemed that no one mentioned it beforehand, or wanted to correct her during the discussion, and so...

“Princess Persephone, I apologize, but we are not a… guild.” Zandiel clarified.

“Hmm?”

“You’re not!?” Ruto asked, leaning towards Zandiel. “Seriously? I would’ve sworn you guys were!”

“Aw, c’mon! It ain’t like  _ that _ , Ain...” Ylva began, taking her hand away from the princess’ and placing it on Zandiel’s shoulder, making him jump up a bit. “We just ain’t an  _ official  _ guild yet! Ain’t even thought up a name! Ahahaha!”

Zandiel blinked. “Not… official?” Was she saying that they were going to become an official guild? As in, she wanted to involve an inexperienced explorer like him with her guild?

“I see. Then you would all do well to go to the Explorers Guild and officially register yourselves after this. It’s just across this building.” Persephone said.

“Oh, sweet!” Ylva stood up and spun towards the door behind her. “Alright, next stop--”

“One last thing.” Persephone said.

“...Oh. Whoops. Heheh...”

Persephone pulled out a small bag and placed it in Ylva’s hands. “I’ve already rewarded Ruto for the map of the ruins, so here is your guild’s reward for assisting them, and for the discoveries you helped make.” She said with a smile.

“Alright! We’ll get ta that guild makin’ thing real quick, Perseph- I-I mean Princess! Princess Persephone?” Ylva tried to correct herself, but Persephone shook her head.

“Just Persephone is fine, Ylva.” she assured the hunter. “...And with that, I believe I’ve said all I wanted. You’ve all done a magnificent job, explorers.”

“D’awww, shucks…” Ylva said with a sheepish grin as she scratched the back of her head.

“Thank you very much, Lady Persephone.” Zandiel said, standing up and bowing.

“Well, time to start the next draft.” Ruto said as she packed up her things.

“Of your map? Is there something wrong with that version?” the prince asked as he looked at the paper. Other than the small, unmapped area that Persephone pointed out, which Ruto could quickly add in, the map seemed nicely made.

“Maybe nothing’s wrong if you wanna explore with it, but there’s imperfections you wouldn’t believe in this scraggly thing!” she said, leaning down the table to land in a chair. 

“I can’t turn something like this in! Not here! It would tarnish my name! Imagine; Ruto Espada, supposed cartographer, turning in a complete joke of a map to Expedition HQ itself, immediately ending her whole Magininan career! ...THAT’S NOT HAPPENING!” she yelled, pointing at the prince.

“I-I see! I understand!” Zandiel said, taken aback by the cartographer’s… enthusiasm for her craft, he’d call it.

“Jeez...” Tenmaar muttered under his breath.

“Persephone! One day… I’ll make sure to return with a much prouder and worthier version! One that can be kept within these halls! Mark my words!” Ruto declared as she hopped down the chair and onto the floor.

“Oh? Then I look forward to it, Ruto.” Persephone said. Ruto nodded, quickly making her way out of the room.

“Alright, Wing! Let’s...” Ylva said, crouching down under the table. “Oh, what the-- where’d she go?!”

“Out.” Tenmaar said, tilting his head towards the door. Looking over, Zandiel saw that Ruto was already dashing down the building’s lobby, with Wing running behind her.

“What the--Wing! WING!” Ylva commanded as she stood up and ran after the wolf. Tenmaar seemed like he was going to grin, but he covered his mouth and walked out of the room before Zandiel could tell.

Once they were the only two in the room, Zandiel turned towards Persephone, who was rearranging the chairs.

“Lady Persephone… Thank you once again!” Zandiel said, taking a bow.

“Hm? Of course, though all thanks for the discovery itself goes to you all.” She said with a smile.

“Er, right! Of course!” the prince replied, standing up straight. When he looked up, he saw Persephone’s hand stretched towards him.

“You are one of the explorers that Ylva located, right? I don’t believe I was properly introduced to you.” she said. “As you know, I am Persephone Maginias; leader of the Maginia Expeditionary Force. And you?”

Zandiel lightly held the princess’ hand, to which she firmly gripped his and shook it.

“Oh! I-I am Ain! Ain… Um…” he began to introduce himself, but he hesitated as he realized that he didn’t give himself a last name.

“And I... do not have a last name...?” his face slowly turned red as he let those words fall out, knowing how strange it sounded.

“Hm? It’s good to meet you, Ain. I expect great things from your to-be guild.” she said with a nod, letting go of the prince’s hand.

“Yes! We will do our best!”

“...And the other explorer. Siegril, I believe you called them? Were you unable to find him?”

“Oh! Um, he is currently being looked over by a doctor.”

“I see… Then let’s hope for his swift recovery.”

“Yes… And thank you once again, Lady Persephone! Goodbye!” Zandiel bowed and headed towards the door.

“Goodbye, Ain.”

Though before he could open the door, the door swung open from the other side, and Zandiel suddenly collided with something powerful, cold, and metal.

“Ain?!” Persephone called out.

“Oh-- Got! Ya!” someone above him yelled. Zandiel felt something grab him by his arm and hold him in place.

“Saaafe~!” the stranger sang out. Persephone sighed at the sudden event.

“Aaa…?” Zandiel groaned. He was so dazed that he couldn’t even raise his head.

“Percy, I-- Well, I just messed this guy’s day up, first of all!” the man innocently claimed. “Alright! Wait a sec, Percy! Just a sec! Gonna help ‘em!” he enthusiastically called out. Before Zandiel could even reorient himself, he suddenly felt his body being dragged forward.

“...Of course.” Zandiel could somewhat hear Persephone say as the door closed behind him. 

“R-Reeeeal sorry about that! I should watch where I run!” the man said.

Once Zandiel regained his senses, he shook his head and looked up at whoever dragged him out of the room.

“Excuse me, but what on earth are you...? Wait, you…?”

There was a tall man with short, dark red hair innocently grinning at him. He wore silver-framed glasses, had a star-shaped earring in his right ear, had freckles across his face,  _ and _ had a few strands of hair sticking up from his head.

…With the thousands of people aboard Maginia, there were bound to be people who shared similarities with others, but this was just…

“Hey! The hell’re you doin?!” Ylva yelled as she ran up to the two with Wing. The red haired man let go of Zandiel’s arm and turned towards the hunter.

“Saving him!” he simply replied.

Ylva narrowed her eyes at the man. “...Whuh? What the…?”

“Er, excuse me, but who are you?” Zandiel interjected.

Suddenly, the red-haired man placed something cold to the prince’s forehead. He puffed out his armored chest and placed a hand on his hip.

“My name’s Flynn Vulcan! I’m the one and only leader of the Redray Rescue Division! Sorry about bumping your head! Keep this!”

“Oh! Um... thank... you?” Zandiel slowly thanked the man as he grabbed the cold object, and seeing that it was an ice pack. A small, orange one, designed with cutesy flowers that had smiles on them.

“Alright, bye! Go to the Redray Hospital if it gets worse! Tell ‘em I sent you! Ooh, tell your friends about the place! We’re really good!” the man stated in quick succession with two thumbs up. Then, he turned around and burst right back into the meeting room.

“It’s about the orchard!” he shouted as the door closed behind him, leaving Zandiel, Ylva, and Wing in front of the door in silence.

“Whuh... Uh… Huh.” Ylva stumbled out.

Zandiel himself wasn’t even sure if he heard half of what the man said correctly with how quickly he spoke. At the very least, he heard his name and occupation, which made it as obvious as a boulder to the face that he was related to Doctor Vulcan. 

...As if the resemblance in appearance wasn’t enough.

“You alright, Ain?” the hunter asked, placing a hand on Zandiel’s shoulder in concern. He could feel Wing nudging his leg as well.

“Ah... Yes. Though it all happened so quickly…” he said, rubbing his head a bit before placing the ice pack in his bag. The impact didn’t actually hurt that much, it just dazed him for a bit. Though he would make sure to put the pack on his head once he could actually relax, just in case.

“Sounds like that guy works at the same hospital we threw you ‘n Sieg in.” Ylva noted.

“The Redray Hospital has some…  _ colorful _ employees, to be certain.”

“Psh, no kiddin’…”

After a moment, Ylva suddenly gave Zandiel a pat on the back. “Well, let’s get ta’ makin’ a guild!” she cheered, spinning towards the entrance.

“Y-Yes! Though, um, Ylva?” Zandiel asked, looking around as they walked to the entrance.

“‘Sup?”

“Where are Tenmaar and Ruto?”

“...Oh, right! I caught Ruto for a sec, but she said she ain’t gonna join our guild. Then she told us ‘don’t die.’” Ylva recalled in a dejected tone. “Maybe that’s her way ‘a sayin’ ‘good luck’?”

“O-Oh…”

“And Tenmaar said he was gonna get somethin’ ta eat after he ran some errands. ...I don’t think he’s joinin’ our guild either. Kinda expected that one, though.”

“E-Eat...?” Zandiel murmured. At the mention of the word, he could suddenly feel how hungry he was. All this running around beforehand must have distracted him from that.

“Oh right, yer probably starvin’! Yanno, we should check out some food stands after we get our guild made!” Ylva said, raising a fist in the air. “I was in a whole street of ‘em earlier! It was freakin’ great!”

“That… T-Then let us make our guild with haste!” Zandiel blurted out, stretching his hand towards the Explorer’s Guild that they had nearly reached. Wing barked at the prince’s command and sprinted to the building.

“Ah! Wing?!” Zandiel called out. She made a dash to open the building’s door, but immediately skidded to a halt as the door opened from the other side. A hare-like Sentinel with silver hair, who had a pink haired Brouni atop her shoulders, held the door open from the other side.

“UGWUEH!” the Brouni...  _ shouted _ , nearly falling off the Sentinel’s shoulders when he saw the wolf sitting in front of them. The Sentinel quickly rebalanced the Brouni and jumped over Wing, as though it were nothing.

“Aaagh! S-Sorry about that, y’all!” Ylva apologized as she caught up to Wing and the two explorers. Zandiel looked around to see that there were a few people witnessing the incident, either in concern, confusion, or for entertainment.

“N-N-Nooo problem!” the Brouni addressed Ylva with a shaky thumbs up, clearly a bit rattled by the incident.

The Sentinel below him nodded and readjusted his glasses for him, despite not even being able to see that his glasses were off-center. 

“Thanks, Ru.”

She then tapped the Brouni’s leg twice, causing him to sigh for some reason.

“…As ready as I’ll ever be. Eheheh… heh.” the Brouni stated, dryly laughing. Zandiel tilted his head at the exchange.

“Huh?” Ylva asked, also seeming confused.

“Welp! Nice meeting you! Bye!” he said, waving at Wing. He then quickly grabbed the Sentinel’s head as if it were his lifeline.

The Sentinel slowly crouched down, and then suddenly bounded forward.

“UGYAAAAA!” the Brouni shrieked as he and the Sentinel landed near Zandiel, who was too dumbstruck to say anything.

The Sentinel turned and hopped down the street at an astounding speed, skillfully dodging any other pedestrians, and leaving them to their confusion.

After seeing the two hop out of view, Zandiel slowly walked up to Ylva.

“Man... We  _ gotta _ stop bumpin’ inta people like this.” Ylva jokingly mumbled as she opened the door.

“Hm--Heheh…! They seemed like quite the duo.” Zandiel commented as he looked around the Explorers Guild. This building had many more people occupying it than Expedition HQ, without a doubt. Explorers were either standing around or sitting at one of the many tables within the room.

“G-Goodness…” Zandiel whispered, surprised by the amount of people.

“Ooh! I think the line starts over there!” Ylva said, pointing forward. There, Zandiel saw a line of adventures leading to a door. The line itself wasn’t overly long, surprisingly. There was just a staggering number of explorers within the main lobby.

“Huh. Guess everyone already rushed ta make their guilds on day one… or two. Or before the expedition actually started.” Ylva figured, thinking the same thing as Zandiel.

“Anyway, ya good?” the hunter asked, patting the prince’s shoulder.

“Urk-- Er, yes! I am just… not used to such large gatherings.” he admitted as Ylva guided him to the line.

“ _ Really? _ ” she asked with skepticism. “What about all yer royal speeches ‘n parties? ‘specially the parties! I know y’all draw in some real crowds! Heheh!”

“Royal?!” Zandiel asked in a hushed tone. “Wh-Whatever do you mean by that, Ylva? A-Aha...” Surely she wasn’t suggesting...

“Whaddaya mean ‘what do I mean’? Aren’t ya like, a prince ‘er somethin’?”

...Of course she was suggesting that. It seemed like everyone was. Zandiel sighed, realizing that there probably wasn’t a point in hiding that he was a prince, at the least. Especially if what Ruto said about seeing many members of royalty becoming explorers was true.

“...Is it really so obvious?”

“I mean, Ruto kinda said it in the ruins, but yeah, kinda? ...Okay, other than yer hairstyle! Makes ya look a little wilder.”

“Ah! W-Well it’s not as if I styled it myself!” Zandiel clarified, sheepishly grabbing onto one of the large locks of hair in front of his left eye.

“Hmmmm?” Ylva hummed as she looked at Zandiel’s hair.

“M-Moving on, we simply did not have many citizens or get many visitors where I am from! That is why I am… not used to all of this.”

“Ohh, gotcha.” Ylva nodded. “Where ya from, if ya don’t mind me askin’.”

“Hm? W-Well... the same continent as Etria.”

Sure, he could at least say that much. If there were any prying ears, then just knowing that he was from the same area as Etria wouldn’t mean much, right?

“Fer real? I heard the place actually had a buncha people while Yggdrasil was still bein’ discovered a long time ago. After that, everyone just kinda… left?”

Zandiel nodded at her explanation. “Yes… That is how the story goes.” 

It happened a number of decades before he was born, but Etria was once a complete ghost town. Only when the strange Yggdrasil labyrinth within it was officially opened for exploration did the place become much more populated and prosperous for a time.

However, the labyrinth in Etria was known to be especially brutal. Many lives were lost, and others were driven away by the dangers. Despite that, all of its mysteries were eventually discovered.

Much of its population at the time, which were explorers who were only risking their lives to make grand discoveries for fame and fortune, slowly left once that fact was known. The town still gets visitors, of course, but not even close to the amount they used to.

Needless to say, if the continent’s main draw, a city that holds an Yggdrasil within, was lacking in population, then a small kingdom on the same continent had even less.

...Novaras was an out-of-the-way place. A kingdom that likely no one in this building was aware of. Zandiel knew that in the back of his mind, yet he still felt as though anyone could be out to get him. His first encounter with Siegril definitely didn’t help that train of thought. For now, at least, he’d really rather not think or speak of Novaras.

… … …

It wasn’t long before the three were nearing the meeting room. Just one or two more groups, Zandiel surmised.

“Oooh! We’re almost-- Waaait.” Ylva said.

“Wait?” 

“… Ain?”

“Y-Yes?”

“Did ya think up a name fer our guild?”

“...Oh.”

“Dammit! A-Alright, don’t panic! We can think of somethin’ real quick!”

“O-Of course! ...Hmm, what to name this guild…?” he said to himself. Ain didn’t feel as concerned over not having a name yet. On the other hand, Ylva was frantically looking around the room.

“Ah crap, ah crap, uhh… Ooh! Blades?! Blades guild? No, uh… Talons?! ...Nah. Uh, Wing? Nope, that’s Wing’s name!” Ylva quickly listed off.

“Wing…” Zandiel murmured. Guild Wing, or the Wings guild. The name had a bit of a ring to it, but having a guild named after the guild leader’s wolf was a bit… strange.

“Maybe something  _ with  _ wings instead? Like… Sparrows? Or Ravens? Crows?” he suggested.

“Heh! Those names kinda make us sound like the edgy bad guy guild ‘a Maginia!”

“Ah, then perhaps not  _ those _ names!” Zandiel decided, chuckling as he tried to think of other names. On the topic of things with wings… they all took to the skies, of course, so…

“Sky guild? No, that doesn’t quite... Maybe if we go further… Space? Stars?” Zandiel grumbled as he thought harder, suddenly realizing that the situation was starting to become a bit nerve-wracking.

Well, they still had time to think, so…

“Will the next guild please enter?” a gruff voice called from the room ahead.

“Huh. Those all sound nice… GAH!” Ylva shouted. Zandiel looked up to see that in front of them was the door. No backs of any explorers. No one else was occupying the spot. Just the door…

“Crap! I thought there was another group! What else ya got, Ain?!”

“Er-- H-Heaven? Angel? Ethereal? ...Ethereal... heaven? That may... Hm…”

“Next guild, please enter!” the voice repeated a bit louder.

“Y-Yanno, at the end ‘a the day, yer the boss, so I’ll just leave it ta you! Let’s go!” Ylva said, stepping forward and swinging the door open.

“ _ I AM?! _ ” Zandiel yelled in a panic. From within the room, he could see a man at a table look up at him. Zandiel nodded and quickly walked into the room, with Ylva and Wing following behind.

Upon entering the room, Zandiel realized that it was Gunther Mueller himself sitting at the table. The man who stood behind Persephone during her speech on the first day of the expedition itself. 

His chair was the only one at the table, so Zandiel could only assume that meetings within the Explorers Guild were meant to be brief.

“Welcome to the Maginian Explorers Guild.” he stated, looking at Zandiel, then Ylva. 

Zandiel bowed in response. “T-Thank you for having us.”

“Yup! Nice ta meet’cha!” Ylva greeted the Guildmaster. Wing barked, saying her greetings as well.

“I trust that your being here means that you hope to reach Yggdrasil?” Mueller asked.

“Y-Yes! We are here to make an official guild!”

“Ah, not official yet? Then… here.” Mueller shuffled through a stack of papers on the table, eventually taking two papers out.

“Wait, why’d ya ask if we’re inside the Explorer’s Guild ta reach Yggdrasil? Ain’t that kinda…  _ obvious _ ? Heheh...” Ylva asked, though she didn’t make direct eye contact with Mueller as she did so.

“Believe it or not, many guilds have already come here to disband, even before the expedition officially began. They likely became too accustomed to the peaceful life here while we searched for other explorers.” Mueller disclosed.

“...Wait, yer serious?! What the heck!?”

Mueller nodded. “It’s good to see you two, or three, haven’t lost your motivation for exploration yet!” he said, placing one of the papers near Zandiel and Ylva. “Now, having your appointed leader sign this paper with your guild’s name will have you officially recognized.” 

“Oh, boy…” Ylva sighed out.

Mueller then placed the second paper down. “This, on the other hand, is completely optional. It’s meant for a guild’s leader to keep track of their guild members. This form is more for posterity’s sake than anything, moreso if your guild happens to be the ones to discover Lemuria’s treasure. If you reach more than thirty members, just come back for another one of these.” he explained. He then placed a pen down in front of the two.

“I see…” Zandiel said, looking back at the first paper that was placed down. “Er, Ylva? Are you sure about me being the… the leader of this guild?”

“Yeah, ‘s probably too much wor-- I-I mean, you were the one ta, uh, ask fer my help when I first met you ‘n Sieg, so yeah! ‘Course I’m sure!” Ylva recalled with a nervous laugh. Zandiel could hear Wing snort at the hunter’s explanation.

“J-Just see me as the experienced explorer who’s here ta watch the grasshopper become the, uh, expert! Yep! That! Though that role’s usually done by old dudes… eh, whatever!”

“...So yeah, sign that paper, yer princeliness!” Ylva said with a thumbs up. Zandiel stared at the hunter, shocked that she was really going through with joining  _ his _ guild. Eventually, he smiled and nodded.

“…Right!” Zandiel grabbed the pen and placed it at the start of the signature line. This was where he would write their guild’s name. A name that could possibly go down in history, though the chances were slim as can be, he felt.

He had actually come up with a name just before they walked into the room, and so he wrote it down with haste.

...Though maybe with a bit too much haste, he realized as he lifted the pen. The end of the ‘n’ stretched a bit far ahead, making it look like the name ended with an ‘L’.

“Empgiear… Empyianl...?” Ylva tried to sound out the name, moving closer to the paper and squinting her eyes.

“E-Empyrean!”

“...You fancy folk ‘n yer fancy handwritin’.” Ylva said, shaking her head with a sigh. “But… Empyrean? That sounds freakin’ cool! What’s it mean?!”

“Oh, um… T-The Empyrean is… the highest point of heaven. A place occupied with a heavenly white fire. Er, so the legends go...” Zandiel explained, his face becoming red as he did so. He liked the word itself, though it may have been a strange thing to name a guild. Maybe he should have actually addressed the name with Ylva before writing it.

“Dude, we sound like badassses!” Ylva cheered, raising a fist into the air. Wing howled as well.

“Hm? Ahaha! Is that so?” Zandiel asked with a smile.

“The Empyrean Guild, hm?” the Guildmaster said, taking the paper from the table. “Well, Empyrean Guild, you will now be officially recognized as a guild by the Maginian Expedition.”

“Oh?” Zandiel knew that the process would be short, but it still surprised him how quickly they became an official guild.

“Before you leave, here.” Mueller handed Zandiel a small, leather bag. “An exploration stipend. Remember to gear yourselves up for exploration, and take care.” he reminded them.

“Of course!” Zandiel said, placing a hand on his chest with a smile. “You take care of yourself as well, Sir Mueller!”

“Hm.” he replied with a nod. Zandiel then grabbed the paper meant for documenting names, and left the room with two of his now-guildmates.

“Next guild? Please enter!” Mueller called out as Zandiel opened the door.

“Explorin’ stipend, eh? How much’s in there, anyway?” Ylva asked as they made their way to the exit.

“Hmm? Oh, let me check!” Zandiel opened the bag and, after spending a moment, counted out all the ental.

“Unless I am mistaken... five-hundred ental, all in twenty-five ental coins.” he confirmed, closing the bag.

“Oh, hey! That’s how much Persephone gave us, too! A thousand ental total, eh?” Ylva said with a grin.

“A-Are you planning something, Ylva?”

“Well, two things! Or three, I guess. One, we’ve gotta spend some on the adventurin’ gear, but more importantly, the food stands!”

“Ah, how could I forget! I am… surprised I am still conscious with such an empty stomach.”

“Hahah! Alright, let’s get to it!” Ylva exclaimed, pointing to the exit.

“Oh, and what was your other plan?”

“Hmmm… ‘s a secret fer now! C’mon, let’s hurry up ‘n scope the stands! I’m gettin’ hungry, too!”

“Heheh…right, then! I will follow both of your leads!” he said as they left the Explorers Guild in search of food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The guild has been made, and Zandy leads the charge!  
...because Ylva's too laz-- I mean, too... something, to do it herself.  
===  
Character Appearances/Info:  
https://guildofempyreans.tumblr.com/characters


	11. Chapter 11: What Can Be Done?

“Alright, NOW we’ve gotta start watchin’ how much we spend! This is kinda like the guild’s funds.”

“You say that, and yet... Nearly all of what we were given has been spent.”

After Zandiel, Ylva, and Wing spent more than half of the money they were given on various things, it had soon become dusk. The three decided to walk back to the inn that Zandiel stayed at.

“Aw, come on! If we didn’t buy any medicine, what kinda explorers would we be? Ain’t like we got a medic in the guild ‘er anything!”

“I-I do not mean the supplies, I mean the food!” Zandiel corrected. “...I should not have purchased as much as I did, but it was all so…!”

“Ahahaha! Well, what can ya say? You’ve never had food like that before, have ya? Makes sense you’d wanna try everything ya saw!” Ylva laughed and gave Zandiel a pat on the back.

Zandiel sighed at Ylva’s cheerful attitude. “I am full… of regret…”

Ylva laughed again, and soon, they had nearly reached the inn.

“Oh yeah, what’s this place even called, anyway?” the hunter asked, looking up at the building.

“Oh, it’s... Er…” Zandiel looked up himself, realizing that he also had no idea. He never thought to check. He was originally brought here by Siegril, and he was certainly not in the right state to pay attention to his surroundings that day.

Recalling this made Zandiel realize that he hasn’t had a chance to just… look around Maginia.

“…Baku Inn? Am I readin’ that right? The hell’s  _ Baku _ ?” Ylva mumbled, squinting her eyes at the sign. Zandiel looked up and, like she said, the sign read ‘Baku Inn’, with an image of a crescent moon and a small, tapir-like creature drawn at the end.

“Hm? That sounds… ... Ah! Of course!” Zandiel closed his eyes and placed a hand on his chest.

“Baku! It is a mythological creature that feasts from one’s nightmares! In many iterations, they are depicted as tapir-like creatures! They were commonly sought out, prayed for, or etched into talismans and such for their dream-eating capabilities. Ah -- and I find  _ this _ part fascinating-- some would nail the talismans into the bottom frame of their bed so that it could consume the nightmares that slowly rose from Hell and into one’s home! Keeping the talisman below the individual’s bed made it so that the nightmares could be caught and ‘eaten’, or absorbed, before reaching them!” Zandiel happily explained.

When he turned to Ylva, he saw that she was staring at him, wide eyed.

“O-Oh! I, er… sorry. I tend to ramble on about...” Zandiel quietly said, his face becoming a bit red.

“Huh?! Wait, no, no, don’t apologize fer that!” Ylva said as she raised a hand up. “I was just surprised at how much ya knew about those Baku and, yanno, how happy ya sounded explainin’ that? I ain’t ever seen ya so giddy, Ain!” She explained with a grin.

“Is... that so?”

“Yep! Yer really inta this kinda stuff, ain’t ya? I mean, this, then that stuff about Empyrean ya said earlier? Yer like a history buff, but fer… ancient stuff?”

“Ahaha! I-I suppose I am! ...To be honest, I would often while the days away reading into various mythological beings and tales back home, so... there is that.” Zandiel sheepishly answered.

“Gotcha! I didn’t really read much back in Taoma. I just never felt like doin’ it much when I could’a been doin’ other stuff.” Ylva explained with a shrug.

“Oh, I understand! If I had the choice, maybe I would have read a bit less and tried to… discover a few myths and legends of my own? Instead of relying on books, that is! ...Ah, but enough of that! It is getting quite late, and spending the night talking out here would be…”

“Yeah, I hear ya... I should hurry back before someone ransacks my room! Ahaha! Hahah…! Heh…” She made it sound as though it were a humorous thought at first, but her laughing made the statement concerning, to say the least.

“W-What manner of inn are you staying at?!” Zandiel asked.

“Ya ever heard ‘a Lady of the Lake? It’s ran by a gal called Vivian, but she’s… lazy as hell.” Ylva recalled, lowering her head. “She’s pretty much sleepin’ at the front desk all day. It kinda makes me worried, yanno? Like, is anyone actually watchin’ the place? I mean, it’s a real nice lookin’ inn, so somebody’s gotta, but I don’t ever see her doin’ anything!”

“Then… Perhaps she is nocturnal? Hmhm...”

“Maybe. Hopefully.” Ylva shook her head and waved at Zandiel. “Anyway, we’ll see ya tomorrow! Remember; Redray at 11! We gotta get Sieg outta there!” she reminded him as she walked away. “C’mon, Wing!”

“Ahaha, of course! I will see you both then!” Zandiel waved at the two as they walked away. Once they were out of sight, Zandiel walked into the Baku Inn. Upon entering, he saw the small lobby that he had become somewhat used to, though no one seemed to be at the front desk.

Come to think of it, Zandiel was unsure if he had ever seen anyone at the front desk. When he was first brought here by Siegril, he certainly wasn’t paying attention to his surroundings properly. 

There had to have been  _ someone _ there that day, though. Inching closer, Zandiel noticed that there was nothing except a guestbook and a wooden Baku on top of the desk.

Whoever the innkeeper was, they must have some liking to this creature, the prince surmised.

“I do...” a voice whispered.

“Eh--” Zandiel’s eyes widened and he looked around, but no one else was in the lobby.

“I carved this Baku… myself… Do you… like it…?” the enigmatic voice asked.

“I-I… Where are you?!” Zandiel blurted out. He turned and looked around, but he couldn’t figure out where the voice was coming from. It was as though the voice was coming from around him. Or… within his mind.

“I observe... from elsewhere…” the voice answered. “...but I’ll stop bothering you… Goodnight, Ain...” the voice breathed out in an eerily soothing tone.

Zandiel was practically stunned in place by the voice. This person, whoever they were, seemed to ‘observe’ the inn. They knew his name, or rather his alias, and Zandiel never said anything out loud before the disembodied voice spoke up. 

It was as if his mind had been read. Zandiel almost wanted to ask more, a lot more, but instead took a step away from the counter and gave the area one last glance.

“G-Good… Goodnight?!” he found himself saying, more out of politeness than anything. 

He shook his head and quickly walked to his room, closed the door, and sighed. He began to take a few things out of one of the sacks he was carrying. Medicas, Theriacas, bandages, regular medical items that any adventurer would need, according to Ylva. He placed some of them inside the top drawer near his bed, and some in his bag.

He then took out a few pieces of parchment paper, writing utensils, and a small compass from a different sack. While it was not as much as what Ruto used, Ylva told Zandiel that he would need to learn how to make maps as an adventurer. Doubly so, since he was the leader of the Empyrean Guild. He placed the materials in his bag so he wouldn’t forget about them.

In the last sack he had received from shopping, he pulled out three sets of sleepwear. He remembered that he had nothing to really sleep in except for a robe, and so he bought a few sets of pajamas. He felt that he should buy more sets another time, but this was enough for now.

Next, he unzipped a section of his bag and took out the piece of paper he got from Mueller. The paper where he could write down the names of each guild member. While Mueller said he wasn’t required to use the paper, Zandiel started to feel a bit anxious as he looked at it.

As the guild leader, he would likely need to write his name down first. The only issue with that was…

“My name…”

As much as he didn’t mind going by Ain, Zandiel would rather use his real name in a document like this. The only problem with that was that Zandiel felt much too paranoid to write his real name down anywhere.

In the back of his mind, he knew that the chances of someone somehow finding this paper, reading it, and tracking down the prince in order to kill him, or anything of the like, was unbelievably slim. 

“W-Who even knows of Novaras? Who knows of me? I am acting… utterly…!” Zandiel whispered to himself. Utterly ridiculous, he would have said, and yet, Zandiel just couldn’t get that fear out of his mind. That fear of someone aboard this ship was searching, waiting, hunting...

He quickly shook his head and opened the bottom drawer to put the paper in. Zandiel could hear something move within the drawer, and when he looked inside, he saw a white, cylindrical object roll to the end of the drawer.

“O-Oh…”

Zandiel felt a bit foolish as he realized he’d forgotten to return the piece to Tenmaar. He took the piece out and stood it on top of the drawer. He was pretty sure that Tenmaar stayed at the same inn, so he’d hopefully catch him in the morning. It was late now, anyway.

With that, Zandiel placed the guild paper in the bottom drawer, and stuck his hand into his bag again. He immediately felt something cold and pulled it out. It was the ice pack that Flynn gave him earlier. By now, it was more water than ice. Still, it could be helpful for the night.

He put it on top of his drawer and took out something else from his bag; a small, dark green jewelry box. It was one of the last things he’d bought today.

He needed somewhere to put his earrings while he was sleeping, and while adventuring. As much as he would like to keep them on during his explorations, it would likely be better if he kept them here. Losing them or breaking them while exploring is the last thing Zandiel would want to happen.

He took out his earrings, held them for a moment, and eventually put them into the box and placed it on top of the drawer.

After checking the bag again and seeing that the jewel box was the last thing he needed to take out, he finished preparing for bed, switching his clothes out for one of the three new sets of pajamas he’d bought.

Then, he laid down, placing the ice pack on top of his head. Zandiel wasn’t sure if now was the best time to place it, but he hadn’t found any other opportunity. He hadn’t realized it until now, but his body was exhausted from all the walking he did today.

Zandiel closed his eyes and soon drifted into sleep before he could even think of anything else that had happened today…

… … ...

_ ‘If I had the choice, maybe I would have read a bit less and tried to discover a few myths and legends of my own.’ _

As a child, he was much more curious and explorative, of course, but as he got further into his teenage years, he began to put those thoughts aside. Especially once his father was suddenly bedridden during those years. He wanted to focus more on becoming a proper ruler of Novaras. 

It wouldn’t be until about two years later that his coronation was scheduled. No one wanted to believe that the king had fallen under an incurable illness before then, but no matter what the doctors and magus within the castle tried, nothing seemed to rid the king of his illness.

As days turned to weeks, and weeks to months, the coronation became mere hours away. 

...Suddenly, Zandiel found himself there again. He was in his room back in Novaras. Somehow, he was looking at himself, who was looking in his mirror with an expression of pure joy. He was practically beaming as he prepared for the event.

It was… unsettling. Why was he looking at himself? Why was his other self so happy? He didn’t recall being this happy that day. He shouldn’t be smiling like that. 

Even before what had happened, his father was currently ill. The only reason he was becoming Novaras’ sovereign was because his father ordered it before his time would come to pass.

As he pondered this, the Zandiel in front of him spun around and elegantly flipped his long hair with an armored hand. In his other hand, he held a scepter.

“The time has nearly come! I should speak with father one last time!” he said as he made his way out of his room. Upon opening the door, Zandiel and his other self found themselves in a dimly lit hallway.

The other Zandiel turned to his right and began walking triumphantly.

“Hm? Where am I-- are you going?! Father’s room is...!” Zandiel tried to correct himself, but was soon interrupted.

“I am prepared to see father, come what may!” The other Zandiel suddenly shouted as he sprinted down the hallway. Somehow, Zandiel was able to keep up with the other.

“Is he here?” the other asked as he turned a corner. Suddenly, they were in the castle’s private training room. His father, his retainers, and Zandiel himself were the only ones allowed in here. There were a number of ornate weapons hung on the walls of the room, or neatly placed away in a corner.

“Ah, of course not. Though my next guess would be...” the other Zandiel said. He turned away and faced the door. Before Zandiel could do the same, he gasped in horror.

For just a second, the walls of the room were drenched in red, and the weapons were strewn about the floor in pools of blood.

Before he could fully react, the scenery suddenly changed. Now, they were in the castle’s garden.

Zandiel tried to shout, to get his other self’s attention, to do  _ something _ , but nothing would work. All he could do was look at his other self as he hummed and looked around the garden. Many beautiful flowers were grown here, of course, but there were also a good number with medicinal qualities. It was all thanks to a few botanists who worked within the castle.

“...I figured he would be here for certain! He loves the garden! Just where could he be?!” the other Zandiel asked as he slammed the end of his scepter to the ground. As soon as it hit the ground, Zandiel could only look in horror, once more.

The scenery had altered itself again. This time, the garden was in flames. The plants were wilted and burned, and there were various civilians and soldiers laid throughout the garden, unmoving. There was an abnormal amount of smoke and soot in the air, and Zandiel started to cough violently once he noticed.

“Oh, silly me, I know where he is!”

Somehow, the other Zandiel seemed unaffected by the smoke, or the scene before him. He turned around, facing… himself.

“Come, let us visit father, one last time!”

Suddenly, he lurched forward and grabbed Zandiel by his arm, gripping it with force. His other self gave Zandiel a very forced smile, and his vision suddenly went red.

...He couldn’t see anything, but he could soon hear countless screams.

“Zandiel! Go, now!”

His eyes snapped open and he saw that a battle was waging just outside the castle. The area around him was in ruins. The soldiers of Novaras were battling against those of Serses, but there were many more lifeless soldiers and bodies from Novaras than the other kingdom.

Up ahead, he saw his father fighting someone in particular. They were the ruler of Novaras. 

Zandiel had no idea how he knew, considering he never saw what they looked like, but somehow… he knew.

The features of their body were a blur, but they wore shining, silver armor, and wielded a spear. King Nameir parried one of the opposing Sovereign’s attacks with his shield, and attempted to strike them with his sword. The two clashed with little regard of what was around them.

“Go…?” Zandiel repeated in his mind. Go where? His mind was hazy, but a thud near him brought him to his senses.

King Nameir was suddenly on the ground, with the Sovereign of Serses standing over them, their spear pointed to his neck. Zandiel gasped and tried to move to stop what would happen, but somehow couldn’t.

When he looked at one of his legs, he saw that there was a strange, tenebrous hand holding it. The same thing was happening to his other leg. And his arms, as well. His neck. His head. Everywhere. He could suddenly feel them all latching onto his body.

“W-What is-- Ah!”

Before he could think of what to do next, the clang of metal caught his attention. He looked forward and saw that his father had dropped his sword and shield, and he was lying in a puddle of blood, with a spear sticking out from his neck. 

“N… Nh…” Zandiel tried to shout, to reach his father, to do anything, but nothing would work. He couldn’t even close his eyes.

And then, he felt himself being pulled away.

“N-No…! No, no no! Let go! Let me go!”

Despite how much he shouted and protested, the arms that held him wouldn’t stop dragging him further and further away.

“Let go! Let go! I have to go back! Father! E-Everyone! I have to save them! Please…!”

His vision was getting darker, and he soon found himself unable to discern what was happening. His mind was becoming foggy, yet he could feel something surrounding him. Where was he? It was dark… it was…!

Zandiel lunged forward, screaming into the darkness. He gasped for air and frantically looked around him.

Looking over, he saw his bag on the ground, and looking further to the left revealed a window that was letting the moonlight in.

...He appeared to be in his room in the Baku Inn. Still trying to catch his breath, he placed a hand on his head and found that it was damp. He must have been sweating throughout that dream, he figured.

With that thought barely in mind, Zandiel shakily got out of bed.

“N-Need… Something… S-Something...” He said between short breaths, trying to keep his mind on anything else. His mind kept repeating ‘Something’ as he slowly made his way out of the room.

Once he stepped out, he saw that the hallway was lit by small lamps between every few doors. He carefully made his way to the dining hall, his eyes warily darting back and forth as he did so.

When he reached the dining hall entrance, Zandiel slowly opened the door and flinched when he was met with someone looking back at him. It was Tenmaar, who glared at the entrance from one of the tables.

“...Ain?” He asked before his expression turned much less threatening. He looked more confused than anything, now. “...That was you, huh?”

“I-It was… I’m sorry.”

“...Bad dream?”

Zandiel nodded at the Therian’s question.

“Hm.” Tenmaar replied. “Drinks are lined up on the counter, if that’s what you’re here for.” He said, tilting his head behind him.

Looking behind the Therian, Zandiel saw that there were five see-through plastic beverage dispensers, and one black dispenser. By each dispenser, there was a stack of disposable cups. Zandiel made his way to the counter.

“...You aren’t gonna let it do it itself?” Tenmaar asked as Zandiel grabbed a cup.

“D-Do it itself? What do you…?”

“You know? If you think of one of the drinks up there, it’ll pour itself.”

Zandiel slowly turned to Tenmaar with a look of pure disbelief. He was likely still too addled to process anything at the moment, so he was sure that he misheard.

Tenmaar sighed and stood up, walking over to the prince. “The innkeeper pretty much has everything here under his spell. I’m guessing he’s never told you?”

“No… b-but I’ve only spoken to him once... I think. Perhaps.”

“Let me guess, from your mind?” Tenmaar asked, tapping at the side of his own head with a wry smile. Zandiel slowly nodded.

“I asked him, and apparently he does stuff like this to accommodate people. I think most things in here can be controlled with your mind. ...Uh, anyway...” Tenmaar segued, motioning to the drinks. 

Zandiel noticed that each dispenser had a picture of something taped onto them, with some writing under it. One with a picture of an apple, saying ‘Apple’ underneath. The opaque dispenser at the end had an image of coffee beans with squiggly lines above it, and said ‘Coffee (Hot!)’ under. It was all very curious… 

...Especially the fact that coffee was apparently being served at night.

“S-So I just… think of one? What do I say-- er, think?” Zandiel asked, looking at all the drinks.

  
“I pretty much just thought ‘Lemonade’, and it happened.”

“I-I see…” Zandiel nodded and looked at the dispenser for water, which had an image of ice cubes. He narrowed his eyes at it with a bit of suspicion.

‘...Water?’ he thought to himself. As soon as he did, one of the cups near the water dispenser shot upward, separating itself from the rest of the stack.

“Ah?!” Zandiel gasped and took a step back.

“Kh…!” When Zandiel looked over, he saw that Tenmaar was looking away from the prince and covering his mouth, though Zandiel could see that the corner of his mouth was turned upward, and that his tail was swishing back and forth.

...Right, this was the first time Zandiel had seen Tenmaar’s tail. It looked just as fluffy as his hair.

...It would be rude to ask to feel it, right?

Once Zandiel heard the sound of something pouring, he quickly turned his attention back to the other event, a bit embarrassed by his thoughts. The cup had placed itself under the dispenser itself, and water was pouring into it.

“T-This is…!” Zandiel placed a hand on his chin and leaned closer to the counter. “Are there spirits at work? N-No, you said it was the innkeeper himself, but…!”

Though all of Zandiel’s questions were rhetorical, especially as he could hear Tenmaar trying to hide the fact that he was snickering behind him. Was his reaction that amusing? Zandiel found that it was completely normal! Not everyone has witnessed cups flying and drinks pouring themselves without someone commanding it nearby.

Once the water had finished pouring itself, it hovered in front of Zandiel. The prince returned the empty cup he was holding, and hesitantly grabbed the floating one.

“A-Alright, now…” Tenmaar began, clearing his throat. “Now that you’ve grabbed it, don’t let go and think it’ll float on its own again. ...It won’t.” he explained in an unenthused tone, his ears drooping down.

“Hmhm… I see.” 

Zandiel took a quick look around the room. He didn’t actually want to go back to his room, not yet. He gazed out of one of the windows and saw that a few street lights kept the nearby area from being too dark. Maybe he could walk outside? 

...As nice as that sounded, walking outside, alone, was the last thing he wanted to do.

“Do you mind if I stay here for a bit longer?” he asked, still looking out the window.

“...You’re seriously asking me that? This isn’t my dining hall.”

“R-Right. Thank you.”

And so the two sat at one of the tables. Zandiel sat on the opposite side of Tenmaar, and they drank in silence for a bit. 

“So, you made a guild with Ylva after we talked with Persephone, right? How’d…  _ that _ go?” Tenmaar asked.

“Oh, that? It went well! I-I just couldn’t believe Ylva made me the guild leader…”

The Therian shrugged at Zandiel’s response. “I can believe it. You seem more level-headed than her, just based on first impressions. ...Or you just don’t talk much, and it turns out you’re actually worse than her.”

“I-I do not believe myself to be reckless or anything, but... I do not have the experience or expertise of an explorer that Ylva does. I have no experience in real labyrinth-delving, and only a bit of experience in battle, especially compared to actual adventurers like you and her…” Zandiel explained. “Truth be told, I am unsure whether I have what it takes to do this. I don’t even-- ...Well, I  _ suppose _ I used to have a desire to do things like this, but I put all of that aside some years ago. I just couldn’t become an explorer, and I accepted that.”

Tenmaar blinked a few times, and then placed his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his hands. He narrowed his eyes at the prince.

“I-Is something the matter?” Zandiel nervously asked.

“You said you… gave up on exploring?”

“Yes…? I had to focus on... more important things, so I put childhood wishes like those away.”

“Uh-huh. And yet you’re  _ here _ . On the flying ship that’s literally going on an expedition of the unknown. Marketed towards explorers to, you know, explore it?” Tenmaar stated matter-of-factly. Zandiel winced at the observation.

“So… What changed your mind?” Tenmaar’s ears flicked upward and he leaned just a bit closer. Not enough to make it extremely obvious that he was curious...

...He was one notch below ‘extremely obvious’.

“W-Well, I…I am not here because I wanted to become an explorer.” Zandiel answered.

“Huh.” Tenmaar said. “So what’re you gonna be? A guard?”

“No, I…” Zandiel sighed. “I am here because I… I had to run. A-As far away from… home, as possible.” he admitted, looking away from the Therian.

“...Huh.” Tenmaar said, sitting back up and crossing his arms. “Shitty life at home?”

Zandiel’s heart started to race as he stood up and placed his hands on the table. “No! I would never think that about--” he shouted, though he stopped when he saw that Tenmaar was looking back at him in shock. Zandiel covered his mouth and took a step back.

“I-I’m sorry, I…” he apologized as he bowed.

Tenmaar gave the prince a quizzical look. “T-The hell?! I’m the one who made a bad guess, idiot!”

“Yet still, I should not have been so--”

“Seriously, it’s whatever.” He said waving his hand dismissively. “But if that’s not why you ran, then what is it?” he suddenly asked.

“Hm? T-That is...” he whispered as he sat back down. He then looked up at the Therian with an apologetic smile. “Tenmaar, I see that you are quite curious, but I do not believe I should saddle my issues onto you. Or anyone, for that matter.”

“What issues?” he almost immediately asked. Though he soon realized how that made him sound. “Uh, wait, I mean--”

Zandiel sighed. “If you simply must know, I did not leave my… home, for any willing reason.” he said, looking away from Tenmaar. “That is all I am willing to divulge, so...”

“A-Alright, I get it! I’ll stop pressing it!” Tenmaar agreed, covering his mouth. “Just, well, whatever the reason is, don’t…”

“Don’t let it get you killed, dammit…” he grumbled, closing his eyes as he said so. Zandiel was surprised by Tenmaar’s comment, but his attention quickly shifted behind him. His tail was swaying… very quickly. Almost concerningly so, for some reason.

“Y-You’re a guild leader now, right?! So you can’t just let things get in your head and screw you up, especially if you can’t do anything about it!”

“Can’t... do anything?”

Tenmaar crossed his arms. “Well? Can you do anything about what made you run away? Right now? Right this second?!”

Zandiel stared at the Therian, who was fiercely glaring back at him. Despite that, Tenmaar didn’t actually seem angry. Honestly, Zandiel wasn’t sure what emotion the Therian was trying to convey; his tail not helping that fact.

“I do not… believe so?” he hesitantly responded.

“Grrh...! I said ‘Can you?’, dammit! That was a yes or no question! Don’t give yourself that ‘maybe-sorta-kinda’ shit!”

“ _ Myself? _ ” Zandiel whispered.

“You might do something  _ stupid _ one day if you keep everything bottled in, and I’m not asking you to spill your guts out to me or anyone, but you need to at least figure out if you can actually,  ** _honestly_ ** do anything about whatever made you run all the way out here… from here!” Tenmaar said. 

He grumbled and shook his head. “I didn’t make any sense, did I? Dammit...”

“N-No, I understand what you said! And what you are asking, I…” Zandiel took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

“I think I’ve known the truth, since it was obvious… And so, I will answer your question as plainly as possible, Tenmaar.” Zandiel said, placing a hand on his chest.

“No.” he answered, shaking his head. “The truth is that there is nothing I can directly do from Maginia about-- well, about what happened.”

“...Mhmm.” Tenmaar simply hummed with a nod. His expression turned much more calm, and he took another drink, giving Zandiel a moment to think.

He couldn’t directly do anything, no matter how much he didn’t wish to believe it. So what could he do instead? It wasn’t like his father gave him any direct instructions, either. He told him to run, to seek out the ship, and that was that. Soon, he was already on his way, no looking back...

“So, how do you feel now that you’ve admitted it to yourself?”

Zandiel startled when Tenmaar spoke up. “Er… Strange, I suppose. ...No, confused, rather.”

“Yeah, that’s pretty much how it goes. Don’t know what to think now, right? About your purpose, or whatever?” Tenmaar asked. Zandiel slowly nodded. Though he found the second question a bit odd, he also found himself agreeing with it.

The two sat in silence, each taking a drink every once in a while.

Though when Zandiel eventually realized something and nearly punctured a hole in his cup, he abruptly stood up.

“Uh…?”

“Drive Blade! T-The piece to your drive blade! Oh, I keep forgetting…!”

“Oh, right. Forgot to ask about that yesterday.” Tenmaar recalled, crossing his arms. “I mean, you just left the hospital, then we had that meeting, then I… y-yeah, not much time!”

“I have it in my room! I will be just a moment.” Zandiel said, going over to throw his cup away.

“...Alright, I-- Wait, why should I stay here?!” Tenmaar said, standing up and following the prince. 

“Oh, er, right.”

The two made their way to Zandiel’s room. He opened the door and saw that the piece was, of course, on top of the drawer where he left it.

“Here we are. I truly didn’t mean to keep it for so long! I hope you were fine without it.”

“It’s fine, and the Blade’s fine without it. It’s a cartridge that you’re supposed to put in when you want some ...elemental energy in it? Something like tha-- ...uh...”

Zandiel grabbed the cartridge and turned around, wondering why Tenmaar had stopped talking. He was still standing at the door, but he was glancing to his right with a bewildered look.

Zandiel looked in the same direction and saw that Tenmaar was staring at the bed at the other end of the room, which was littered with knives and other sharp objects.

“That is Siegril’s bed.” Zandiel explained with a sigh. He narrowed his eyes and could swear he could make out an entire rapier within the clutter.

“G-Got it. ... _ What? _ ” Tenmaar replied, though he uttered the last word under his breath.

“And here you are!” Zandiel said, handing the cartridge to Tenmaar.

“Y-Yeah, uh… Thanks. I don’t know how expensive these things are by themselves, and I don’t wanna know yet.”

“Of course! I am quite glad I decided to keep it for you, in that case.” Zandiel responded, smiling at the Therian.

Tenmaar’s mouth opened slightly, as if he wanted to say something else. After a moment of doing nothing, the Therian quickly took a large stride backwards, to Zandiel’s confusion.

“A-Alright, bye!” he said, turning and quickly walking down the hallway.

“Er… Sleep well, Tenmaar!” Zandiel responded, surprised by his sudden exit. He could see that the Therian’s tail was practically whipping from side to side. He must have really been glad to have that cartridge back, Zandiel thought.

...Though it was worrying how rapidly his tail was moving. It honestly looked like it had enough force to knock someone over. Or to send something small flying. Either or. Zandiel nervously giggled at the sight and closed the door.

Before Zandiel turned around and went to bed, however, he realized something strange...

Weren’t he and Tenmaar quite loud? Zandiel had woken up screaming, and he was sure that the dining hall wasn’t far enough from the rooms for people to not hear them.

Certainly, someone should have come bursting out of their room in anger, concern, or… something.

“The charms…” a voice whispered from thin air.

Zandiel jumped up and instinctively looked around, but he couldn’t see anyone… of course. He quickly realized that this was the same voice he heard when he first walked into the Baku Inn tonight. The innkeeper’s voice.

“C-Charms?” Zandiel asked, not moving from the door.

“A charm that I give… the owner of each room. Hang it on your door… and all sounds from outside will be nullified... Until you remove it… or someone puts a part of their body on the door...” the innkeeper gently explained. “Isn’t that nice…?”

“...I-It is.” Zandiel answered with uncertainty. Though as he thought about it realistically, that actually was beneficial to have, especially for a place like an inn.

“That’s right… Hexes… can be beneficial…” the innkeeper whispered.

“...E-Excuse me, hexes? Did you say-- er...” Zandiel quickly surveyed the room as he asked.

“Goodnight, Ain… Huhuhu…”

...And then, Zandiel was met with nothing but silence. He wasn’t even sure if the innkeeper was still ‘around’, as it were.

‘Hexes can be beneficial’. Was that how the innkeeper was able to do these strange things? Through hexes? With that in mind, the charm made Zandiel even more curious, and a bit cautious as well.

The innkeeper said that he gave one to the owner of each room. That must have meant Siegril had it somewhere. Zandiel hesitantly made his way to Siegril’s side of the room and crouched in front of the Celestrian’s drawer.

Zandiel sighed and reminded himself he wasn’t snooping around in the Celestrian’s belongings, he just wanted to find the charm that technically belonged to both of them, and test it out. Surely it was in one of his drawers.

He opened the top drawer and cautiously looked in. Within it, there was some clothing, a small plastic purple bottle, and a rectangular, wooden object with a string tied into a loop. Zandiel picked the wooden object up and noticed that something was carved into it. Some sort of sigil marking he didn’t recognize.

“This must be it, yes? Perhaps this is the spell’s mark.” Flipping it to the other side, he saw an image of a tapir on it.

“...Yes, this is certainly it.” he quickly perceived. There, he should have been done with Siegril’s side of the room, and yet…

As much as he tried to convince himself that he was just looking for the charm to test it out, he found himself glancing back at that strange plastic bottle.

It was a small, medicinal-looking bottle for some kind of liquid. He wondered what use Siegril would have for something like this, and then shook his head, a bit embarrassed by his wariness.

“What am I thinking? Being an assassin doesn’t prevent one from falling ill, of... course…?”

...And then, that suddenly set off a number of alarms in Zandiel’s head. He instinctively picked the bottle up and could feel that it was about half empty. 

An assassin, keeping a suspicious-looking bottle of liquid? If it was something poisonous, then… Well, Zandiel wouldn’t actually know what to do. Confront Siegril? About something that he wasn’t supposed to see? Yes, that could only go well!  _ Of course. _

Despite knowing that, Zandiel was compelled to turn the bottle to its front, which had a label on it.

‘Soulspring MANA Supplement’, it read, with Mana being in large letters. There were also some bullet-point length instructions under the label.

“Huh? This is…” Zandiel whispered. “Mana… supplement? I-Is this medicine?” he questioned. He had never heard of a supplement for Mana itself, if that’s what this bottle meant...

His body soon froze up as he continued to stare at the bottle. This bottle was more than likely not full of some deadly substance. As of now, he had gone past the point of justified curiosity, and was now probing through someone’s belongings without permission. Zandiel quickly put the bottle back in the drawer.

Feeling guilty and embarrassed, he looked at the charm that he held and also returned it to the drawer. He didn’t actually need the charm in the first place. He was only curious about it, and wanted to test it for curiosity’s sake.

With that, he closed the drawer and quickly made his way to bed. His day was quite eventful, all in all, and his night had somehow been just as eventful. As he went to sleep, something that he had thought earlier found its way into his mind again…

There was no looking back…

Shouldn’t a thought like that terrify Zandiel? No matter what had happened, no matter how much he could try, he couldn’t run back. He couldn’t revert time. He couldn’t go back.

Even in a literal sense. Lemuria, and Maginia to that extent, was so far away from everything that had happened. It was almost like everything that had happened had no meaning here. Not just what happened to Novaras, but his whole life.

“Unbelievable...” Zandiel murmured. “If nothing can be done, then… You may as well consider yourself as... as just some man who’s about to begin a life as a guild leader. As some sort of explorer. ...Oh, what a ridiculous thought!” he said to himself before sighing and closing his eyes.

...Though saying it out loud made him wonder why his heart was racing at the thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been excited to show off the Baku Inn, because this place is straight out of a fairy-tale book, especially if you know its features.
> 
> Though that's, of course, due to the owner of the place. A very accommodating... disembodied voice? Huh.  
===  
Character Appearances/Info:  
https://guildofempyreans.tumblr.com/characters  



	12. Chapter 12: As Allies

When Zandiel woke up, he honestly just wanted to go back to sleep. To immediately drift away in this fairly comfortable bed… 

...but he couldn’t, is what he tried to tell himself.

He and Ylva would be checking up on Siegril at 11, and being late would be pretty inconsiderate of him.

Zandiel knew that, but he just couldn’t bring himself to move. He slightly opened an eye, saw the sun shining through the window and onto his bag that he’d left on the floor.

It was fully possible that he’d woken up early. He didn’t know if there was a clock in the room, but he couldn’t be bothered to sit up and look around.

Zandiel breathed out and closed his eyes, fully accepting of the fact that he was drifting back into slumber. It would only be for a few minutes or so. It would be fine.

“Really? That’s freakin’ cool!” Zandiel could hear a slightly muffled voice laugh from outside his room, and a few footsteps.

...That was Ylva’s voice. That wasn’t good, was it? 

“Seriously, shut up... I just said not everyone has them on their doors.”

...And that was Tenmaar’s.

Zandiel quickly sat up, but that proved to be a bad idea. He held his head, feeling a bit dizzy from the sudden movement. He still wasn’t sure what time he woke up in the middle of the night or went back to sleep, but he was starting to regret it.

Soon, he heard Ylva knocking on his door. “Ain! Ya in here?!”

“Y-Yes! I’m sorry! What time is it?”

“Eleven-somethin’!”

“Twenty-two.” Tenmaar added.

“W-What?!” Zandiel scrambled out of bed and nearly fell upon hearing the time. He opened it to see Ylva and Tenmaar looking back at him. Ylva was holding some sort of large bag.

“Good…” Tenmaar started to greet the prince, but the rest of what he had to say came out as a yawn. He was still wearing the pajamas he wore last night, so Zandiel figured the Therian hadn’t been awake for long, either.

“G-Good morning, Tenmaar!” Zandiel greeted in his stead. He then turned to Ylva, who looked like she was about to laugh. “...And Ylva! I’m so sorry, I-I couldn’t sleep, and when I did, I don’t know what time I...”

“I get it! Too excited ta be a leader ta sleep, right?” she laughed and motioned the bag in her hand closer to Zandiel.

“I got ta Redray early n’ was just waitin’ for a bit, but then Uriel went ‘n told me to give yer armor back to ya!”

“Huh?! My...” Zandiel slowly realized that he had, in fact, left his armor at the hospital yesterday. He quickly grabbed the bag and sighed. 

“Thank you, Ylva. Goodness, how could I just forget my... Hm? Tenmaar?” he wondered as he noticed the Therian walking away.

“Hey! Where ya goin’? Yer comin’ with us, right?” Ylva asked, causing the Therian to stop in his tracks.

“What?” Tenmaar spun around to face the two. He seemed surprised at the proposition, yet his tail was wagging.

“Uh,  _ no _ ? Why would that Sieg guy’d even wanna see me?”

“Huuuh? Does Sieg not like ya ‘er somethin’?” Ylva asked with a grin.

Tenmaar’s tail bristled at the comment, but he just silently turned and began walking down the hallway.

...Did Tenmaar actually think Siegril disliked him? Sure, if the time that they’d first met was the only time they had spoken, he could see how Tenmaar would interpret Siegril’s response towards him as negative, but…

“J-Just one moment, Tenmaar!” Zandiel called out, causing Tenmaar to stop, but not necessarily turn around.

“I do not believe that Siegril harbors any actual ill will towards you! It was just that day, when your mana was… w-well,  _ something _ .” he recalled. He still had no clue what exactly was wrong with Tenmaar’s ‘flow of mana’, as it were.

Zandiel took a few steps closer to the Therian. “In the ruins, do you recall him appearing irritated when speaking to you? Or did he pull out any knives towards you?”

“Ugh…” Tenmaar groaned and turned around. “Alright, alright. Fine.” He said, placing his hands on his hips. “If you want me to go that badly, fine.”

“Yeesh...” Ylva said as she walked towards Tenmaar. “I don’t know y’all’s deal, but yer one difficult guy! Just say ya wanna go with us! Yer tail’s already sayin’ it for ya!”

Zandiel glanced downward and saw that Tenmaar’s tail was wagging. It was surprising how he was able to keep it within his pants in his battle attire. It seemed uncomfortable to restrict something that moved around so much like that…

“Huh?! Ohhh, no, no, no! Don’t even try to use that! My tail does its own thing! It has nothing to do with me, so don’t use that to try and...  _ gauge _ me, dammit!” he tried to argue, but the hunter’s grin was only getting bigger with each passing second.

Tenmaar’s ears twitched as he glared at Ylva. “Grrrh... Outta the way!” he ordered as he quickly walked past her and Zandiel, his tail still wagging as he did so. 

“Alright, alriiight! Don’t knock me down, now!” Ylva complied as she held her hands near her face, still grinning.

He reached one of the rooms on the other side of the hallway, opened the door, and quickly closed it behind him.

“O-Oh, so that is where Tenmaar’s room is...” It was across from Zandiel and Siegril’s room, two doors down. Zandiel wasn’t sure why, but he didn’t expect their rooms to be that close.

“Hey, uh, do ya think he’s still comin’ with us? Or did I mess that up?”

“I-I am certain that he… might.”

“That ain’t the most confident soundin’ answer, Ain.”

“...I suppose not.” he admitted. “Then, I will check on him once I am ready! Again, I do apologize for oversleeping.”

“Eh, don’t worry ‘bout it!” Ylva assured the prince as she gave him a pat on the back. “I’ll be waitin’ outside! Wing’s probably gettin’ all impatient.”

Zandiel nodded and went to his room. It had taken him until now to notice, but Wing wasn’t actually with Ylva. She seemed to go everywhere with the hunter, so it was a bit odd to the prince…

...Upon making his preparations and exiting his room, Zandiel walked across the hall and knocked on Tenmaar’s door.

“Tenmaar? Are you there?” he asked. Zandiel waited, but there was no response. He knocked and called his name once more, but was met with further silence.

“You must  _ hold  _ your hand… against the door...” a shiveringly calm voice directed.

Zandiel’s fear mostly dissipated once he realized it was the Innkeeper speaking to him, but it was still unnerving to have someone suddenly speak to him from his mind. 

“I-I see. Thank you, sir… Innkeeper?” Zandiel managed to say, though now he was a bit curious.

“Innkeeper? What is your name?” he asked as he looked around. Of course, no one was there, but just staring and talking at Tenmaar’s door as he addressed a person within his mind was a bit odd.

“You may call me… Folze... Goodbye, Ain.”

“Folze? V-Very well! Goodbye, Folze.”

With that, it seemed that the Innkeeper, Folze, was done with the conversation. Zandiel cleared his throat and held his palm against the door. “Tenmaar? Are you prepared?”

“What the-- Already?! Wait, dammit!”

“I-I will! No need to rush!”

Zandiel then removed his hand from the door and stepped away from it. As he waited, he thought about what he would do once they checked on Siegril. Biscotti did say that there was a chance that he could be released today, so there was that.

If Siegril were discharged from the hospital today, they wouldn’t go right back into exploring, would they? Well, not if Zandiel had anything to say about it. 

...Which he did. Considering that he was the guild leader. Which he could still scarcely believe.

It was all so sudden that he really just went along with it, but was this the best thing to do? Zandiel had no idea, but he would do it regardless. He couldn’t just back out now.

Besides, there were no rules that said that he had to work to discover the treasure itself in the expedition. Surely not every guild was created just for that, right? Zandiel pondered on what the purpose of what his guild was, or would be, until he heard the door next to him open.

“Uh… Hey.” Tenmaar said.

“Hello ...Oh! Your outfit is...” Zandiel commented at he eyed the Therian’s clothing. It was much less intricate than a Masurao’s clothing, but it was still the same general style. Sleeveless shirt, baggy pants, golden accessories… though today, his hair was tied in a high ponytail.

“What, got a problem with it?!”

“O-On the contrary! I think you look rather nice!” Zandiel corrected the Therian. “The tie for your hair is simply adorab-- I mean... gorgeous?! Yes!” The tie itself was a large purple bow with small golden bells attached at the end.

“What?!” Tenmaar quickly turned his head, which caused the bells to make a slight jingle. 

...Maybe ‘adorable’ was right, after all.

Tenmaar’s ears were also twitching back and forth quickly. Zandiel didn’t even know Therians could move their ears like that, though now that he thought about it, Tenmaar’s ears always seemed to do that.

“Do you not think so, Tenmaar?”

For a moment, Zandiel could see a bit of a crooked grin form on Tenmaar’s face, but the Therian covered his mouth with his hand and quickly began walking ahead.

“Tenmaa--”

“The hospital?! That’s where we’re going, right?! Stop wasting time!” he shouted as he rushed down the hallway.

“Y-Yes, that is where we’re going, but you do not have to rush, for goodness sake!” Zandiel demanded as he caught up with the Therian. Though as he did, he couldn’t help but think about how strangely Tenmaar always seemed to behave.

He was standoffish without a doubt, but he also seemed to be considerate of others, in a strange way. Namely, with how he ran back through the ruins to help the prince and everyone else that day, and with the way that he spoke to Zandiel last night, well...

What kind of person would delve that far into a conversation with someone that they’d only known for a few days if they didn’t care, at least somewhat? Despite that, it was perplexing how Tenmaar seemed to brush off anything and anyone, yet seemed to…  _ not _ do so, at the same time. Logically, that didn’t seem possible, yet the prince was experiencing it firsthand.

Once the two stepped out from the Baku Inn, Zandiel was quickly greeted by Wing running up to him. Ylva was crouched on the ground, likely doing something with Wing before Zandiel appeared.

“Oh! G-Good morning, Wing!” Zandiel greeted the wolf with a small bow.

“Tenmaar! Ya made it!” Ylva cheered as she stood up and stuck an arm out towards the Therian. “What’s got  _ you  _ lookin’ so happy?”

“Oh?” Zandiel took a step forward and saw that Tenmaar was, indeed, still wearing a crooked sort-of smile.

“Happy?! No, I-- W-Would it kill you two to mind your business?!” he demanded as he took a step back and covered his mouth once more.

“Fiiine, alright.” Ylva said, placing her hands on her hips with a grin. “...But hey, it was nice ta see ya smilin’ fer once! I mean it!”

For a moment, Tenmaar stood there, completely stunned by the hunter’s genuine comment. As surprised as he was, the Therian’s response was to simply lower his hand and walk ahead at a regular pace.

“...Come on. We’re wasting time.” he breathed out, gesturing the prince and hunter to start walking.

“Whuh?! ...Well, alright! Here we come, Sieg!”

Wing ran ahead until she was well in front of Tenmaar, and then walked at a slower pace. Zandiel nodded and followed the three’s lead.

It was nearly noon, and the streets were even busier than yesterday. So many explorers… So many vendors… Everything felt like it was ‘so much’ to Zandiel.

Compared to Novaras, Maginia was loud and active at all times. Zandiel almost felt overwhelmed by it all, so he made sure to stick close to Ylva and Tenmaar.

Though, if Zandiel was going to try and learn about the city, which he wanted to, he knew that he’d have to stop being so intimidated by it eventually.

“Yanno, the hospital actually ain’t far from y’all’s inn, I think! Like a... ten minute walk? Somethin’ like that!”

“The Baku Inn is close to the Redray Hospital? Well, that is quite convenient!” 

“Tch… You think you’re gonna get your ass kicked that much, huh?” Tenmaar asked.

“Wha? Er, n-no, wait, I--”

“Heheh, yeah, gotta side with Tenmaar on this one.” Ylva commented, stretching her arms behind her head. “I don’t want any of us ta end up in a hospital enough times fer it ta be convenient!” 

“Y-Yes, yes, I do understand now! I... should not think of Redray as an area of convenience!” Zandiel agreed.

“Yanno, speakin’ ‘a that, me ‘n my brother always got inta trouble back in Taoma. We didn’t have a full on hospital there, but we had some medics around. Basically, Tyr'd always go ‘n chase a medic down for any lil’ inconvenience.” Ylva placed her thumb and index finger close to emphasize her point. “Like… even a scratch!”

“Hmph. Sounds annoying.” Tenmaar mumbled.

“Right?!”

“It sounds as though he was just being the cautious type! Honestly, I cannot fault him for that…!”

“Well, I can! It was seriously so annoyin’! He’d always wanna do cool stuff, but then he’d take like three freakin’ hours preparin’ for it! Like, c’mon! We ain’t got all day!”

“Oh? What manner of  _ ‘cool things _ ’ did you two do?” Zandiel asked. Being from a village full of hunters, Ylva and her brother must have done a number of exciting things.

“The usual; huntin’, fishin’, tryin’ ta tame animals, explorin’ the mountains near us, makin’ weapons…” Ylva reminisced as she counted the activities on her fingers with a grin.

“Taming  _ animals…! _ ” Zandiel repeated in awe. “Is that how you met Wing?” At the mention of her name, Wing slowed down her walking so she was at the same speed as the trio.

“Nah, that’s how my mom met ‘er! Wing’s actually like, the whole family’s wolf!” Ylva said, stretching her hands out a bit. 

“I’ve never been able ta’ tame an animal on my own, but it ain’t a big deal! ‘specially cause Wing ‘n me were always so close! She’s like the sister I ain’t ever had!”

“Oh…!” Zandiel said as he looked at Wing, who seemed to nod. “Ahaha! So you also see Ylva as your sister-figure!”

“Psh, when I told everyone I was gonna leave ‘n become an explorer, Wing wouldn’t leave me alone! I had ta spend a few days gettin’ ready, ‘n pretty much everywhere I went around Taoma, Wing was there!” Ylva said. 

“‘Ventually, Mom ‘n Ma’ said ta just take Wing with me before she ran out on everyone n’ got herself hurt, so... here we are!”

“You two really are quite the pair! ...Which is why I was surprised to see that you were the only one in the Baku Inn, Ylva! Where was Wing?”

“Oh. That.” Ylva recalled with a sigh. “For some reason, Wing doesn’t wanna go in there. When we were gettin’ ready ta go fishin’ that day, Wing kept whinin’ when I tried ta drag her in, so I just let ‘er stay outside. Same thing happened today.” she said with a shrug.

“Hm. I wonder what makes Wing so evasive of...” Zandiel began to say, but quickly realized what it might be.

“Actually, it may be that Wing can sense the… strange activities within the inn. The, um, curses.” Zandiel explained, realizing that this sounded even more ridiculous when he explained it out loud.

“Curses?!  _ Curses?!” _ Ylva looked up at Tenmaar and silently pointed at Zandiel, as if she were waiting for him to say something.

Tenmaar raised his arms and shrugged. “The innkeeper’s a Hexer. I got used to it after my first week there, or whenever.”

Ylva slowly lowered her arm and glared at Zandiel. “Yanno, Ain, you asked what kinda inn  _ I  _ was stayin’ at yesterday, but I think where YOU’RE stayin’ is way more…”

“I-If I may, I had only learned of it last night, after that discussion! I do not quite understand, but it seems that the innkeeper of the Baku Inn has a number of beneficial… curses.”

“For one, he can speak to others from their minds, though that may be subjectively beneficial.” the prince explained. “He also gives each guest a charm that allows one to nullify any sounds from outside of their room. It is… Well, I have not tested it, but...”

“Ohhh, so  _ that’s _ what Tenmaar was sayin’! I just thought the walls were real freakin’ thick!”

“I literally said ‘No one can hear you unless the charm’s off the door’! The hell did you  _ think _ I said?!”

“Oh, ya said that? ...Er, whoops! Guess I wasn’t listenin’ ta that bit! Heheh…!” Ylva admitted, causing Tenmaar to sigh and lower his head.

“Anyway, yeah! No wonder Wing ain’t gettin’ near that place.”

“Yes, I understand her apprehension...” Zandiel said as he leaned down slightly to address Wing, who was still slowed down to his pace. “...but I do not think that the innkeeper has ill intentions, Wing! These curses are actually quite helpful, despite the innkeeper calling them, well, curses.”

Wing snorted and hastened her pace before breaking out into a full-on sprint, dashing through the small crowds of people.

“W-Wing?!”

“I don’t think she’s buyin’ it, Ain.” the hunter determined with a shrug. “Also, she’s probably happy we’re almost there!”

“Hm?” Zandiel looked up to see that the Redray hospital was already within sight. The hospital itself was small, and somewhat easy to miss amidst the other, larger buildings near it.

The three quickly made their way to the hospital’s entrance to catch up with Wing, but just as Ylva was about to grab the door handle, it swung back from the other side.

“Whoa!” Ylva took a step back and looked up at the person who’d opened the door. It was Flynn Vulcan, who gasped when he noticed both she and Zandiel were there.

“Whaaaa?! You two! Oh, three? Wait, FOUR?! You actually came by!”

“Ahaha! Y-Yes! It is nice to see you again, Flynn!” Zandiel said as Flynn motioned for them to enter the hospital.

“Welcome, welcome! Come on in, everyone!” he sang out, paying little regard to anything else around him.

“Wish I could stay and chat, but  _ I’ve _ got a job to do!” he proudly stated, patting his armored chest a few times.

“Hm? What kind of job?” Zandiel asked. From what he could remember, Flynn wasn’t actually a doctor, but… something else. He’d forgotten what, exactly.

“Well, since I’m Flynn Vulcan, Leader of the Redray Rescue Division…!” He began, striking a pose as he said so. “My mission is to rescue adventurers! The Small Orchard on the second island’s got something suspicious going on, so I’m putting myself on the case!”

“Wait, Small Orchard? That sounds familiar...” the hunter said as she scratched the back of her head.

“It’s this nice place with these cute little harmless deer running around, and it’s supposed to stay like that as long as you don’t bother the deer, but...” Flynn trailed off.

“Oh, now I remember!” Ylva recalled, snapping her fingers. “Back in Tharsis, there was this place called the Small Orchard with a buncha deer too!”

Flynn’s eyes widened, and he pointed at Ylva with a grin. “Yeah! Yeah! That’s why everyone’s calling it that! The Small Orchard here looks just like the Small Orchard from back Tharsis, apparently!”

“Wait, seriously? Ain’t that weird?” 

Flynn nodded, and his seemingly permanent smile shifted to a confused look as he tapped his foot on the ground.

“Yeah, but I think what’s weirder is that there’s a monster in there that shouldn’t be there. I think. Well, that’s what it sounds like.”

“Huh? Whaddaya mean?” Ylva asked.

“Well, from what I’ve heard, it’s like…”

Zandiel wasn’t quite sure what to say in this situation, so he looked to the front desk, and saw that Uriel was staring right at him. 

This caused a slight shiver to go through the prince’s spine, but he still politely nodded at her.

“I will go speak to Uriel.” he said. He looked over to find that, at some point, Tenmaar had sat down in one of the nearby chairs, and Wing was wandering around the lobby.

“Oh, yeah! Y’all go get Sieg!”

“Nice meeting you!” Flynn grinned and waved at Zandiel, who nodded and made his way to the front desk.

“U-Uriel! Um, hello!” he nervously greeted.

“Hello, Ain.” Uriel greeted right back. 

After a moment of staring at him, unblinking, she pointed at him with one of her… hands? Gauntlets? Zandiel was still unsure of what it was, but it reminded him of something…

Was it... Yggdras? Yggdroid? The species of android-like people from somewhere around Armoroad, if his memory served him right. Was that what Uriel was?

“You are here for Mr. Siegril, correct?” she asked. “I will see how he is doing. Stay right here.”

Zandiel did as told, but all Uriel did was close her eyes. Was she doing something? Was she preparing to go check on him?

As Zandiel questioned her behavior, the circlet on Uriel’s head suddenly changed colors, from orange to a bright blue.

“Ah?!”

“Doctor Jaune?” she suddenly asked. “What is Mr. Siegril’s condition? Is he available to be seen?” All Zandiel could do in turn was stare, completely bewildered by whatever was happening.

“Oh.” she said as she kept her eyes closed. Zandiel wasn’t sure why, but he was suddenly feeling a bit on edge, now.

“Someone he knows wanted to see him.” Uriel said, followed by more silence. This was actually starting to make Zandiel nervous.

“His name is Ain.”

Zandiel wished that he could hear whatever Uriel was hearing, but he had to try and be content with this half-conversation.

...Which he wasn’t.

“Okay. Goodbye.” Uriel concluded. After a moment, her circlet shifted back to its regular orange color, and she opened her eyes.

“Ain? Doctor Jaune will be here in just a moment to come get you.”

“G-Get me?! Why?”

“Mr. Siegril wishes to speak with you.” Uriel stated.

“...Huh?!” Siegril wanted to speak with him? Frankly, there were a lot of things Zandiel wanted to ask Siegril at some point, but for the assassin to want to speak with him first? He hadn’t expected that...

As he wondered what the Celestrian would want to talk about, a door near the front desk opened, and out came a tall, rabbit-eared Therian in a medical coat. They wore baggy pants and had a few golden accessories strung into their black hair, which was tied into a high ponytail.

...Most alarmingly, Zandiel could see the end of what looked like a sheath sticking out from the Therian’s coat.

“Doctor Jaune. This is the Ain that Mr. Siegril is requesting.” Uriel said, pointing at the prince.

The doctor nodded and held their hand out to Zandiel. “It’s good to meet you, Ain. Are you ready?”

Zandiel grabbed their outstretched hand. “Yes! It is nice to meet you as well, Doctor Jaune.”

The doctor nodded and let go of Zandiel’s hand. “Follow my lead, then.” They instructed, turning back and opening the door that they had just entered from.

Zandiel did as instructed, and followed Jaune through the hallway…

...Though he couldn’t help but find it a bit curious that a Therian was working as a doctor. From what he knew about Therians, he figured that they would be more inclined to work in more active occupations.

Not many Therians, or other races for that matter, visited Novaras, so most of his knowledge on them came from historical events that he’d read about. For Therians, he recalled tales and events where they were experienced travelers, honorable generals of war, collected fighters, and the like.

...Maginia was sure to broaden his knowledge on different people and things, so he was looking forward to that, at least.

“You’ve got a smile on your face. Are you glad to see him?” Jaune asked. Zandiel regained his focus and saw that Jaune was looking at him from over their shoulder with a smile of their own.

“Oh, I-I do?!” he asked. “Ah… Yes! I am.”

“Good… It’s a good thing to have people to rely on. Seems he thinks the same of you.”

“He… does?”

“Mm. I walked into his room the other day and saw that he had already come to. Do you want to know one of the first things he asked me?”

“Hm?”

Jaune then cleared their throat and sighed. “ _ ‘Have you seen a guy with short green hair with yellow edges, and brown eyes? His name’s Ain. I need to talk to him. Is he here?’ _ ”

“H-He said that?!”

Jaune pressed a finger against their temple. “As verbatim as I could get. I’d  _ just _ let him know that he had poisonous spores dispelled from his body, and the first thing he asked wasn’t even about himself.”

“Poison?! That’s…” Zandiel was honestly at a loss for words. Not just at the fact that Siegril was being plagued by poisonous spores, but the fact that he immediately wondered where the prince was. Sure, he was under a contract with him, but still…

“Enough of that, though. He’s right in here.” Jaune said, gesturing at one of the doors.

“Thank you, Doctor Jaune!” Zandiel said with a bow. 

“Take care, now.” To Zandiel’s surprise, the doctor extended their hand to give the prince a pat on the head before turning to leave.

“Oh! U-Um...” Zandiel felt a bit embarrassed as he placed his hand on top of his head for a moment. He shook his head and turned to the door.

“Siegril?” the prince asked as he knocked on the door. Soon, the door opened, and there was the Celestrian himself, looking up at him. Surprisingly to the prince, he was already wearing his adventuring gear.

Zandiel smiled at the Celestrian’s presence. “Siegril…! I am relieved to see you are well!”

Siegril didn’t utter a word, but instead looked behind Zandiel. Then, he peeked his head out of the door and looked to his left and right. The assassin then grabbed Zandiel by the arm and tugged at him.

“Er, S-Siegril?”

“Get in.”

As confused as Zandiel was by the assassin, he quickly stepped into the room. Siegril closed the door behind him, and simply stood there, facing the door.

“Siegril? Are you… well?”

“Ain. What’s…” the assassin whispered. Zandiel wasn’t sure why, but the mood suddenly felt more tense.

“Wrong with you?!” Siegril asked, turning to the prince and pointing a dagger towards him. 

Zandiel took a few steps back, a bit more shocked at the assassin’s expression than the fact that he was pointing a weapon at him. He looked dour, yes, but he also appeared... confused. That was the best way Zandiel could put it.

“S-Siegril…? Please, calm dow--”

“I don’t get it…”

To that, Zandiel could only look at the assassin in pure disbelief. “D-Don’t ‘get’ what?!”

“I heard you… and that doctor told me what you did! You got hurt trying to save me, but why did you do that in the first place? I don’t get it…! Did you forget what I am when you did that? Why would you wanna save me?” the assassin asked in succession. It left Zandiel speechless for a moment as he processed what Siegril was saying.

“Forget what you are? What do you…”

“Oh… Do you not think that you should have been rescued by me in particular?” Zandiel asked. 

Yes, this surely was strange from Siegril’s point of view, Zandiel thought. An assassin being saved by the very person he was originally going to assassinate… 

Siegril shook his head. “I kept trying to figure it out, but I couldn’t think of any good reason why you need to keep me alive. You need to tell me why. Now.” he demanded.

“Siegril, you…” 

Zandiel took a small step towards the Celestrian.

“Allow me ask you this; Why are you an assassin? Is it because you were raised by one? Or because you found that you had a natural ability for it? Is it because you enjoy it?”

Before Siegril could respond, Zandiel placed a hand on his chin and continued. “No, that isn’t it, is it? It is only because it pays well, no?”

Once he asked that, the room was filled with a tense silence. Siegril made no effort to stow his knife, but he eventually nodded. 

Zandiel smiled and took a step closer. By now, the assassin could easily stab him in the chest...

“That is why you agreed to become an adventurer with someone like me, despite being raised as an assassin, yes? It confused me when I initially thought about it, but now I believe I understand. This was solely because of my promise at the end of each labyrinth, correct? A sum of ental at the end of each one, with the difficulty increasing the pay...”

Siegril nodded again.

“Yes, not many adventurers would likely pay someone to explore with them, so my proposition must have been quite something.” Zandiel agreed.

“Now, let me ask just one more thing. The reason that you are collecting ental is for something very important to you, is it not?”

Upon being asked that, Siegril’s eyes widened and his stance lowered, somewhat.

“I... need it. Yeah.”

With that, Zandiel nodded and slowly reached towards Siegril’s raised hand with both of his. The assassin made no effort to loosen his grip on the knife-- or inversely, plunge it into the prince-- when he held the assassin’s hand in both of his.

“Then that is enough reason for me to want to help you, Siegril.”

The assassin didn’t say a word, but his tensity just about fell completely as he looked at the prince’s hands.

“I know. I understand. You were raised to be an assassin. You  _ are _ an assassin. You were going to kill me, and now, we are in an agreement where you take a percentage of the ental we make.”

Zandiel couldn’t help but laugh at the situation. “...This has no benefit for me, does it? In my position, it was ignorant of me to not allow that monster to kill you, no?”

Siegril lowered his head. “That’s why I didn’t get it… I still don’t...”

“At the moment, however, are you not simply an adventurer who needs money for something important to him? Just as I am, at the moment, seen as nothing more than an adventurer without a purpose?”

The room fell silent once again, but Zandiel had come to understand that the assassin was simply processing this. It seemed that Siegril hadn’t realized it, either. The fact that him being an assassin had little impact on who he was, or could be, aboard the ship. 

It was something that Zandiel hadn’t gotten used to, himself. Knowing that made him wonder if he was the right person to tell Siegril that it didn’t matter.

“As long as we work together as allies, not as… whatever this is, I am certain that we will be able to get enough ental for whatever you need, and I…”

“...Well, I suppose I will find my purpose at some point on this journey.”

The two stayed the way they were in silence, until Zandiel eventually let go of Siegril’s hand, not exactly realizing how long he had been holding it.

“W-Well, now! I can see why you wished to speak with me! Yes, that was quite something to keep bottled in without a way to answer it!” 

“I hope that answered your question. The reason I saved you? I just wanted to, because you... you had no intention of actually assassinating me, did you?”

Siegril put the knife he had been holding into his coat and crossed his arms. “You’re kinda clever. More than I thought.”

“H-Huh?!”

“How’d you know?”

“I… Well, I think a part of my mind formulated it when you paralyzed me, had a clear vantage point, and began speaking to me instead of spilling my blood across the pavement. It just took me a while to settle down and realize it.”

“Oh. Right.” Siegril agreed, though he sounded a bit disappointed. “I couldn’t think of any other way.”

“When we were back home, I was given a contract to kill the prince of Novaras. Back then, I really was gonna kill you.” Siegril explained, causing the prince to tense up a bit.

“Then, I went to Novaras and saw that it was already under attack. After that, I just went and boarded Magina instead. Once I did that, I was done with you.”

“I… see…”

“Once I was here, I started looking for areas for contracts. Narrow streets, run-down areas. Places like that. Then, I saw you walking down an alley. All alone. So I thought I’d make you give me everything you had by intimidating you.”

“It was good that I already knew a bit about you. I could say things like ‘ _ You’re the prince of Novaras who I was sent to kill. _ ’ and ‘ _ I’m here to kill any influential members of your family that got away, Prince... Zanadel… Aros... Nairmair _ .’, to sound like I was sent to Maginia for you.”

While Zandiel wasn’t assassinated by Siegril that day, he felt as though his real name was just eviscerated and left to perish in his stead.

“Hm. That last one wasn’t a good one to use. I think Novaras is small, so…” Siegril mumbled to himself.

“I don’t kill future employers or targets, so I was gonna keep you alive just because of that, but then you started talking about Lemuria. Exploring. Paying me. Stuff that… interested me.”

“Ain. I don’t get you. At all. But...” Siegril trailed off and glanced to the side. Shockingly, a small smile formed on the Celestrian’s lips.

“Thanks, I guess. For letting me live. Or for the chance to make money. ...Both, yeah.” he decided with a nod.

Suddenly, Zandiel’s mind felt like it had drawn a strange blank. He wasn’t even sure why, but now  _ he _ was the one who found himself bewildered beyond repair. All he could do was gawk at Siegril as his mind became a strange mess of what felt like many thoughts, and seemingly no thoughts at the same time.

“U-Um, of course! Yes! Of course! T-Think nothing of it, Siegril!” Zandiel practically spilled out, to his own confusion.

“...Why are you talking like that?” Siegril glanced at the prince with a blank expression.

“Oh, d-do not mind me! Come, let us go!” Zandiel gestured to the door.

Siegril slowly nodded, turned around, and pushed the door open. Once he did so, Zandiel quietly sighed and placed a hand on his chest.

...This happened last night as well, but Zandiel concluded that he must have simply been nervous during that time.

This time, however, he couldn’t even imagine why his heart was suddenly racing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been looking forward to writing this chapter since the start.  
===  
Character Appearances/Info:  
https://guildofempyreans.tumblr.com/characters  
===


	13. Chapter 13: Orchard Vanguard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got sick as HECK, so this chapter ended up being finished a week or two later than I intended ahahah...  
Well on the flip-side, this chapter unintentionally became my longest one yet. 7.2k words babeyyy,,,

Zandiel wasn’t sure if Siegril was actually allowed to leave the hospital, but he quietly followed the assassin out of his room.

...Until he realized that he and Siegril were walking the wrong way.

“Er, Siegril? I think we are--”

“Siegril?” Biscotti’s voice called out from somewhere, surprising Zandiel. Though despite him looking around, he couldn’t see the doctor anywhere. Though there was a desk not far down the hall.

There were a few people busily working behind it, one of them being Jaune, but Biscotti was nowhere to be seen.

“He’s leaving already, Jaune?”

Zandiel glanced at Siegril, then back at the desk. He decided to walk over to the desk in order to ask Jaune where Biscotti could be, but Biscotti’s head suddenly popped up from behind the desk, as if on cue.

“Ah?!” Zandiel gasped, taking a step back.

“Here I am…!” Biscotti greeted, slapping the stack of papers he was holding onto the desk. A large lock or two of hair sprung out from his ponytail as he gave the two a rather awkward smile.

“Doctor Vulcan, are you well?”

“Of course I am!” Biscotti said, though he shook his head as he said it.

“What does that mean?” Siegril asked, narrowing his eyes.

“I don’t know what Scott just did, but forgive him.” Jaune said. They were writing something down, and didn’t bother to turn towards the doctor. “He’s a bit… Well, what’s a good word… Overdone.”

“Hm? No I’m… K-Kee-heh... No I’m not, Jay~!” Biscotti claimed, though he did sound incredibly flustered, even stuttering out a laugh, as though he had no clue whether he should actually laugh or not.

Biscotti then picked up the stack of papers he had set down and quickly walked away without a word.

Jaune sighed at their colleague’s behavior. “I’ll have him clock out soon. Now, besides Scott, was there something else you needed?”

“Where’s the way out?” Siegril asked.

Jaune swiveled their chair towards Zandiel and Siegril, pointing to the direction that the two came from. “Keep going past where your room was, turn down the next hallway, and it's straight ahead.” they answered with a smile.

Siegril nodded at Jaune’s instructions, and the Therian stood up and approached Siegril. To Zandiel’s surprise, they reached across the desk and gently placed a hand on top of Siegril’s head.

“Stay safe out there. I know I said you’re free to go, but if anything starts to feel strange, you come back and see me, alright?”

“...Okay.”

“Then that’s that.” Jaune said, removing their hand from Siegril’s head and returning to their chair.

“Thank you, Doctor Jaune!” Zandiel said, bowing before walking away with Siegril.

Zandiel opened the door to the waiting room, and was almost immediately greeted by Wing running up to the two and circling around Siegril’s legs.

“Sieg!” Ylva shouted. Zandiel looked up to see none other than Ylva barreling towards the Celestrian. She wrapped her arms around Siegril and picked him up.

“Aw, Sieg! I’m so glad ta see yer alright!”

Siegril shook his head. “P-Put… me down.”

Ylva slowly did as she was asked, and gave the Celestrian a pat on the shoulder. “Heheh… Sorry. Just real happy ta see ya again!”

“Seriously. Stop doing that to people.” Tenmaar grumbled as he approached the group.

“I’m just happy, alright?! C’mon! Lemme have this one!” Ylva argued. “Anyway, this means all the official Empyreans made it through their first mission!”

“What's the official Empyreans?” Siegril questioned as he smoothed out his jacket.

“Us! What, Ain didn’t tell ya?!” Ylva placed her hands on her hips and smirked at Zandiel. ”Yanno, I thought you were tellin’ him about the guild n’ other important stuff, so I didn’t even try ‘n barge in!”

“Oh! Thank you, Ylva. ...A-And we  _ were _ speaking of important matters!” Zandiel stumbled out.

“Well... Alright, I’ll believe ya! C’mon, we can talk about it on our way back!”

Zandiel nodded, and the group made their way to the exit.

...In that hospital room, Siegril seemed to be speaking more on impulse, so it wouldn’t have been easy to get him to open up about it at another time. In that case, Zandiel was glad that his words went uninterrupted by someone walking in. They were both able to learn a bit about each other, thanks to that.

Though a strange feeling in the back of Zandiel’s mind made him want to know more about Siegril. The assassin was so enigmatic to Zandiel, and he just wanted to get to know, well, him. More about him. Likes, dislikes, particular interests… 

After all, Zandiel felt that it was only right to know these kinds of things about a guildmate.

...And about someone who would be his roommate for an indefinite amount of time.

“Goodbye, adventurers.” Uriel said, causing Zandiel to momentarily freeze up. He had practically forgotten that Uriel was in the waiting room.

“Thank you for at least listening to Flynn. If you help him, I’ll have your reward when you get back. There’s your incentive.”

“Gotcha! We’ll see if we’re up ta helpin’ ‘em!” Ylva said as she left the hospital.

“Hm? What did Uriel mean by that?” Zandiel asked. “The reward and incentive, that is.”

“Heheh!” Ylva closed her eyes and stuck her index finger in the air. “I already got our guild a potential mission! Ain’t I reliable?”

“Y-You did?!”

“Guild?” Siegril asked.

“Yes, er, Siegril? Empyrean is our guild name. Yesterday, we made the decision to create an official guild; Guild Empyrean.”

“Got it. Sounds good.” he said.

“Oh? I must admit, I did not expect you to so quickly welcome the idea...”

“Why not? Guilds are groups of people with the same goals, right?” Siegril asked, stretching his arms upward. “Having something like that  _ should  _ help keep us alive longer. Gotta stay alive so we can get what we want. We said something like that outside of those ruins, right?”

Zandiel did recall the two of them speaking of survival before entering the ruins. ...Yes, simply staying alive was an undertaking that the two of them were prioritizing in this expedition.

Siegril then stuck a hand into his sleeve and pulled out a needle in one swift motion, spinning it between his fingers. “And guilds make a lot of money, don't they? They’ve always interested me.”

“Yanno, I don’t think I’ve ever heard ya talk that much in one go before, Sieg!” Ylva commented in awe. Wing snorted at the comment.

A slight frown formed on Siegril’s face. “...I’m interested. Answer the question.”

“Heheh, alright, sorry ‘bout that! I meant it in a cool way, though! Nice ta hear ya talkin’!” Ylva tried to console the Celestrian.

“And ta answer yer question, only the guilds that really make it big make a load ‘a ental! If yer the first ta discover somethin’, ya usually get a lotta money from the big shots.”

“...Oh.” Siegril continued to twirl his needle, but his shoulders sagged slightly after hearing Ylva’s explanation.

“Aw, it’s alright, Sieg! Even if ya aren’t the first ta find somethin’, just goin’ in and huntin’ fer materials is pretty good money! Especially in the more dangerous stratums ‘n stuff.” Ylva assured the Celestrian.

“That’s good. Where I’m from, I never went into the labyrinth since it was dangerous, so I never got to try.”

Where Siegril came from… Was it actually the same land that Zandiel hailed from? If so, then he understood what Siegril meant. Etria’s Yggdrasil is infamous for it’s brutality compared to the other Yggdrasil’s. 

After the complete uncovering of it’s labyrinth long ago, there were few who found much reason to stay in Etria when they could pursue other Yggdrasils. Ones less overtly vicious and unforgiving, ones more rewarding, a variety of factors...

“Really? Wouldn’t somethin’ like that make ya wanna explore it more?!” Ylva inquired with a grin.

“I’m not stupid. Killing monsters and people are two different things. I’m good with people, but I dunno how to kill monsters.”

Ylva laughed at the assassin’s explanation. “Well, I guess I see where yer comin’ from--” 

Her eyes then widened as she did a double take. “W-Wait, what was that about people?”

“Good at killing them.” Siegril responded, as though it were nothing substantial. He then pointed his needle at Zandiel. “Ain. Let me in your guild.”

To Zandiel’s lack of surprise, everyone fell completely silent as they gawked at Siegril. He had never told the others that he was an assassin, so to hear him suddenly say that was, well…

“Tch. Figured he was something like that.” Tenmaar uttered as he looked away from the assassin.

Zandiel was initially surprised at the Therian’s comment, and was going to ask how he knew, but he soon remembered that Tenmaar’s first encounter with Siegril was practically being analyzed by him while he pointed daggers at him.

“O-Oh! Well…!” Zandiel stammered, realizing that it would be best if he spoke up. “Of course, Siegril! I had already intended for you to be a part of our guild, so yes! The pleasure is all mine!” he answered.

Zandiel placed a hand on his chest with a smile. “I hereby welcome you to Guild Empyrean, Siegril!”

“...Thanks.”

Zandiel nodded and shifted his gaze to Tenmaar, who quickly glanced away.

“Though, while we are on the matter... Tenmaar? Would you like to join Guild Empyrean, as well?”

“Not interested in guilds.”

“Oh. I see…” It was Tenmaar’s choice, of course, but Zandiel had to admit that he felt dejected by the response.

Tenmaar sighed and crossed his arms. “But I guess I can help you guys out whenever I feel like it.” One of his ears twitched back and forth as he spoke. 

Honestly… just how did he do that?

“Oh? Well, thank you, Tenmaar!”

“Huh. That’s cool ‘n all, but are ya gonna be okay without a guild?” Ylva asked.

  
“I’ve traveled by myself for years, and I know my limits. I’ll be fine.”

“Well, if ya say so! Guess it’s about time I explain the mission, then! Gotta decide if we actually wanna do it or not!”

“Oh, of course! I would like to hear it!” Zandiel said.

“Alright, so lemme start with some backstory: There’s this place called the Small Orchard in Tharsis, right? It’s got some regular forest monsters ‘n some deer. Pretty cool place as long as you don’t mess with the deer.” 

“Now, one ‘a the weird things is that there’s this place that looks _just_ like the Small Orchard on the second island!” Ylva explained. “They’re sayin’ it seriously looks like someone just picked up the Small Orchard from Tharsis ‘n dropped it here!”

“Hm? Peculiar...”

“Right?! And there’s more! Flynn’s been hearin’ some weird stuff around Maginia about this version ‘a the orchard. Like somethin’s there that shouldn’t be there.”

“Like what?” Siegril asked.

“There’s monsters ‘n adventurers’re gettin’ killed by somethin’ in there! The weirdest part is that whatever’s doin’ it’s only really targetin’ small groups.”

“K-Killed?!” Zandiel blurted out.

“Yeaaah… Flynn wants us ta help ‘em scout out the Small Orchard. Before ya ask, he’s not tryin’ ta get us ta fight whatever it is, just look for some clues ta report ta Persephone! That’s why he’s got even more people waitin’ at this base camp place that Persephone went ‘n set up. So we don’t get attacked, yanno? Since we’re a big group ‘n not a small group!”

“S-So, that is the mission?” Zandiel asked. “Well, now... I had not intended for this to be what we did after getting Siegril!”

“Yeah, I get’cha...” Ylva agreed. “Yer the boss, so if ya don’t wanna go, it’s up ta you!”

Zandiel placed a hand on his chest. “If it is safer to investigate in a larger group, then I would gladly assist, if we are all willing to do so! I would personally like to know more about this strange foe, myself...”

“Guess I’ll go. Let’s just make it quick.” Tenmaar said.

“Yeah.” Siegril agreed.

Wing turned her head back and barked, almost seeming to nod at Zandiel.

“Alright! All in!” Ylva shouted. “Y’all’s inn’s just up ahead, so y’all know the drill. Me ‘n Wing’re stayin’ out here. Grab yer weapons ‘n armor, and… Oh! Also, base camp’s got food, so y’all don’t gotta worry about that!”

“Good. Freakin’ starving.” Tenmaar commented.

Zandiel nodded and entered the inn with Siegril and Tenmaar. As Zandiel and Siegril made their preparations in their room, Zandiel took extra care in making sure they had a good amount of exploration essentials. 

“...And the cartography tools, of course…” he said to himself.

“When did you get all of that?” Siegril asked, though when Zandiel turned towards the assassin, he wasn’t actually looking at him. 

Siegril was, instead, peering into his drawer, which reminded Zandiel of what he did yesterday. 

...Surely, Siegril wouldn’t realize that he tampered with anything, right? Zandiel cleared his throat and attempted to regain his composure.

“O-Oh, Ylva and I went shopping for exploration essentials after our guild was made!”

“Got it. That’s good.” Siegril said, moving towards Zandiel. “...What happened to your earrings?”

“Hm? Ah, I bought a jewel box for them!” Zandiel answered, placing a hand on the box. “It wouldn’t do well to have them fall out from my ears during an excursion or anything of the sort!”

“Yeah.” Siegril agreed. “You’re more ready for this than I thought. I knew we weren’t gonna get through labyrinths with just the two of us, but I didn't expect you to make a guild this quick.”

“Well, to be fair, I... hadn’t expected to make a guild either!” Zandiel confessed. “Despite that, I will make sure to do my best as its leader. That is a promise!” he claimed, placing a hand on his chest.

“Hm. Then I guess I have to trust you as your subordinate.” Siegril said, standing up. “Ready yet?”

“Y-Yes, just one moment! ...And you are no subordinate!” Zandiel said, turning towards Siegril. “Guildmate! Yes, I believe that is the correct term. We are guildmates, and that means we fight as one!” he confidently claimed.

“...Fight as one?” Siegril slowly murmured, seeming to take in the phrase.

“Alright.” he eventually said. “Finish getting ready.”

“Yes, yes...” Zandiel sighed out. Eventually, the two completed their preparations and left the inn.

After reconvening with Ylva, Wing, and Tenmaar, the group left Maginia and made their way to the Geomagnetic Pole within the ruins. 

The walk ended up being much shorter than the first time due to a shortcut that the Magnian guards found, so they were within the room that held the Pole in no time.

“Hmmm… So this is what Bighorn beat us to.” Ylva commented, placing her hands on her hips and observing the room. The room that held the Pole itself was small and unassuming, save for the giant sparkling light that shot up from its center.

“Fine! Alright, let’s get to it, y’all!” Ylva called out, pointing to the pole. Wing barked and ran into it, disappearing in a flash of light. Ylva ran through the pole, having the same happen to her.

“No freakin’ patience from those two, I swear...” Tenmaar groaned, walking into the light and disappearing as well.

“Goodness… I wonder if I will ever have that much energy for these kinds of things!”

“Dunno. Don’t think I will, though.”

Zandiel chuckled at Siegril’s remark. “Y-Yes, I must say, I am finding it difficult to imagine you with the outward enthusiasm of Ylva! Hmhmhm...”

“It’d be weird.” Siegril noted, gaining another laugh from Zandiel. 

“W-Well, enough of that! We shouldn’t keep everyone waiting any longer!” Zandiel said. Siegril nodded and stepped into the pole, soon disappearing within it.

Zandiel approached the pole and stuck his hand into it. He could feel the light’s warmth through his gloves as he stood there in silence. 

...Though once he realized that he had to put his whole body into the pillar of light to activate it, he sheepishly took a step forward and closed his eyes. Soon, Zandiel could feel a pleasant breeze.

“Ain? Ain!” Ylva’s voice called out. Zandiel opened his eyes to see that he was now outdoors in an open, grassy field, and that Ylva was waving her hand near her face.

“Hey! Ya good?” she asked, placing her hand down.

“Y-Yes, I am fine. Just…” Zandiel trailed off as he marveled at the plains before him. “I have never been through a Geomagnetic Pole until now! What a strange experience.”

“Never know what’s happening in those things, annoyingly enough.” Tenmaar complained as he looked over his Drive Blade. “Ugh. Think it’s fine…” he muttered to himself, slightly shaking the weapon.

“It’s gonna get a lot stranger ‘n cooler the more we explore, Ain! C’mon! Base camp’s this way!” Ylva cheered as she walked in the direction of the camp, with Tenmaar following. Wing approached Siegril and nudged him by the leg.

“Got it…” he mumbled, lazily walking forward.

“Siegril, are you well?” Zandiel asked, reaching out to help him.

“Yeah. Just feels nice out here.”

Zandiel had to admit that he hadn’t expected that kind of response. “It does, though I am sure this Base Camp area will feel even... nicer. Come, before we are left behind!”

It wasn’t long before they reached the Base Camp. Upon entering the area, they were greeted by a few chickens, sheep, and explorers walking and lounging about. There were a number of log cabins set up, as well.

“Everyone! You made it!” Flynn called out, jogging towards the group with a big smile on his face.

“Flynn! It is nice to see you again!”

“Yeah! You too, Ain!” he said, observing the group. “Oh, hey! A new one! I’ll save the introductions for a bit! I wanna show you guys the rest of the team!” Flynn said.

He guided the group further into the camp, and they eventually happened across three adventurers surrounding a snuffed-out fire.

“I’m baaack~! Brought more people!” Flynn sang out as he waved the small group down.

“Hiya, Lynny!” a pink-haired Brouni, who was sitting on the lap of a silver-haired Sentinel, greeted. The Sentinel gave Flynn a nod and a small smile. 

Zandiel quickly recognized the two as the explorers he briefly encountered at the Explorer’s Guild.

“Is this the last of them, Vulcan?” a tall, white-haired Celestrian questioned, moving a strand of his hair away from his face before taking a bite of his food. Looking at the Celestrian, Zandiel noticed that he presented himself with a peculiar mix of... kempt and unkempt. 

On one hand, he wore an ornate golden monocle and some golden accessories on his ears, and his outfit was simple, yet had an air of elegance to it with its darker palette. His white hair was tied into a neat bun that dropped into a ponytail, and he had long pieces of hair that fell down both sides of his face.

...On the other hand, the man was crouched on top of the log he was sitting on, hunched over like some sort of gargoyle, and he was squishing a piece of his food between his fingers.

“Yeah! This should be the last of them! I mean, there’s one more person than I thought, but yeah!” Flynn answered.

“As if that’s a bad thing. More bodies are welcome.”

“Don’t say that!”

“Hmph, I swear this part is the head of a Kingcap!” Luxes wondered, all but ignoring Flynn as he narrowed his eye at the piece of food between his fingers. 

“Same texture, maybe, but something’s off about the taste. Well, that may be the seasoning muddying the taste. ...Though I’ve never been one to take observation by taste seriously, so why start now, I wonder?”

“What the-- Cut that out and finish eating, Luxes!” Flynn ordered, marching up to the Celestrian and pointing a finger at him.

“I dunno about the bread, Luxy, but if you want my opinion on the soup, I think it’s red ‘cause it’s the blood of a Cutter!” the Brouni across from Luxes stated matter-of-factly.

“...The hell?” Tenmaar muttered under his breath.

“Hmm? And where’s that theory coming from?” Luxes asked. The Sentinel, who’d yet to speak, was vigorously shaking her head, causing the golden accessories on one side of her head to jingle.

...Now that he thought about it, quite a few people seemed to have a taste for gold aboard Maginia.

“How else can soup be red unless it’s tomatoes or the blood of our enemies?” the pink-haired Brouni hypothesized, wiggling his fingers near his face.

“Huh?! That…! Pfft!” Luxes let out a genuine laugh at the Brouni’s reasoning. The Sentinel sighed and hung her head.

“Nope! Nooope! Alright, stop fueling him, Kor!” Flynn chided. By now, the two of them were having a laughing fit.

“F-For monster blood, this isn’t so bad!” Kor said.

The Sentinel that Kor was sitting on suddenly pinched the sides of his cheeks and stretched them outward.

“Urhmgmhrh…! Ruuuu…! S-Shorry…!” Kor pleaded, eventually causing the Sentinel to let go and nod.

At this point, Zandiel had no idea how to best approach this new group of people.

“ _ Thank  _ you, Ruki!” Flynn said. “Ain! Ylva! Tenmaar! New guy! You can all sit down around here. I’ll get you some soup that’s not-- and never ever was-- made with monster blood! Don’t listen to them!”

“...Well actually, listen to them, but not about the blood!” Flynn corrected himself as he walked away.

Zandiel hesitantly took a seat on an empty log, with Ylva and Siegril taking seats on either side of him. Tenmaar sat next to Ruki and Kor, and to Zandiel’s surprise, Wing took a seat near Luxes.

“...Yes?” Luxes greeted Wing, to which she barked and nodded.

“Wing probably thinks yer cool!” Ylva told the Celestrian. “By the way, who’re y’all? My name’s Ylva, that’s Wing, and this guy’s Sieg… ril. Yeah, Siegril!” she said. 

She then gestured to Zandiel. “We’re all part ‘a this guy’s guild; the Empyreans! And then there’s Tenmaar!” She said, pointing to him. “He ain’t a part of our guild, but he’s here!”

“Yeah, hey.” Tenmaar said, raising a hand up as a greeting.

“Well, yes, my name is Ain. ...L-Leader of Guild Empyrean, as it were. It is nice to meet you all!” Zandiel said, placing a hand on his chest. He quickly realized that calling himself a leader in front of unfamiliar people would take some getting used to.

“Same to you, Ai!” the Brouni greeted.

“Ai? Is that me?”

“Ain’s only one syllable, so it’s difficult to nickname! Sig’s a good one for Siegril. Ooh, and Ylva’s Yl!” the Brouni noted. He then pointed a finger at Tenmaar.

“You, Tenmaar, can be all kinds of things! Ten? Ten-Ten? Tenny? Maar? Mar-Mar? Tenma? Tea--”

“Don’t even think about calling me something like Tenny, Tima, or Mar-Mar.” Tenmaar cut the Brouni off.

“...Sooo, I’m hearing ‘Ten-Ten’? Oh, heck yeah! That one’s the best one!”

“Sure. Whatever.” Tenmaar approved with a sigh.

“Heeey! I’m back!” Flynn called out as he approached the group with a large plate stacked with bread.

“They’re kinda sorta outta soup, so all they have left is bruschetta. It’s tomato and mushroom. Not freakin’ Kingcap mushroom, just mushroom mushroom!” Flynn said, placing the plate on top of the log pile that once held a fire.

“Oh! Thank you, Flynn!” Zandiel said as he reached out and grabbed a piece.

“Hmph. You make the idea of consuming monsters sound strange, but have you not heard of that legendary restaurant in High Lagaard?” Luxes inquired. “The one that the conquerors of the Lagaardian labyrinth frequented? Most meals there were made with the remnants of monsters!”

“I’ve never been to High Lagaard, and I think I’d lose it if someone put that Kingcap thing on my plate!” Flynn complained. “That picture you showed me’s gonna give me nightmares! Why’s it got so many teeth?! What’s it doing with all that… teeth?!”

“Prying through the protective armor of adventurers, of course.”

“Wrong! It’s just being creepy for no reason!” Flynn deduced with a huff. Zandiel chuckled at the two’s interaction.

“Hey, I wanna see what this Kingcap thing is!” Ylva interjected. “You still got that picture, Luxes?”

“Oho! Interested?” Luxes asked, unbuckling his satchel and removing a book from it. “Behold; the Lagaardian codex! I have codices with monsters from Tharsis, to Armoroad, to even Etria itself!”

“Seriously?! Ooh, lemme see!” Ylva said, quickly moving to sit next to Luxes.

“Of course, of course! And soon, I will create my own codex, with all the monsters of Lemuria! Look forward to it.” Luxes then unbuckled the book on his hip and proudly brandished it.

“You didn’t make this?” Ylva asked, opening up the book that was in her hands.

“Of course not! Do I look like I have the years in me to write five codices?!”

“Psh, well ya sure were talkin’ like ya made the book.” Ylva said with a grin.

“Hmhmhm, not I!” Luxes proclaimed. “The Lagaardian book in particular has remarkable illustrations, but is amateurish in description at best! As if I would make something like that! Ohohoho!”

“...Uh-huh. Well, yer right about the drawings! These’re nice!”

“Heeey, can we get serious and start the ‘getting to know each other’ part, now?!” Kor piped up. “We need to all take turns talking about ourselves! It’s the  _ only _ way!”

“The only way for  _ what? _ ” Tenmaar asked in a disinterested tone.

“For friendship!”

“...Uh...”

Flynn clapped his hands together. “Well! I’ve already introduced myself to every… Oh, wait! Not you!” Flynn said, flashing Siegril a grin. “Who are you?”

“...Siegril.” he whispered, to the point where even Zandiel could barely hear him. Flynn paused for a moment before speaking up again.

“Well, nice to meet you! My name’s Flynn Vulcan! Leader of the Redray Rescue Division! Have you been to the Redray Hospital?” Flynn asked. Siegril nodded and grabbed a piece of bread.

“Sweet! It’s pretty cool, right?”

Siegril shrugged his shoulders and took a bite of the bruschetta. Zandiel couldn’t help but notice how much less talkative Siegril was at the moment. 

It wasn’t as though Siegril talked much in the first place, but this had to be the least that Zandiel had heard the assassin speak.

Though, it likely had something to do with the influx of new people. Zandiel knew for a fact that he felt a bit more nervous with the additions of Flynn, Luxes, Ruki, and Kor. Perhaps Siegril was feeling the same?

“My name is Luxes. A researcher—not a fighter—whose goal was to gain information about the species of Lemuria. ...Unfortunately, everything so far is Tharsis.” he said with a sigh.

“The woodflys, the frogs, the mandrakes…! Even the Cutters act the same, right down to the angles they cut you!”

“Angle? What are you on about?” Tenmaar scoffed.

Luxes drew a line over his chest with his finger. “The other day, one slashed me right down at this angle! The same way that all the other Cutters I’ve run into like to cut! Lemuria isn’t making itself out to be one for originality so far.”

“...You’re something else entirely.” Tenmaar said. He shrugged his shoulders and stood up. “Anyway, I’ll be back. Been sitting still for too long.”

“Oh? Well, try not to stray too far, then!” Zandiel suggested.

“See ya, Ten-Ten!” Kor called, waving his hand.

“Yeah, yeah.” Tenmaar turned around and raised his hand for a moment as he walked in the direction of a few log cabins.

“Wait a-- yer askin’ fer way too much, Luxes! How else can a bear even cut a person?!” Ylva asked.

“If this land’s going to share similarities to Tharsis, I’d like it to at least change the formula a bit! Is that too much to ask? Not at all, I say!” Luxes loudly declared. “I didn’t come here just to take a poor man’s tour of the Lush Woodlands!”

“Alright, alright…! I hear ya, yeesh.” Ylva groaned, leaning away from the passionate Celestrian.

“Yep, that’s our Luxes! I’ve only known him for about a day, and I’d already  _ maybe _ take a hit for him!” Kor claimed. “He’s so funny!”

“As long as you take the hit to further my research, Kor.”

“Ahahaha! See? Like, who’d seriously use a Brouni as a meatshield?!”

The Sentinel behind Kor held her arms up in a cross-shape and shook her head.

“Oh, don’t worry yourself. I was joking, of course. Like I’d think to use a Brouni as a meatshield.” Luxes said, wagging his finger.

“Nope! No you weren’t!” Flynn quickly threw in. “Kor says he’s known you for a day, but I’ve known you for like a month, and I’m living proof that you weren’t joking about taking hits for research!”

“Hmmmm?” Luxes said, slowly tilting his head to the side. “Judging me from only a month? How shallow, Vulcan.”

“That's perfect time to judge a person! Seriously, you’ve been in Redray like five-hundred times, and half was from before the expedition even started!”

“Ahaha, right you are! Though most of my visits before the expedition was to...  _ visit _ a certain individual, mind you.” Luxes elucidated with a wink.

“Whoa... The way you said that makes it sound super scandalous! Tell us more!” Kor said, leaning forward in clear interest.

“Tsk, oh, there’s nothing much to it. There’s just a certain redhead at the hospital who’s caught my interest. He’s particularly fetching… and just a touch sadistic, I believe.” he stated, smirking and waving his book around. “Makes for more dangerous conversation…”

“Ehhh? Sadistic? Dangerous? Oh man, you’re making this guy sound  _ extra _ scandal-y! What a wild doctor!” Kor said, though he was thrilled at the prospect.

“Yes, it makes him just a bit more tempting, I have to say… I wonder if the day will come where he metaphorically snaps and puts me in my place...” Luxes cooed, placing a finger to his lip.

“Huh?! Heeey! Now you’re making the story sound raunchy!” Kor criticized. “I thought this was about Doctor Redhead’s sinister-ness?! Tell me more about that guy!”

Zandiel absolutely had no idea what to say in a conversation like this, so his eyes began to wander elsewhere, when he eventually happened upon Flynn. 

...His eyes had been completely obscured by the sun’s light reflecting off of his glasses.

Zandiel was, unfortunately, feeling a sense of déjà vu from the sight.

Though Flynn’s expression, from what Zandiel could tell of it, seemed… blank. He appeared more stunned than anything.

“Well, you know, I always see Flynn talking with him, conveniently enough!” Luxes segued, turning to Flynn. “What is he to you, and what do you know of him?”

Now that he thought of it, the idea of having a ‘sinister, sadistic doctor’ didn’t sound too appealing to Zandiel. Whoever this person was, Zandiel just hoped that they didn’t bring that part of themself out in front of their patients...

“Hey.” Flynn said, giving Luxes a smile that also, somehow, felt hollow. “Let’s stop talking about weird stuff you want my brother to do.”

“Yiiikes.” Ylva dryly tacked on, now engrossed in the codex. “Good luck with that, Lux.”

“Brother…?” Zandiel murmured. Though it took him a moment, Zandiel gasped once he realized it was Biscotti that Luxes had been talking about. 

The way that Luxes described Biscotti was... Zandiel knew that the doctor was a bit mischievous, and he seemed a bit odd when he spoke of Luxes the other day, but was he truly so…

“Ohoho, so you  _ are _ related! I figured as much.” Luxes said, placing a hand on his chin and nodding. Somehow, he seemed to be blissfully unaware of the metaphorical target on his body. Or he was doing an excellent job at ignoring it.

“Then you must know of his relationshi--”

“Nope!” Flynn bluntly answered.

After a moment of complete silence, Flynn stood up and placed his hands on his hips with a smile. “Hooo~! Alright, awful talk! Anyway, I’ll be back in five! We’ll be heading to the orchard once I get back, so get ready!”

“Er… Y-Yes! We will be prepared by then, Flynn!”

“See ya, Lynny!”

As he walked away, Zandiel couldn’t help but notice that… Flynn’s fists were clenched.

“Well, it’s totally our turn for introductions, now!” Kor pointed to himself with both index fingers. “My name?! Kor! And this is my best friend, Ruki!” he said, patting Ruki’s arm. 

“Best friends since childhood, we’re the traveling medical duo; Ruki and Kor! We explore, gather materials for medicine-making, and then do the actual medicine making ourselves! Oh, and then we give them to people!”

Ruki nodded at his explanation.

“You know, when people look at us, they totally think ‘Botanist and Bushi’, which is a really cool alliteration, but that’s not us! I’m an apothecary and a medic-in-training, and Ru’s kinda more like a Ronin… which is kinda like a Bushi… Uh...” Kor pondered for a moment, crossing his arms and wiggling his eyebrows with a puzzled expression.

“Anyway, she does medicine, too!” he eventually said. “We’re so  _ cool! _ ”

“Heh, nice ta meet y’all!” Ylva greeted. “Pretty fun travelin’ in a group ‘a two, ain’t it? Me ‘n Wing’ve mostly been a pair ‘a two, but right now we’re in Ain’s guild!”

Ruki nodded again.

“...So, y’all wanna join our guild?” Ylva unceremoniously segued.

“Huhwa-haaah?!” Kor gasped out, leaning towards Ylva. Ruki did the same; her eyes widened and her ears stood on end.

“Y-Ylva! Do you not think that was rather sudden?!” Zandiel questioned.

“What? You saw ‘em in the Explorers Guild yesterday! They’re lookin’ for a guild! Ain’t that right?”

“Yeah, you caught us! We’re looking for the right guild, with the right people, with the right motivations! ...Oh! And with the right accommodations!” Kor elaborated. “If we’re gonna explore Lemuria for materials, we already came to the conclusion that just the two of us won’t really cut it.”

Ruki shook her head, reaffirming Kor’s words.

“But nobody really wants us though…! Waaaah...” Kor whined, leaning back and sulking. Ruki shrugged her shoulders.

“What the-- why?!” Ylva asked. “Ruki’s gotta be a badass swordsman, yer learnin’ how ta heal like a medic, and yer both apothecaries! That’s like... a serious power-team! Y’all’re gold!”

Ruki’s eyes widened at Ylva’s observation. She then hastily covered her face with her hands, and her ears lowered completely, falling in front of her hands. 

“Uh… Did I say somethin’ bad?”

“Nah, she’s just all blushy now! She’s definitely thinking  _ “Thanks for the compliment, Yl!” _ !”

“D’awww, I’m just callin’ it like I see it! ...But really, I don’t get it! Must be that y’all’re just gettin’ unlucky ‘n findin’ teams that already got what y’all give, cause I don’t see why they wouldn’t recruit y’all!”

Kor stretched his arms out. “It’s because I tell people the cold-hard truth about us and they don’t like it! Like how I can’t walk, or how Ru doesn’t talk, or how we’re just here to be apothecaries and not treasure hunters, or how we’re gonna be too busy apothecarizing to always be in the exploration team! One of those usually  _ kills _ it!”

Though Zandiel had never heard the term ‘apothecarizing’, he had to assume it had something to do with being an apothecary. ...Or it was just a term that Kor made up. Though, that was much less important than something else that caught Zandiel’s attention.

“You… cannot walk, Kor?” he asked. 

Kor patted his right leg. “This leg’s long gone. It’s why Ru always carries me!” he explained, kicking out his left leg. “Left’s still  _ kickin’ _ , though!”

Zandiel felt unsure about what he could say on the matter of Ruki’s speech or Kor’s leg, but soon realized that nothing needed to be said. There was no reason to speak further on either topic, other than giving the two the impression that he was an overly nosy individual.

...He did feel sure of what he wanted to say on a different matter, however.

“Kor? Ruki?” 

“Yeaaah?”

“Guild Empyrean... is not so experienced. We do not have many members, either. As Ylva said, there are only four of us, and only two of us have true exploration experience.” Zandiel made clear.

“Despite that… it would gladden me to have you two as members of Guild Empyrean, if you would like.” Zandiel decided.

“AHWAAAH?!” Kor... shouted, reeling back and holding his chest in an over-the-top manner. Ruki grunted and doubled over when Kor’s head hit her right below the chest.

“Oh, so when  _ I  _ ask ‘em, I’m too sudden, but it’s fine when  _ you _ do it?” Ylva ribbed at Zandiel.

His face flushed at the realization. “Ah, w-well, I am merely offering! ...A-And now I am understanding that you were doing the same thing! I-- Oh, my deepest apologies for admonish--”

“Whoa, hey, it’s fine, Ain! It ain’t all that serious, now! Heheh!”

“I-I see…!” Zandiel let out a nervous chuckle.

“We’ll be it! We’ll totally be Empyreans! ” Kor said, hurriedly waving his arms up and down towards Zandiel. “Waaaah~! We did it, Ru!”

Ruki smiled and applauded, concurring with Kor.

“Goodness! I hadn’t expected the two of you to agree so soon!”

Ruki nodded and made two thumbs-up at Zandiel with a smile. Kor looked up at Ruki, and then turned to Zandiel, doing the exact same thing and sticking his tongue out with a wink.

Zandiel laughed. “Then I gladly welcome you to our guild!”

Ruki and Kor… They were just two people pursuing their own goals together. Said goals had nothing to do with the expedition’s purpose, so he could see why some guilds would deny the two for that reason, but Zandiel couldn’t turn a blind eye to them. Why would he?

They only wanted to travel together and find materials for medicine. Ruki and Kor seemed like nice, honest people _ , especially _ Kor on the honesty front, so Zandiel simply felt it would be nice to have their company.

Besides, Zandiel would have to learn to start recruiting others eventually. If they were serious about exploring Lemuria, a team of four and the occasional cameo of Tenmaar wouldn’t exactly do.

Ruki and Kor would be fine additions to the guild. He just had a feeling.

“We’re baaack~!” Flynn called out. Zandiel turned to his voice and saw that both he and Tenmaar had returned. “...Whoa. Did he get mad at something?”

“...Hm?” Zandiel asked.

Flynn pointed near Zandiel, but not directly at him. “Actually, can someone tell me his name?! I couldn’t hear him!”

“Oh! You are referr… ing...”

Once Zandiel looked to his left, he saw that in place of the untalkative Siegril, there was a plain-looking dagger wedged into the log he was sitting on.

“Wow! I knew he was a Ninja!” Kor gleefully stated. “I didn’t even know he left!”

“Wait, Sieg’s gone?” Ylva asked as she raised her head from the book to look at the empty stump.

“Siegril?! W-When did he…? Where…?!” Zandiel wondered as he stood up and hastily looked around.

“And I thought I said not to go anywhere! Uh, or did I?” Flynn wondered.

“I felt him leave a few minutes ago.” Luxes spoke up. “Shouldn’t be far, that one...” 

Luxes was engrossed in whatever he was writing down in a book, not even looking up as he told everyone.

“Felt?” Zandiel asked.

“Celestrian? Mana? Detection?” Luxes listed as he gestured his hand in a circle. 

Of course… Celestrians could sense, or detect, the flows of Mana from beings that have it.

“Well can you, like, feel out where he went?” Kor inquired.

Luxes closed his eyes and stayed in silence for a few moments. “There.” he said, pointing in the direction of a large tree. It was a short distance away on top of a small hill, and seemed to lie upon the outskirts of the camp. 

“Sure you’re not just pointing in a random direction...?” Flynn asked with a hint of animosity as he narrowed his eyes at Luxes.

“One: Don’t doubt me, Vulcan. Two: I wouldn’t mistake a flow like his. He’s there.” He plainly answered, his nose still in that book of his.

“T-Thank you, Luxes!” Zandiel said, bowing and looking over everyone. “I will go retrieve him, then. One moment!”

“...Alright!” Flynn cheerfully responded as he raised his arms up. “Orchard Vanguard?! Make those final preparations, cause once Ain and... seriously,  _ what’s _ his name, get back, it’s on!”

“Orchard Vanguard?” Zandiel could hear Tenmaar ask as he made his way over to the tree, garnering a chuckle to himself.

Now that he was within his own thoughts in silence, he came to realize that the area really was quite nice. A gentle, fresh breeze, a pleasantly quiet area, bright green grass... He found himself agreeing with Siegril’s earlier words about the second island.

As he got closer to the tree, he could hear the sound of quiet chirping from the other side of the tree. It was a bird, more than likely, but it sounded strangely close.

Zandiel placed a hand on his chin and looked around before moving to check out the other side of the tree.

...There, he saw Siegril. He was sitting with his back against the tree, and his eyes were closed.

Alarmingly, there was also a small blue bird resting on top of his head. Zandiel didn’t even know what to say at a spectacle like this. 

He crouched down and leaned a bit closer to Siegril. Zandiel had never seen him like this. Siegril always appeared on guard in some fashion, but now? He looked... relaxed.

Zandiel could feel himself smiling at the sight.

...Until Siegril snapped an eye open and fixed it right on Zandiel.

“Ah--” Zandiel covered his mouth and leaned away from the Celestrian. Siegril shook his head, and the bird on top of his head quickly flew away.

“S-Siegril! Did you… r-rest well?” Zandiel asked in a hushed tone.

“Yeah. Did you get tired of all the talking, too?”

Zandiel’s eyes widened for a moment before he started to giggle. Honestly, Siegril...

“...What?” Siegril asked, seeming genuinely stumped at Zandiel’s reaction.

“It is not that…! I am merely here to tell you that we are preparing to leave! It is just that we noticed you were gone, and… I became worried.”

“Why? I told you all I was gonna be back.”

“You… did?! Oh, Siegril, I apologize for not hearing you!” Zandiel said. Siegril was already speaking quietly and very selectively at the camp, so he could easily slip away compared to the more talkative individuals, yet still, he should have been listening better...

“Hear?” Siegril asked, giving Zandiel a quizzical look. “I mean the knife.”

“...I’m sorry?”

“The knife I stuck in the log. I put it in. Then I left. Showoff assassins like to do that to tell their targets  _ “I’ll kill you soon.” _ , but I just thought you’d all get that I wouldn’t leave a knife without coming back to get it.”

“Certainly not. I believe Flynn thought you stabbed the log in an act of anger.”

Siegril sighed. “ _ Why? _ ” 

Zandiel chuckled and shook his head. Yes, from what he knew of Siegril, he highly doubted the assassin would let anger drive him in that way.

Siegril then stood up and smoothed out his coat. “So, we’re leaving now? Finally...”

Zandiel nodded and stood up as well. The two then made their way back to base camp, where everyone was set and ready to go. 

Now, they would make their way to the Small Orchard. Zandiel was finding himself more and more curious about what they would discover there...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Flynn ever learn Siegril's name :'( ?  
===  
Character Appearances/Info:  
https://guildofempyreans.tumblr.com/characters  
===


	14. Chapter 14: Investigation

“Alright, Orchard Vanguard! Remember the formation?” Flynn asked. After leaving base camp, the group, or rather, the _ Orchard Vanguard _, traveled west. 

After about an hour, the Small Orchard was within sight. It was somewhat hidden within greenery of Lemuria, but the sudden change in vegetation made it clear that they were nearing the orchard thought to be exclusive to Tharsis.

“Yeah, yeah.” Tenmaar sighed. “You, me, and Ylva at the front. Ruki, Kor, and Wing in the middle. Ain, Siegril, and Luxes at the back. Miss anyone?”

“Nope!” Kor replied in Flynn’s stead. He then rose a hand. “ ..._ But! _I’m just a bit worried about my wolf-chariot running in to fight something without putting me down! Are you sure this is okay, Yl?!”

Just as Kor said, he was currently sitting on top of Wing. Kor earlier explained that when it came to fighting during their travels, Ruki would always put him down somewhere safe and proceed to defeat their foes on her own. 

Ylva then made the suggestion that he simply sit on Wing’s back for now, since it would be safer and easier for Kor to quickly get out of danger.

“Aw, it’ll be fine! Wing’s a nice gal! She’ll give ya time ta get off!”

“...Well, alright then! I’ll trust you! That’s all!” Kor concluded, lowering his arm with a determined smile. “This is so cool…!”

“Great! No other issues about the formation, right? Cause we’re just about here!”

“Issue: Why is Ain, the moderately armored man with a sword and shield, in the backline?” Luxes asked.

“Ee-hee-hee! Good question!” 

Flynn turned towards Luxes and proudly propped his shield against the ground, causing everyone else to stop walking ahead and observe what he was doing. 

“Every good vanguard needs a great rearguard, and what better way to be a guard than with a shield?!” he asked, striking a pose before pointing towards Zandiel’s shield. “You get what I mean, right?”

“I-I... suppose?” Zandiel slowly answered, looking over his shield. “We need defenses in both the front and rear. Yes, I understand where you are coming from if that is your case.”

Though Zandiel wasn’t so sure how good he was at protecting others in a literal sense...

“Exactly! Our shield-wielding minds think alike!”

“You’re taking the “guard” in Rearguard too literally, Vulcan.” Luxes said, shrugging his shoulders.

“Okay, you say that now, but when Ain goes to save your ass, I’d better hear you thank him instead of getting mad that he took the hit for you!” Flynn grumbled as he picked his shield back up.

“Uh… Real specific there, Flynn.” Ylva noted as she approached the two.

Flynn had an annoyed look on his face, though the way his cheeks were slightly puffed out made him look a bit more childish. Luxes, on the other hand, seemed genuinely irritated.

“...I can’t believe you got in my way like that.” Luxes hissed.

“What?! I saved your life! Saved your life and dragged your masochistic ass back to Redray! Oh, _ still _ haven’t been thanked for that, by the way!”

“Maso— Don’t make me sound like some kind of…! How else am I supposed to describe a monster if I fail to experience it myself?! Let others tell me what they felt?! As if I’d fill MY codex with other’s experiences!”

As Flynn and Luxes continued to argue and inch closer to each other, Zandiel was at a loss for what to do. Ruki, Kor, and Wing had all sat down in a little circle, with Ruki and Kor petting Wing. Tenmaar had simply sat down near the entrance with an unamused expression.

Siegril was…

Well, Siegril was walking towards them. As Zandiel wondered why Siegril was doing such a thing, the assassin stopped once he got between the two.

Neither of them seemed to notice that Siegril was there. It made sense, considering he was not only quieter, but shorter than the two of them. 

“Sieg? What’cha…?”

Siegril held his arms forward, and Zandiel could see something glint from within his sleeves. He then stretched his arms upward in the blink of an eye, and the two men fell silent as they glanced down.

...Siegril was holding two curved knives, one pointed below each of their chins.

“Whuh-- alri-- Sieg?! Knives down!” Ylva stumbled out as she hovered her hands over the assassin in a panic. 

She didn’t seem to know how to handle this situation, and neither did Zandiel. He knew that Siegril wouldn’t _ hurt _them, but...

“Hey.” Siegril said, glaring towards Flynn and shifting his arm slightly. “Start our mission. We’re here to investigate.” 

He then did the same to Luxes. “Follow the formation you were given. If you try to step out without permission, I won’t let you.”

Flynn and Luxes were completely stunned by the sudden intrusion. They simply looked at Siegril as he spoke.

“S-Siegril, that is enough…” Zandiel said. “I believe they have taken your words into consideration, so please...”

Siegril nodded and and stepped out from under them. “They talk too much.” He noted as he put his knives back into his sleeves.

“Woooow…! Sig! That. Was. So cool! Ahhh, you’re like an _ assassin! _” Kor squealed.

“Yeah.”

“T-That is besides the point! Siegril is right; Enough distractions, let us begin the mission!”

“Of course.” Luxes said as he adjusted his monocle with a smirk. “Though you’re both mediocre at getting people to fall in line for you. The attempts were cute, though.”

“Er…” As what already seemed to be the norm, Zandiel had no idea what to say in a conversation involving Luxes. He wondered how Luxes could even call being threatened with a knife against his neck ‘mediocre’.

Maybe he knew that Siegril had no malicious intent?

“Well, Vulcan? You heard them. Lead with your vanguard-rearguard thing. Go on.” Luxes said with a shooing motion.

Though Flynn didn’t respond to Luxes. He just stared downward and lightly brushed his fingers against his neck.

“I didn’t paralyze him.” Siegril whispered. 

Zandiel nodded and took a step towards Flynn. “Flynn…? Are you--”

“Vulcan!” Luxes shouted, kicking Flynn’s shield. Flynn clutched the shield and frantically looked around. 

“H-Huh?! Wha--” 

“Flynn? Did something cross your mind?” Zandiel wondered. That didn’t seem quite right, though.

“Uh, I don’t… actually know? I think I just… spaced out?” Flynn slowly said, grimacing as he held his head for a moment.

“Anyway, sorry about that! I’m fine!” he assured everyone as he raised his shield with a beaming grin. “Let’s get into formation and head in!”

Zandiel hesitantly nodded, making a mental note to keep an eye on Flynn when he could spare such time.

Upon entering the Small Orchard itself, they had to traverse through a narrow path of trees and tall flora, which didn’t do any favors for their large group. Once the frontline turned a corner, Ylva suddenly held her arm out and shushed everyone, stopping anyone else from advancing.

“What? What’s…?” Tenmaar leaned forwars and narrowed his eyes. He soon reeled back with a disgusted look on his face.

“What is it? I cannot… see.” Zandiel whispered. As curious as he was, he didn’t want to break their formation.

“Owls?” Tenmaar seemed to guess. “Ylva, are they eating…?” 

Ylva silently nodded at Tenmaar’s assessment, not changing from her stance.

“Yeah, there’s a group of owls eating a deer up ahead.” Tenmaar plainly answered, causing Zandiel to shudder slightly.

“Owls?!” Luxes shouted. Due to that, the next thing that could be heard was a collection of monstrous screeching and the flapping of wings.

“You…” Siegril whispered, pulling out a dagger.

“Luxes.” Flynn stated in a completely flat tone.

“Oh, you’ll be fine. Don’t even try to make this anthill into a mountain, Vulcan.” Luxes scoffed. Though no one had any time to respond as a bolt of lightning was suddenly sent their way from above.

To their fortune, it had gone past the backline and hit the ground behind them. Looking above, Zandiel could see four owls hovering a distance away. Everyone drew their weapons at the sight.

Except for Luxes.

“Ah, so it’s Ghost Owls. Hypnowls. Hypnosis Owls.” the Celestrian listed off. “That is slightly less disappointing. Still, if they were Maya Owls, or even an Owl Beast, then--”

“Shut up!” Tenmaar blurted out. “Literally, shut-- Gah! None of us can deal with flying shit, can we?!” he asked, though it didn’t seem like much of a question.

“S-Sorry, I don’t even HAVE a weapon!” Kor apologized.

“Dunno, but--” Siegril tried to say, but was cut off as he jumped out of the way of a stray bolt of thunder. While he was aiming to throw a dagger at the owl, he lost his footing after landing and fell straight into a bush.

Before Zandiel could check on him, a particularly loud gunshot rang through the Orchard. One of the owls had soon plummeted to the ground with a thud. Its body seemed to be convulsing as small sparks flew off its body.

“Sorry if that one was loud, but _ I _ can, Tenmaar!” Flynn cheerfully called out as he took aim with the shotgun he was now wielding. His shield was propped down in front of him, which formed a solid barricade due to the narrowness of the path, but wouldn’t be the most help against airborne foes like these.

“But if I’m the only one…!” he said before firing another bullet. This one was much quieter, but it still damaged the next owl that it hit. “...Then this isn’t good!” he said, firing off another shot. This time, however, the owl was able to dodge it.

The owl took the chance and attempted to dive in for a direct attack on Flynn, but Ruki somersaulted across his shield and struck the owl with the hilt of her katana in midair, sending it falling and stunning it.

She then drew out her katana and stabbed through the immobile owl in one fluid motion.

“WOOO! Go, Ru!” Kor cheered. Looking over, Zandiel saw that Kor and Wing were a short distance behind everyone, with Siegril standing near the two. 

Wing cautiously looked around her, weapon in mouth, and Siegril was standing near them, hovering a hand over a knife he held. Soon, a small circular symbol glowed above the knife.

“Stop playin’ cheap, ya basta-- Ain!” Ylva called out. Zandiel could barely turn around before he suddenly felt something slashing across his face.

He tried to take a step back in order to block it with his shield, but panicked and lost his step, hitting his head against the back of a tree as he landed on the ground.

As stunned as he suddenly found himself, the sound of ferocious flapping and cawing above him caused him to open an eye and look up.

“Yeah! Get ‘em, Sieg!”

There, he saw that the owl’s body was pinned to the tree by Siegril’s knife. In one fluid motion, Siegril pulled another dagger out from his sleeve and slashed right below the owl’s head.

The owl wildly flailed its wings for a moment before it soon ceased all movement and sound.

“That worked?” Siegril whispered to himself before looking down at Zandiel.

“Are you... okay?”

Zandiel brushed a hand across his stinging face. As he expected, his white gloves had a small blotch of red on them. 

“Yes. Thank you, Siegril.” he sighed as he stood up. Up ahead, he saw Tenmaar smack an owl with the broad side of his blade, sending it hurtling it into a tree. It then fell to the forest’s floor, utterly motionless.

“That’s all, right? If there’s any other owls around, that should’ve made ‘em screw off...” Tenmaar grumbled as he narrowed his eyes and scoured the nearby area for any more owls.

“Hey! Don’t break Formation Vanguard! O-Or Formation Orchard?” Flynn hesitantly ordered, though he was walking towards Zandiel as he said so, breaking his own formation.

“That was… all of them?” Zandiel asked. He gazed around and quickly located all four owls, whether they were pinned to a tree, mangled on the ground, or bleeding out on top of a bush.

...It was a somewhat gruesome sight to the prince.

“All done!” Flynn assured with a laugh as he shuffled around his bag. “Sorry about your face, but…” 

Flynn then pulled out a white cloth from his bag. “Here we go! Aaand… here!” he said, taking out a bottle as well. “This is water, so you’d better only use it to clean your face!” he requested, handing both items to Zandiel.

“Oh, of course! Thank you very much, Flynn!” Zandiel gladly took both and wiped his face down.

“It clawed all across your face, so I can’t... properly bandage that. R-Real sorry about that!” he apologized as he picked his shield up.

“That is fine! Not a problem at all!” Zandiel assured.

“Ooh! I’ve got this!” Kor called out from a distance, raising a hand. “Wing? To Ai!” he requested, pointing at Zandiel. Wing then ran towards Zandiel, nearly causing Kor to fall in the process.

“UGYAAAA!” he... shouted, quickly grabbing onto the wolf as if his life depended on it. Once Wing reached Zandiel’s foot, she skidded to a halt, and Kor almost fell off her back.

“W-What the heck?! Yl, I thought you said she wouldn’t do that!” Kor whined.

Ylva sheepishly scratched the back of her head. “Okay, _ maybe _ she ain’t used to having an actual person sittin’ on her back, but she’ll learn! ...Wing, ya gotta remember to slow down when Kor’s on ya, okay?”

Wing quickly moved her head down in a way that seemed like she had nodded. Zandiel recalled Wing doing a similar motion earlier. Did animals… nod and shake their heads? Was it normal for wolves to understand human speech to the point of silently nodding?

“Okay, Ai! Pick me up and hold me to your face!” Kor asked from below, making grabbing motions with a determined smile. Zandiel did as he was told, not sure how close he should hold Kor.

“Now close your eyes!” Kor asked. Despite not knowing why he was being told to do this, Zandiel confidently nodded and closed his eyes.

“Okay, here I go!”

Zandiel could feel nothing at first, but soon felt his face getting warmer. Namely, the areas where the owl had slashed at him. Of course… Kor did say he was a medic-in-training, after all. 

After about a minute, the warmth had overall gone away, though now there was a slight stinging to Zandiel’s face.

“Oooh! Nice stuff, Kor!” Ylva complimented.

“All done!” Kor said. Zandiel opened his eyes, and Kor gave him a thumbs up. Behind him stood Ruki, Ylva, and Siegril, who were all looking directly at Zandiel.

...It honestly made him a bit nervous.

“There’s still scars.” Siegril noted, stepping forward and pointing at a few areas around Zandiel’s face.

“Y-Yeah, well, I did all I could!” Kor said with a sarcastic huff before laughing. “I mostly just disinfected the cuts and healed up the smaller ones. The bigger scratches are up to Ai’s own body to heal!”

“Oh. Okay.” Siegril said, taking a step back.

“Thank you very much, Kor!” Zandiel said, bowing to the Brouni, despite currently holding him.

“W-Whoa, was that a bow?! Aw, now I feel, like, famous...!” Kor said, pressing his hands against the sides of his face. Ruki stepped forward to take Kor off of Zandiel’s hands with a nod and a smile.

“Yanno, I’ve been thinkin’… Those owls shouldn’t be here. At least, I don’t think so.” Ylva commented.

“Right you are!” Luxes chimed in, the joyful giddiness in his voice clear as day. He was crouched over on the ground near one of the owls, writing in the book that was usually attached at his belt.

“Not only do Ghost Owls exclusively reside in the Lush Woodland’s second floor-- at night, mind you-- this supposed Ghost Owl seems to have a weakness to lightning, if Vulcan’s first shot had any indication.” he explained.

“Ya found out it was weak to it from Flynn’s gun? I’unno, if I got shot with a bullet that strong, I think I’d be “weak” to it, too. I’d be freakin’ dead.” Ylva said, causing Kor to burst out into laughter.

Luxes covered his mouth and quietly snickered, though it seemed like he was trying to hide it as he suddenly cleared his throat. 

“D-Disregarding you two! Now, in case you were all unaware, this weakness is something exclusive to the owls of High Lagaard! Which must mean that this is…” 

Luxes unbuckled the sword from his belt and grabbed the deceased owl by its leg.

“W-What are you…?” Zandiel question. Luxes then positioned the sword above the owl’s leg and severed it.

“Wow! Kicking it while it’s down!” Kor said. Luxes adjusted his monocle and observed the talon.

“Not a Shocked Talon!” Luxes proudly announced, holding the talon higher into the air. “This is no Ghost Owl from Tharsis, this is a Hypnosis Owl from High Lagaard!”

“Y-Yes, er… A-A very nice… find?” Zandiel stumbled out, unsure of how to respond.

“My most interesting find on this island of disappointment, to be sure!” Luxes stated, standing up and tossing the talon away. “But enough of that! Now there is a deer carcass that I wish to--” Luxes said, but promptly cut himself off as he looked ahead.

The deer was gone, and instead stood Tenmaar and Flynn. He seemed to be reading a map, which made Zandiel realize that he hadn’t kept track of the area with his own materials.

Though, if Flynn’s map was a completed one, and Ylva and Luxes were already familiar with the Small Orchard, then maybe it was alright if he didn’t focus on his cartography just yet...

On the other hand, Tenmaar was pushing something on the ground into a bush with his Drive Blade. He was less than amused by the activity, keeping a look of disgust on his face as everyone approached him when he was done.

“Where did the deer-- what did you two--”

“Shoved it in there.” Tenmaar answered, pointing to the bush with his weapon. It wasn’t obvious at first, but there was indeed a part of a deer’s leg sticking out from it.

“And don’t even think about trying to get a look at it or whatever you do!” Flynn ordered, pointing a finger at Luxes. “We have a mission!”

“You idiot! Moving it so haphazardly…! Now how am I supposed to tell what was done by the owls and what was done by you two fools?!”

Tenmaar glared at Luxes, but it seemed like the Celestrian was only focused on addressing Flynn about what they did.

“Drag it back out here, Vulcan!” Luxes demanded, shooing him towards the bush.

“You’re seriously so ungrateful! That deer’s body was a mess! You wouldn’t be able to write down anything other than “Deers have guts, and they’re disgusting!”, so get over it!”

They were staring each other down with fires in their eyes as they continued to argue.

...This was going to be routine, wasn’t it? Zandiel had no idea how long this place went, but considering its name, he could only assume they wouldn’t be here for long. The idea of the two being in a full labyrinth together didn’t sound so pleasant.

Zandiel suddenly felt a hand against his shoulder, and saw that it was Siegril. He looked less than amused by what was transpiring.

...No. That was an understatement. When Siegril slowly turned his glare to Zandiel and raised a few knives, he felt a chill go through his spine. 

“These have a somnolent enchantment. We can investigate without them.”

“Siegril! You will do no such--”

Zandiel was suddenly interrupted by the sound of Kor and Ylva’s laughter. Looking at them, he saw...

“Unhand me, you!” Luxes shouted. 

Tenmaar had picked Luxes up and had him draped over his shoulder. Luxes was flailing about in an attempt to free himself from Tenmaar’s hold, but the Therian simply wasn’t budging. He was practically ignoring Luxes.

Zandiel didn’t want to admit it, but he did find the situation _ just _ a bit humorous. 

...Just a little, _ of course. _

Tenmaar turned in the direction of another narrow passageway. “Everyone, we’re checking out this room up ahead.”

“But the formation-- Alright, alright!” Flynn whined, picking up his shield and walking ahead.

“We move ** _nowhere_ ** until I am put down! How dare you treat me like this!” he hissed as he squirmed around, though his words fell on deaf ears as Tenmaar pressed on without a word.

Upon reaching the door, Flynn cracked it open slightly and peered into it. After a moment, he turned towards everyone and shot them a victory sign. “Saaafe~! No owls here!”

Through the door, they were met with a slightly more open area. It would still prove difficult to fight monsters with a group this large in an area as small as this.

“Alright, this room’s probably the biggest in the Orchard, but it’s still small!” Flynn explained, holding out his map and gesturing everyone to look at it. “Here we are!”

Just as Flynn said, the room that they were currently in seemed to be the largest. Frankly, most of the Small Orchard seemed to be made up of corridors. The section of the room they were currently in was the most open area of the orchard, and it was nothing to write home about.

Flynn then slid his finger down a path on the map. “See how these two paths up ahead lead to the same door up north? Going through that door, and then through the door right next to it, leads us to a room that’s really similar to this one!”

“Intriguing. Please elaborate as I continue to feel the blood rushing to my head.” Luxes replied.

...He was still at the mercy of Tenmaar, and he dangled from the Therian’s shoulder as if all energy had been drained from him.

“Sure!” Flynn said, almost too happily. Tenmaar sighed and put Luxes down, much to the Celestrian’s relief.

“Well, it’s a short walk to the next room. Which is great, because I was thinking our team could use a little splitting up.”

“We’re huge, if no one’s noticed.” Flynn said in a flat tone. “Almost double the recommended exploration team size.”

“Will this be fine?” Zandiel wondered. “This… thing. It targets small groups, no?”

“There’s nine of us, so I’m thinking we split five on one side and four on the other. That should still be a good enough size!” Flynn explained.

“Ah, right!” 

From what Flynn explained on their way here, it appeared as though only single adventurers, or groups of two, were being targeted by this strange monster. Still, it was a bit worrisome that they were separating.

“So how’re we splittin’?” Ylva inquired. “There ain’t really anything both groups need in particular, so…”

“Yeah…” Flynn agreed. “Normally I’d say a medic on each side, but… Oh, what the hell, let’s start with that!” Flynn said with a grin. “That means I’ll lead the north part’s team, and Kor can lead this part’s team!”

“I’ll do my best as the boss!” Kor cheered. “I didn’t know you were an actual medic though, Lynny!”

“I’m not! I can’t heal worth crap!” Flynn admitted with an innocent grin.

“I’m just really good at administering first aid, and everything after, thanks to my brother! When your job’s to run into dangerous places to rescue people, you pretty much have to learn the basics! _ That _ is part of my duty as Flynn Vulcan, Leader of the Redray Rescue Division!” Flynn announced.

“Wooow! That’s so… _ cool! _” Kor’s eyes were nearly sparkling as he praised Flynn.

“Ee-hee-hee! Thank you, thank you~!” Flynn said, placing his hands on his hips with a cheeky grin. 

“Then, the rest of the team is like this: Team South? Kor, Ain, Luxes, Ruki, Siegril! Team North? Flynn, Ylva, Wing, Tenmaar! How’s that?”

Everyone came to a unanimous decision. There was nothing wrong with the teams, especially since they would all be so close by in such a small labyrinth.

“Okay! The mission is to find anything out of place, especially signs of unusual monster activity or strange paths! And remember, don’t leave your rooms without the rest of your team.”

“Now, Orchard Vanguard… begin the investigation!” Flynn shouted, striking a pose with his finger raised to the sky.

Everyone followed Flynn’s command and made their way to their respective areas of the orchard. Once Flynn and his team left through the door, Zandiel hesitantly sat down in front of a nearby shrub with yellow flowers.

“Investigation…” he murmured as he pried through the nearby bushes. He could only hope that he could contribute in some sort of discovery. He was recalling what had just happened with one of the owls and brushed a hand down his face.

It felt… embarrassing. Zandiel had no idea what was even happening at that moment, and it was over so quickly. Everyone around him was much more experienced in either exploration or combat.

Even Siegril, who said he had no experience in killing monsters, could just apply his... _ occupational skills, _ in order to best anything that crossed him. He wasn’t a liability to anyone here, Zandiel thought. On the other hand, Zandiel was meant to be the leader of the Empyrean guild, and yet he felt…

“Did you find something?”

Zandiel looked to his left and saw that, at some point, Siegril had crouched down next to him.

“N-No, I’ve yet to find any evidence.” he said, jumping to his feet and taking a step back. “My apologies, I was just lost in my own thoughts.”

Siegril stood up as well. “Ain. That’s not good.” he said. Despite saying something that could be perceived as scolding, Siegril appeared as listless as usual.

“I… I know. Again, I apologize.”

“Okay. Were you thinking about the monster?”

“No, I…” 

Was it even something worth talking about? He looked around to locate everyone else. Once he confirmed that they were out of earshot, he let out a sigh.

“How do you feel about fighting alongside actual explorers such as, well, everyone else here?”

Siegril walked ahead and circled around a nearby tree, looking at the ground as he did. “Flynn and the book guy are annoying. Everyone else is okay.”

“Siegril, that is not what I meant! I meant how you feel in a comparative sense. Neither of us are used to exploring like everyone here seems to be, so I was wondering if you felt… inferior, in any way.”

Siegril tilted his head, seeming to ponder the question. He then pulled out a needle and began twirling it.

“When I kill, my target’s aren’t supposed to know I’m there until I paralyze them or put them to sleep. They can’t move, so I can kill them without much effort.” Siegril explained.

Zandiel slowly nodded, though he wasn’t sure what Siegril was leading to. The assassin crouched to the ground and picked up a feather. It was the same orange color as the owls they had fought.

“‘Just because you’ve learned to kill, doesn’t mean you’ve learned to hunt. People and monsters can’t compare. If you think you can go and kill monsters in their own environment with what you know, then I’ll go set up your grave.’”

Siegril nodded to himself. “Yeah… That's what he told me that time. I... still remember.”

Siegril let the feather fall to the ground, and he had a look of distress on his face. The ‘he’ that Siegril was referring to, was it ‘the man who raised him’, as he seemed to always call him? Zandiel could only assume so.

“I never doubted him, so when that monster caught me and wouldn’t let go, I figured I was gonna die up there. Before even getting started as an... adventurer.”

“So, thanks. Again. For saving me. Seriously.”

Zandiel was surprised to hear Siegril’s generosity at the subject again, but this one sounded… even more genuine.

Zandiel closed his eyes and placed a hand on his chest with a smile. “Of course. I was more than glad to do so.”

“The things you say just keep getting weirder.” Siegril said. Zandiel opened his eyes to see Siegril rising to his feet.

“I-Is that so, Siegril?” Zandiel asked, closing his eyes and crossing his arms. “I-I did not believe that was so strange to say! ...Was it?”

As Zandiel thought about it, he realized that phrase almost made it sound like he was glad to see that Siegril was in danger. It wasn’t that! He was just glad to save him!

“Oh-- O-Okay, perhaps it was.” Zandiel admitted, opening his eyes again. There, he saw Siegril looking up at him with a slight smile. 

Though Siegril quickly turned away when he saw that Zandiel’s eyes were open.

“Yeah. It was.”

“Everyone?! Gather around and behold this discovery!” Luxes called out.

“Discover… O-Oh, no...” Zandiel sighed, realizing that he had barely searched for anything. He looked down a path near the tree to see Luxes strutting towards the tree with a smug look on his face. He was holding something above his head, but Zandiel couldn’t quite see what it was.

“You found something, Luxy?! Yay!”

Looking down the other path, Zandiel saw Ruki and Kor approaching with smiles on their faces. Kor was situated on top of Ruki’s shoulders, and Ruki was holding a small bag.

“Ruki and I found what _ we _ came here for!” Kor said. Ruki stuck the bag in her hand out with a proud smile.

“Small Flowers! For Nectars! We finally got ‘em!” Kor said with a giggle.

“So, something that has nothing to do with our search, and...” Luxes looked to Zandiel and Siegril. “Am I the only one here taking this seriously?!”

“What did you find?” Siegril asked.

“Hmph. If you must know in all your effortlessness…” Luxes then presented a black feather, about the length of his arm, to everyone.

“Whoa! That’s a feather, right?! It’s longer than ME!” Kor noted.

“That’s not all! I will now present the _ true _ importance behind this feather! Hold this for me, if you would!” Luxes said, presenting the feather to Zandiel.

Zandiel took the feather, and Luxes unzipped a section of his bag and pulled out a book. He flipped through the pages with a childishly joyful grin on his face.

...While Zandiel was still unsure of Luxes, he was glad to see him so passionate about his research. To be honest, his brashness and arrogance were the only things that Zandiel felt concerned about when it came to Luxes. Other than that, he seemed respectable and dedicated.

“Iorys Codex, page 18… Behold; the truth of the beast whose den we lurk within!” Luxes announced, holding the book in front of his face and tapping at a drawing of a monster.

Kor sucked the air in through his teeth. “...Yikes.”

The monster appeared to be some sort of amalgamation of a bear and an owl. That was the best way Zandiel could describe it’s unsettling appearance.

“Monstrosity… bloodlust… about eight feet tall… crushes people with its bare arms…” Kor listed off as he read the notes about the enemy. 

“Oh, man! That sounds terrifying!” he said. Ruki placed a palm to her face and sighed.

“Terrifying indeed! Ohohoho!” Luxes concurred.

Though, neither of them _ sounded _ quite terrified. While Zandiel found it admirable that Kor and Luxes were able to keep a positive attitude despite the possibility of a monster like that lurking nearby, this was just...

“This, my friends, is an Owl Beast. An F.O.E. from Iorys’ first labyrinth; the Tutelary Forest. See the feathers on its arms? Exactly the same as the one Ain is holding! And remember how we just encountered a bunch of _ owls _?! The Small Orchard has been overrun by them, it seems!”

Zandiel looked at the feather he held, then back to the page. Yes, these looked quite similar to the feathers that grew on the beast’s arms. And the fact that they had just encountered other owls that don’t belong here made it feel more likely that this was from an Owl Beast…

“A monster from Iorys is truly in a labyrinth from Tharsis...! There is no reason, and yet it is here!” Luxes cackled. “This is it! This is what I’ve been waiting for!”

“A-As glad as I am for you, should we not report this to Flynn?” Zandiel wondered, gesturing the feather towards Luxes. “I would say this is quite substantial!”

“What?! Absolutely not!”

“...I’m sorry?”

“Whaaat? Why not?” Kor whined. “We don’t need a bigger clue than that!”

“Vulcan would likely have us leave after obtaining something this crucial!”

“Yeah! That’s, like, the point! We find some evidence on what’s been killing people, Lynny reports it to Persephone, then she’ll probably command her legion of guards to do something about it!”

“Kor, you fool...! With the Owl Beast’s feather this close, its nest can’t be far! Could it be in this very room? Doubtful, for various reasons, yet still! I refuse to end our search until we locate it and observe its actions in this new environment!”

“Book guy.” Siegril said.

Luxes looked down in distaste. “_ Tell _ me you aren’t referring to m--”

“If you want to find that Owl Beast, do it by yourself. Our mission wasn’t to find the monster.” 

“Hmmm? Yes, I’ve considered going it alone. With all of you around, you may scare the poor thing away…”

“Wait, we’d be the ones scaring it?” Kor asked, pointing at himself. Ruki slouched her shoulders and shook her head.

“I highly doubt that!” Zandiel retorted. 

Luxes was not only willing to brazenly search for something so dangerous on his own, but he was also very stubborn about it. Zandiel didn’t want to go with him, but he didn’t want Luxes to go alone either. Simply put, it was all too dangerous! 

Zandiel cleared his throat and crossed his arms. “Luxes, you will not be going on your own! If you attempt to, then…!”

“Oh, would you try and stop me?” Luxes crooned. He seemed to be intrigued by the idea as he took a step closer to Zandiel with an impish smirk. “You know, you don’t seem like much, but maybe it’ll be fun to see what you’d try...”

Zandiel closed his eyes and took a small step back. “H-Honestly, Luxes…!”

Was Luxes even taking this seriously? ...At the same time, Zandiel didn’t know what he would do, personally. And the way that Luxes spoke, it felt as if he knew that as well.

“Ow!”

Zandiel opened his eyes to see that Luxes’ hand was behind his neck. When he brought that hand forward, he was holding a small needle.

“What is-- W-What... is…” Before Luxes could even finish his sentence, he nearly dropped to the floor. Fortunately, Ruki had jumped in and caught him before his body hit the ground.

“Luxes?!” Looking up, Zandiel saw that Siegril had moved behind Luxes at some point, and was holding a needle in his hand.

“I put him to sleep.” Siegril said. “We can give that feather to Flynn now.”

“You what?!” Zandiel looked down and, just as Siegril said, Luxes was soundly sleeping.

Ruki let out a sigh, but then… she began to quietly snicker to herself as she looked at Luxes.

“Sig, what was _ that _ coolness?! A hex? Circle magic?” Kor wondered.

“Weapon enchantment. Can we return the feather now?”

“Yeah! Guess someone’s gotta carry him, though!”

“I’m not.” Siegril said, crouching down and picking up the codex that Luxes dropped instead.

“I know you aren’t, Mister Skinny! Ru, wanna carry Luxy?”

Ruki stood up, with Luxes limply hanging from her arms. She then held the Celestrian’s body out towards Zandiel with a confident smile. ...She was already quite literally shouldering Kor, so it was only fair. 

Zandiel sighed and took Luxes off of Ruki’s hands, though he struggled slightly. “V-Very well…!”

Everyone made their way north, to where Flynn’s team had gone. Upon entering their room, they were greeted by a Drive Blade stuck into the ground, in front of a tree.

“Heeeey!” Ylva called out from above. Zandiel looked up and saw Ylva sitting on one of the tree’s branches. “Y’all found somethin’?!” 

“No!” Tenmaar shouted from a distance away. “Why are you even asking?!”

“Not you! Kor ‘n everyone else!”

“Sure did!” Kor replied, stretching his hands upward with a grin.

“They’re back?” Flynn asked.

Ylva laughed and quickly climbed down the tree. And soon enough, Flynn, Tenmaar, and Wing made their way to the room’s entrance.

“Welcome back!” Flynn greeted. He looked over everyone, and stopped when he laid eyes on Luxes.

“I put him to sleep.” Siegril curtly explained. He then presented the feather to Flynn. “Here.”

“You can _ DO _ that?!” Flynn asked, all-too-happily. He took the feather from Siegril’s hands with a bubbly smile. “This is our clue, huh? Yeah, it’s a weird feather. Pretty big. Maybe Percy will know where it’s from...”

“We know. It’s from…” Siegril mumbled as he flipped through the pages of the Iorys Codex. He then held the page open for everyone else to see. “This. An Owl Beast.”

Flynn’s group stood closer to Siegril and started reading the page.

“Hm. Heard about these when I was younger.” Tenmaar commented. “Bane of any starting team’s existence in Iorys, apparently.”

“Yeesh. Thing sounds like a freakin’ beast.” Ylva groaned. “Whoever wrote this must’a had a bad run with it.”

“And this feather does look a lot like the ones on its arms…” Flynn noted, holding the feather against the page. “Well, I’d say we have a likely enemy! You know, unless there’s something really similar!”

“So now what?” Tenmaar asked, stretching his arms upward. “We’re done, right? Cause I’m about done.”

“Yeah, I’d say we’re done here! I can turn this in and see where Percy goes from there!”

“Orchard Vanguard? Mission complete!” Flynn happily announced. “For now, let’s head back to base camp!” he said, walking past to open the door. Everyone followed, some more than happy than others to leave.

Once they left the orchard without further incident, they began their journey east, back towards base camp. Zandiel looked up at the sky and realized that it was still bright out. He sighed, feeling as though they had been out for much longer.

Tenmaar’s ears twitched as he turned behind him and looked at Zandiel. “Oh, right. You’re, uh, probably tired of holding him. Here.” he said, taking a few steps back and gesturing with one arm.

“Hm? Oh, I was only… Well, thank you!” Zandiel said, holding Luxes forward. Tenmaar grabbed him with one arm and slumped him over his shoulder like it was nothing.

Not only was Zandiel surprised that he could carry Luxes without much issue, he was also surprised that Luxes himself had yet to awaken.

“Siegril? How long will the enchantment you placed on Luxes last?” Zandiel couldn’t help but ask. He recalled his first encounter with Siegril, and couldn’t remember how long it took for him to recover from his paralysis.

“It’s…” Siegril seemed to not have a clear answer in mind, so he eventually shrugged his shoulders. “It can either fade away, or I can remove it myself, but it doesn’t last long.” 

He walked behind Tenmaar and moved the hair away from Luxes’ neck. 

“Yeah. The sigil’s gone. He’s sleeping because he wants to.”

“Good! Leave him that way!” Flynn interjected, pointing the Owl Beast’s feather to the sky. “We’ve got what we came here for, and I’m not in the mood to chase him down if he tries to run back in the orchard.”

“Then he’d get hurt and I’d have to drag him back to Redray, and I’m not doing that...!” Flynn grumbled to himself. 

“Whatever he’s trying with Bis, I’m not allowing it! Banned! He’s banned from the hospital! Restraining order!” Flynn shouted, ruffling his hands through his hair as he made frustrated, unintelligible sounds.

“Bis? Oh, that’s Doctor Scotti, ain’t it?” Ylva recalled. “Yer lil’ brother, er whatever? ...Yep, figured you were the overprotective type! Heh!”

“Of course I am, I’m a rescuer! ...And Bis is my older brother!”

Zandiel wasn’t sure if he was surprised by that or not, but Ylva and Tenmaar seemed to be. In terms of appearance, Flynn did seem older in comparison. In terms of how they acted, however, Flynn was a bit more on the childish side...

“Huh? If Scotti’s older than you, then what’re ya bein’ overprotective for?” 

Tenmaar pointed a finger at Flynn. “Wait, if he’s older than you, then what are you, sixteen?! That guy’s… he can’t be older than…!”

“I’m nineteen! Bis’s twenty-seven!” Flynn sharply interrupted.

Now, this was more surprising to Zandiel. At the oldest, he had assumed Biscotti was in his early twenties…

“And being younger won't stop me from keeping creepers away! You heard him talking about Bis, didn’t you?! F-Freakin’ creep!”

“I was probably gone-- _ twenty-seven?! _” Tenmaar repeated in shock.

“Yeah, he looks like he’s twenty, but enough about that! I just realized we need to pick up the pace!” Flynn said, hastening his steps as he pointed ahead. “I thought we’d end up camping out at base camp, but we got done early enough that we can get back to Maginia before dusk if we keep it up!”

Tenmaar still seemed dumbfounded, but simply sighed. “Sure. Whatever.”

“So, Orchard Vanguard?! March! March! This is our final mission!” Flynn cheered, waving the feather back and forth as everyone walked just a bit quicker to keep up with Flynn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Owls are easy.  
...Okay maybe not that owl. Come back later yall it's cool.  
===  
Character Appearances/Info:  
https://guildofempyreans.tumblr.com/characters


	15. Chapter 15: Guild Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zandiel activates Siegril's Weaponry brain cell, and there's training to be had!

Upon returning to Maginia, Zandiel, Siegril, and Luxes were the only ones to follow Flynn to Expedition HQ.

Tenmaar left without specifying where he was going, saying that he didn’t particularly care about the reward. Ruki and Kor let Zandiel know that they were going to put the flowers they acquired away safely. They were residing in a different inn, but noted that they would check out the Baku Inn tomorrow.

Ylva and Wing were going to spend the rest of the day packing up everything from their room at the Lady of the Lake Inn. She felt that guilds tend to operate better when every member lives in close vicinity, and so the two would be moving into the Baku Inn posthaste. 

...And in response to Wing’s apprehension of the inn, the two would cross that bridge when they got to it.

Luxes, once he had awoken and was told what happened by Zandiel, was practically unfazed. He simply said that he would have to search the orchard another time, and went to deliver the feather as well. As it turned out, Flynn and Luxes offered to spearhead the investigation of the Orchard together.

After delivering the feather and telling Persephone their theory of an Owl Beast lurking within the orchard, she notified them that she would soon have some of her guards scout the area. Once they left Expedition HQ, Luxes thanked Zandiel and Siegril for assisting him and Flynn.

“Of course! I am especially glad we all came out unscathed!” Zandiel responded.

“Your face.” Siegril quickly reminded Zandiel, to his embarrassment.

“I… Perhaps, but this is a minor inconvenience at best!” Zandiel said, gently brushing a hand against his face. When compared to what happened in their first outing into a labyrinth, ‘minor’ was an understatement. A few scratches across the face was a blessing compared to ending up in severe pain and unconsciousness.

“See how much better things work out when you actually work with other people?!” Flynn questioned, narrowing his eyes at Luxes. “No one’s bleeding out, for one thing!”

“But to learn of monsters, I must act as monsters do; with reckless abandon when it comes to what they’re passionate about!” he said, flipping his hair. “In their case, it’s murder that they’re passionate about, but my cause is much more noble, don’t you think?.”

“No-- maybe?! No! Why do you sound proud of being reckless?! Stop sounding proud!”

Luxes shrugged and shook his head with a smirk. He seemed to be an unpredictable sort. At all times. Someone who would throw themselves into danger just to see what the danger was like. That was extremely worrisome to Zandiel, and he could only hope that Luxes knew how to back out when things got too dangerous.

“One day I’m gonna see your nearly dead body, and I’m just... n-not even gonna react! That’s right, I’ll leave you!”

“So you say, but you don’t sound so sure of yourself. You’re nothing like Siegril.” Luxes said, gesturing to the Celestrian.

“What?”

Luxes gave Siegril a wry smile. “I hadn’t expected you to actually stop me when I wanted to go on my own. Here I thought you were all talk!”

“Why? I said I would do it.” Siegril stated matter-of-factly.

“So you did! See what I mean, Vulcan? Ohohoho!”

...Flynn’s response was to grumble something indecipherable as he shooed Luxes away.

“Yes, indeed!” Luxes replied with a smile. “Well, I really must be on my way! Notes to compile, people to compare my findings to, rather hungry...”

As he turned to leave, Luxes’ eyes met with Zandiel’s. “Ain! You said you were the leader of the Empyrean guild, right?”

“Yes?”

“Hm! Well, you’re as green as they come from what I can tell. So unsure, so passive, so… inexperienced!” Luxes perceived.

Zandiel wasn’t sure how to feel about that description. Sure, he felt inexperienced without a doubt, but to hear it directly felt a bit embarrassing.

Luxes took a step closer to Zandiel. “You have much to shoulder, little leader! The others around you are much more experienced than you, so I’m eager to see what you can really do once you take your role in stride, because your actions today have shown me nothing so far! Ohohoho!”

Zandiel’s eyes widened at the unexpected comment. This was honestly extremely embarrassing to hear.

“Luxes, what the hell?!” Flynn shouted. “I’m seriously gonna kill you!”

“Just like every day, Vulcan.” Luxes dryly replied as he glared at Flynn. “You realize that was encouragement, right?”

Encouragement? Was something like that actually encouragement? Well, Luxes did just say he was eager to see him become a leader, right?

With that, Zandiel took a step back and bowed deeply. “If that was encouragement, then… my deepest thanks Luxes!”

“Y-You’ve gotta be kidding!” Flynn shouted.

“Well, well...!” Luxes hummed. “Someone here understands!” 

“As you have… so bluntly put it, I am new and inexperienced. I may not be so certain about what I am doing at the moment, but I will do all that I can to become one worthy of leading a guild, at the least.”

Zandiel placed a hand on his chest and stood up straight with a nervous smile. He knew that he didn’t have much to go on but his newfound guild and the expedition itself. At this point, he could only focus his efforts on bettering himself as an explorer, and becoming a worthy leader of the Empyrean guild.

Whatever being ‘worthy’ entailed was extremely broad, he knew that, but what else could he work towards at the moment?

“Hm! Those certainly _ were _ pretty words, but… Well, nevermind that! It seems I’ve underestimated you, Ain! You already have quite the powerful tool in your arsenal.”

Zandiel opened his eyes in concern. “I do?” What could Luxes have gleaned from those few words? The Celestrian took another step towards Zandiel and placed his hand on Zandiel’s shoulder. 

“Listen to me, Ain. You could command a number of fools to throw themselves into the depths of Claret Hollows with that weaponized, helpless smile of yours, and they’d do it without hesitation.” 

Luxes spun away from Zandiel and wagged his finger. “Use that on the right people, and your victory upon the expedition is certain!”

“Weaponized… what?! N-No, I will be doing no such thing!” To call the notion absurd was an understatement. Conversing with Luxes practically sent Zandiel’s head spinning every time, and now was no different. Honestly, a smile? And what did he mean, helpless?!

“Mm, suit yourself, I suppose.” Luxes accepted with disappointment as he walked away. “Farewell, Ain and Siegril. Vulcan! Let’s head back to Redray! Biscotti must be so eagerly awaiting my return!”

“Wha-- No! Nope! Shut up! Like hell he is, you delusional… creep!” Flynn shouted, running after him. Luxes cackled without a care in the world as they left together.

Zandiel let out a sigh. “Those two certainly are…”

“Tiring.” Siegril said. Unsurprisingly, he practically remained silent for the entire conversation.

“Ahaha! I personally think that they are rather nice in their own ways! Though Luxes’ way of encouragement is...”

“Bad.”

“Hm…” Zandiel looked up to the skies and noted that it was around evening. There wasn’t much left to do in the day. Ylva already suggested that they should tell Uriel what they did tomorrow, since everyone was so busy at the moment.

They were good on labyrinth materials, so there was no need to stock up on that. Yet it was still bright enough to take a stroll around the ship.

...Maybe now was his chance to see what there was to see aboard Maginia. He had been so preoccupied lately that he couldn’t find a chance. Walking around could also clear his mind a bit.

“Siegril?” Zandiel asked. “Do you wish to return to the inn, or would you… like to walk with me?”

“Walk.” Siegril hardly skipped a beat with that response, to Zandiel’s surprise.

“... No, eat.” Siegril corrected himself.

“Eat?” Zandiel repeated. “Of course! You know, just the other day, Ylva introduced me to a number of food stands. These are quite popular in towns with adventurers, I believe.”

… … …

After buying what they wanted to eat, Zandiel and Siegril ventured around the rest of the marketplace, returning to the Baku Inn once the sun had set. The outside was still well-lit through the streetlights, but it simply felt nice to sit in the quietness of their room. Especially when Siegril decided to put that nullifying charm onto the door.

Beforehand, they had spoken to Ylva and Wing in the lobby. They were entering and leaving the inn, looking around the nearby areas outside, and chatting up other patrons. In short, they were absolute busybodies.

In terms of Wing, Zandiel was told that it came to Folze having to communicate with Wing in person to comfort and assure her. When Zandiel showed interest in Folze’s appearance, Ylva told him that Folze wore an unfairly long and pretty cloak that covered his entire body, even his face.

...So much for knowing his own innkeeper. Folze was an enigmatic man, but he didn’t seem to have any ill intent. Zandiel just found it odd that he had never seen him in person. Apparently, he showed up momentarily when Siegril had to pay him on their first day here, but Siegril recalled a similar image to Ylva’s when asked about it; all cloak, no features.

At this point, even just being able to see his figure in a cloak made Zandiel a bit envious of them.

“Ain. How did you actually save me in those ruins?” Siegril asked. He was inspecting an array of knives and other sharp objects he had set on the floor of their room.

“Hm? Oh, yes, you... certainly deserve to know. What I used was a power of mine. Or rather, my soul.” As Zandiel began to explain, he got off his bed and sat across from Siegril on the floor.

“Calling upon my soul, I was able to let some of my blood take on its own form. One in my likeness. From there, it was able to cut down the vines that held you, then slay the Blossombleast.”

Siegril arched an eyebrow, but continued sifting through a few daggers in his hands.

“That power is not one that I can use as I wish. Once my blood returns to me, the pain is… unbearable. When I used it in those ruins, I wound up unconscious for the rest of that day.”

Siegril hummed and narrowed his eyes onto the knife he held. It was small, and seemed to be equal parts hilt and blade. Zandiel had never seen one quite like it.

“So you knew it would hurt you, but you did it anyway?”

“That is... correct.” Zandiel said with hesitation. It wasn’t the smartest move, not by a long shot, but what else could be done at the time?

“What a stupid ability.” he muttered.

Zandiel was shocked at Siegril’s blunt opinion of his inherited powers, but quickly found himself snickering at it.

“What?”

“I-I suppose it was a bit ‘stupid’ of me to call upon an ability like that.” Zandiel answered with a smile. “In truth, I know very little of it. Not where it originated from, nor how or why it pains me to use it. All I know is that it is something that those in my family’s bloodline can call upon, and that I should only use it in dire situations due to its drawbacks.”

Zandiel looked down at the hand he had cut that day to use his powers. It was a light cut, so it had mostly healed by now. “It was foolish of me to use it, and yet, it has been my only worthwhile contribution thus far. Even then, I became a liability for Ylva and Ruto after using it.”

“Then don’t rely on something so dangerous.”

Something about that comment caught Zandiel off guard. He quickly found himself appreciative of it as he let the words sink in.

“Thank you for your concern, Siegril. I will not outright rely on those powers, I can assure you of that.”

“Yeah.”

Of course, Zandiel already knew not to rely on his powers, but if such a dire situation presented itself again, then…

No, that was neither here nor now. Zandiel shook his head to get such thoughts out of his mind. A change of topic would do nicely. One that wasn’t about the hardships of labyrinths.

This was another chance that Zandiel had been waiting for. A chance to actually get to know Siegril, somehow. Not about how he fights or kills, but just… his interests. Something small. Mundane, even.

And to his fortune, a potential topic of interest was being shuffled around in front of him.

“Do you enjoy collecting knives, Siegril? Or… anything sharp on that note?” Half of the things around them were not simple knives. Zandiel didn’t see that rapier from the other day, but there were a number of other, non-knife objects strewn around.

Siegril looked up, his eyes slightly wider than usual, but he soon lowered his head and continued scouring through his weapons. “I guess.”

“Do you happen to know about the weapons that you wield? Such as their names? Their uses?”

Siegril slowly nodded. “Why?”

“Well, I was wondering if you could tell me about any of them? A number of these seem quite intriguing by appearance!”

“You’re... interested? In them?” Siegril asked, the curiosity in his voice apparent.

“Of course! You possess so many! Many that I’ve not seen back home! I would love to learn more about them if you are willing to tell.”

Siegril looked up at Zandiel, blinking a few times, as if he couldn’t believe what he had heard.

“Er, but you do not have to tell if you do not want to! Do not feel pressured by--”

Siegril shook his head. “Pick one...!” he said. His voice was a touch louder, and his actions just a bit more hasty as he spread the weapons out. 

Zandiel hadn’t expected a reaction like that. Not at all. Did something make him impatient? No, it wasn’t quite that...

“Okay... Pick one up, and I’ll tell you about it.”

“V-Very well.” Zandiel surveyed the sharp objects in front of him. One that looked like a claw with two peculiar rings built into it stuck out to him, and so he picked it up.

“This one, please?” he requested with a smile.

“Bagh nakh…! Tiger’s claw. It’s made to tear through muscle.” Siegril explained. “I don’t use it much, but you wear it like…”

Siegril leaned over and grabbed both the weapon, and Zandiel’s hand. 

“Hm?!”

Siegril then slipped the weapon under Zandiel’s palm, making it so that his index and pinkie fingers were inside the rings.

“That.” Siegril said. “Then you curl your fingers between the claws a little, and slash across.”

“Ah, I see! Then the reason this is called a tiger’s claw is because you slash… like a tiger?” Zandiel questioned, lightly mimicking a slash through the air.

Siegril shook his head. “I thought the same thing at first. Curl your fingers, but not between the claws. On top of the claws. Then look at your hand from the outside.”

Zandiel did as instructed, and realized that it simply looked like he was wearing a ring on the two fingers that secured the weapon.

“A tiger’s claws are retractable. You can’t see them until they attack you. These are the same. No one’s supposed to see them until they’re being attacked. That’s where the name comes from.” he explained with a small, yet confident smile.

“Aha! Amazing!” Zandiel commented, holding his hand up. “Truly…!”

Eventually, Zandiel took the bagh nakh off and set it down. He scanned through the weapons again, and decided to pick up the knife that Siegril was previously holding; the small one that was equally hilt and blade.

“Sgian-dubh. It’s not for fighting.” Siegril said. It was a particularly small knife, so Zandiel had a feeling that was the case.

“He gave it to me when I left. A memento, he called it.”

““He” being the man who raised you, yes?”

Siegril nodded. That was the only person that Zandiel had heard Siegril refer to like this, so he figured that was the case.

“Forgive me for asking, but why do you not call him by name?”

“He always changed his name, so I never knew what to call him.” Siegril said. “The name he had before I left was Adhara. Doesn’t feel right to call him that though, cause he probably changed it again.”

“Ah, a secretive sort, was he?” Zandiel asked with a chuckle. Siegril sighed, but he had a soft smile on his face.

“Was there any particular reason you left?”

Siegril tilted his head. “No. I just thought I should leave when I got good enough to work on my own.”

Come to think of it, Zandiel never even thought of permanently leaving his home… because he couldn’t. Besides the fact that he would have had to take over as Sovereign of Novaras, once his father had fallen ill years ago, the thought of being anywhere else hadn’t crossed Zandiel’s mind.

“Any more weapons you wanna ask about?” Siegril asked. His face didn’t show it much, but Zandiel could practically feel the eagerness emanating from Siegril.

“Hm? Oh, yes! I still have a few more to ask about, if you do not mind.” Zandiel said.

Siegril sat up straight. “Okay. Choose. I’ll say what I can.”

Just a few more, Zandiel had said. That was it. Only a few.

In the end, Zandiel had asked about every single item in front of him. 

While he _ was _ interested in the array of weaponry, it wouldn’t have been enough to ask about each and every one on its own. It was Siegril himself that made Zandiel want to keep asking. Siegril was attentive and responsive as he explained each weapon, how it worked, and even where some had come from. More than Zandiel had seen from him thus far. 

He just _ had _ to keep asking at that point. Siegril was enthralled by weaponry, even demonstrating how some of them were used, and Zandiel was practically ensnared by the Celestrian’s interest. Everything Siegril knew, he learned from the man who raised him. The man whose last known name was Adhara. 

Adhara had lived for quite a while, according to Siegril. He was another Celestrian. One who, among other subjects, had knowledge on many weapons, labyrinths, and necromantic arts. That last one concerned Zandiel, but Siegril said it wasn’t a big deal.

Of course, that was still concerning to Zandiel, but he quickly let that topic go.

Zandiel wasn’t sure how long they had been awake, but by the time they were done, it was pitch black, save for the moonlight and the lamp they had turned on.

As Zandiel practically fell into bed from exhaustion, he realized that he had yet to get a full night’s rest ever since boarding Maginia. That… wasn’t good, but he would let tonight’s reasoning for staying up late be excused.

… … …

“Ain. Ain. Wake up. Ain.”

“Hmmmh…”

As Zandiel awoke, he could feel something moving his body.

“Wha…?”

“Wake up.” Siegril ordered. Opening his eyes, Zandiel was met with the assassin listlessly staring right back at him as he shook his body awake.

“I’m awake…” Zandiel yawned, causing Siegril to stop. “Good morning, Siegril.”

“Oh. Yeah. Good… morning.” he slowly replied. “Everyone wanted me to get you. Cause Ylva said she wanted to have a meeting.”

“Hm?” Zandiel pushed himself up. “I see. Then I will prepare at once.”

Siegril shook his head. “She said you don’t need to. Not yet. She just wants everyone in the dining hall.”

“R-Really? Well, alright.”

Zandiel got out of bed and lazily followed Siegril to the dining hall. He felt a bit self-conscious, walking around so tired and unprepared, but Ylva’s plan must be important if she wanted everyone gathered so quickly.

In the dining hall, he could see Ylva, Ruki, Kor, and Wing all sitting and eating at one of the tables. Ruki and Kor weren’t wearing loungewear like Ylva was, so it seemed they had just come to visit, and hadn’t taken residence yet.

Observing the room further, Zandiel noticed a few small groups of adventurers seated in different areas. The small dining hall seemed to be a bit busier, today.

“Morning, Ai!” Kor greeted, raising both arms up as Zandiel and Siegril approached.

“Good morning, everyone! My apologies for keeping you all waiting.”

Ruki hummed and nudged Kor.

“Yeah?” Kor asked. Ruki then held her hands up to Kor’s face and signed something to him with her hands, causing Kor to laugh.

Zandiel looked on with curiosity, but when she put her hands down and nodded, Kor turned to Zandiel with a smile.

“_ “I understand. Pretty people like you and me need their beauty sleep.” _ ...iiis what Ru said!” Kor relayed. Ruki gave Zandiel an ‘ok’ sign with her hands, though her lips were curled into a mischievous smile.

“P-Pretty…?! Honestly, Ruki…”

“Alright! Let’s start the first Empyrean Guild meetin’!” Ylva said. 

“So the reason I’ve got all y’all here is to ask a few questions about our guild, and then see where we’re gonna go from there.” Ylva explained. “See, it feels like we’ve just kinda been playin’ by instinct. Just goin’ with whatever’s gettin’ thrown at us. Haven’t really had the chance to sit down ‘n talk about, I’unno, what we’re actually doin’?”

“Like, are we a quest guild, a guild that’s actually here fer the treasure, a rescuin’ guild, gatherin’ guild, a whatever-else guild?” Ylva elaborated.

“Oh. T-That is...” Zandiel hadn’t thought of that at all, truth be told. For what purpose was the Empyrean Guild established? What would they do? What did being part of the Empyrean Guild _ mean _? He was their leader, so it would fall to him to find their true goal.

For many guilds, it would be to seek the treasure, but Zandiel hadn’t even considered the rumored treasure as something to strive for.

“Hey, I ain’t askin’ for ya to think up a goal right now, Ain! That’s a lotta pressure. ‘s just somethin’ ta think about in the future, yanno? Gotta be on the same page ‘n all!”

“R-Right!” Zandiel agreed.

“Now, the more important question! Show ‘a hands; how many ‘a yall would consider yerselves experienced in fightin’ monsters ‘n explorin’?”

Ylva and Ruki were the only ones to raise their hands. Wing barked in response.

“Awww… I’m just good at cheering.” Kor said, putting his face down on the table.

“So that’s… Yep! That’s pretty much what I expected! That’s why I’m thinkin’ we do a bit ‘a guild trainin’!” Ylva announced in a confident tone. “Not just for y’all three, but all ‘a us! The whole guild! Gotta train together ta stick together, right?!”

“Guild training? That sounds wonderful, Ylva!” Zandiel affirmed. “Though... What would ‘guild training’ entail?”

“Today? Just you ‘n Sieg fightin’ some monsters in the Lush Woodlands, ‘n the rest ‘a us observin’ ‘n learnin’ how y’all wanna fight! ‘n Kor brushin’ up on his healin’.”

“Ooh! Sounds fun!” Kor chimed in.

“Lush Woodlands? I have heard of that place from Doctor Vulcan, but do not know what it is like. From what I recall him saying, the area is not ‘too dangerous’.”

“Yep! ‘s another area from Tharsis. Looks a lot like the Small Orchard, actually! ...Maybe this second island’s full ’a Tharsis lookalikes ‘er somethin?”

“Well, whether that is true or not, training within the Lush Woodlands sounds quite nice for ourselves. M-Myself in particular.” Zandiel admitted with a sigh. “I cannot apologize enough for my subpar performance thus far...”

“Eh, ‘s all fine! Think I knew how ta’ hunt ‘n explore day one?!” Ylva asked, earning a laugh from Kor. 

“Yer gonna get there, Ain. Promise. Know it seems tough right now, but _ I _ think ya got this!” the hunter assured, giving Zandiel a thumbs up.

Zandiel was taken aback by Ylva’s honest encouragement, but nodded with a smile. “Yes… Thank you!”

“Heheh! Alright!” Ylva stood up and raised a fist in the air, causing Wing to hop up onto a chair and bark, raising her head up. “Then let’s finish eatin’ ‘n get ready ta head out--”

“Empyrean Guild.” a somewhat robotic voice addressed. Looking over his shoulder, Zandiel could see Uriel of all people at the entrance of the dining hall. She was wearing a long, purple cloak, one that was a bit fanciful in its embroidery. Furthermore, she was holding a box in her hands.

“U-Uriel?!” Ylva shouted, nearly stumbling backwards. By new, a few of the other people in the dining hall were beholding the scene.

“Whoaaa... Yggdroid…!” Kor’s eyes were practically glued onto Uriel as she strided over to the front of their table.

“You failed to retrieve your reward for assisting Flynn. Taking my own advice, I decided that it fell to me to properly deliver it.” Uriel explained, gently placing the box down. “Two medicas, one hamao, two theriaca A’s, and two theriaca B’s.”

“S-So much stuff!” Kor gasped, reaching over for the box. “Awesome...!”

“In an act of weakness, Doctor Biscotti saw it fit to reward you with all of this.”

“Weakness?” Zandiel asked.

“Flynn would have likely gone alone had no one come to help, so Doctor Vulcan increased the reward more than we agreed on for those who assisted.”

“Now… I have found most of you, but I still cannot locate the Therian.” Uriel hissed.

“Tenmaar?” Zandiel looked around the dining hall, and he was nowhere to be seen, of course. “Is he not in his room?”

“He is not in this building.” Uriel quickly responded. She sounded sure of herself, and a bit agitated. Tenmaar did travel alone, so he could be anywhere, anytime, and without anyone knowing.

...Which was worrying! Honestly, why did he not want to work with others on a permanent basis? Zandiel just couldn’t fathom it in a setting like this. An entire expedition, spanning multiple islands, by the looks of it. Going it alone just sounded like a death wish!

“Hey. How much ental did that doctor give us?” Siegril asked.

“None.” Uriel answered. Zandiel could practically feel the dejection and loss in interest arise from Siegril.

“Goodbye, Empyrean Guild.” And with that, Uriel turned to leave as abruptly as she appeared.

“Thank you, Uriel!” Zandiel called out. “And I apologize for not... making it in time?” Though Zandiel didn’t know they had a deadline to retrieve their reward.

“Wait, wait! How’d ya even find us, Uriel?!” Ylva shouted.

“I located you.” she said, not turning back as she reached the door and left.

“W-Whuh…?” Ylva muttered with a crooked smile. “Yanno what, forget it! Thanks!” 

Ylva gave the box a few pats. “Well, uh, anyway! This’ll make our trainin’ even smoother! So like I was sayin’, let’s finish eatin’ ‘n get ready ta go! ‘n don’t stress out over all this! Me, Wing, ‘n Ruki’re gonna be there ta back y’all up!”

With everyone’s agreement, the plan went underway. After all preparations were made, the Empyrean Guild ventured out to the ruins once more, took the Geomagnetic Pole, and went through base camp. There was nothing of note happening at the camp, though Zandiel overheard a few adventurers grumbling about their encounter with a Cutter.

Going further west, they eventually happened upon an area with vegetation similar to the Small Orchard. Ylva confirmed it to be the Lush Woodlands, and they ventured in.

“Hey, Ru? Doesn’t it feel super weird to actually walk to somewhere from the Windy Plains?” Kor asked. He was sitting on Wing’s back once again, which he seemed happy to do. “If there’s one thing I’m gonna miss out here, it’s gonna be the skyships!”

Wing shook her body and whined at Kor’s reminiscing.

“H-Heeey! What’d I saaay?!”

“Hah! Wing ain’t a fan, so I ain’t really missin’ it!” Ylva said. “Yanno how difficult it is ta pilot a skyship with a gal who’s afraid like her?!”

“Skyships? To venture the labyrinths?” Zandiel wondered. That seemed a bit excessive. “No, wait! Skyships from Tharsis are...” he was beginning to recall a different design for a skyship than what he had in mind.

“Much smaller. Right! Though I have only seen pictures of them.”

“Yeah, I’unno why we even call ‘em skyships nowadays.” Ylva agreed. “Just makes it confusin’ when ya compare them ta things like Maginia. Anyway, let’s get goin’. Y’all just focus on keepin’ yer eyes open, ‘n the mappin’ can be...”

“Oooh! I’ll draw the map!” Kor volunteered. “Not much I can really do until you guys get hurt! Also, I’m the one who draws when it’s just me and Ru, anyway!”

“Ya sure? Well, alright.” Ylva handed over the materials to Kor, and with that, the Empyrean Guild set to their next mission!

Traipsing through the labyrinth and primarily dispatching foes on their own was a bit of a challenge for Zandiel and Siegril. Especially when they had to face off against a large, notably furious baboon. Ylva decided to step in to assist for this particular fight, and in the end, Siegril was able to halt it with a paralyzing dagger, to which Zandiel dealt the final blow.

“A-Aha… ha...!” Zandiel panted as the beast let out its final howl and fell on its back in defeat.

“Hey, pretty good, y’all!” Ylva complimented. “Didn’t even have ta help much!”

“Thank you…!” Zandiel let out a heavy breath, but could soon feel his body regaining energy, thanks to Kor’s healing. “And... thank _ you _, Kor!”

“Nooo problem!”

“I think I’m gettin’ y’all’s fightin’ styles now. ‘s like...” Ylva contemplated for a moment, shifting her gaze between Zandiel and Siegril for a few moments before nodding.

“Yeah, like… Ain, yer a protector, through ‘n through! Always usin’ yer shield!”

“I am?” As Zandiel recalled their battles, he did realize he had a tendency to use his shield. In one such battle, he didn't even think to draw his sword.

“Ah, I suppose I do!” Zandiel held up his shield and smiled. “Is that… alright? No, no. I really should be improving my swordplay.”

“Eh, up ta you!” Ylva commented. “But with the way ya fight, I don’t think you should go full on protector-mode like Flynn ‘n buy a big ol’ shield. Ya like movin’ around a lot, so that shield’s size’s good enough! Keep smackin’ monsters with it, ‘cause it’s workin’!”

Now, that was certainly something to consider. He learned to wield both sword and shield with his father’s teachings, but he never really thought to make the defensive equipment his primary weapon in a fight.

“Alright, now it’s Sieg’s turn!” Ylva called out.

“My turn?”  
  


“Yeah! Yanno, talkin’ about how ya fight?”

“Oh. Yeah. It’s not working. The way I fight.” Siegril quickly noted.

“Huh? I wouldn’t say it’s not workin’! Just kinda... unsure? An unsure fightin’ style?” Ylva formulated as she scratched the back of her head.

“Stopping a monster with paralysis or soporifics isn’t as easy as it is with people. Takes a lot of knives, even when it hits.”

“Yeah, ‘n sometimes I see ya look like ya wanna jump ta the front with Ain, but then ya just stop and back off. What’s up with that? Cause ya kinda bump into each other when that happens.”

“Oh yeah! Like with those Grasseaters!” Kor recalled. “Ai crashed into Sig when he jumped back, and then they both fell on the ground! Heehee!”

“Ah, s-sorry!” Zandiel apologized. “And thank you very much for defeating that Roller in our stead, Ruki!”

Ruki gave Zandiel a smile and an ‘ok’ sign.

“Huh?! H-How were ya hidin’ that?!”

Zandiel turned to Ylva, and saw that Siegril was now wielding a wavy-looking sword, about the length of his arm.

“Hm? That’s a... kalis, no?” Zandiel surmised, taking a step closer to Siegril.

Siegril slowly looked down at the weapon. “You actually…?” he murmured.

“Hm?”

“Yeah, kalis, that’s right. When I miss my throws, I just wanna go use this, but if the monster’s still moving, I… dunno. I kinda wanna, but I kinda don't. Cause if it sees me, and...” Siegril rambled somewhat, getting quieter as he continued.

“Ohhh, I get it! Yer scared!” Ylva bluntly deciphered, causing Siegril to tense up slightly. Wing approached Siegril and placed her head against his leg with a whine.

“Wow, _ rude! _” Kor criticized, though he was patting Siegril’s leg as well. Siegril quickly took a step away from the two’s coddling actions and looked away.

“Wha-- Hey! I ain’t bein’ rude! Like I said, I didn’t know the first thing about huntin’, ‘er tamin’ wolves, ‘er explorin’ when I was born, ‘n look at me now! ...Okay, I didn’t actually tame Wing, but ya get the point!”

Siegril mumbled a response as Ylva approached. The hunter placed a hand on Siegril’s shoulder.

“‘s okay, Sieg! Promise! Whole reason we’re here’s ta get y’all in fightin’ shape, so now’s the best time ta face yer fears ‘n fight up close! Learnin’ sooner’s always better than later!”

“Yes!” Zandiel agreed. “We are both here to learn, and should something try to hurt you, then... I will be there!” he said, raising his shield slightly.

“Oh! Also, if you get hurt, I’m right here!” Kor added in, waving his arms up. “Don’t forget your best healing pal Kor!”

“O-Okay. I get it…!” Siegril hissed, stepping away from everyone. “I’ll… see what I wanna do.”

“There ya go, Sieg! Alright, yall! Let’s keep goin’!”

In the following few battles, Zandiel noticed that he was understanding Siegril’s fighting style just a bit more. It didn’t make things much easier, but he still had an idea of it. Siegril seemed to stick to a pattern of throwing a few knives, but if he missed a few times, he would simply jump to the frontline with his kalis for the rest of the battle. 

Zandiel wasn’t sure what to expect from an assassin, but Siegril became… even more unpredictable once he reached the front lines. 

On one hand, he fought decisively, aiming to dodge attacks before sweeping in for counter attacks. A very ‘assassin-like’ style, Zandiel would call it.

On the other hand, he also opted to send a Roller flying into a Tree Rat’s face with a kick at one point, and threw a different, deceased Roller at a Grasseater to kill it. It was surprising, to say the least. Resourceful, even.

In response to these actions, Siegril simply said that he didn’t know a good way to kill something that wasn’t human, so he just did whatever he wanted.

Yes, he was obviously doing whatever he wanted without concern of others, but it was working so far… The only real problem Zandiel had was that he still couldn’t tell when or where Siegril would jump in for melee combat. Siegril never attempted to signal out such a thing, so the two ended up stumbling over each other a few times.

For every fight, Zandiel just had to hope that he wasn’t getting in Siegril’s way, hope that he wouldn’t accidentally become the target of Siegril’s next knife,_ and _ focus on how he himself was doing in battle. Overall, battling ‘simple’ monsters ended up being a bit more stressful than he had imagined.

Beyond the battling aspect, the two also learned of one of the primary ways that explorers like Ruki and Kor gained ental; gathering. It wasn’t something that their guild would likely focus on, but Ylva noted that it was still good to learn. Looking for and gathering materials within the labyrinth was a nice, quick way to make a bit of money. There would also be quests that they could accept in the future that needed them to gather.

Between the battling, gathering, and short breaks, time had quickly passed. The sky was beginning to darken before they knew it.

“Yeesh, didn’t realize the time! Heheh…” Ylva sheepishly scratched the back of her head as she looked around. “Hey Kor? How’s the map lookin’?”

“Here you go! If it looks bad, just remember I did my best, and that you shouldn’t hold a grudge!” Kor jokingly said as he held the map up.

“Yeah, yeah, sure.” Ylva laughed as she crouched down and examined Kor’s cartography. Zandiel did the same, and noticed that the map was actually much cleaner than he expected from someone who was traversing on a wolf’s back.

He also noticed that Kor’s cartography was much simpler than Ruto’s. Every room was drawn with simple box-like shapes, connected by stick-like lines instead of corridors, and there were no unknown symbols or shortened terms on the map.

Actually, the two gathering points they had found were denoted by clear drawings of flowers with smiley faces. They primarily found Small Flowers, so it was both fitting and rather adorable in Zandiel’s eyes.

“We’re right in here!” Kor made clear, pointing to a small box in the northern section of the map. “We haven’t finished looking east or southeast, so maybe the stairs are around there?”

“Huh. Sounds about right. Even the layout here’s similar ta the one in the Windy Plains. Freakin’ weird...”

“Well, guess now’s a good time ta head out.” Ylva said as she stood up and walked ahead, with everyone following behind. “‘n don’t start slackin’ yet. There’s still gonna be monsters on our way out! People like forgettin’ that monsters don't care if yer done explorin’!”

“Right!”

As Ylva said, there were still a few monsters that impeded them on their way out. Though it became much quicker to dispatch them due to Ylva, Ruki, and Wing playing a more active role in the battles on their way out.

Once they successfully exited the Lush Woodlands and entered the Isle of Solitude, Ylva let out a deep sigh of relief and stretched her arms.

“Hooo…! Alright! I think y’all did pretty nice fer yer first day ‘a actually fightin’! Still got some work, but yeah!”

“So much to look out for...” Siegril sighed.

“Eh, yeah. Ya kinda get a sixth sense fer all this stuff the more ya do it, so don’t worry too much ‘bout it!”

“Hm. Okay.”

“Let’s see…” Ylva murmured as she looked around the plains. “Ain’t really anything else we can do except head back home-- uh, to the inn, huh?”

“I’m done fighting today.” Siegril bluntly made clear. “And gathering. And running. And falling.”

“G-Gotcha, Sieg!” Ylva quickly acknowledged. “But tomorrow, do y’all wanna try ‘n look for quests ‘er somethin?”

“Quests? Oh, requests! Like when we fished up the Guardian of the Lake, yes?” Zandiel guessed. It seemed like so long ago, but it really was just a few days prior… That was their first quest together, though they hadn’t yet become a guild.

“Yep! People’re gonna want help from people like us, ‘specially since some ‘a the more bigshot explorers’re gonna be too busy huntin’ fer that treasure! There’s gotta be a bunch’a quests just waitin’!”

‘Wait… Wai-wai-wait! YOU’RE the fearless fishermen?! Oh my gosh…!” 

Zandiel could practically see the sparkles in Kor’s eyes. “Ahaha! Yes, we certainly are! Though Ylva was the one to fish it up, while Wing had located it, Siegril had weakened it, and I… acted as encouragement? Oh, and I assisted Ylva in carrying the Guardian back! Yes, that!”

“Heehee! Encouragement is underrated! I bet you were all like: _ “That fiendiferous fish is no match for you, my allies! Take heart in my ultimate encouragement powers, for I am Ain! Haaaah!” _” Kor recited, thrusting his hands forward and waving them.

“Fien… diferous!?” Another unknown word, if Zandiel had heard correctly. “Nothing so verbose, I assure you!”

As they continued to journey back to Maginia, Zandiel was realizing that he was actually starting to… enjoy himself. Undeniably. With such colorful people at his side, how could he not? People who didn’t pry into his life or origins, and decided to stick with him despite that, for the time being. That was seriously baffling to Zandiel.

But was it alright to feel this way? He desperately wished that he could ask someone about these conflicting emotions he had, but there was no one here with which he shared that kind of connection. For the time being, he would just have to acknowledge these feelings, yet not let them get in the way of his duty...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried something a little different for this chapter... where a few more things were narrated instead of being dialogue. I think for a chapter like this it was alright, though? M-Maybe?  
===  
Character Appearances/Info:  
https://guildofempyreans.tumblr.com/characters  
===


	16. Chapter 16: Blood-Red Revenge

Once they returned to Maginia, Ruki and Kor returned to where they were residing. While they had found more materials for their medicines, they only kept a few for themselves, and told Zandiel to sell the rest. Taking them up on that proposal, the rest of the guild located a shop where their materials could be sold...

“What’s this? Unfamiliar faces? New adventurers looking to profit from the riches of the labyrinth, are you?” the woman behind the counter greeted upon the guild’s entrance.

“We have stuff to sell.” Siegril said. Wing took a step forward and concurred with a bark.

“Straight to the point, I see. Sell what you will, but there isn’t much profit to be made if you don’t keep the essentials with you, is there?” Napier asked with a shrewd smile. “For adventurers such as yourself, Napier’s Firm has all the essentials you could wish for! Browse and purchase to your heart’s content, but no window shopping, please! Hee hee hee!”

“Sounds good!” Ylva said as she took another step into the shop. “Lotta cool lookin’ stuff in here…!” 

Ylva removed the bag she was wearing and handed it to Zandiel. “Y’all sell this stuff off. I’m gonna look around ‘n see what’s around here.”

“Right.” Zandiel agreed. Once Ylva ventured further into the shop, Zandiel took a quick look around. The shop itself was filled with a variety of materials. Weapons, armors, clothing, medicines, and many, many trinkets, from what he could see.

Zandiel honestly couldn’t tell what was for sale, and what was a part of the owner’s decorations...

Putting that aside, he walked up to the counter with Siegril and Wing, and sorted out what they were selling; Small Flowers and Forest Aloe. From what Ruki and Kor told him, the flowers were used to make a type of smelling salts, and the aloe was good for making a type of medicine to hasten the recovery of any ailments. 

They didn’t seem like items to sell to a shop like this, but what did he know?

“Hm. Six of this, three of that…” Napier mumbled as she sorted out the items they pulled out. She then opened the cash register and took out a number of coins. “240 ental.”

“Just... from gathering?” Siegril whispered as Zandiel took the ental.

“And surely that’s not all you’re here for?” Napier asked. “This is your first time at Napier’s Firm. Becoming acquainted with our products is a must if you want to keep going as explorers! Go on, take a look around.”

“Hm? W-Well…” Zandiel shifted his gaze around the shop, and stopped once he eyed a statue on the ground. From the looks of it, it was a Tanuki.

Tanuki were said to bring good fortune, from what Zandiel could remember. He also recalled that they had a tendency to be as mischievous as certain depictions of Kitsune...

“Has that caught your interest? That particular one’s not for sale, but we do have smaller ones available.” Napier explained as she stepped away from the counter and pulled out a smaller statue, about the length of her arm.

“Do either of you know the legend of the Tanuki?” Napier asked as she placed the statue on the counter. “Creatures said to bring good fortune to those who possess one. If you’re having trouble gaining ental, I recommend purchasing one posthaste!”

“Fortune?” Siegril asked. The wonder in his voice was apparent, and with the way that Napier’s grin widened a fraction, she must have noticed.

“Of course! Our asking price is 1,500 ental, and you may think it counterproductive to purchase something so expensive at this point of the expedition, but I can assure you that purchasing one of these will have you right back on your feet, and with more ental than you’d imagine, in due time!”

“It can...?” Siegril asked. There wasn’t skepticism in his voice, but rather, awe.

Zandiel wasn’t even sure what to do at this point. He hadn’t dealt with many merchants in his life, but he knew that Napier had Siegril right where she wanted him.

...But the product in question wasn’t all bad, was it? Zandiel almost wanted one for himself as well. Not for the good fortune, but for the fact that it was a Tanuki. Mythical creatures like the Tanuki really did interest him. He didn’t necessarily feel that he  _ needed _ one, but maybe...

“You seem interested, as well.” Napier surmised, taking a look at Zandiel. “Don’t be shy, now! We have plenty in stock.”

“Y-You do?” Zandiel asked. “No, wait! I’m sorry, but we simply don’t have that kind of money to spend!”

“We… don’t. Right.” Siegril said with a dour look.

“Oh? A shame, that.” Napier said as she returned the Tanuki statue to its place. “We have many at the moment, but they’re becoming more popular among newcomers. I’d advise you to gain the ental quickly, before we sell out! Hee hee hee!”

Zandiel nodded. “Right! Thank you very much, Napier!”

“Y’all buyin’ somethin’?” Ylva asked.

“Hm? No, we… Uh...”

Ylva was approaching the counter with an assortment of items on her. Plastic containers, a vest, a net, boots, a fishing rod, and a hat that she was wearing.

...Among other things, even.

“Heheh! They got real shit fer fishin’ here!” Ylva said with a grin as she placed the items down on the counter. “Buyin’ all ‘a this, ma’am!”

Napier immediately shifted her focus to Ylva. “Of course, dearest customer!” 

“Ylva, do we have that much ental?!” Zandiel asked. He didn’t know how much everything totaled to, but it surely wasn’t cheap.

“Uh, we? Yanno I brought my own money to the expedition, right?” Ylva asked. “Didn’t y’all? Oh, and can ya gimme back my bag? My money’s in there.”

“Er, I… forgot. To bring ental, that is.” Zandiel said as he handed the bag over to Ylva. That was a flimsy lie, but hopefully, Ylva wouldn’t be too curious about it.

“920 ental altogether.” Napier affirmed.

“Oooh, nice!” Ylva gladly handed the money to Napier and took the bags of items. “Thanks!”

“No, thank  _ you, _ dearest customers! Remember; you’re always welcome at Napier’s Firm!”

Once they left, Zandiel noticed that the sun was just now setting. It was still earlier than he’d thought, but there wasn’t much else they could do today, was there?

“Oh yeah, Sieg!” Ylva exclaimed. “What about you? You forget ta bring money, too?”

Siegril shook his head. “Gotta save it.”

“Oooh, what’re ya savin’ up for, Sieg?”

“...Nothing.”

“Oh, reeeally? Well, alright. I won’t get into it.”

“Thanks.” Siegril responded, to Ylva’s surprise.

“Huh… Well, yep! Hey, Ain! Whatcha thinkin’ ‘bout?” Ylva asked after a moment.

“Hmm? Ah, I was just wondering what else there is to do at a time like this. It’s evening, but not quite late, so I was wondering...”

“Hah! Ya wanna check out some taverns, dont‘cha?!” Ylva surmised, nodding her head.

“Taverns? Well...” Zandiel wasn’t sure what he meant when he wanted to do something else, but going to a tavern didn’t sound so bad. He was no drinker, by any means, but weren’t taverns a good place to get to know people or unwind?

“Places like taverns ‘n bars’re the best ta find quests, so we actually  _ should _ check some out before tomorrow, yanno? I’ve got just the place!”

Zandiel nodded. “That sounds lovely!”

“Alright!” Ylva said as she picked up her pace. “Let’s get back ta the inn so I can put this stuff away! Gotta hurry before all the good stuff’s taken!”

… … …

The lobby was empty upon entering the Baku Inn, but someone was certainly cooking in the dining hall. The inn was filled with the sweet scent of honey.

“Oooh, somethin’ smells good... Hey, ‘s that you, Folze?!” Ylva shouted. “Smells great!”

“Wrong! It is Leoni-- ...Ylva?” an unfamiliar voice said. “Could that be Ylva, perchance?!”

“Lee?! Hey, I didn’t know you were livin’ here!” Ylva said as she made her way to the dining room. Wing barked and trailed behind the hunter.

That left Zandiel and Siegril in the lobby, in confusion.

“Lee?”

“I do not know who that is, either.” Zandiel made clear as he headed to the dining hall. “I... suppose we ought to see!” 

Zandiel wondered if this ‘Lee’ was a worker of the inn, but now that he thought about it, he couldn’t recall the existence of any other workers here…

Strangely, no one was in the dining hall itself. Zandiel would have thought others would be eagerly anticipating anything that smelled this nice.

Soon, a door opened at the other end of the room, and a man with canary-yellow hair tied into a ponytail, with round glasses, stepped out from it. He was wearing an apron and bandana, clearly being the one cooking something.

“Aha! Impeccable timing, old friend! One’s final dish for the night has just been completed!” he announced.

“Lee! How ya been?!” Ylva asked as she walked up to him. “Guess ya finally found the right inn for yerself?”

“It has proven most difficult, but perhaps one has!” he confidently replied. “This inn harbors such peculiarity, what with all the poltergeist stuff, but the innkeeper is quite generous! Generous enough to allow one to borrow the kitchen for the night!”

“Then... Ylva? Is this a friend of yours?” Zandiel asked. He didn’t quite seem like an employee, yet he was being allowed in the kitchen, from what it seemed.

“This guy?” Ylva said as she placed her bags on the ground and put a hand on the man’s shoulder. Wing stepped to Leonidas’ side and took a seat.

“His name’s Leonidas, but I, yanno, call ‘em Lee. Met this guy ‘round the first week I was here when I was lookin’ fer an inn for me ‘n Wing ta stay at. He was doin’ the same, ‘n we kept endin’ up at the same inns!” Ylva explained as she laughed. “Kinda how we became friends.”

“And it seems fate has brought us three together once more.” Leonidas added. “One desires to locate the perfect place to spend his days on the expedition, and said place may have just been found!”

“Gotcha. I’m movin’ in here too, but that’s pretty much ‘cause these guys live here, aaand we’re all part ‘a the same guild!” she said, gesturing behind her.

“Then you’ve successfully founded a guild? Splendid!”

“Nah, ended up joinin’ this guy’s guild instead!” she said, pointing at Zandiel. “He’s pretty new at all ‘a this, so I’m gonna, like… impart my wisdom on ‘em, ‘er somethin’!”

Leonidas placed his hands behind his back and bowed. “Greetings, o’ leader! I am known as Leonidas. One fashions himself a strategist-- a shogun, if you will-- though his true life’s passion lies in the culinary arts. Namely, baking sweet treats!” he introduced with a smile.

“My name is Ain... of the Empyrean Guild. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Leonidas!” Zandiel greeted, bowing right back to him.

“And this is Siegril.” Zandiel said, gesturing to him.

Though Siegril didn’t respond. Instead, he just stood there with an especially blank look.

“Siegril?”

Siegril slowly raised a hand towards Leonidas, but made no other effort to greet him. “Hmmh…”

Leonidas raised a hand up as well. “Yes! A pleasure to meet you as well!” Leonidas replied. “Well, one believes he should head back now! That final cake must be properly stored! They will all be served subsequently to tomorrow’s… lunch? Dinner? He may have failed to specify.”

“Okay, wait! Before ya go, two questions! One, what’d ya make? Two, are ya  _ workin’ _ here or somethin’?”

“To answer your first inquiry, you simply must await tomorrow’s lunch! Or dinner! One  _ will _ reveal that these are quite popular in High Lagaard, however! Yes, indeed...” Leonidas elaborated.

“As for your second, one is wholly unaware!” Leonidas admitted, placing his hands on his hips.

“One was struck with desire to craft his own sweet treat in the dead of the night some time ago, was located by the innkeeper, who was not so pleased, had ourselves a little dispute, one exchange of culinary blows led to another, and now, at long last, one has been granted free residence as long as he swears to focus his efforts on crafting delicious desserts for the inn as a whole!” he explained, clasping his hands together and nodding.

Leonidas spoke so quickly, without pause, that Zandiel was sure he had missed a few words. At one point, it sounded as though he had... fought Folze over something? An exchange of blows, was it?!

“...Uhhh, yep! Sounds good!” Ylva said, slapping Leonidas on the back a few times. “You got it, pal.”

“Oh, your encouragement inspires me so!” Leonidas laughed. “And it was wonderful meeting your newfound allies, but one must quickly finish cleaning up, lest he incurs Sir Folze’s wrath...”   
  


“Farewell, one and all! May we meet again!” he said, heading back to the kitchen and closing the door behind him.

“Gotcha!” Ylva said as she picked up her bags and made her way out of the hall. “Alright, c’mon, yall! We seriously gotta hurry now.”

“Ah, right! The quests!” Zandiel recalled. They had to hurry, or else all of the ‘good stuff’ would be taken, as Ylva earlier said. Though… weren’t quests posted all the time throughout the day? Was there really a set time for ‘good quests’?

Once Zandiel and Siegril had reached their room, Siegril let out a sigh.

“Feeling tired?”

When there was no response, Zandiel looked over to see that Siegril’s expression was surprisingly pained as he held his head.

“...Siegril?” Zandiel asked.

“Go get quests by yourselves...” he instructed as he staggered to his bed slightly.

Zandiel stepped to Siegril’s side as the Celestrian made his way over. “What’s wrong?”

“Headache.” Siegril quickly answered. “Gonna sleep. Don’t bother me.” he said as he flumped himself into bed. “Bye.”

“That’s… Do you not need some sort of medicine? I can go find some with Ylva if--”

“It’s fine.” Siegril said, though his voice was muffled. “I can take care of it.”

“Oh?”

In that case, Siegril must have had some medicine of his own. That peculiar supplement he found in Siegril’s drawer the other day crossed Zandiel's mind, but that was for mana, wasn’t it?

“Then… I will prepare to leave. Let me know if I am being too loud.” Zandiel said at a much quieter volume.

Siegril mumbled a response, and Zandiel took that as his cue to get ready. Since they were just going to one-- or a few of-- the local taverns, there was no need for equipment, weaponry, or labyrinth materials…

After finishing up his preparations, Zandiel walked over to Siegril and crouched down to take a look at him. His eyes were closed, and his face still had a somewhat pained look to it. He had to wonder if his headache was sudden, or if it was persisting for a while...

“Leave…!” Siegril grumbled through his teeth.

“Oh, s-sorry! I mean-- my apologies!” Zandiel stammered as he stood up. He had assumed Siegril was asleep by now, so he may have stared a bit longer than necessary. 

“Please, rest well!”

Zandiel walked to the lobby and took a seat on one of the chairs in the lobby. He found himself wondering about what manner of requests they would find. Normally, just about any quest would be fine in his eyes as long as it was for a good cause, but...

For their guild’s sake, he felt that they would need to lean towards quests with monetary rewards. Just for the moment, at least.

The Empyrean Guild didn’t have much money to its name, Zandiel realized. They had little left from what they’d received from Mueller and Persephone. Other than that, there was only the ental they’d received from selling items to Napier. Siegril was saving up for something or other with his own money, and Ylva had her own personal stash of ental.

Zandiel himself had virtually no funds. No personal funds, anyway. He was practically living off of Siegril and Ylva, embarrassing as it was for him to admit.

“Ain!” Ylva called. Looking up, Zandiel saw Ylva and Leonidas approaching.

“Leader Ain!” Leonidas saluted with a smile. “Ylva has permitted one to venture with your guild to the local taverns!”

“Quit makin’ it sound so formal, Lee… I just asked ‘em if he wanted ta come with us.”

“Of course you can, Leonidas!” Zandiel answered, standing up from the chair. “Though, Siegril will not be able to make it. He has a particularly bad headache.”

“Aha! So that was why Siegril appeared so devoid of life!” Leonidas bluntly deduced.

“I… suppose?” Zandiel didn’t quite know how to answer that. ‘Devoid of life’ was a bit strong, wasn’t it? Especially considering how Siegril’s demeanor wasn’t  _ that _ much different than usual.

“Putting that aside, I believe he has his own medicine, so he should be fine with some rest.”

“Eh, at least he ain’t alone! Wing ain’t in the mood ta hang out anymore today.”

“Then let us leave them to their devices! Siegril, especially.” Leonidas proclaimed. “For taverns await!”

With that, they left the inn, and Ylva guided them through the streets. At one point, Zandiel began to feel some sense of familiarity through a path they were taking. Had he been through here before, or were all the areas he’d been through just crossing together in his head?

Soon, they happened upon an undeniably familiar building. It was the same one that Zandiel and Siegril had met Ylva and Wing, to be precise. Just the same as that day, there were a few explorers entering and leaving with papers in their hands.

“This place is…”

“ _ Wyvern’s Keep.  _ Yep, we met right around here! Nice times, right?” Ylva reminisced as she opened the door. “Think this place’s my favorite bar ‘er tavern so far. The barkeep’s freakin’ great!”

Once he entered the tavern, Zandiel noticed that it was a bit less unkempt than he was expecting. He had never been to one, so he wasn’t sure what to expect other than the ones he’d seen in the stories and tales he’d read.

They were usually depicted as more run down, rowdy places. This one, however, was on the quieter side. It felt almost welcoming, of all things.

“Alright! Quests board’s up over there, next ta the barkeep’s stuff.” Ylva said, pointing in its direction. “Oooh, ‘n there’s the barkeep, Ethis! Hey, Ethis!” Ylva called as she walked up to the counter.

Ethis was a Celestrian with bright blue hair and grey skin. She wore a dark purple and gold cloak with the hood still on. She had just sat a drink down in front of one of the patrons seated at her counter, and both her and the patron looked over to Ylva.

“You’re… right, right! If it isn’t my favorite little hunter, Ylva!” Ethis commented with a sharp-looking smile. “I’ve still got some of today’s special left, just for you.”

“Ya do?! Oh, hell yeah! ‘n can I get some seared deer, too?” Ylva requested as she took a seat.

“Do your little pals want anything?” Ethis remarked, pointing at Zandiel and Leonidas.

“‘The special’ sounds enticing, so one will have that!” Leonidas said, taking a seat next to Ylva.

“Two specials, seared deer, and for you?”

“Oh, nothing for me, thank you.” Zandiel said. “I suppose I’d just like to… look at the quest menu?”

“Mhm. Just take a look at the board over there, grab one, and let me know.” Ethis instructed, directing to her right.

“Thank you! Then I will go look, if that is alright?” he asked, addressing Ylva.

“Pfft! Course it is. Yer the leader, remember?”

“Er, right.” Zandiel said as he walked over to the board. Leader, huh? In that case, he’d have to find a suitable type of mission, one that would cater to all of his guildmates, wouldn’t he? Ylva and Wing seemed fine with all manner of tasks, and Siegril was likely fine with anything as long as he was being paid properly.

Unfortunately, upon looking at the quest board, he saw that each piece of paper merely had a title and a reward at the bottom of the paper.

_ ‘Fiend of Feathers’ _ ,  _ ‘A Bowl of Mandrake’ _ ,  _ ‘The Lost Serpent Ring’, ‘Record Keeper’ _ ...

Zandiel could hardly tell what some of these requests even entailed! At this point, he had to assume that people simply read the rewards to decide whether they wanted to take the quest, and not the title.

Doing so, he eventually found a quest with a 1,000 ental reward, the highest he could see. He barely read the title as he reached over for the scrap of paper, as it likely wouldn’t be of much help.

Just then, another hand went and grabbed the paper as well.

“...Shit.” the other person hissed under their breath.

Looking over, Zandiel saw that the gloved hand belonged to a Therian woman with short, white hair. She wore a fairly simple crop-top with a short jacket, and wore goggles on her head...

Though none of that mattered in comparison to the hawk perched on top of her shoulder. Zandiel didn’t even know that hawks could glare, but this one was staring him down with one that was stone cold.

The Therian slowly turned her head towards him with a strained smile. 

“Heehee… Hi there, cute... guy~!” she practically forced out of her mouth.

“Y-Yes, hello there! ...Er, cute?” Zandiel repeated with a look of concern. That was a strange way to greet someone, was it not?

“Yep, toootally... cute!” she repeated back, glancing away for a moment. “And, uhhh… since you’re so adorably-whatever, you’ll let me take this paper, riiight?”

“M-My apologies, but I really do need the money…”

“Fuckin’-- I-I mean, well, I do too! Come on, pleeease?” she pleaded. “I can’t sleep outside again! You know how hard life is sleeping outside? On the cold nights of Maginia?! On benches?! Or worse… the ground!”

Sleeping outside? If that was the case, then she must have been even worse off than he was! With something like that in mind, would it really be best for him to take this quest? Zandiel did see other quests with monetary value, so missing out on a few extra ental wouldn’t be the end of the world, would it? It seemed like she would need it more.

“Then I... suppose you can take--”

“Gaile!” someone shouted as they barged into the tavern. “There you are, you no-good spendthrift!”

“Eeep!”

The Therian, Gaile, wore a nervous smile as she quickly shifted her gaze to the entrance. Zandiel looked as well, and saw a particularly enraged woman with long, pink hair storming towards him from across the tavern.

The hawk on Gaile’s head opened its wings and bent towards the entrance with a caw.

“Yeah, I know...!” she hissed. As the other woman got alarmingly close, Zandiel suddenly felt someone grab him by his arms, and shove him forward slightly.

“Ah?! Wha--”

“Ain?” he could hear Ylva ask. “H-Hey, Ain! The hell’s--”

“Gaile! You…!” the pink-haired woman shouted as she tried to make a grab at the Therian, but Gaile kept shoving Zandiel’s body this way and that, causing the woman to keep grabbing and clawing at Zandiel's face instead of Gaile.

Zandiel tried to escape Gaile’s grasp, but Gaile being strong enough to move Zandiel’s body so effortlessly made the act much easier said than done.

“I can explaiiiin! I didn’t know that was the guild’s money! It was an honest mistake!”

“Like hell you--”

Just then, Gaile jumped back and practically threw Zandiel at the woman.

The moment she did so, Zandiel couldn’t see them, but he could hear Gaile and her hawk yelling and squawking as they ran off.

“Tch!”

“S-Sorry, I--”

Though before he could fully apologize, Zandiel was shoved aside by the woman, who quickly ran off in pursuit of Gaile.

“Leader Ain!” Leonidas asked. He quickly grabbed Zandiel by the shoulders and shook him slightly. “Are you unharmed? Responsive?”

“I-- ahhh…!” If he wasn’t before, he was now. Leonidas just wouldn’t stop shaking him around, and it really wasn’t making him feel any better.

“Lee, quit that!” Ylva ordered, smacking the back of Leonidas’ head. “Yeesh…”

Zandiel shook his head to regain his bearings. “Well, I... am quite alright, thank you.”

“The hell were they up to? I mean, sounded like that falcon gal wasn’t payin’ ‘er somethin’, but...”

Zandiel looked to the entrance to the tavern. Neither of them were there, of course, but he found himself just a bit concerned about Gaile in particular. Though for the time being, his guild’s own ordeal was more important.

He turned back to the quest board, and to his fortune, the quest he wanted was still there. He plucked it off the board and presented it to Ylva and Leonidas.

“Besides that... this quest had caught my eye in particular!”

“ _ ‘Blood-Red Revenge’?!  _ What exciting ferocity!” 

“Huh?!” Zandiel took a look at the paper and saw the title was just that; Blood-Red Revenge. That sounded, frankly, unpleasant.

“Well, there’s a thousand en reward, so it ain’t gonna hurt ta hear it, right?” Ylva approved. “C’mon, let’s get this ta’ Ethis!”

Well, neither of them seemed to mind the title overly much.

“Still standing?” Ethis greeted upon their sitting down. “That was a nice bit of entertainment you gave us there, Ain.”

Zandiel sighed, pressing his hand against his forehead. “I still feel a bit disorderly from being flung around so brazenly, but… nevermind that.”

Zandiel could feel Ethis take the paper from his hand. “This one, huh? Mmm, Blood-Red, Blood-Red… That one’s...” Ethis tapped her temple with her finger as she quietly repeated herself.

“Can Lady Ethis not recall her own quest?” Zandiel heard Leonidas whisper.

“Hey! Let ‘er do ‘er thing, man!” Ylva whispered right back before picking up the cup in front of her and taking a drink. Leonidas had a similar drink in front of him, so those must have been the special they both ordered, though Ylva’s food was nowhere to be seen yet.

After a moment, Ethis snapped her fingers. “Now I’ve got it…!” she said with a proud smile, setting the paper back down in front of Zandiel.

“Blood-Red Revenge. This one’s from quite the character. A little Brouni who was exploring the second floor of the Lush Woodlands. She was filling out something-or-other, then she and her escort were attacked by a little beastie. A bear with red fur called a… Bloodking? Berserkbear? Honestly, who knows, right?” Ethis said, retaining her smile.

“Er…”

“Anyway, they got out just fine, but the little Brouni’s beyond pissed that some stuff in her bag got flung out and messed up by the beast in their escape. Know what that means?”

“We must... retrieve said items?” Zandiel assumed, tilting his head.

“Aha! Item retrieval! Surely such a thing is within our capabilities?” Leonidas proudly stated.

Our? Was Leonidas planning to assist in this quest? He was a shogun, from what Zandiel recalled, so that would honestly be reassuring. Having a strategic mind like his come along would surely make the process go smoother in some way.

“Nope, she wants you to send it sixteen ways to hell, and she’s coming with!” Ethis clarified, swatting her hand band and forth. “Between you and me, I don't even think she cares about the stuff she dropped that much, she just wants to teach it a lesson.”

“Anyway, she and her escort said they’re gonna stick it out at the base camp on the second island for the next few days. Basically, I’m asking you to at  _ least _ meet up and talk with them there before report time. If you accept the quest, that is.”

“Report time?” Zandiel repeated. “Is there a time frame to where quests must be completed?”

“Mmm… in a sense. See, adventurers go out and die all the time. In your case, if you went and got yourselves killed with this quest in your hands, then the quest wouldn’t be done, now would it?”

Zandiel silently shook his head. He really didn’t want to think about that kind of possibility...

“Basically, here’s how I run things; I expect to see one of you back here to update me on your progress for every three days you haven’t completed a quest, counting the day you accept the quest. If you fail to report any progress on time, I’ll consider you dead, or a quitter, and post a new copy of the quest up there.” Ethis elaborated, pointing to her right.

“Also, if I feel like you’re holding onto certain quests for too long without any real progress, I’ll consider you a bunch of procrastinators, and post a new copy of the quest in that case, too. Report all you like, but it shouldn’t take you two weeks to pick some flowers right outside, get what I mean?”

“Yes, now I understand...” Zandiel murmured, placing a hand to his chin. “Ylva? Leonidas? How does this quest sound?”

“If hunting foes is our aim, then one will make short work of it!” Leonidas said. “Need he remind you that he and Susano’o are exceptional adversaries on the battlefield?

“Susano’o?”

“His sword.” Ylva interjected. “‘s a fancy lookin’ thing, gotta admit. ...Anyway, yeah, the quest sounds good. We were just about ta head in the second floor ‘a the woodlands anyway, so yeah! Two birds ‘n all ‘a that.”

“In that case, we accept, Ethis!” Zandiel concluded.

“Good, good. Keep the paper, and remember; three days.” she instructed, holding up three fingers. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I see another little birdie with a request...”

With that, Ethis left to attend to another patron.

“Hmm. A tavern driven by quests…” Zandiel murmured. The way that Wyvern’s Keep’s quests were structured, a guild had time to get the quest going, but they weren't particularly rushed to complete it. Well, as long as they made good enough progress between each report, anyway… Overall, the prospect seemed quite nice to Zandiel.

By the time one of the workers brought out Ylva’s seared deer and sat it down for her, they were all seated at one of the tables in the tavern as opposed to the front counter.

“Heheh…!”

“Gah! One suddenly regrets not requesting any dishes for himself! That looks marvelous!”

Zandiel, and his stomach, quickly found themselves agreeing. The only reason he hadn’t ordered anything was because he didn’t want to buy anything with what little he had, and he didn’t want to bother Ylva into purchasing more things for him...

“O’ waiter! One would have a seared deer ordered and delivered to him!” Leonidas requested to a worker that was passing by.

“You ain’t gotta say all’a that, Lee...” Ylva corrected. “Sorry, he’s just askin’ fer one more-- hang on.”

Ylva turned to Zandiel. “You want one? I know we ain’t got much in the guild stash, which is  _ kinda _ my fault, so I gotcha when it comes ta payin’.”

“R-Really?!” Zandiel exclaimed, but quickly covered his mouth. “I-I mean, if it is not any trouble… My apologies...”

“Two more seared deer.” Ylva relayed to the worker. “Uh, sorry ‘bout that. Heh.”

The worker nodded and left. Once they were out of earshot, Ylva let out a deep sigh.

“Yeesh… I really ain’t used ta dealin’ with y’all noble types. Fer real.”

“Noble ‘types’?! As in...” Leonidas repeated. He quickly leaned forward with widened eyes “Aha! One knew it to be so! You have a strong air of nobility about you! Yes, indeed...”

“Right! Ain’s the prince ‘er Sovereign ‘a… somewhere. I’unno.”

...Yeah, no point in hiding that at this point.

“Oh, ‘n Lee’s a nobleman from... somewhere in Armoroad?” Ylva added.

“A sovereignty on an island somewhat  _ near _ Armoroad, to be precise. One is of noble blood; raised to be a strategist by one’s family of shogun. Though, due to one’s strategic upbrings, one believes he was able to deftly conceal his culinary desires from one’s family!” Leonidas explained.

“Mind you, one also harbors much love and knowledge for strategic combat itself. This is why one proved himself capable enough to be blessed with Susano’o before he began his explorations at the young age of sixteen. And now that this knowledge is yours, you should know that one will gladly put his skills to use under your care, leader Ain!”

“Under my… care? Are you saying that you wish to join our guild?” Zandiel asked, a bit hopeful.

Leonidas’ eyes widened, surprised at the notion. “Did one say such a thing?”

“O-Oh, my apologies. When you said you wished to put your skills under my care, I had assumed…”

“Oh, no… Truth be told, one only meant that for this particular quest of yours.” Leonidas revealed, his face looking a bit glum. “One must apologize for leading you on, though he... may consider it in the future? Joining your guild, that is!”

“Of course. I understand.” Zandiel accepted with a smile.

“Hey, wait a sec, Lee!” Ylva said.

“Yes?”

“You said ya started explorin’ at sixteen, right? Been meanin’ ta ask, but how old are ya, anyway?”

“Did one fail to mention? He is thirty years of age!”

Ylva’s jaw dropped as she stared at Leonidas, dumbfounded. “B-- whuh-- thirty?!”

“Indeed!”

Though not as much as Ylva, Zandiel was somewhat surprised to hear Leonidas’ age. He had assumed Leonidas was a bit older than him, but not by nine whole years.

“H-Huh… well, I wouldn’t ‘a guessed that.” Ylva said, leaning back in her chair. “So ya must’a gotten a lotta experience with yer strategic stuff while explorin’ all those years, huh?”

“Yes, indeed! There were many dangers to be had upon the expansive seas and treacherous stratums of Armoroad. Shall one regale the two of you with his experiences?”

Both Zandiel and Ylva were open to hear his tales, and so they were told in great detail. When all was said and done, they had long been served their food and drinks, and were returning to the Baku Inn.

Leonidas had many stories to tell of his travels, even on their way back. Some involving his encounters with several other island sovereignties upon the seas, stranded individuals and guilds, pirates, and even sea monsters. One such monster was, almost unbelievably to Zandiel, a ghost ship.

Leonidas didn’t have much to say of his labyrinth explorations, as he much preferred traveling the seas. Though his recollection of tricking a ferocious, yet cowardly catfish monster in the labyrinth was quite the story. Leonidas successfully had it dive headfirst into a fake mud puddle he had put together after the catfish had created so many real ones that it likely couldn’t tell it apart. From there, Leonidas made short work of the monster.

“Alright, alriiight. We’re almost back. Now stop tellin’ stories. Yer makin’ me jealous I ain’t even traveled on sea.”

“What?! Never?” Leonidas questioned.

“Unless ya count the sea ‘a clouds, nah!”

“This… This will not do! What of you, Leader Ain?!”

Zandiel shook his head. “I… Well, I never had much chance to leave my home.”

“Right, then! One simply must guide you two out to sea at some time! A wondrous environment, full of danger and mystery, yet serenity and entertainment! Others may say the same of the labyrinth, but it is simply not so in my eyes! ...Oh, and do you believe Siegril has been out to sea?”

“I am unaware, though I am more inclined to believe he hasn’t.”

“Then the die has been cast! One day, you will all experience the pleasures of seafaring! One wonders where Lady Persephone has the ships previously used to travel to the second island stored...” Leonidas pondered as Ylva opened the inn’s door for him.

“Yeah, yeah. Well don’t go stealin’ their ships ‘er whatever.”

Leonidas let out an exaggerated gasp. “One would never! Now, if you will excuse me, one must communicate with the innkeeper!”

And with that, he closed his eyes, placed his hands on his hips, and... stood there. In silence. In the middle of the lobby.

“Uh, Lee? What’re ya--”

“Communicating with the innkeeper, of course! Do you not know the innkeeper’s many methods to keep the inn in peak condition? The ability to commune with him from any which room, at any given time, is--”

“No-- I, I get yer doin’ the whole mind talkin’ bit, but can’t ya do that in yer room?”

“Here is just fine!” Leonidas answered with a frown, keeping his eyes closed. “And now that I have lost my place, I must restate my inner thoughts!”

Ylva started at him for a moment, and eventually sighed and shrugged her shoulders. “Alright, Ain. Let’s leave ‘em, er whatever.”

“Right… Goodbye, Leonidas!” Zandiel said. “And thank you very much for agreeing to assist us tomorrow.”

“Gah-- Uh, not a problem! Now, please! Enough interrupting my inner communication!”

“Maybe if ya went ta yer room ‘n didn’t try ta do this in the middle ‘a the lobby...” Ylva grumbled.

“Anyway, yeah, meet up in the dinin’ hall in the mornin’. Same as yesterday!” Ylva instructed as she walked away.

“Of course.” Zandiel agreed, making his way to his room as well, and leaving Leonidas be.

It had become quite dark by the time they’d returned, so when Zandiel opened the door to his room, he was greeted by darkness. Well, except for the moonlight, of course. It wasn’t much, but it was nice to have.

Though due to how dark it was, Zandiel couldn’t actually see how Siegril was doing. He crept across the room and turned on the lamp. To his relief, Siegril had actually gotten himself under his blanket.

Looking down, Zandiel noticed that Siegril’s jacket was on the ground. Zandiel failed to bring it up before leaving, but he was reluctant to let Siegril fall asleep in a jacket full of knives and swords, so that was another relief.

“Siegril?” Zandiel whispered. Siegril’s eyes were closed, but who knew if that meant he was asleep. There was no response this time, so... he actually was asleep. Zandiel gave the resting Celestrian a smile.

“Hm… Sleep well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Empyrean Guild finally takes on their first official quest! That'll be exciting... right?
> 
> Also, with this chapter marking off all the "EO town locations" being visited at least once, is it weird that I made EOC's for the inn and tavern, but not the shop? Well that's because, to be honest, I didn't too much care for EOX/EON's actual inn or barkeep while playing it. And I wasn't sure if I wanted to bring in any inn/barkeeps from other games either (I did debate on Cass though, because he's my favorite barkeep). With that, I hope Folze and Ethis prove to be good keeps in their stead!
> 
> And Edie got to stay because I love her, and I hope I did her (some) justice...  
===  
Character Appearances/Info:  
https://guildofempyreans.tumblr.com/characters


	17. Chapter 17: To The King's Domain

For the first time in what felt like a while, Zandiel found himself waking up of his own accord. It was a pleasant feeling, waking up without someone calling his name or shaking him awake. Or being forced awake by a nightmare.

That particular dream was the worst way he had been awakened, by far. That nightmare… his father… those shadows...

Zandiel sat up and shook his head to get it out of his mind. There was no reason to think about it. It would do nothing but make him lose his focus. And today, considering their quest, losing focus would likely spell his doom...

That _ also _ wasn’t a good train of thought, so Zandiel had to push _ those _ thoughts out of his head as well.

“_ Please, just take things one step at a time. _” Zandiel thought to himself.

“Good… Good morning, Siegril.” Zandiel decided to say, looking over to the Celestrian’s bed. He was caught off guard when Siegril was nowhere to be seen. Maybe he had gone to the dining hall for breakfast? In that case, he must have been feeling better, which put a smile on Zandiel’s face.

With that thought in mind, Zandiel prepared for the day in no immediate rush…

Though he stopped when he saw his jewel box on top of the drawer. Zandiel told himself not to wear the earrings during any excursions, and yet...

He opened the box and took one out. He never thought of these earrings as good luck charms, but he wanted to wear at least one of them for just that reason. If he wound up losing it or breaking it during today’s exploration, then he would take it as a lesson to leave the other earring behind at all times.

These were all he had left from his father, after all.

Once he reached the lobby, Zandiel was surprised to see not only Wing, but Tenmaar by the entrance. Tenmaar looked as though he had just walked into the inn, with the door still propped open, and his Drive Blade in hand. Wing was simply looking at Tenmaar and whining.

Zandiel couldn’t tell what was going on, but Tenmaar seemed a bit worse for wear…

“Wh-What?” Tenmaar asked, looking down towards Wing. “...Wait, aren’t you that Ylva’s pet, or whatever?”

Wing growled at the response and turned her head upwards, as if she wanted nothing to do with Tenmaar anymore.

“Right. Wolf. Not ‘pet’. Forgot.” Tenmaar let the door close behind him, and crouched down in front of Wing. She turned back to Tenmaar and barked, her tail happily wagging.

“So… what? Like, what are you doing here by yourself?” Tenmaar asked, narrowing his eyes. “I thought you hated...”

Tenmaar quickly looked around, but his eyes stopped and widened once they reached Zandiel.

“Eh--”

Wing turned around and, once she saw Zandiel as well, barked and ran over towards him.

“W-Wait, I wasn’t! I was _ not _ eavesdropping or anything of the sort! Not purposefully! I was just on my way to the dining hall, but I…”

Honestly, Zandiel had no clue why he didn’t just walk up and greet Tenmaar, so he just chalked it up to the strange scenario that was unfolding before him. Seeing Wing wandering around by herself _ was _ peculiar, right?

“I… Welcome back?”

“...Yeah, thanks.” Tenmaar responded, his ears twitching back and forth as he stood up. “Anyway, isn’t that Ylva’s wolf? Thought she said she hated the place...”

“Thanks to Folze, Wing has become less suspicious of the place. I am not actually sure how, but that is what Ylva told me!”

“...Huh. Oh, right. Folze.”

“Hey, Folze! Here, I’ve got enough now.” Tenmaar said aloud.

Just before Zandiel could ask what Tenmaar needed Folze for, he suddenly felt a chilling air. It was eerie enough to make Wing start to whine.

“Wing…?”

Zandiel turned around to see a strange, dark form coalescing between him and Tenmaar. The area around them had a layer of dark purple smoke, and it was all joining into this form.

Zandiel heard something skittering away, and when he turned behind him, Wing had practically bolted down a hallway in that short time.

“Ah-- Wing!”

In a sudden puff of smoke, the cloud became a humanoid figure. The figure was blanketed in a dark red cloak and surrounded in golden chains.

"F… Folze?” Zandiel couldn’t believe what he had just seen. Where did Folze come from? Did he manifest from the mist itself?

“Yes…?” Folze asked, turning his head back slightly. There, Zandiel could see a bit of white hair peeking out from the hood of the cloak, but nothing else.

Zandiel took a step back. “N-Nothing!” 

Not to say he was afraid of his own innkeeper, but... Simply put, it was little wonder why Wing ran off, in Zandiel’s eyes.

“Here.” Tenmaar remained nonchalant of the whole situation as he pulled out a small bag. “Five-hundred.”

Zandiel watched in pure disbelief as a part of Folze’s cloak practically came to life and gripped the bag.

“So kind…”

“It’s not a big deal. I’m the one who broke the damn table, so why wouldn’t I?”

“Hm… Well, Tenmaar… Remember to take care of yourself...”

“Huh?! Uh, yeah.”

And with that said, the eerie chill and miasma started up again, emanating from Folze’s body. This time, Zandiel’s sight was completely shrouded by darkness. By the time he could see again, Folze was gone.

Tenmaar sighed. “So, got any plans? I-I mean, your guild. Does your guild have… plans?”

“Hm? Well, we are planning to assist in defeating a strange beast in the Lush Woodlands. It is a quest that we have accepted.”

“Got it. Good luck.” Tenmaar said, walking past Zandiel and down the hallway that led to his room.

...Now that Zandiel thought of it, Tenmaar would be nice to have along on a mission like this, wouldn’t he? Unfortunately, he didn’t look so keen on exploring at the moment.

“Thank you, Tenmaar. Rest well!”

Zandiel took a quick look around the lobby and realized that he was alone. More specifically, that Wing didn’t return once Folze had left. She ran down the hallway that led to everyone’s rooms, so he had to assume she returned to her and Ylva’s.

Zandiel walked into the dining hall and saw only a few adventurers today. Honestly, the amount that he saw yesterday morning was starting to get stranger. Sure, there weren't many people in general, but it was more than he’d ever seen at one place in the inn. What happened that day?

“They were… ‘freeloaders’, so I was told...” Folze answered, causing another chill to go up Zandiel’s spine. He quickly looked around, but Folze was nowhere to be found. He had almost forgotten that Folze had just disappeared, for lack of a better term.

“_ Freeloaders? _” Zandiel thought.

“None of them... lived here. Apparently they were told that... the food here was free...” Folze recalled. “I invited them to stay as patrons, but they didn’t want to…” Zandiel could almost hear dejection in Folze’s voice.

“_ Oh. I’m... sorry to hear that. _ ” Zandiel decided to think. Honestly, he wasn’t really sure what to say to that. “ _ Then perhaps a sign would do? Maybe outside the inn? _”

“But some… can’t read. Or see...”

“_ Oh. Right. _”

Folze sighed, which caused a peculiar shiver to go through Zandiel’s body.

“Something… I’ll think of something… Huhuhu...”

And with that, Folze’s voice and presence were gone from Zandiel’s head. Honestly, he was starting to wonder how long he could manage living in this place. Feeling unsettled every day because his innkeeper was practically a cryptid didn’t sound so entertaining.

But, well, what could he do? Again, Folze didn’t seem to have any ill intent. His presence just wasn’t the type that Zandiel was used to.

Putting that aside and stepping further into the room, Zandiel spotted Siegril at a table in one of the corners of the room. Leonidas was there with him, to his surprise. He was wearing another headband like he was when they first met yesterday.

“Leader Ain! How does the morning find you?” Leonidas happily greeted.

“Well enough! How are you both doing?”

“Hmmh…” Siegril answered, which Zandiel expected, considering his mouth was full.

“Oh, pancakes are being served today?” Zandiel asked.

Leonidas nodded. “Among other dishes! Siegril waltzed into the dining hall well before its opening, and so, one was told to craft a quick treat for Siegril while he was making preparations for the day. It seems that this was meant to be specially for Siegril, due to him failing to attend dinner, but one _ ‘apparently’ _ got carried away.”

“Told? Did Folze tell you to make these? Just for Siegil?”

“Indeed! But pancakes for only one person? What little batter that must take! In the end, one sought to make enough that they could be served along with today’s breakfast. Folze was not too pleased at the apparent ‘waste of ingredients’ at first, but warmed up to it once one forced some down his mouth.”

“I-- You did _ what?! _ ” That didn’t sound like it would have ended well. _ At all _. Leonidas seemed to be on a different level of fearlessness when it came to Folze.

“Folze informed one that he does not require nourishment. That simply fueled one’s desire to create even more pancakes, just for him!”

Leonidas closed his eyes and placed both hands on his chest with a content smile. “It puts such a warm feeling in one’s heart when he sees others enjoying the fruits of his culinary labors… such as…”

Leonidas opened one eye with an even bigger smile, looking at Siegril. Siegril was seriously stuffing his face. And ignoring both Leonidas and Zandiel’s stares. Zandiel wouldn’t be surprised if Siegril had tuned out at some point.

“Yes. This is pure joy!” Leonidas commented with a sniffle. “Now, then! One will leave the two of you be. Let one know when we will begin our quest, Leader Ain.”

“Of course. And… thank you both for cooking for Siegril this morning.”

“There is little to thank one for, for this is his job!” Leonidas announced, leaving for the kitchen.

So Leonidas actually _ was _ working here... Zandiel found himself surprised that Folze was allowing it. Folze’s way of operating behind the scenes didn’t seem like it would lend well to assistance from a person like Leonidas. Though maybe someone like Leonidas was just what the inn needed to not seem so… odd.

...Maybe.

“I am glad to see you are doing better, Siegril.”

Siegril stopped chewing for a moment before nodding. “Yeah. ...That chef said you have a quest. What quest?”

“Oh, right! We picked up a quest from the tavern, yesterday. We must go to the base camp on the second island and meet our employers, who wish for us to assist them in battling a red-furred beast.” Zandiel explained.

“Ah, and the reward is 1,000 ental.”

“We don’t have any money for the guild, do we? Guilds… need a lot of money for stuff.”

“Yes, they certainly do… That is why I specifically sought out the highest paying quest.” Zandiel added with a smile.

Siegril nodded again. “What’s the monster’s weakness?”

“...Hm?”

“How do we kill it?”

...Was he supposed to know that? No, definitely not. This was a monster that not even the barkeep had much detail about, and she was the one giving out the quest. Ylva may know something, considering its possibility of being a monster from Tharsis’ version of the labyrinth, but she never brought it up.

“W-Well, I do not know an exact way, but our employers... must know something, considering they have encountered it.” Zandiel tried to assure him.

“Oh. Right.” Siegril accepted, returning to his food. As that was settled, Zandiel went to get his own plate, and returned to see that Wing was sitting near Siegril.

Wing barked and wagged her tail upon seeing Zandiel. Well, it was nice that she had come back after being scared off like that.

“Hello, Wing!” Zandiel greeted. “So nice to see that you have returned.”

“Heya, Ai!”

“Hello-- K-Kor?!” Zandiel looked over to see that Kor was sitting on the opposite side of Siegril. “Just when did you get here?”

“I’ve been here the whole tiiime! Gosh, not noticing a guild member… Bad leader!” Kor chided, wagging his finger.

“They both just got here... While you were up there.” Siegril interjected between bites. Looking up at the buffet line near the counter, Zandiel could see Ruki with two plates in her hands.

...Unless Ruki and Kor had actually moved in today, wasn’t this the exact issue that Folze had yesterday?

“Whaaat? Jeez, thanks for playing along, Sig!” Kor whined, crossing his arms with a huff. “Okay, yeah, we just got here. So what’d you guys do yesterday?” 

Zandiel took a seat next to Siegril. “Oh, we went to a tavern and found a quest. Here, let me explain in more detail, this time...”

With that, Zandiel recalled all he could about the quest from yesterday, while including things he forgot to explain to Siegril. The monster’s notable red fur, the actual labyrinth and floor the beast was located, and smaller details like the employer’s feelings on the matter.

Though as he did, Zandiel began to wonder if this really was a good quest for them to take at this point. They would have people like Ylva and Leonidas backing them up, but still…

The only problem was that they had no idea what they were up against, and Zandiel still wasn’t all that confident in his battle prowess. To attempt to take on a beast that others had to flee from was, well...

He was starting to wonder if he was a bit hasty in taking the quest based on its reward, but he really did need to start gathering ental for the guild’s funds. This was a tricky situation.

“Er… S-So, do you two think we should take on this quest today?” Zandiel found himself asking.

“Totally! It sounds fun! Heehee!”

Zandiel sighed. “Right… I must say, I _ do _ admire the positivity you express in all manner of things, Kor.”

“Aww, thanks!” Kor said, pressing his hands against his cheeks. “Like I said, I’m a really good cheer-man!”

“Hey… Mornin’, y’all...”

“Ylva?” Zandiel turned around to see Ylva walking up to them, but she looked like she had practically rolled out of bed. She was still wearing her pajamas, and she looked pretty disheveled.

Wing barked and walked up to the hunter.

“Wow… You should go back to sleep, Yl!” Kor suggested with a giggle.

Ylva yawned and took a seat next to Kor. “Yeah, yeah… maybe...”

“Is something wrong?” Zandiel asked.

“Just a real… uh, bad dream. Couldn’t really sleep...” she explained, placing an elbow on the table and resting her head in her palm. “Head freakin’ hurts…”

“Oh, that’s-- Ah, hello, Ruki.” Zandiel said.

“Ru!”

Ruki nodded and placed one of the two plates she held in front of Kor, and took a seat next to him with her own plate. She then arched an eyebrow and pointed at Ylva.

“She had a bad dream, so now she’s like, super out of commission!” Kor explained.

Out of commission? Yes, she really did look exhausted… “Then perhaps we should hold off today’s quest until later? Or, tomorrow?”

“Nah… Y’all ain’t gotta wait ‘cause ‘a me, but if y’all want...” she yawned. “Remember ta tell Lee if y’all ain’t gonna start today.”

“Lee? Oh, man, did you guys get a new guild member?”

“N-No, Leonidas is a worker here who... would be joining us for this mission.”

“Huh? Why’s someone who works here coming with us?” Kor wondered, placing a finger on his chin. “Are they the one we’re helping out?”

“No, no. Leonidas works here, but he is also an experienced Shogun.”

“Wooow…! So he’s, like, a strategist?! Oh my gosh, where is he?” Kor asked, looking side to side with a beaming smile.

“He is in the kitchen, but he told us to let him know when we were prepared.”

“Oh, okay! Then let’s hurry up and--”

Just then, Ylva’s head slammed onto the table. The hand her head was rested on seemed to twitch for a moment, but she otherwise made no immediate movements.

“Wow! Uh, hey! She finally fell asleep!”

Ylva then grumbled out a response and slowly rose her head up.

“...Nevermind?”

“S-Sorry… uh...” Ylva trailed off and glanced around.

“Er, Ylva? Perhaps you should go back to your room and rest.” Zandiel suggested.

Ylva yawned and stood up. “Yeah, yeah… Maybe I can actually sleep now, ‘er somethin’. Take care of ‘em while I’m out, Wing...”

Wing walked up to Ylva and nudged her by the leg with a growl.

  
“I’m goin’, I’m goin…!”

Once Ylva was successfully nudged out of the dining hall, Wing turned back towards everyone and seemed to nod.

“Hm? Are you... leaving, Wing?”

Wing barked and followed after Ylva. Was she actually going to stay with Ylva today? If that was the case, then they were down to even fewer people today.

“I know, right?” Kor said. “Oh, Ru said it was weird to see her like that.”

“A… bad dream, hm?” Come to think of it, Zandiel realized that something similar happened to him after a few days of living here. That was one strange coincidence, especially considering the inn’s name. A creature, known to consume nightmares... 

“Well, let us let Ylva rest. Though this certainly puts a dent in today’s mission.” he claimed, though on the inside he was actually somewhat relieved.

“Aww… Wait, it does? I thought Ylva said it was okay if we did it without her?”

“Er-- P-Perhaps, but she was… quite excited for this mission!” Zandiel said. That wasn’t necessarily a lie, was it? No, she was definitely excited for the mission! “It wouldn’t feel right to leave her out. W-Well, that is what I believe.”

“Oooh! Then let’s just look through the second floor on our own! Since that’s where you said the monster is, we can just go in without the quest people, look around, and then book it if we see the monster!”

“Oh?” Well now, that didn’t sound all too bad. There were no expectations to be met if they weren’t doing this as part of the quest. More importantly, they wouldn’t be forced to battle that beast just yet…

“I do like the sound of that, Kor!” Zandiel said with a smile. “Yes, that seems like our best course of action for now.”

“So we’re not fighting it today?” Siegril asked.

“No, today... today, we will simply explore the second floor of the Lush Woodlands of our own accord. We will learn about the environment, monsters, and potentially, the location of this red-furred beast. And, I cannot stress this enough, we will _ not _ be engaging the beast in combat upon seeing it.”

Yes, that was perfectly reasonable. Especially considering that they’d never actually been to the second floor, and yet their quest was taking place there. Getting a lay of the land was essential!

“Gotcha!” Kor complied. “So if we see the people who we’re supposed to help, do we just tell them we’re not ready yet?”

“That is right. Ethis told us that they will be at base camp for the next few days, so they _ should _ be understanding of us... Now, let us finish here and get ready to explore the second floor.”

Everyone agreed, and so they set to work. Zandiel had to inform Leonidas of the change of plans, and while he was somewhat dejected that they wouldn’t be fighting the beast, Leonidas still opted to go with them.

On their way to base camp, Zandiel was surprised by just how invested Kor and Ruki were in Leonidas’ stories. Especially the parts of his stories where he explained the types of tactics he employed.

“...and when one was faced with four of these Sea Wanderers, he--”

“Hello…! Green haired one!” an unfamiliar voice called out. They had just reached base camp, but it seemed that someone had already noticed them...

Zandiel looked to where the voice came from, and was surprised to see Ruto, along with a man who he hadn’t seen before.

The man had long brown hair that reached his waist and covered his right eye. He wore a pair of black glasses despite that, and wore a dark brown jacket and hat, with a large yellow star printed on the front of the jacket.

Most notably to Zandiel, the man was levitating off the ground, and his right arm sleeve seemed to freely trail behind him.

“Hello, hello…!” the brown-haired man greeted with a sharp-toothed, yet somehow honest smile. “My name is Alverion. Alverion Kampilan. And this is Ruto. Ruto Espada. Ethis told us about the people who took our request this morning...”

Alverion then dropped to his feet and leaned far forward to meet Zandiel’s eyes with a smile. Zandiel leaned back slightly to meet Alverion’s gaze, but he hoped it wasn’t enough to seem rude.

Truthfully, it was so Zandiel could actually _ see _ his eyes-- or eye, in the first place. Alverion was incredibly tall, easily towering over Zandiel. He was even taller than Tenmaar, the tallest he’d come to know while aboard Maginia.

“You, with strangely shaped green and yellow hair. Oh, and…” he then stepped forward and leaned over Leonidas. “Yes! You, with hair like citrus and a booming voice…” 

Leonidas proudly placed his hands on his hips and craned his neck upward. “Greetings to you, Alverion Kampilan! One is known as Leonidas, and he has honed his voice over many years! ...So he is quite pleased by your compliment!”

“I’m glad to hear it…! A voice like yours is great to have in a team, isn’t it?”

Alverion’s amber eyes scanned around the group, but he looked confused as he stood-- or rather, levitated-- up straight. “But wasn’t there one more? A woman with red hair and a heavy accent...”

“That must be Ylva, then.” Ruto was the one to say. “I wasn’t expecting you guys to be the ones who took up our stupidly named quest. Nice to see you’re both alive. ...And where _ is _ Ylva and her wolf, since we’re on that topic?”

“Yes, it is very nice to see you are doing well, Ruto.” Zandiel agreed with a smile. “And Ylva is feeling... under the weather, today. Wing decided to stay at her side.”

“Got it.”

“You two must be the Brouni and escort!” Leonidas deduced. “Unfortunately, our time together may not be as long as you would think, for we have failed to--...Well, this would be best explained by you.”

“O-Oh, right!” Zandiel bowed to Ruto and Alverion. “Our apologies, but we cannot assist you in good faith at the moment!”

“What?!”

“Oh, no… What happened?” Alverion inquired. He then took up one of Zandiel’s hands in his own hand. “If there’s something you need help with, don’t hesitate to let me know...”

“W-Well, um…!” Zandiel was surprised by Alverion’s gesture, especially in how he wasn’t letting go.

  
“Hey! You can’t just take on another job while I’m here!”

“Wait, it’s not…!” Zandiel quickly put himself back on track. “It is just that we have yet to explore the second floor ourselves. It would not be so professional of us to assist you when we do not know what the environment is like.”

“...That’s it?” Ruto asked, walking up to Zandiel and patting his leg. “Well, we’re all in luck today! I haven’t finished mapping out the second floor since we had to run with our tails between our legs, so why don’t we just kill two birds with one stone?”

“Oh?”

“Wonderful!” Alverion agreed, gently letting go of Zandiel’s hand.

“So, the plan is to explore the second floor, _ and _ kill that damned thing when we see it…!” Ruto harshly uttered. “Thinks it can scare me like that and get away with it?! The nerve! The NERVE!”

“There, there…” Alverion cooed, crouching down and placing his left hand on her shoulder. “You’ll have your revenge soon enough. I foresaw it, after all...”

“Foresaw?” Zandiel repeated.

Alverion stretched his left palm out, and an azure-colored beam of magic, about half his height, appeared from it. There were also a variety of red, blue, and yellow particles slowly floating around it.

“By reading the stars, I can see it… a living being’s near future. My skills aren’t honed enough to read into the distant future. Only day by day…”

Zandiel had heard of such a thing; Astrology. He wasn’t sure of the legitimacy of the art, considering he had never experienced it, so he was highly curious of what Alverion’s readings were like.

“Wha-whaaaat?!” Kor gasped. Ruki stepped closer to Alverion, and the two apothecaries were awestruck by the small beam. “Oh my gosh! What's my future say?!”

Alverion closed his hand, and the beam quickly disappeared. “Your fate for today? Well, it takes a bit of time to say... so if you don’t mind, we can sit down and I can give you a reading right now...”

“Uh, yeah?! Heck yeah! Let’s go! Let’s g--”

“No! Absolutely not!” Ruto shouted. “We’re not here to waste any more time!” 

“Whaaat?! Aww...” Kor whined. Zandiel found himself a bit disappointed, as well.

“So sorry... Maybe next time?” Alverion suggested, poking Kor’s forehead with his index finger.

“Huh?! O-Okay! Yeah!”

“Anyway, your real mission hasn’t changed, but I’ll give you an extra 300 ental for helping me map out the second floor. How’s that?”

“Yeah. We’ll do both.” Siegril quickly responded.

“...W-Well, yes, as he said.” Zandiel replied. They both agreed on it, but honestly, weren’t these types of decisions meant to be up to Zandiel to make? And now, it sounded like they would have to both escort Ruto through the second floor _ and _ fight the beast, should they locate it.

Zandiel was starting to feel nervous about all of this, again...

“Then we’re in business!” Ruto said. “You’re all ready, right? Then let’s go.”

“R-Right this moment?!”

“What, is there someone else we’re waiting for?” Ruto asked, tapping their foot on the ground.

“N-No…” Zandiel turned around. “Well, our objective has changed somewhat. Is everyone alright with this?”

“Yep!” Kor said. Ruki and Siegril nodded.

“Hah! One knew that assisting you all today would prove to be the right choice!” Leonidas stated, stepping forward and stretching his hand out. “He and Susano’o will gladly cut that red-furred beast down to size! Now… to the woodlands! The Lush, Lush Woodlands!”

Without much else to do, they journeyed to the woodlands. Not long into their walk through the first floor, Ruto pointed out a shortcut that she had found the first time she went through here. Kor mapped out what he could of the new area of the first floor, but it wasn’t long before they descended down a set of stairs.

“Hey. How do we kill the monster?” Siegril asked as they began walking through the following floor. “What’s it weak to?”

“What a question...” Alverion said, levitating and pivoting on the air below him. “Well, I can’t read the inherent weaknesses of other beings, but I could find out what it can potentially die from. I did that yesterday, and in a number of realities, its lifeless body was badly burned… Maybe if I used a bit more ‘firepower’ instead of barriers...”

“Then we should burn it.”

“Hm? Hahaha...! Well, like I said, my readings are day-to-day. Yesterday’s readings are useless, now. Fire may or may not work as well today. I’ll just have to see, that is, if we encounter it again.”

“Wait, so you can, like, read different worlds?!” Kor wondered in awe. “Y-You get cooler and cooler…!”

“Aww… You sound so excited, but it’s nothing spectacular… Seeing multiple realities only happens when I’m rushing. It’s overwhelming, and not good for when you want accuracy.” Alverion said, resting the side of his face on his left palm with a despondent look.

“Many outcomes from yesterday involved me and Ruto dying, but only when we decided to keep fighting instead of running…”

“Bah, who cares about yesterday, anyway?! That coward’s gotta pay. Today, tomorrow, who cares?!”

“Now, now, Ruto. You may alert it...” Alverion crooned. He then looked around the passageway they were walking through, and eventually nodded. 

“Though I wonder if cowardly is the right word. It descended from above while we were looking over Ruto’s map, and it stunned us in place with its shout. More crafty than cowardly, I’d say…” Alverion figured, sticking his index finger out.

“The good news is that we got our bearings before it attacked us, and I was able to block off its attacks as Ruto took offense for a while, but I didn’t foresee much victory that day. I saw many realities that either had us die, or escape with our lives.”

Alverion chuckled. “Why, I even saw one reality where you were gobbled up whole, Ruto!”

“You **what**?!”

“One must agree with Ruto Espada; what a craven foe!” Leonidas concurred. “One craves life-or-death struggles against only the bravest with Susano’o, but it seems the day has not come. Descending from above on two unprepared explorers and stopping their movements…!”

“Anyway, yep, see why I want it dead? Even beyond me, something as sneaky as a giant bloodthirsty bear that can hide in trees isn’t good to have around.”

“Agreed!”

The thought of something like that being around put Zandiel even further on edge, and yet…

If they encountered it, then engaging it really _ would _ be the best option. If something so wily were left to its own devices, it could easily claim more lives. Zandiel just couldn’t let that thought go as they continued to explore the second floor.

The labyrinth monsters that dared to cross them met a swift end by Leonidas’ hand. The way that Leonidas gracefully took to the battlefield almost felt like a performance, and it was as if he were a different person; silent and elegant. Even as he took charge in slaying a Cutter that tried to attack them while they were gathering materials.

“G-Goodness…” Was all that Zandiel could voice as the Cutter fell down with a heavy thud. He had participated as well, but was rendered more breathless by Leonidas than anything he had to do in the fight.

“Excellent work, Susano’o.” Leonidas calmly said, sheathing the violet-colored katana. 

“You all fought incredibly well, as well!” he merrily added, rising to his feet. “One would be glad to see us four as part of a balanced formation in a_ true _ battle for our lives!”

“You’re so dependable and graceful in a fight, Leonidas...!” Alverion complimented, floating in front of him with that sharp-toothed smile of his. “You just seem like a great man, all around… I feel like I could learn a lot spending time with you...”

Leonidas turned around and saluted Alverion. “You are much too kind, Alverion Kampilan! One will take such words in stride!”

“Yeah, and I seriously need to hire you to escort me through the next labyrinth. Alverion’s great defense, but, sheesh! You’re making this place look like a joke!”

Ruto was right, in a sense. No one else saw much combat in this particular trek unless there were multiple enemies, and even then, it wasn’t long before Leonidas jumped in after dealing with whatever he was pit against. 

“Hah! One thanks you for the kind words, but he is no sellsword! If one has free time, however, he would be glad to assist!”

“Thanks, I’ll take what I can get.” Ruto said, rolling up her parchment and putting it in her bag. “Anyway, you still need help with these rocks, right?”

“Oh, right!” Zandiel crouched back down to the small cluster of rocks they had found. Ruto earlier explained to him that minerals like these were another commonly gathered item to sell. Plants, rocks, different types of wood, and even the body parts of monsters.

That last one was surprising to Zandiel, but he understood why they were sought after. Some monsters had especially sharp claws and fangs that could be used in the production of weaponry. 

...He was more surprised at how many people were willing to actually _ scavenge _ said parts. It was an ‘explorer’ thing, to be sure.

“What’s happeni-- what the heck?!” Kor shouted, looking at the defeated Cutter. He, Ruki, and Siegril had gone ahead to check the nearby area, and were returning to the rest of the group. Ruki was eating some kind of red fruit, which meant that Kor was on her shoulders now, and... Siegril looked downright morose.

“Sie… Er, yes. Alverion noticed it as Ruto and I were gathering.From there, Leonidas came up with a formation, and it was taken care of without much issue.”

“W-Wow…! We heard something fall, so we ran over here, but…” Kor was awestruck as he looked back at Leonidas and Alverion. “You two are seriously the coolest!”

“Hah! One is not used to being labeled ‘cool’, so he appreciates the choice in wording! Now, what have you to report?”

“Oh yeah! There’s a fork in the road, but we already went down one door. It was a little room with three fruits in a tree, so we all took one.”

“It... was bad…!” Siegril shuddered slightly as he recalled it. Just what had happened?!

“Heehee! Yeah, Sig’s fruit had bugs in it. Ru’s is kinda unripe, but she’s still eating it. See? Oh, and mine was super good!” Kor said, raising his hand and sticking his tongue out.

“I-I see...” Zandiel had to wonder what Siegril’s immediate reaction was to such a thing...

“Well, now that we’ve gotten all the rocks…” Ruto sighed out as she stood up and patted their hat down. “We should go down that other path. The room was small, right? What shape?”

“Uh, s-square?” Kor surmised. “Like… yeah! It really was a square, now that I think about it! And the tree was in the middle of the room!”

“Alright, let’s just see…” Ruto nodded and walked ahead, with everyone following. They soon came across a door that Kor pointed out to be the one they went through. 

To Zandiel’s surprise, Ruto simply sketched out the room’s shape according to Kor, without even going in to confirm it for herself.

“There. I’ll give that room a look out another time. There’s too many of you people here to take my time and be accurate without attracting monsters, so let’s see what’s down here.” With that, Ruto turned around and headed for the unexplored section.

“Ruto? Just how few people do you tend to travel with?” Zandiel wondered. He wasn’t sure what size groups were ideal for labyrinth exploration, but he assumed no less than four. “There are six of us, that being seven including you, so…”

“Just one other person, if I can help it. Makes navigating way less of a jumbled mess to get through. And ‘survivalist’ types, if I can _ really _ help it! They make life sooo much easier.” Ruto explained, happily nodding.

“I haven’t found anyone like that yet, but Alverion’s readings are okay substitutes.”

“Hmm? Oh, you flatter me, Ruto…!”

“One sees another door, just up ahead!” Leonidas called out, going forth. “We have braved the labyrinth for some time, and yet, there has yet to be any sign of the beast! One would have it be right behind this door, if he could choose!”

“I-Is that truly something we want?!”

“Yes? Is this not our mission?” Leonidas innocently wondered. “Now, everyone, weapons ready!” he commanded, carefully opening the door.

The room was wide and open, with two large pools of water within. Though the atmosphere of the room was… odd. Everyone stepped in and took in their surroundings.

“I can smell blood.” Siegril piped up, causing a slight chill to go through Zandiel’s spine.

“What?!” Leonidas asked, taking a step forward and unsheathing his katana. “A monster’s blood?”

“I dunno know what monster blood smells like. It’s a person’s.” Siegril curtly declared, walking ahead of Leonidas. While Leonidas looked on in confusion, Siegril eventually stopped and pointed a dagger up ahead.

“Yeah, over there.”

A short distance ahead, Zandiel could barely see a figure slouched against a tree.

“T-That’s…!” Zandiel suddenly found himself running towards the figure. As he got closer, he recognized what the person was wearing as the Maginian Guard’s uniform. They groaned and tried to sit their body upward as everyone approached.

“Hey, chill out! That’s kind of a lot of blood, so stop trying to move!” Kor ordered, pointing at the guard as Ruki crouched down and sat Kor on the forest ground. “I’ve gotcha!”

Kor closed his eyes, and soon, an ethereal orb of light began to emanate from his hands.

“Y-You’re… more explorers?” the guard strained out.

“What happened?” Zandiel asked, dropping to his knees and getting a closer look at the guard.

“T-That… damned beast! The Berserker King, they call it...” the guard recalled. “My whole team, wiped out...”

“So it’s back at it again?!” Ruto grumbled. “The nerve!”

Berserker King? Judging by Ruto’s reaction, that must be the name of the monster they were here to hunt. And Ethis called it by a similar name… 

It seemed that their target was still alive and well.

“I would’ve died too, if it weren’t for that guild… One of them helped me back up here, and went back down to slay it. They might still be fighting it down there...!”

Looking over to where the guard was pointing, Zandiel saw a staircase leading downward.

“Another guild? One wonders; would temporarily adding ourselves to their numbers _ assist _ in defeating said beast, or prove too cluttered for the environment?” Leonidas pondered.

“I-I don’t think there were too many of them! You’ve _ got _ to help them...!” the guard requested as they tried to sit up straight, but were promptly stopped when Ruki placed a hand on their shoulder.

When the guard turned to her, Ruki simply smiled and presented them with a small vial filled with a light green liquid.

“Huh? This... is for me?”

“Good stuff, you two.” Ruto complimented, giving Ruki and Kor a quick nod. “And, by the way, we’re already here to fight the damn coward. Why don’t _ you _ focus on not dying?”

“You all… T-Thank you!” the guard gratefully said, opening the bottle and practically downing it.

“A-And you...” the guard looked down towards Kor, who was still concentrating on his healing. “If you’re going down there to help, then don’t use up any more of that power on me... I’ll just rest here.”

Kor’s eyes snapped open. “Huh?! Wait, what?” the glow around Kor’s hands began to dissipate as he looked on with concern.

“Now, now. ‘Just resting here’ won’t do you any good, I’m afraid.” Alverion was the one to address. He crossed his legs and levitated just above the ground.

“There are a good number of ways our poor guard here won’t live to see tomorrow if we leave them here. We need to get you back to Maginia or base camp.”

“But, the guild…!”

Alverion sighed. “Yes… We don’t want any more lives to be lost to that Berserker King, so we should still go after it, but we can’t just leave you here on your own...”

“One has devised a plan.” Leonidas calmly announced. “Maginian guard. Were there any medics within that guild? Monks? Herbalists? War Magi?”

“I-Im not sure. I didn’t get that good of a look at them, so…”

Leonidas placed his hands on his hips with a perturbed look. “One would have suggested that Kor and Ruki stay by your side, but… very well! One shall return you to base camp on his own.”

“You’re… what?!” the guard questioned. Leonidas crouched down and carefully scooped up the guard. “Gah-- H-Hey!”

“Leonidas, a-are you sure this is alright?” Zandiel had to ask. Of course Leonidas would be fine on his own, yet still… Splitting up was rarely the safest idea, and in this instance, Leonidas would have to confront any foes of his with a wounded guard at his side.

“If any one person among us should brave the labyrinth alone, one believes himself to be best suited for the task.”

“And, Leader Ain? The reason one has decided to say this plan aloud is due to how sure he is of it.” Leonidas assured him with an honest smile. He then scanned over everyone, and nodded.

“Now; one will return the guard, and he would have you all descend to the third floor. Make rendezvousing with the other guild and assisting them your top priority. Should the guild have already defeated the Berserker King, then there is little more to be said. Should the guild have fallen to the Berserker King by the time you have arrived...”

Leonidas turned to Zandiel. “Well, this is _ your _ mission, Leader Ain. Do as you see fit. Seeing as the other guild must have at least wounded it, perhaps Alverion can wager more positive outcomes, should you attempt to battle it.”

Zandiel slowly nodded, but was honestly feeling unsure of the whole process. Locating another guild through a floor they had never been to? Potentially working together with an entire group that they knew nothing about? And whether they were to fight or run from the Berserker King being up to Zandiel, himself?

Leonidas curtsied with a smile. “One will return with haste as soon as he has secured the safety of our guard, here. For now, however? Farewell, and may we meet again!”

Once all was said and done, Leonidas quickly made his way out of the room.

“T-Thats… That was… Uh...” Kor started to say, but was at as much at a loss for words as everyone else.

“So, we just lost our powerhouse.” Ruto bluntly addressed. “And before we lost him, he just threw a bunch of tasks on us like it was nothing! ‘Look for the other guild’, he says, like it’s so easy! Bah!”

“Leonidas’ plan is very sound, though.” Alverion mused. “Assuming it all works out. Unfortunately, there’s a lot of ‘what if’s’ and alternate paths involved. Wherever the guild is, whether they or the Berserker King are alive...” 

Alverion shook his head with a soft smile. “Oh well. Seems that’s all we can go on right now. So are there any objections? Preparations? This is going to be a bit… unpredictable. At least until we see what’s down there ourselves.”

“Y-Yes…” Zandiel breathed. Even if he found himself nervous, they had already come this far, and were given a second request from that guard, on top of Ruto’s quest. “Locating the other guild, first and foremost. That is our plan. Just… do not stray, at any cost.”

“Gotcha! Alright, here we go!” Kor cheered. “Let’s get pumped, cause we’re the Empyrean Guild, with guest members Ruru and Veri, and we can totally handle this, even if Oni’s gone!”

“...Ruru?!”

“Aww, am I Veri? That's adorable…!”

The contrast in reactions drew out a chuckle from Zandiel. “Yes, let us go.”

And with that bit of encouragement, everyone descended down the stairs to the third floor of the Lush Woodlands…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I actually do think about each character's relative "levels" and classes if they were in the game itself, and Leonidas is a solid level 30. Yes, just like his age.
> 
> And Alverion's basically a Protector/Zodiac, except his 'guard' skills are all magical barriers instead of, well, actual shields.  
===  
Character Appearances/Info:  
https://guildofempyreans.tumblr.com/characters


	18. Chapter 18: The Woodlands' True King

Once they reached the third floor, the areas they traversed through were quiet, of all things. Besides the Berserker King itself, there were no people from the supposed guild, and only a few monsters tried to stop them. The other monsters that they encountered were either asleep or dead.

“Well, this is… strange, isn’t it?” Alverion muttered, floating over a dead Cutter.

“You’re telling me.” Ruto responded. “This would be the perfect time to map this place out, but… Well, here we are. Chasing after a guild that  _ probably _ doesn’t even need our help, if these monsters were their doing.”

“Whoa! Look at all that down there!” Kor said, directing everyone’s sights to a side passage. Down it, there was a large amount of splintered wood on the ground.

As everyone got closer, Zandiel noticed that there were traces of honey and blood on top of the pile of wood, and the ground.

“Blood, honey, bloody honey, honeying blood... Oh, and a dead owl!” Kor listed off as everyone stepped through the pile. “Hey, that reminds me of that owl gang in the orchard! We should take the big owl on, next! We can bring Lynny, Luxy, and Ten-Ten back! Oooh, it’ll be so much fun…!”

“Kor? I believe we should take care of  _ this  _ situation before we think of the Owl Beast.” Zandiel said. From a potential fight against the Berserker King, straight to thinking about their next possible fight? Just how did Kor do it…?

As everyone continued to navigate the labyrinth, a splitting roar resounded, practically shaking the forest itself.

“Uuuugh,  _ tell _ me that’s not what I think it is!” Ruto shouted as everyone was forced to stop and covered their ears.

When the howl eventually subsided, Zandiel opened an eye and surveyed the area. Ruki, Kor, and Siegril were overall fine, though Ruto looked utterly frustrated as she removed her hands from her ears.

“Is… everyone alright?” Alverion asked. Zandiel looked down and noticed that he was crouched on the ground. He had one hand covering his left ear, while his other ear was pressed against his knee.

“I-I believe so, but are you, Alverion?” Zandiel inquired, stepping over to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. Alverion looked up, and reached over to press a finger against Zandiel’s forehead with a smile.

“Eh--”

“Sorry to worry you, I’m doing just fine!” he confirmed. “Now, that sound was definitely the Berserker King, but...”

“...OFF, ALREADY!” someone with a gravelly voice said, though their voice was distant.

“Ohhh, boy. Think they’re part of the guild we’re looking for?” Kor wondered as he looked around. “That person was  _ louuuud! _ ”

Soon, something slammed against a tree in the direction that the voice came from, followed by a particularly pained scream from that same voice.

Considering the area fell silent after that, save for the sounds of a few birds fleeing the trees, whatever just happened didn’t bode well. With that, Zandiel suddenly found himself running forward.

“We need to find them! Now!”

“Ain?! Hey!” Ruto shouted as everyone ran after Zandiel. “Okay, fine, what’s the plan once we find them?”

“I don’t-- They’re in trouble! We simply need to find them, first of all!”

With no real strategy or sense of direction on hand, he would have to give a formal apology for rushing in so brazenly later. For now, he was glad that everyone was willing to go with him like this.

As they continued down the winding paths of the labyrinth, the voices of other people, the clashing of weapons, and the Berserker King itself were all becoming louder.

Eventually, they came across a large room with a door at the southern end of it. The sounds of battle were undeniably coming from behind that door.

“Such bloodlust from within...” Alverion whispered. “Oh, is everyone alright? You all ran quite a ways!”

“I-I’m… sorry…!” Zandiel gasped.

“Give me a second...!” Ruto sighed out, stopping and taking out a bottle of water from their bag.

“I’m still surprised you can run so quickly, Ruto…”

Ruto nodded as she took a few gulps from the bottle. “Like I said yesterday…! When your job is to run through labyrinths, you get used to it!” 

“Now are we going in or not?!” she asked, pointing to the door. “Berserker Bastard’s back there, and I want in on its death!”

“Hmm? Well, since Ruto’s just full of energy, they and I can at least see what’s happening while you all catch your--”

Just then, the sound of Berserker King’s roar split through the woodlands. Though this one didn’t sound the same as the one from earlier... 

As the next thing that was heard was something dropping to the ground with a heavy thud, followed by silence, it might have been...

“At… at last! Ahaha! At last!”

...The Berserker King’s death cry, Judging by the unfamiliar voice.

“You’re… You’re  _ KIDDING! _ ” Ruto said as she walked forward and grabbed the door.

“R-Ruto!” Zandiel followed her, and once she opened the door, they two were greeted by a large, open room. There were a few pools of water and scattered piles of splintered wood within, with a few clusters of trees throughout.

Far ahead, Zandiel could make out a group of individuals standing in front of a large, collapsed beast with red fur. None of them seemed to notice their presence, as their backs were still turned away from the door.

One of the members of the group, a woman with black hair and a dress equipped with armor, raised her hand toward a member of the group. “Yun? Now’s the time for us to assist that… stubborn fool!”

This ‘Yun’ individual nodded and ran to a different side of the room.

“Francesca? Kaida? Eyes open for any-- Oh!” 

As the woman giving out orders turned to address the two near her, she stopped once her eyes met with everyone near the entrance.

“Heya!” Kor loudly greeted. Both he and Ruki waved at the three across the room. “Need help?”

The black-haired woman raised a hand in return with a nod. She then grabbed the two she was speaking to and huddled them together. After a moment, they disbanded, with the woman approaching them.

“Well, they totally killed it! Like, literally and not-literally.” Kor said.

“I... suppose? Let us go see if they are alright.” Zandiel said, making his way further into the room to meet the black-haired woman halfway.

“Hello! How does the day find you all?” she asked, raising an armored hand outward in greeting. 

“Oh, we are fine, thank you...”

“You wouldn’t happen to be all the way down here to slay a red-furred beast named the Berserker King, are you?” she asked, extending her palm outward.

“Yes, we ARE! ...Were!” Ruto interjected. “Looks like you and your team handled it.”

“That we did!” she proudly announced, placing her hands on each of her sheathed swords with a confident stance. “ _ I _ am Sheria Veltal, leader of the Alliance Guild! And you are?”

“Ruto Espada, known cartographer and illustrator of all things labyrinthine.”

Sheria nodded and adjusted her glasses. “And the rest of you? Let’s not stay strangers, hm?”

Despite the strange circumstances, everyone introduced themselves, with Kor more than willing to get the ball rolling.

“Yes, all very lovely names! With our newfound bonds, and as an apology for you all coming all this way for nothing, I can’t have you all  _ leave _ with nothing!”

Sheria rifled through her bag. “Here, let me… Well, what would be a suitable--”

Abruptly, something large dropped to the ground a distance away. Everyone looked behind Sheria and saw a colossal being crouched down, facing away from them. It was a humanoid beast with hulking muscles and blue and silver fur, with horns that seemed far too large for its body.

Zandiel couldn’t even see its face, but he knew it held a fierce glare at whatever it was looking at. He heard of a beast with a similar description before. A minotaur-like monster that lied within Etria’s labyrinth. The vicious ‘King of the Jungle’, Cernunnos.

He had only heard of it, but to actually be in its presence...

“Of all the damnable...!” someone hissed from across the room. “Lady Sheria! I’m sorry, but I can’t confidently say we’re in any condition to fight like this!”

“Y-Yes, I…! ...Everyone, hold on! I’m on my way!” Sheria called, drawing her swords as she suddenly rushed towards her allies.

“Wait!”

Just then, Cernunnos noticed the presence of everyone behind it, and immediately swung its arm back as it faced them.

Though Sheria placed her blades upward to shield it, if it weren’t for the barrier that Alverion hastily put up as well, Sheria would have likely been hit by the full force of its arm. She stumbled backwards just before the barrier shattered, the force of the arm swinging through it being enough to kick up a gust of wind.

“Sheria!”

Zandiel and Ruki-- with Kor carefully tucked under her arm-- ran up to her. Sheria thanked them as they all put further distance between them and Cernunnos.

“L-Lady Sheria?!”

“I’m alright, Francesca! ...And I’m sorry, but I  _ need _ to make an opening for the rest of my guild to escape! One of us took a devastating hit from the Berserker King.” Sheria explained, taking an offensive stance as she narrowed her eyes at Cernunnos, whose attention was now drawn away from her guild.

Cernunnos then crouched down and dug its hoofed leg through the ground.

“...Hm? Burning…? Now?! Everyone, get away! Don’t stand in front of it!”

Despite Alverion’s abrupt command, everyone did as they were instructed, rushing over to different sides of the large room. Cernunnos dug its hoof through the ground a few more times before its body was quickly enveloped in flame. It charged forward and kept going until it slammed into the door.

“Was that from Cernunnos itself?! No, I can recall  _ no _ compendium telling me it could conjure flames like that!”

Sheria seemed to know at least a bit about Cernunnos. That could prove helpful in a situation like this…

“Well, now...! Whether that was intentional or not, it’s just effectively split our power into thirds.” Sheria commented.

...Especially since they were split up in three ways. Zandiel, Sheria, Ruki, and Kor to the west, the remainder of Sheria’s guild still to the south near the Berserker King’s body, and everyone else to the east of the room...

“Yeah, it’s got everyone all cornered now!” Kor whined. “We’ve gotta help Sherry’s guild, but we gotta help OUR guild! Well, Sig with Veri and Ruru, and now we’ve gotta…!”

Cernunnos turned its fierce gaze to the western side of the room.

“H-Help ourselves!”

“It doesn’t have us cornered  _ yet _ , Kor!” Sheria announced, a hint of excitement in her voice. She cleared her throat and stretched a hand out.

“...Now, do any of you have access to electricity?!” Sheria shouted, likely so the other sides could hear her. “Its ability to conjure flame is new, but if this is at least  _ similar _ to the one I’ve known to be in Etria, then it should have a weakness to voltaic attacks!”

Cernunnos rose to its feet and stepped away from the door. Just then, a bullet fired off from the other side, landing directly in Cernunnos’ leg and causing sparks of electricity to fly off of it. Cernunnos crouched to its knee and whipped its head eastward.

“There! Okay, n-now what, Alverion?!  ** _Now what_ ** _ ?! _ ” Ruto asked. Seems they were already strategizing something of their own with Sheria’s advice...

A bright blue pole shined from the eastern side of the room, and a bolt of lightning struck Cernunnos’ arm. The beast wasn’t particularly affected by it, shrugging it off and glaring eastward.

“Hm… Well… Aha! Please keep your eyes on me; the source of your anguish.” Alverion said. He fired off two more bolts of electricity, one straight into Cernunnos’ chest, and another to its face. “Me, and only me!”

Seeing who was striking it with lightning, Cernunnos crouched down before charging towards the three’s general direction. 

“Now, run past it while I’ve got its attention!”

“R-Run past… Are you KIDDING me?!”

Despite her protest, Zandiel soon witnessed both Siegril and Ruto running opposite the charging beast and towards them, with Ruto flailing their arms around as they did.

Siegril ducked under Cernunnos’ arm when he got close enough, then threw a dagger at said arm. A black sigil showed itself where the dagger was embedded for a moment, and Cernunnos’ turned to Siegril’s direction. As it did, Siegril threw a second dagger with the same sigil into its other arm.

“Oh-- what was that, Siegril?! Oh no…!” Alverion hurled several bolts of lightning at Cernunnos, to which it paid the shots little mind as it raised its fist at Siegril.

Siegril quickly crouched down with one hand on the ground, seemingly ready to jump out of the way at any moment. “It’s... fine! It’ll be weak.”

‘It’ll be weak’ was a bold statement… Cernunnos was clearly dangerous, so Zandiel couldn’t fathom where that comment was coming from. That aside, Siegril seemed to be prepared to dodge Cernunnos’ next attack, but what if he wasn’t fast enough, and…

Not allowing himself to finish that thought, Zandiel found himself rushing forward once more, shield at the ready.

“Ain, what are you planning  **now** ?!”

“You… For heaven’s sake,  _ look _ at me!” Alverion shouted as the azure pole turned a shade of gold and sent a large bolt of lightning from the sky. The impact nearly surrounded Cernunnos’ entire body as it let out a harsh roar.

Zandiel immediately stopped and took a few steps back once the more powerful lightning had struck. It was summoned so quickly that Zandiel hadn’t even gotten close to reaching Siegril...

While Siegril was momentarily stunned by the spectacle, he soon ran to the western end.

With that, Alverion successfully drew its attention back to him. The attack was no doubt effective, but Cernunnos soon shook its body around and charged towards Alverion.

“Diversion’s our best tactic right-- right now!” Alverion called out, conjuring up a barrier just before Cernunnos could pierce through him with its horns.

“Ruto…! And Siegril! They’ll distract it from where you all are!” he said as he kept the barrier in place, though he was clearly struggling as the beast pressed its horn further into the azure shield.

“Ain, stay with them in case they need defending! Everyone else? Go help the Alliance...!”

With that command, Alverion gasped and quickly levitated sideways, right before the barrier reached its limit and broke under the pressure.

“Alverion, thank you!” Sheria said, standing up and charging south. “Is everyone alright?!”

“Huh?! O-Okay, Veri! You got this, everyone!”

Ruki gave Zandiel a pat on the back. “Hm!”

“O-Oh! Thank you… Ruki!”

She nodded and ran after Sheria with Kor. Alverion was now hovering away in order to avoid Cernunnos’ powerful strikes, forcing up a barrier when it attacked twice in succession.

“That’s nice of Alverion, but I know he can’t cast barriers and lightning at the same time.” Ruto said. “We need to make our own distraction.”

“Hm… That’s…” Zandiel thought about any possible distractions. Maybe if Ruto were to shoot its leg like she did earlier, it could prove a suitable distraction? From there, they could…

...Well, then what?

“Okay. I have something.” Siegril piped up. “Follow me when I’m ready, Ain. Ruto… maybe start shooting once I stab it.”

“R-Right!”

“Maybe?! ...Ahhh, fine!” Ruto stood straight and took aim. “Ready.”

Siegril pulled out a short sword and cast a yellow sigil above it, though this sigil stayed visible for longer than the usual ones he summoned.

Now that Zandiel thought about it, Siegril’s sigils only seemed to shine certain colors. Or they were simply color-coded by effect. If that were the case, then this one was...

“Come on. Make sure it doesn’t hit me.” he requested, gesturing for Zandiel to follow him as he made his way to Cernunnos.

Zandiel adjusted his shield as they ran. “Of course…!”

While he wasn’t sure what Siegril was planning, he’d just have to trust him. Surely he knew what he was doing…

Once they reached Cernunnos, Siegril quickly drove the blade into its calf with both hands. Cernunnos clearly took notice as it turned its head.

“Now block it’s ar--”

Cernunnos bellowed as it turned its body around, sweeping Siegril along. Despite that, he didn’t let go of his sword. He practically hung on for his life, even when his body collided with a tree and he let out a scream.

...Judging by his reaction, this wasn’t what was supposed to happen, was it?

Once Cernunnos tried to place the blade-embedded leg down, it immediately buckled and dropped to its knee. Zandiel stumbled back from the force of its landing, but remained on his feet.

“Oh, my… Siegril? Are you alright?” Alverion asked.

Siegril was hunched over on top of Cernunnos' now-paralyzed leg, gasping as he held onto the still-embedded sword with one hand, and clutching the side of his torso with the other.

Well, he was still conscious, to Zandiel’s relief. In pain, without a doubt, but conscious.

Zandiel took a step back once Cernunnos landed its gaze on him and raised its fist back. Though, running anywhere would just put himself, or Ruto, in danger, wouldn’t it? Zandiel raised his shield as he kept his eyes on Cernunnos’ fist.

He had to brace himself for whatever it threw at him, somehow.

Just then, a black sigil shined on the side of Cernunnos’ raised arm. It was the same one as earlier...

“It’s weak...! Feeble…!” Siegril said. His arm was stretched outward, and a similar looking sigil was in front of his own hand. “It should work…!”

Before Zandiel had the chance to take in what Siegril said, Cernunnos threw a punch directly at him. Zandiel blocked it with his shield, and though Siegril said it was ‘feeble’, its force was still powerful enough to push him backwards.

“Grrkh…!”

“Whoa, whoa, hey!” Ruto cried, running off to the side.

Zandiel crouched down and gritted his teeth as he held his ground, hardly believing that he was successfully pulling off such a thing.

That sigil of Siegril’s… for some reason or another, it took Zandiel this long to assume that that was what made it weaker.

Soon, he heard a peculiar sound near him. He quickly looked over and was terrified to see that Cernunnos’ left fist was being held back by a barrier.

“Oh, just in time...!”

Zandiel quickly turned his attention back to its right fist. “T-T-Thank you, Alverion!”

...But how close the other fist was, without relenting, was more than concerning. Just how long would Alverion’s barrier hold up against it? And on that note, how long would Zandiel himself hold up against Cernunnos’ right arm?

He could feel his legs practically burning, and Cernunnos was clearly showing no signs of giving up from either end.

“I cannot... yield! I can’t…!”

Dying here, so early on… He just couldn’t let that happen, especially if he could stop it. But from his position, there was little he could do about it except stall it out until someone else did something.

_ Something  _ needed to change the flow of this fight, but what? Alverion couldn’t summon barriers and conjure elemental attacks at the same time, and everyone else...

Just then, a powerful gunshot rang out above Zandiel. He didn’t want to look up and lose focus, but the direction and elevation he heard it come from clearly wasn’t Ruto’s.

Cernunnos’ agonizing shout and weakened pressure, however, caused Zandiel to flinch and look up. An electrically charged bullet had struck it directly in the side of its head.

But whoever fired that round wasn’t done. Several more shots-- smaller, yet still electrically charged, were continuously fired into Cernunnos’ temple.

With Cernunnos’ focus now set on a desperate attempt to deflect the overwhelming assaults, Zandiel jumped backwards to avoid its fists, which both came crashing down as Alverion’s barrier dissipated. 

Zandiel stumbled back from its force, but remained standing. Cernunnos was on one knee now, weakened by both Siegril and whoever fired those bullets...

“What an opportunity! This is it…!” Alverion happily hummed. “Siegril! Get away from it!”

Siegril, through a bit of effort, removed his sword from Cernunnos’ leg and let himself fall off of it, onto the ground.

Alverion quickly grabbed Siegril by the arm and dragged him away, summoning that ethereal blue pole once they got far enough.

As concerned as he was, Zandiel’s eyes shifted to the pole as it turned a golden color and stretched higher.

“Cernunnos, was it?! Fall victim to the might of the stars above!”

The pole reached even higher and changed to a violet glow as a remarkable bolt of purple lightning crashed down Cernunnos’ body.

Cernunnos let out an anguished roar as it fell to its hands and knees, but Alverion wasn’t showing any mercy to the beast. Lightning continued to rain down on Cernunnos until its body fell completely to the ground with a heavy crash, shaking the very forest itself.

“Waaaah! H-Heeeeey!” Kor shrieked from a distance away. Alverion’s lightning disappeared as Cernunnos’ body convulsed. 

After a while, it lay completely motionless. Even the forest itself felt as though it were still. For a while, everyone was silent...

“We… Did we...?” Zandiel tried to take a step forward, but stumbled and fell to his knees instead.

“Ain! H-Hey!” Ruto called, approaching Zandiel and placing a hand on his shoulder.

“I-I am fine! Sorry, I just… I suppose I need to rest for a moment.”

Holding that attack head-on may have been more taxing than he thought it was… He must not have noticed past whatever adrenaline he had at the time, but now, his legs felt weak from fear. When he looked down, he noticed that his hands were trembling as well.

Going over what had happened, the situation was even more terrifying than he thought. If Alverion hadn’t put up that barrier in time, or if he wasn’t around in the first place…

Would he have died? ...Who was he kidding, of course he would have. Surviving being punched by something that powerful, especially in the way that its fists were set up to crush him from two different angles...

Zandiel shuddered at the thought. It was best not to think about what  _ could _ have happened, yet still...

“Are you alright? My lightning didn’t hit you, did it?” Alverion inquired, sitting down near Siegril, who was still lying on the ground.

Zandiel could see Siegril move slightly, and Alverion eventually chuckled and nodded. For him to have a reaction like that, Siegril must have been doing well enough, right?

After a moment, Alverion nodded and stood up, gliding over to Zandiel and Ruto.

“Hey, is he alright?!”

“Yes, he’s just a bit tired from all of that! ...And hurt, but he says it isn’t too bad. I told him that we should move away from Cernunnos before resting, but… I already felt so bad dragging his body across the ground like that. I would have carried him, but...”

Alverion sighed, raising his right sleeve and dangling it side to side. Zandiel couldn’t see Alverion’s arm with how long his sleeves were, but his right sleeve draped down where his forearm should have kept it up.

“That isn’t the easiest task in the world with one arm, so I was wondering if one of you could...?”

“ _ One _ of us?” Ruto deadpanned.

Alverion looked back and forth between Zandiel and Ruto, laughing before pointing to Zandiel.

“Alright, alright…! Ain it is! You know, I was only being fair, Ruto. Who’s to say you aren’t strong enough to carry a Celestrian?”

“Uh, me?! I’ll say it! I’m not strong! Also, he’s like, two feet taller than me!”

Zandiel chuckled as he slowly got to his feet. Once he heard the sounds of something rustling above, however, he stopped and looked over. There was a small area in a nearby tree that was shaking slightly. Was there someone there? Or...

“Oh, my... Another monster?” Alverion surmised.

“Yeah. I’m pretty tough too, so say your prayers.” someone deadpanned from within the tree. Just then, the leaves shook around slightly, and a girl jumped out. She performed a front-flip and landed on the forest ground with one hand on the ground. Her other arm was stretched out, holding a shotgun.

“Member of the Alliance. Basically, Sherry’s guildmate.” She had dark blue hair and similarly colored eyes. She wore a long red jacket with black fur trimming. The hat she wore matched, and it had a pin of a smiling black-and-white face on it.

In all honesty, Zandiel didn’t really know what it was, considering it also seemed to have sharp fangs for teeth. He wasn’t sure why, but ‘demon’ came to mind.

The girl stood up and brushed down her jacket. “Thanks for helping us out like that. You guys aren’t bad.”

“Of course, and… you were the one who shot Cernunnos’ head, yes? Thank you! That certainly turned the tides of battle in our favor.” Zandiel said, realizing that being up a tree was the only way someone could have shot it from so high up.

“And… my apologies, but we need to get him. Siegril, that is.” Zandiel said, taking a step back as he pointed in Siegril’s direction. Zandiel was relieved to see that Siegril was sitting up by now.

“Alright, let’s go.” she said as they walked. “So, you guys wanted to take down the Berserker, right?”

Zandiel nodded. “Though we hold no issue in how you defeated it first.” He certainly didn’t mind, at least.

“Just the fact that it is no longer here gladdens me enough…”

“Gladdens?” she repeated, opening her bag and shuffling through it.

“...Okay, got Mister prim-and-proper over here.” she mumbled.

“I-- W-What?!”

Once they reached Siegril, the blue-haired girl pulled out a claw as long as her forearm. There were still traces of blood and dirt on it, which made Zandiel wonder why she kept it in her bag like that...

“Here you go. If you need proof that you killed Berserker King, then use its claw. If you didn’t need proof... take it anyway.”

“Are you certain?”

“Yep.”

“We’ll keep it...” Siegril interjected, looking at Zandiel. “Sell it. We need money.”

“Oh, right.” Zandiel whispered. While he wasn’t thinking of it at the time, Siegril was right. Gaining money was the whole reason they were in this situation in the first place. “Yes, thank you very much!” 

“Kaida! Is everything okay over there?” Sheria asked, approaching everyone with one other person.

“Maybe. Uh…” Kaida turned to Siegril and pointed at him. “Can you walk? I saw you hit that tree.”

Siegril nodded and staggered to his feet, though he was using his sword as a sort of crutch. “I think...”

“Siegril, there is no need to push yourself. I--”

“Fran can carry you. She’s strong.” Kaida interrupted, turning around and pointing to the person next to Sheria. She had white twintail hair and blue eyes. She wore bulky armor around her torso and imposingly spiky armor around her arms, and had silver plates of armor that nearly reached the end of her maroon-colored dress.

“Hey Fran. I was just telling this guy you’d carry him.” Kaida said once Francesca and Sheria reached them.

“Since their guys have our guy’s back, our guys will have their guy’s back. Guy-guy back exchange.” Kaida explained, pointing back and forth between Siegril and Francesca.

Francesca looked back and forth between Siegril and Kaida with a look of annoyance.

“Not sure how I should feel about understanding what you said so easily, but… sounds fair.” Francesca slowly replied. She shrugged her shoulders and crouched down slightly, sweeping Siegril up from under his legs with little effort. Siegril winced and grabbed the side of his torso.

“Siegril?”

“Francesca!” Sheria chided.

“Oh, s-sorry, you, uh-- I’ll be more careful, Lady Sheria!”

Sheria nodded with a smile. “There we are! Sorry for scaring you! Francesca’s just a little… hasty to help! She means no harm.”

“Lady Sheria...” Francesca said, her voice a bit dejected in tone.

“Anyway, Tee’s alright, right?” Kaida wondered, a hint of concern in her voice.

“Yes!” Sheria answered. “He even regained consciousness… for a moment. And you’ll be glad to know we  _ may _ have found an exit just beyond the Berserker King’s body.”

“May have?” Zandiel wondered.

“A staircase at the end, leading upwards. This way, everyone!” Sheria instructed. They soon came across Ruki, Kor and two unknown individuals on the other side of the room. Ruki and Kor were tending to an unconscious man with long, dark purple hair.

Kor was healing him, while Ruki was bandaging a wound he had. A few articles of clothing were piled to the side of his body, some bloodied.

“Yun, how is everything?” Sheria asked the red-haired boy who was scouring the nearby area. He was a Vessel by the looks of it, with especially skinny limbs, and bright purple markings below his red eye.

He wore black and red garb similar to the traditional Vessels of the Misty Ravine, but the weapon he held? Not so traditional. It was one weapon, but it looked like two combined. A staff at one end, and a sword on the other, perfectly melded together.

“I am good, but staying here is not... good.” he stated. “I want nothing else to hurt us.”

He then pointed the staff-end of his weapon towards Ruki, Kor, and the purple-haired man. “Francesca said it earlier; we are not okay for more battles.”

“Absolutely not!” Sheria concurred, jogging towards Ruki and Kor. “Ruki? Kor? We need to leave at once, unless we want to attract the wrath of yet another fiend. I’ll gather Tyr’s belongings!”

...Tyr? There was something about that name, but Zandiel couldn’t quite put his finger on it at the moment. Surely, it would come to him later...

Ruki looked over and nodded at Sheria. They packed everything, with Ruki carrying Tyr  _ and  _ keeping Kor on her shoulders, and made their way up the stairs past the Berserker King.

Reaching the top of the staircase, everyone found themselves back in the Isle of Solitude. Zandiel hadn’t realized it until now, but they had been in the Lush Woodlands for longer than he thought. The sun was beginning to set...

“A beautiful view, and just as I thought, we’ve reached the end!” Sheria said, quickly looking around before running ahead. “Right, then! Back to Maginia! Or should we stop at that base camp area? Do you think they have any medics on hand?”

“Medics like Kor and Ruki, they are great, but Tyr needs... that place. The real place for healing.” Yun stated, pressing both hands together with an apologetic look. “It… is...”

“Oh, a hospital? Yeah, you’re right, Yoyun! Besides, I don’t know if I can do much more healing on my own!” Kor said, pressing a finger against his own cheek.

Yun looked up at Kor, bewildered. “Yoyun…? My name? It is Yun. Only Yun.”

“Oh! Yeah, I was just thinking of a nickname! It’s kinda difficult with one syllable, but I try!”

“Nickname?” Yun shook his head. “No. I like my name. That is why you will only call me Yun.”

Kor blinked a few times, clearly taken aback by Yun’s bluntness on the matter. Ruki, on the other hand, was snickering at Kor’s speechlessness.

“Oh-- uh, o-okay! …Yun!”

After an awkward silence, Ruki aside, Francesca cleared her throat. 

“Tyr still needs a doctor.” she bluntly reminded everyone. “You’ve your own things to do, right? Return Tyr, and you can have...”

She looked down at Siegril and arched an eyebrow. “...What’s your name?”

“Siegril.”

“Yes, Siegril.”

Francesca nodded and walked over to Ruki.

“Wait, that’s...” Zandiel murmured. “I can carry him for you, Ruki. You have done quite a bit of work today, so...”

Ruki quickly nodded and turned towards Francesca, gesturing her head in Zandiel’s direction.

...Seems she was in agreement.

“Alright, here.” Francesca handed Siegril over to Zandiel, and Ruki handed Tyr over to Francesca, who bowed in thanks. “To what guild do we owe such thanks?”

“We are the Empyrean Guild, though Ruto and Alverion are not.” Zandiel said. It wouldn’t be proper to just lump them in, now would it? “...And, thank you for assisting us, as well.”

Francesca nodded. “Let’s go, Lady Sheria.”

“W-Wait a second! If you’re going to Maginia, I’m coming with!” Ruto announced, running over to Francesca’s side. She then turned back and pointed at Zandiel. 

“You all! We didn’t kill the Berserker King at all, but… oh, forget it! I’ll tell Ethis to give you my money anyway. It’ll be ready in the morning!”

Right. Their quest. Zandiel had nearly forgotten about that. “Thank you very much, Ruto.”

“And Alverion?” Ruto said, pointing a finger at him with a smile. “Thanks for the help!”

“Not a problem!”

“Right, then! Go on without me for a moment, Francesca! I want to properly thank them as I intended before Cernunnos’ appearance.” Sheria said.

“Uh… I’ll stay, Fran.”

Francesca hesitated for a moment, eventually nodding at Kaida and running ahead with Yun and Ruto.

“Empyrean Guild! Thank you for your help, truly!” Sheria went through her bag and eventually pulled out a much smaller bag. She slowly opened it and presented what was within; a bright green chime.

“Ooooh! Is that a Ward Chime?” Kor enthusiastically asked, with Ruki moving closer to the bag in awe.

“That it is!” Sheria affirmed, closing the small bag and handing it over to Ruki. “I brought a few with me before boarding Maginia. ...Now, I wish we could spend more time together, but Kaida and I need to catch up with everyone!”

“Fran and Yun are slow runners, though. We’ll be fine.”

Sheria sighed, placing her hands on her hips. “Yes, well…! That… Oh, nevermind you! Hmph!”

“Heh.”

“W-Well Empyrean Guild? Goodbye, and safe travels!” 

“Yep. It was nice, Empyreans.”

With that, Sheria waved one last goodbye before running off with Kaida.

...As Kaida said, Francesca and Yun hadn’t gotten far. Ruto didn’t have to exert much energy in order to keep up with them, evidently.

Oddly enough, they were all going in a different direction than the path Zandiel’s group took to get here. He figured there was only one path to base camp, or Maginia, for that matter.

Well, surely they knew what they were doing and where they were going, so Zandiel let it be.

“Sooo, we totally nailed that, huh?” Kor confidently claimed, gaining Zandiel’s attention. “Operation-Strategy Lush Woodlands Exploration: Success! And we got a super cool prize out of it! That was pretty fun, huh?”

“Hmmm? Is fun the right word...?” Alverion wondered, pressing a finger against his lip.

“Maybe… not? O-Okay, anyway, leave Sig to me! I’ve still got a bit left in me!” Kor said. Ruki nodded and stood next to Zandiel as Kor switched gears to applying a spell to Siegril’s body.

“Regeneration’s something I’ve been picking up on the past few days! Gimme a second before it’s ready!”

Siegril hesitantly thanked Kor as the flickering magic gathered and disappeared into the area near Siegril’s torso.

“There! No problem! I’ll look at it once we get back to the inn!”

With that, everyone set their sights towards base camp.

“Wait… Leonidas!” Alverion gasped.

“Huh? Oh, shoot!”

“Well, he said he was returning the soldier to base camp, yes? He may still be there.” Zandiel figured.

“Unless he finished helping the soldier and went back to the woodlands.” Alverion speculated.

“Oh, but like, Oni’s super strong, so he should be fine!”

“...But what if something happened to the soldier on their way out?” Zandiel wondered. He didn’t want to think about any sort of negative possibility, but...

“I didn’t have the time to properly see what their route back would be like, so that’s a possibility.” Alverion trailed off and closed his eye. “Maybe we...”

“Leader Ain!”

Everyone looked towards the direction of the base camp to see Leonidas running towards them.

Though he was still far away, Leonidas’ voice really was something...

“There he is! Oni!” Kor shouted. “Hey, Oni! We did it!”

Leonidas raised a finger to the sky as he continued to run. “Hah! One would have expected nothing less! How did it all go?!”

“...Perhaps we should get closer to him before we explain such things.”

Once they met up with Leonidas and headed back towards base camp, they explained how everything had gone. From how quiet the third floor initially was, to the Berserker King already being defeated by the Alliance Guild, to how they teamed up with the Alliance Guild to defeat Cernunnos, among other things…

“One had been wondering why Siegril was within Leader Ain’s arms! He is glad to know the cause was nothing debilitatingly fatal!”

“Still hurts though.” Siegril made clear.

“Y-Yes, well… It is great to see that you are overall fine after that. Cernunnos is quite powerful, so think we actually  _ defeated  _ it...” Zandiel recalled with a smile. 

“I have heard of its might in Etria’s labyrinth, but we truly bested it with the Alliance Guild’s help. I can hardly believe it all.”

“Heck yeah! We’re the Empyreans, and we totally handled that!” Kor cheered. “I mean, me and Ru didn’t get to rumble it up with Cererne… Cenunonos... Cern, but we did our jobs! Heehee!”

“Hm!” Ruki nodded and gave out an okay-sign.

“Hah! It sounds as though the Alliance Guild’s assistance was pivotal in that battle! Leader Sheria knowing of its weakness, and Kaida landing such a devastating blow to turn the tides one last time! Oh, and on your end, Siegril’s abilities! One must admit, he did not expect swordplay and debilitation! Or knife-play and debilitation?”

Leonidas hummed as he thought, eventually snapping his fingers with a smile. “Deception! One will dub Siegril’s style ‘Deception’!”

“Why are you naming the way I fight?”

“It is too wieldy a style NOT to grant a title to! Where do you keep your poisons, and how do you apply them so quickly? How are they so potent on a beast of that stature? One would love to see it in action!”

Siegril arched an eyebrow. “They’re not poisons. It’s enchantment.”

“Enchant... oh, of course! Though one was under the assumption that Celestrians could only enchant weapons with elemental properties!”

Now, that drew Zandiel’s attention. He recalled asking a similar question at one point. Wasn’t it strange that both he and Leonidas had asked? Or simply convenient?

“No. There’s more ways. Guess it’s not normal to see, but there’s more.” Siegril answered. “The man who taught me said he learned this kind of enchantment when he was little.”

Zandiel figured that he meant ‘Adhara’. That made sense, but if it were something that he had learned when  _ he _ was younger…? Well, Zandiel could only recall how Siegril said he had lived for  _ ‘a while’ _ .

“Hah! One learns new things each day, it seems!” Leonidas proudly stated. “Nevertheless, for someone who claims he has little experience in monster dispatchment, it sounds as though you have done impressive work!”

“Oh. Yeah. ...Thanks.” Siegril said.

Zandiel looked down at Siegril with a smile.

“What?”

Zandiel still wasn’t entirely too sure of what kind of person Siegril was, but he was getting more accustomed to working with others, wasn’t he? He clearly wasn’t the type who would be so experienced in things of that nature, so…

“Hmhm! Leonidas is right, you were quite impressive out there! And I am very grateful to you for weakening Cernunnos’ arm for me.”

Siegril’s eyes widened as he glanced away and nodded. “...Yeah.”

“And one nearly forgot to mention that diversion tactic of yours, Alverion Kampilan! Yes, simply risky and amazing! Your electricity sounded quite flashy, as well! Superb! Breathtaking! ...Well, if one could have seen it!”

“Oh, you flatter me, Leonidas…” Alverion said, waving his hand.

Leonidas clenched his fists with a sense of awe radiating from him. “Aaaah…! One wishes he could have witnessed such artistry with his own two eyes! ...And beyond that, one truly hopes his recovery is swift! This Tyr fellow, that is. Same for our soldier friend.”

“Oh yeah, what happened to them? Did you leave ‘em at base camp?” Kor speculated. 

Leonidas shook his head. “There was neither hide nor hair of any with healing capabilities at base camp from what he could see, so one had to perform a quick patch-up before trekking back to Maginia, soldier in tow!”

“Wait,  _ you _ took care of them?” Kor wondered.

Leonidas placed his arms behind his back with a proud smile. “Yes, indeed! He may not look it, but one is quite experienced in basic medical care! Oh, the amount of times he had to give himself first-aid during his ventures...”

“You did all of that and  _ still _ came back to see us? Aww…!” Alverion said, gliding over to Leonidas with a smile. “That was sweet of you, but aren’t you tired?”

“Of course not!” Leonidas answered, craning his neck back to look at Alverion. “One was so fueled by his desire to ‘get into the action’, so to speak, that he felt nothing! And despite not getting to take part in such ‘action’, he is exceedingly pleased to hear the outcome! You have all done great things, and deserve much rest!”

“...How to best achieve such rest, you may ask? Oh, a celebration, you say?” 

“A… celebration?” Zandiel repeated. More importantly, had anyone other than Leonidas actually said that? No, definitely not.

“A celebration, Leader Ain? Yes, indeed! What a grand idea!”

“W-Wait, I was only asking if--”

“Ooooh, we’re gonna celebrate?!” Kor asked, giddy at the thought. 

“Woo!” Ruki clapped her hands together and raised a fist in the air. Zandiel hadn’t realized it until now, but Ruki was actually being… vocal, today.

“Sounds like fun…! Oh, am I invited?” Alverion wondered with a sharp-toothed grin.

“Yes, indeed! And the location? The Baku Inn, of course!”

“Why do you keep saying things no one asked about?” Siegril curtly questioned.

“The food? Who else would such a thing be left to? Oh, and one is unsure of ‘when’, since tonight is not ideal, but...”

Siegril grabbed Zandiel’s shoulder and rose up slightly, narrowing his eyes at Leonidas.

“He did it again…!” he hissed.

“Pff-- ahahaha!”

“Hmm? What amuses you, Leader Ain?”

Siegril looked up at Zandiel. “Hey. Do  _ you _ get why he’s doing that?”

Zandiel looked at Siegril for a moment, and considered giving an honest answer, yet something in the back of his mind was telling him to...

“Ah, w-who else to invite? The A-Alliance Guild, of course…!” Zandiel couldn’t help but answer as he snickered.

“W-Wh-- Huh?!” Siegril almost sounded betrayed as he looked up at Zandiel, utterly confused. “Huh…?!”

“Hey, what’s wrong, Sig? Need me to heal you again?”

Siegril looked around, as if something around would give him some clarity. “No. I don’t… get it…”

“We will have to locate them some way or another, but it will be done! The Alliance Guild must celebrate along with us!” Leonidas agreed.

The thought came to Zandiel rather suddenly, but inviting the Alliance Guild was a wonderful idea in his eyes.

He turned back to Siegril, who was still using his shoulder to keep himself up. 

“My apologies, Siegril. I was merely joking, on my end.” Zandiel clarified. “Leonidas, however? ...No, I do not know why he is doing that, in full honesty.”

Siegril slowly nodded. “So we’re just celebrating cause he wants to.”

“Oh, I am certain it will be... fun! Especially if he is so motivated to do so.”

“Fun?” Siegril repeated. He let go of Zandiel’s shoulder and fell back into his arms. “Aren’t we just gonna eat? How’s that fun?”

“Hm? W-Well, doesn’t that in itself sound like something fun to do with others? Especially if there is cause for it, such as, well, this… I believe?” Zandiel hesitantly answered. 

“Er… I-If I may be honest, I am not so used to eating with others. Celebrating, either.”

Being an only child, not having any retainers of his own, rarely being near people his own age… Zandiel knew that he lived a very sheltered life, but until now, he never thought to describe it as… 

Lonely? He wasn’t sure if that was the right word, and yet, that seemed to be the only way he could think of it.

“Me neither.” Siegril said, grabbing Zandiel’s attention. Yes, being raised as an assassin likely didn’t lend well to occasions like this, either.

“Then… I suppose we will both see if this will truly be ‘fun’, yes?”

“...Guess so.”

Zandiel sighed and he looked up at the darkening sky. Celebrating victories with others? This was just another part of being in a guild, wasn’t it? Zandiel found himself looking forward to it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing... the Alliance Guild!
> 
> And I feel like now's a good time to mention that Ariadne Threads don't exist in Empyrean Tale.  
I said this early on, on the tumblr account, but I should finally mention it here, yeah? That's a pretty big deal and all.  
Because if you get messed up by monsters in a labyrinth in ET, you've better been marking where those shortcuts are. Because it's backtracking time now.  
===  
Character Appearances/Info:  
https://guildofempyreans.tumblr.com/characters


	19. Chapter 19: A Dark Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... it's been a while! I don't think there's anywhere I can mention this on this site except for right here in the summary section, but I was basically busy doing finals and stuff! Decided that I had to put writing aside while I worked on that stuff! Now that that's over with, I'm back at it!

Once they returned to Maginia, instead of saying his goodbyes, Alverion stayed as everyone traveled back to Baku Inn.

“Hmm? So, this is where you all stay? What a strange feeling this place has...!” Alverion said as they reached the front of the inn.

“I know, right?! I’m pretty sure there’s ghosts in there!” Kor said, wiggling his fingers around. Ruki gave the building a skeptical look before shrugging her shoulders.

Honestly, Zandiel had to wonder what forces and connections Folze employed to maintain some of the odder aspects of the inn. He said that he used hexes, but that wasn’t all. He also had a few strange things in general, like those dispensers he saw a few nights ago came to mind. Zandiel had never seen them in person, but recalled reading about something similar being ancient technology. ...Just where did Folze get those from?

“Ghosts, poltergeists, wraiths, I wonder what it could be…?” Alverion wondered. 

“Folze refuses to specify!” Leonidas answered with a frown. “Not even to his own… somewhat-employee! One wonders if establishments always operate so secretly! Perhaps they do!” he assumed, opening the door for everyone else to walk in first.

“...Oh, is no one here? I thought this was an inn.”

“It is! Only that there are not many occupants as of yet, and Folze himself appears to watch over the establishment from the shadows!” Leonidas clarified as everyone walked in. “Though if you wish to see him, he can be summoned!”

“Summoned? Sounds like some sort of demon…”

“Hah! One is wholly unaware of his species! He could very well be!” Leonidas said, all-too-happily.

“Oh my gosh, a demon innkeeper?” Kor gasped. “That sounds so cool! I wanna see him! Yeah, yeah! Summon him!”

Ruki cleared her throat and flicked at the temple of Kor’s glasses. He uttered a sound of confusion, but when Ruki gestured over to Siegril, who was still in Zandiel’s arms, Kor sheepishly pushed his glasses back up.

Siegril was just a bit heavier than he appeared to Zandiel, but he figured _ that _ was thanks to the weapons he held in his jacket. Even then, he was still light enough to carry the whole way back without much issue.

“Heehee… Uh, right! Sig, we’re gonna get you checked out! Medically! By us!” Kor clarified, pointing to himself with a grin.

“Oh… But it doesn't really hurt anymore.”

“What?! Hey, even if you don’t think you’re hurt, you’ve gotta get checked out! That’s like, rule _ one _ of being hurt!”

Siegril turned towards Kor with a rather blank expression. “Rule?”

“Yep! Anyway, we haven’t moved in yet, so we’ll just go to your room instead!”

Zandiel nodded. “Er, right. This way, then…”

“See ya later, Oni ‘n Veri!”

“Farewell, Kor! Now, one must head to the kitchen, he believes… Oh, what time did Folze say dinner began...?” Leonidas muttered as he headed in that direction.

“Oh, Ain! I need to speak with you, so can you come back here when you’re done?” Alverion requested.

“Hm? Yes, of course.” Though he was curious about what Alverion needed, and about how Ylva and Wing were doing, Zandiel put those thoughts aside as he led Ruki and Kor to his and Siegril’s room.

“Oh, woooow...! So many knives!” Kor said in awe as he looked at Siegril’s side of the room. As he said, there were a number of knives, and other sharp objects, littered around the floor of his bed.

“It’s not just knives.” Siegril said. “Swords, blades, needles, claws--”

“Okay, okay! So many… sharp thingies! Yep, there we go!” Kor corrected himself. 

Zandiel chuckled as he went over and placed Siegril on his bed, though the way that Siegril winced and reached over to his torso when he was placed down was cause for concern.

“Oh-- s-sorry, did I hurt you?”

“No, I... didn’t know it still hurt.”

“Yep! When you’re hurt, and you sit in one place for a while, you don’t really realize how hurt you are until you have to move again!” Kor explained as Ruki took him off her shoulders. “That’s, uh, maybe rule three of being hurt?”

“...Okay.”

“Alright, next! Take off your shirt!” Kor instructed, which simply earned him a threatening glare from Siegril.

“What?! Oh, come on! How am I supposed to heal right if I can’t even heal the right place directly?” Kor asked as he wagged his finger. “I’m not asking you to strip or anything! Just take off the top stuff. Jacket, shirt, undershirt… ‘Cause it’s your ribs or something, right?”

Siegril grumbled as he fidgeted with the collar of his jacket, but ultimately just kept fidgeting with it, with no intention to do anything else.

“Stop looking at me.” he ordered.

“Okay, okay! Sheesh!”

Ruki made a sound of acknowledgement as she turned around and placed Kor on the ground along with their bags.

“Oh, er, I can leave if that would make you more comfortable?” Zandiel said. “I do not actually need to be here, so...”

Siegril nodded. “I guess. Bye.”

“R-Right, then. I suppose I should go see what Alverion needed…” Zandiel murmured as he opened the door and left.

Once he returned to the lobby, Zandiel saw Alverion sitting in one of the chairs with his eye closed. The blue beam of magic that he usually summoned was reaching out of his hand. Zandiel looked up and saw that it had reached the ceiling. Suspended near the beam were a number of small, white sparks of light. Some moved around the beam slowly, and some were practically spinning around it. Though Zandiel had no clue what was happening, it was a captivating sight, to be sure.

And in the blink of an eye, it was gone.

“Hello, hello, Ain…!” Alverion greeted, without opening his eye. “You know, you didn’t have to rush. You can go change into something else if you want...” he said as he stood up and gave Zandiel a smile.

“Hm? R-Right.” Zandiel said, realizing that he was still wearing his armor. “I will change once we are done.”

“I’ll try not to keep you for too long, then. ...Is it alright if we speak outside?”

“Oh, I do not mind.” Zandiel said. Though he found it a bit odd, he followed Alverion outside. 

Alverion looked around and soon spied a nearby bench. “There! ...You know, there really are a lot of these around Maginia.” he said, gliding over to it. Once Alverion sat down, he looked up with a sigh. Zandiel sat down next to him, though it took him a bit to get comfortable thanks to his armor. He didn’t wear bulky armor compared to someone like, say, Francesca, but still...

“The lights of Maginia really do make it difficult to see the stars at night...”

“Oh?” Zandiel looked up as well, and while there were a few stars out, it was nothing noteworthy. But did the lights down here have something to do with the stars so far away? That didn’t sound right to Zandiel, but it was Alverion who was saying it, so he figured it must have held some truth...

“Now that I think of it, you likely stargaze often, Alverion. Is that true?”

Alverion laughed. “Of course it is...! My life is guided by them, after all. Oh, when I was younger, I’d always try to sneak into the observatory my parents owned. It was the best place to… Well, I’m not here to talk about myself! I’m here to ask about… well, how to start?” 

Eventually, he looked at Zandiel with a smile. “You know that I can see alternate realities of the current day’s events, right?”

Zandiel nodded.

Alverion stretched his hand out and looked down at it, though nothing appeared from it like Zandiel was expecting. “Our fight was full of close calls. There were a number of realities where one of us would mess up, and things would start going downhill, but…”

“When I looked further into realities like those, I would see something dark and burning inside you for a moment. Then, you did something to draw it out of you… I couldn’t see exactly what you did, but whatever it was, I’m sure it saved us! Cernunnos always ended up dead in those situations!”

Zandiel’s eyes widened as he realized what Alverion may have been talking about. If it was a situation where things were going ‘downhill’ and there was something inside of him that he harnessed to seize victory, then there really was only one answer…

“What _ was _ that, Ain? Do you know?” Alverion asked.

“I… Well, that is...” Zandiel paused as he gave it some thought. “Some sort of power. I-I do not know the particulars of it.”

Zandiel really knew next to nothing about this ability. He figured that because he almost never used it, he would never have to think about it. Now that he’s had it brought up multiple times in the span of about a week, however, how little he knew was actually starting to bother him.

“So you’ve been gaining strength through something unknown to you…” Alverion deduced. He was actually in awe of the idea, to Zandiel’s confusion. “I knew you were interesting…!”

“Interesting? It is rather foolish of me to use something I know so little of.” Yes, it was a powerful force, but Zandiel didn’t feel any sort of strength when he used it. It was the opposite, really. It was only something meant to be used in desperation.

Alverion chuckled, though Zandiel couldn’t see what was so amusing. “Many times, being bold and embracing into the unknown’s the only way you can find the truth.” he finally said. “I should know. I put myself against the unknown whenever I can...”

Alverion closed his eye and shook his head. “....But, enough of that. So, is that why you’re here? To find the truth behind that power? To find out how it works? Where it originates?” Alverion inquired. “Funnily enough, I’m on a similar journey, myself...”

“No, I am here for, well, something else. Not something I wish to speak of, mind you.” he quickly clarified. No need to get into a discussion like that with anyone. Well, again.

“...Oh. That was a bit blunt of me. My apologies!”

Alverion started to laugh, yet again.

“O-On another note, you said you were on a ‘similar’ journey? What did you mean by that, if you do not mind my asking?” Zandiel asked in an attempt to change the subject.

“Hmmm?” Alverion opened his eye and looked at Zandiel. “I’m on a journey to find a path that brings me closer to the stars. Once I do that, it’ll put a stop to whatever’s limiting my powers. It has to. ...Fortunately, I think I’ve found something.”

“Oh…?” Zandiel didn’t understand the prospect of becoming ‘closer' to the stars, but it was clearly important to Alverion.

“I’ve been having a recurring vision in my dreams lately, ever since I came to Maginia. Projected to me by the stars, without a shadow of a doubt. It’s been the same ever since I came here, and until today, I had no clue what it meant. But now, I know...”

Alverion placed his hand on Zandiel’s chestplate.

“Er--”

“The vision in my dreams is the same thing I saw within you in our alternate battles! Yes, that strange, burning thing inside you! Somehow, _ that’s _ the path I must take, ordained by the stars themselves. I have no idea what following this path will entail, but I _ must _follow it.” Alverion said with conviction.

“So, that’s it. That’s why I might have to stay by your side for the time being, Ain…!” Alverion suddenly made clear, moving his hand away. “You understand, right? This unknown power of yours plays a crucial part in my future somehow. The stars have told me as much. Now I just have to see _ how, _ and how long…!”

Zandiel found himself speechless as he tried to make sense of what Alverion just said. While there was no doubt that Alverion’s abilities would be appreciated, the idea of him being around because of some prophecy he wanted to fulfil was... cause for concern, to say the least. Still, this seemed to be something that he was determined to do. And he was looking at Zandiel with such a hopeful smile, too...

“W-Well… Alverion, this is important to you, that much is clear, but… are you truly so devoted to this path that you would decide to watch over a stranger like me? Just because the stars… asked you to?” Zandiel wondered.

Alverion’s eye widened at the comment. He seemed surprised, but there was something else… Something that made Zandiel feel uneasy.

“_ Just? ...Just _ because?” Alverion practically laughed out. 

Zandiel wasn’t sure what to make of Alverion’s amusement, but realized that he probably shouldn’t have said that. “M-My apolo--”

“Until I’m told otherwise...” Alverion said, rising to his feet. “...you might have to consider my powers yours, Ain. And your guild’s, too, of course.”

He then spun away from Zandiel and hovered forward. “Goodbye…!”

“W-Wait!” Zandiel found himself standing up and stepping forward as well. “Alverion! Just where are you going?!” After saying all of that, he was already leaving?

Alverion stopped and spun in Zandiel’s direction. “Now that I’ve found the source of that flame, I have to see what the stars desire next...” Alverion rose his arm and waved with a smile. “You have a nice night. I’ll probably be here in the morning…!”

“...Probably?”

“If just meeting you was all I needed to do, and the stars have no more use for you, then… I guess you can forget we had this talk! Though, I have my doubts about your involvement being done so soon!” And with that, Alverion spun back around and hovered away.

Zandiel stammered as he wanted to ask more, but couldn’t bring himself to. Zandiel let out a heavy sigh, feeling himself becoming even more exhausted by today’s events. At this point, he just wanted to go back into his room… but just as he was about to head back, Zandiel heard something jingling towards him. Then, he heard a familiar bark a distance away. 

“Ain! Yer back!”

Zandiel turned around and saw Ylva and Wing running towards him. To his surprise, Tenmaar was also there, walking behind at his own pace. Ylva was only holding a bow and quiver, while Tenmaar was holding an almost concerning amount of bags in his hands.

Zandiel smiled and waved at the three, then crouched down as Wing got closer. She skidded to a halt in front of Zandiel and sat down, her tail quickly wagging.

“Ah… It is nice to see you, Wing.” Zandiel greeted, placing his hand on top of Wing’s head. Wing barked and leaned forward.

“Hm?”

And then licked Zandiel’s face.

“Wha--!” He leaned back after the fact and wiped the part of his face with his sleeve. “T-Thank you for the, er, greeting, Wing...!”

“‘Sup, Ain?” Ylva asked. Zandiel looked up and saw that she was looking back with a grin on her face. “Y’all find the Berserker King ‘er whatever? Or did y’all do somethin’ else?”

“Hm? Oh, we… Well, it is a long story.”

“Alright! We can talk about it in the dinin’ hall, then!” Ylva said, walking ahead with pep in her step. “Pretty sure they’re still servin’ dinner! Heheh!”

Wing barked and followed after Ylva.

“Yeah, uh, welcome back.” Tenmaar said.

“Oh, thank you!” Zandiel said, rising to his feet. “Are all of those yours? Goodness…” Despite how many bags Tenmaar had hanging off his arms, he really didn’t seem too bothered by it.

Tenmaar’s ears flicked upward. “Yeah. It’s mostly clothes, so it’s no big deal. There’s a lot of different styles around here, so I… got carried away.” Tenmaar grumbled as he walked ahead. Zandiel followed suit.

“Well, at least you will not have to worry about clothing for some time, yes?”

“Yeah, yeah...” Tenmaar groaned.

“So, did you decide to spend the day with Ylva and Wing? How was it?” Zandiel wondered with a smile.

“Yeah, no. I was out on my own, and those two just... found me, or something. We were both almost done by the time they found me, so we ended up taking the same way back here.”

“Is that so…?”

“_ What _, don’t believe me or something?” Tenmaar said, opening the door to the inn.

“Hm? Now, why would I not believe you?” Zandiel asked with genuine curiosity. Sure, Tenmaar had an odd way of presenting things, almost making him seem aloof, but there was nothing suspicious about it.

“What-- I-- Gah, how should I know?! Anyway, you guys go… talk, or whatever.”

“Yes, yes…” Zandiel sighed. This was exactly what he meant. Not that it was an inherently bad thing, just that it made Tenmaar seem so distant. Not to mention how he seemed to prefer working alone.

“Have a nice night, Tenmaar.” Zandiel said with a smile.

“Yeah. You… too.”

After entering and seeing Tenmaar off, Zandiel reached the front of his room. He couldn’t hear anything from beyond the door, and wasn’t sure if that was good or not.

Zandiel knocked on the door a few times. “Hello? Ruki? Kor? Siegril? Can I come in?”

“Yep!”

Zandiel opened the door and saw that Siegril was sitting at the edge of his bed. He wasn’t wearing a shirt, and was holding an ice pack against his torso. Kor was sitting next to him, wrapping a bandage around his upper arm, and Ruki was leaning against Zandiel’s bed with her arms behind her head.

“My arm doesn’t hurt that much.” Siegril mumbled.

“Well, I’m already bandaging it, so it’s too late!” Kor replied, sticking his tongue out. “Sheesh, Sig. You’re acting like us helping you’s the end of the world!”

“It’s not. It’s just...” Siegril trailed off as he glanced around. “Dunno…”

“Oh! I get it, you think you’re wasting our time, huh? Well, you’re totally not!” Kor assured him. “This is, like, what we do!”

“...Hm.”

With that said, Zandiel went over to his side of the room and removed his armor. Even though they weren’t paying attention to him, he did find it a bit awkward to do so with Ruki and Kor in the room…

Once he put his armor away, and placed his sword on top of the chest at the end of his bed, he took a seat on the side of his bed. Ruki looked up and gave him a peace sign. 

...Now that he thought of it, Zandiel saw the same gesture from Flynn once or twice, but hadn’t actually realized what it meant.

“Two?” he assumed. “Two… what?”

Ruki uttered a sound of confusion before lowering her head and snickering.

“I-Is that not what it means?!”

Ruki shook her head and looked back up. This time, she simply waved at Zandiel. And as confused as Zandiel was, he simply waved back.

“Peeeace!” Kor said. Zandiel looked up to see Kor making the same gesture with one hand. “It’s kinda like a way of saying ‘hi’ or ‘bye’, Ai!”

“Oh, I see. Then...” Zandiel noted. He then held up his hand and made the same gesture. “This is… p-peace?” he wondered. This had to be some sort of greeting that signified peaceful intentions, he assumed, though he still felt a bit embarrassed. 

Ruki nodded, though she still seemed like she wanted to laugh.

“Alrighty, I’m all done with Sig!” Kor announced, letting go of the arm that he was bandaging. “Now you just gotta rest it off!”

“...Okay.”

Ruki rose to her feet and signed something to Kor before picking him up.

“Oh, right! Yeah, for your leg, put a pillow under it! Especially when you’re about to go to sleep!” Kor relayed.

Siegril nodded.

“And… that’s it! Alright, bye-a!” he said as Ruki strided to the door. “We’ve gotta hurry back home!”

“Yes, goodbye! And thank you very much!” Zandiel said, though Ruki had stopped once she reached the door.

“...U-Uh…” Ruki uttered, to Zandiel’s surprise. 

“Huh? Oh!” Kor was looking up at Ruki with anticipation. Ruki continued to mumble under her breath as she looked down. Ultimately, she quickly shook her head and opened the door.

“Aw…” Kor groaned, just about deflating at the turn of events as Ruki stepped out and shut the door. With as silent as the inn was, Zandiel could hear Ruki running down the hallway.

“Oh. That was...” Zandiel wasn’t really sure what to make of that, but his attention was drawn away when he heard Siegril groan.

“This can’t keep happening.” Siegril mumbled, quickly taking out a shirt from his drawer.

“Hm?”

“...Not supposed to be seen or targeted, but it keeps happening anyway.” Siegril explained with a grimace. “Like that plant…”  
  


“Oh… W-Well, as you have said before, monsters operate quite differently from people. For what it is worth, I believe you performed excellently in that fight!” Zandiel recalled with a smile. “Have I already thanked you for what you did to its arms?”

Siegril nodded and put his shirt on, though it took a little effort. “That monster was kinda humanoid, so I tried to weaken it the same way I do for certain people. Its arms were big, so I enfeebled them.”

“Enfeeble? So _ that’s _ what that enchantment did… I believe I heard you say it was weak at some point. Was that what you meant?”

“Mhmm... Anyway, what’d Kampilan talk to you about?”

“Kampilan? Who is… Oh, Alverion?”

“I dunno. The tall guy who floats.” Siegril answered. “I don’t remember his first name, but he called himself Kampilan. ...Kampilans are one of the longest swords where they come from. He’s tall, so it fits.”

“I... see. Yes, that is certainly Alverion. Er, the tall-and-floating part. And to answer your question, Alverion spoke of… joining our guild. Potentially.” 

Zandiel figured there wasn’t any need to go into the details of it with Siegril, so hopefully that was enough for him. He didn’t seem like the type who would place any trust in Alverion’s reasoning, anyway.

“He’s strong, but that sounds suspicious.” Siegril murmured. “Why would he wanna join us?”

...Great, so Siegril didn’t trust Alverion without an explanation, too.

“Suspicious? Oh, he does have a bit of a… perplexing air about him, but I would not go so far as to say that. He seems rather kind, actually! That is likely why he is considering joining us!”

Siegril looked at Zandiel and arched an eyebrow in skepticism. Zandiel glanced away and held his hands together. 

“I-Is something the matter?” Was that not believable enough? No, even if that was why Alverion wanted to join, that wouldn’t be so strange, now would it? Kindness was basically the reason why Ylva decided to let Zandiel lead the Empyrean Guild, and subsequently join, right? All of that, despite her being more than capable of leading her own guild...

“Is he here right now?” Siegril asked.

“No, he left after our conversation. He did not say where he was going, exactly, though he did let me know that he may be here in the morning.”

“_ That _ didn’t sound too vague to you?” Siegril deadpanned. He stood up, though he flinched as he did, quickly shifting the weight off his left leg. “…Which direction did he leave in?”

“He-- Siegril, you are _ not _going out to search him, if that is your intent! Especially not with those wounds of yours.” Zandiel ordered as he stood up and walked over to Siegril. “Goodness… I’d not realized how hard you hit against that tree.”

Siegril grumbled something under his breath as he seemed to debate whether he should keep standing, or sit back down.

“Alverion _ should _be here in the morning, so if you wish to clear up any suspicions, then that is the time. Now, putting that aside, would you like me to bring you something to eat? We’ve not had anything since… breakfast?”

“Oh. Right.” Siegril said.

“Wait, b-breakfast?!” Zandiel repeated, as though he couldn’t believe what he’d just said. “Well, now…!”

“Bring me whatever.” Siegril decided, slowly sitting back down on his bed and picking up the ice pack next to him.

“...Yes, I will return soon enough.” Zandiel said.

Once he left their room, Zandiel remembered that he was also supposed to meet Ylva in the dining hall and go over today’s events with her. Maybe he would have to make the explanation quick...

Entering the dining hall, Zandiel noticed that it was, as usual, on the emptier side. A few people here and there, but honestly, the hall almost felt too large for the inn’s capacity. Though now that he thought about it, Zandiel was unaware of how many people the building could actually house.

“Hey, Ain!” Ylva called out from behind him.

“Oh, hello!”

“Nice, they’re still servin’. I wanna try that stuff Lee was talkin’ about yesterday!”

Zandiel had almost forgotten that Leonidas had some sort of dessert prepared for today that he wanted them to try.

“Let’s see where it is…” Ylva mumbled, walking forward.

“Yes, though… Before we speak of what happened, I need to bring Siegril his plate. He was hurt in our battle, so he is resting in our room for the time being.”

“Damn, what happened to ‘em?!” Ylva asked as the two began to put food on their plates.

“Hm? O-Oh, it is nothing too dire. He was, well, slammed into a tree by Cernunnos’ leg. Fortunately, he seems to have come out with only a few bruises.”

“Yanno, if one more monster messes ‘em up, I’m gonna start thinkin’ he’s unlucky! Heh!”

Zandiel sighed. “Let us hope that does not happen… I think he is being a bit hard on himself as it is. I have reminded him that this is a new experience for him-- and myself as well, yet still… I am finding myself becoming worried for him.”

“Ehh, Sieg don’t seem like the kinda guy who’d get all reckless ‘er whatever, if that’s what ya mean.”

“Hmhm… Yes, I cannot quite envision Siegril as the careless type.” Zandiel agreed. He _ did _seem much too collected for that.

“Alright, I ain’t got a clue where Lee’s stuff is.” Ylva said with a sigh. Her plate was already pretty full, so Zandiel was surprised that she still wanted more on it. She looked over to Zandiel’s hands with a grin.

“Yeesh, Ain. I think they’ll let y’all eat more than that.”

“Hm?” Zandiel looked over to his and Siegril’s plates, which were definitely more barren than Ylva’s. “Oh, this is enough for me!”

“...Ya sure? I’unno, you were goin’ kinda wild that night we made our guild!” Ylva recalled.

“A-And, as I said that time, I wholly regretted how much I ate!” Zandiel reminded her, slightly shifting his right arm forward. “...Though, I did put a bit more on Siegril’s. The times that I have seen him eat, he... consumes a surprising amount.”

“Well, speakin’ ‘a Sieg, let’s just go eat in y’all’s room!” Ylva suggested. “He’s probably all lonely in there!”

“Lonely? Siegril? Hm...” Zandiel couldn’t quite imagine it, but he did feel a bit bad about having Siegril eat alone while he and Ylva ate in the dining hall. Thinking about that also made Zandiel realize that Wing was nowhere to be seen, but he put that aside.

“...Oh, but is eating in our own rooms allowed?” Zandiel wondered. “Barring Siegril, of course.”

Besides him, they were perfectly able to sit in the dining hall. In their case, weren’t they supposed to eat in the place _ meant _ for eating?

“Probably!” Ylva assumed as she walked towards the door. “Ain’t Folze all about doin’ whatever ya want?”

“I-Is he, now…?” Zandiel asked with skepticism, though there was a slight smile on his face. “Let us hope so.”

As they returned to Zandiel and Siegril’s room, Zandiel hadn’t expected Wing to be strolling around the inn on her own, but that was exactly what she was up to. Ylva said it was fine, so Zandiel let it be. She had also fed her earlier, so she was fine on that end, too.

“Hey, Sieg!” Ylva happily greeted as she opened the door. Siegril looked up in surprise from his bed, but soon sighed and seemed to relax a bit.

“Ylva?”

“Hello, Siegril.” Zandiel said, walking in behind her. “We have decided to eat here, with you, if you do not mind.”

Siegril donned a confused look as Zandiel handed him his plate. “I don’t care-- thanks, Ain-- but... why?”

“Whaddaya mean ‘why’? Obviously ain’t gonna leave ya here, eatin’ all alone ‘n stuff!” Ylva answered as she sat on the floor and leaned against Siegril’s bed. “‘sides, y’all gotta tell me what happened!”

Siegril still appeared confused, but hesitantly nodded. By now, he was already eating some of the salmon on his plate, so there wasn’t much room to talk.

“Alright! Ready, Ain!” Ylva announced.

Zandiel nodded. “Where to start...? Oh, let us begin with when...”

From there, Zandiel recounted the events of the day, starting from when Ylva had left earlier. From the slight change in plans suggested by Kor, to how Leonidas still went with them, to their reunion with Ruto and their meeting with Alverion… 

Though, Ylva seemed especially amused in how Ethis, Alverion, and Ruto all remembered her by her accent.

Then, Zandiel went on to explain their journey through the second floor, how they met the soldier at the end of the second floor, and learned of the Alliance Guild.

“Huh… so y’all met up with a whole ‘nother guild down there?”

“On the third floor, yes. They had actually defeated the Berserker King just as we found them, but then… a different beast appeared soon after. One named Cernunnos.”

“Cernunnos? Yeah, that’s the thing you were talkin’ about in the dinin’ hall! The thing that kicked Sieg into a tree ‘er somethin’?”

“Not ‘kicked’ so much as--”

“Hmph…” Siegril’s focus shifted to Ylva with a scowl, and though she didn’t notice at first, once Ylva looked up at him, she immediately raised a hand up.

“Whuh-- Uh, sorry, Sieg! Sorry, sorry! Heheh…!” she said with a crooked grin. “B-But it ain’t that bad, right? Yer gonna jump back up before ya know it! Yep!”

“I’ll…?” Siegril’s expression softened somewhat as he gave it some thought. “Yeah. I’ll do that.”

“Yeah! There ya go!” Ylva said, relieved at the turn of events as she looked back to Zandiel. “Alright, what next, Ain?”

“Well, we were forced to face off against Cernunnos, then and there. Of those who participated in the fight, if even one of us were not there, I fear for what may have happened…”

“That wild, huh? How’d y’all get it?”

“Well… Ruto and Alverion consistently swayed Cernunnos’ focus, with Alverion’s barriers being especially helpful. Siegril was able to debilitate Cernunnos in various ways; paralyzing its leg and weakening its arms enough for me to withstand an attack from it. And Kaida… ah, Kaida is a member of the Alliance Guild-- she landed a shot on Cernunnos’ head from a tree, which stopped a stalemate we had at a certain point…” Zandiel explained.

“Then, Alverion summoned an extraordinary bolt of lightning onto Cernunnos, bringing it to its defeat. ...H-He was quite crucial to our victory.” he recalled.

“Damn!” Ylva said, though Zandiel hadn’t realized what she’d said at first with her mouth full of food. After a moment, she spoke up again. 

“Sounds like y’all did _ real _ freakin’ good! ‘n I ain’t just talkin’ about that Alverion guy! ...But I thought ya said y’all met with a whole guild! Why was only one of ‘em fightin’ with ya?”

“One of the members of their guild was wounded in their fight against the Berserker King, so the rest of them had to tend to… to…?”

“Huh?”

“T-Tyr!” Zandiel said in realization. Of course… That was the same name that Ylva’s older brother had!

“Tyr?!” Ylva repeated. “Y’all met-- Yer serious?! The hell?!”

“W-Well, I… he was unconscious, so I cannot say for certain.”

“What’d he look like, then?!” Ylva asked with clear impatience.

“I-I apologize, but all I confidently saw was long purple hair. Oh, and some of his clothing was... plaid, I believe.”

“Long purple? I mean, last time I saw ‘em, Tyr had short ‘n red hair, but that was some years ago, so… Ugh, the one day I don’t go with y’all!” Ylva grumbled as she rubbed the back of her head. “Well, y’all know where the guild went after ya split?”

Zandiel shook his head. “I did not ask… Apologies.”

Ylva sighed, eventually letting a smile return to her face. “...’s fine, ‘s fine. I mean, if he’s really my brother, I guess I just gotta hope he’s doin’ alright, right? I’m sure he is, cause he’s the kinda guy that’d fall off a cliff n’ be fine ‘n like, two days? Yeah! No monster’s gonna hurt ‘em that bad! Heheh!”

“I-If he can survive something like that, then I am sure he will be just fine!” Zandiel said in astonishment. Falling off a cliff? Surely she was exaggerating, right? Still, they would just have to have faith in him recovering.

“...So, anything else happen?”

Zandiel thought about anything that was potentially forgotten, eventually shaking his head. “Nothing I can recall. We defeated Cernunnos, said our goodbyes to the Alliance Guild outside of the Lush Woodlands, reunited with Leonidas, and came back here. ...Oh! Ruto did say that they would still consider our mission complete. She will have the ental with Ethis in the morning.”

“Hey, nice! Still got it done!” Ylva said as she stood up. “Well, if that’s everything, then I’m gonna go! I gotta see what Wing’s been up to out there!”

She then pointed at Zandiel. “‘n I probably shouldn’t ‘a kept ya from eatin’ that long, Ain! Sorry!”

“Hm?” Zandiel looked down and noticed that he had barely touched his food. “Oh, no, no. It is fine!”

“Psh, bein’ all humble ‘n stuff… Heh!” Ylva said, opening the door. “Alright! Night, y’all!”

“Night.”

“Rest well, Ylva!”

And with that, she closed the door behind her, and Zandiel and Siegril were left in silence. Zandiel took the opportunity to finish up his food. To his surprise, it was all still a bit warm.

“...So, what are we doing tomorrow? After getting the money?” Siegril asked. Zandiel wasn’t quite sure, but it seemed like Siegril had waited until he finished eating to speak up.

“Hm? Oh, I suppose we could take on another request or two. And I will aim for something less dangerous, this time!” Zandiel assured Siegril. “Though… if you cannot put pressure on your leg, then I would rather us stay here after submitting this request.”

Siegril shook his head. “It’s okay. If I’ve gotta stay here, I’ll be fine.”

“But... No one will be here to tend to you, will they?”

“Folze’s here. I can ask him for stuff. Maybe that loud chef, too.” Siegril noted. “Yeah, it’ll be fine. Don’t let me stop you from making money.”

“...If you say so, Siegril.” Zandiel said with a smile. “Now, if we are both done eating, shall I take our plates? Oh, or is there something else you would like?”

Siegril shook his head again. “I’m done. ...Thanks.”

With that, Zandiel made his way through the dining hall and back, spotting a dispirited Leonidas as he returned. 

Apparently, the dessert that he’d wanted them to try was eaten by other guests earlier. Folze had served it earlier than Leonidas had thought, and so he had no idea until now. Though he was dejected, Leonidas promised that he would make more soon enough, and that they would ** _have_ ** to try it next time.

After that, the rest of the night went about as Zandiel expected. He returned to his room, he and Siegril spoke a bit more about what kinds of requests Zandiel would look for tomorrow, and Siegril eventually went to sleep, leaving Zandiel to his own thoughts as he tried to do the same.

“Something within me, he says...” Zandiel thought to himself. “Does the apparition... burn, somehow? And that darkness he spoke of... Just what could that mean? Or entail? ...Oh, I really should have asked for more detail instead of letting him leave so soon!”

The fact that Zandiel didn’t know where Alverion went after that, or whether he would return, was even more concerning. He just had to hope that there was ‘more’ to Alverion’s vision that would have him come back in the morning like he said...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character Appearances/Info:  
https://guildofempyreans.tumblr.com/characters


	20. Chapter 20: To The Dragon's Tree

Ever since coming to Maginia, it was rare for Zandiel to wake up of his own accord. That statement was proving itself once more as he was awakened by the sound of a heavy thud.

Zandiel opened his eyes, blinking as he stared into space. As concerned as he was about the noise, his body was taking some time to catch up. He began contemplating whether this was something he needed to investigate. Was it even from within the inn?

Even now, at whatever time it was, Zandiel could make out the muffled sounds of activity outside. It very well could have come from out there. Still, he reluctantly got himself to sit up and rub his eyes.

“Good morning...” he yawned. Siegril was likely still asleep, but it felt right to say nonetheless. Zandiel looked over to Siegril’s bed, just to check, and saw him lying on the floor.

“Siegril?!”

Siegril’s leg was still somewhat on his bed, but he was mostly sprawled out on his back, in front of his drawer. It sounded as though he were mumbling out a response.

Once Zandiel got out of bed and knelt down next to Siegril, he noticed that Siegril might have still been asleep, despite his mumbling, and that he was sweating. Zandiel placed an arm behind Siegril’s back with the intent to lift him up, but the other’s eyes snapped open.

“Wait...!” Siegril gasped. He blinked, slowly shifting his eyes from side to side, and finally looked up to see Zandiel.

“Oh… You.” he said after what felt like much too long.

Zandiel wasn’t sure what to do in this situation, but judging by Siegril’s state, he had an idea of what had happened. “Y-You are awake. And alright.”

Siegril sat himself up, with Zandiel remaining watchful of him as he did. “Not really _ alright. _”

“S-Sorry. I… My apologies. That was not the best thing for me to say. You had some sort of nightmare, no?”

Siegril looked down, but made no other movement. 

“Do you wish to talk about it? Or… _ anything _ that has been concerning you, for that matter? Not just your dream?” Zandiel wondered. While he hadn’t known Siegril for long, he figured he was the type to keep his emotions hidden when he wanted them to be. What assassin _ wouldn’t _have experience in doing that?

Despite the emotions that Siegril _ had _ been showing thus far, he still felt so distant. Zandiel felt that Siegril had opened up slightly after they had talked about his weapons that night, but there wasn’t much more than that.

“No_ . _” Siegril answered. It was a disappointingly blunt response, but Zandiel couldn’t say that he didn’t expect it.

“Very well. Do you need help getting back into bed?”

Siegril shook his head. “Gonna stay here. And I can get up on my own when I want.”

“...I see. One moment. I will be right back.”

Zandiel stood up and left the room, hastily walking down the hallways that led to the dining hall. Not many people seemed to be awake, with him only noticing two fellow guests on the way.

Once he reached the lobby, however, he spotted Leonidas setting a box down near a group of other boxes and a stack of chairs near the entrance.

“Oh… Leonidas?”

“Hm?” the man in question turned around and stood up. “Leader Ain! Up and about so early? How befitting of a leader!”

“Yes, I suppose. If you will excuse me, I am only here to get some water...” he said. Leonidas was nice, but Zandiel didn’t exactly feel like conversing.

“Understood! There are... containers? Yes, containers in which Folze keeps various beverages in between eating times, if you were unaware! One believes he was told of some optional code one could telepathically convey to dispense them in an... automatic fashion? You may have to consult Folze on such a thing.”

Zandiel nodded and thanked Leonidas. Entering the dining hall, he found that no one was there. He strided across the rows of tables and silently requested a cup of water. He couldn’t help but look on in awe as he watched a cup dislodge itself. The process wasn’t one he could see himself getting used to soon.

Once that was complete, he walked back to his room, offering Leonidas a quick goodbye on the way.

“Sie… Oh.” Once Zandiel opened the door, he saw Siegril leaning against his drawer, looking outside from the window. Zandiel hadn’t thought about the time until now, but it wasn’t all too bright out. Early morning, if he had to guess.

“Hey.” Siegril said, not bothering to turn around.

Zandiel quietly walked over to Siegril and kneeled down next to him. “This is for you.”

Siegril looked over and, after a moment, grabbed the cup.

“Oh. ...Thanks.”

Zandiel nodded and gazed out the window in silence. The area they resided in wasn’t nearly as busy as places near the town square or Expedition HQ. There were only a handful of people roaming around, comparatively.

It was a strangely nostalgic feeling, living in a place like this for the time being. The Baku Inn was an out-of-the-way location, away from the direct paths to anywhere important, from what he could tell. It was generally quiet, and it reminded him of home, somehow.

Zandiel let out a sigh.

“What?” Siegril asked. He was also looking outside, resting his chin on his palm.

“Oh, merely thinking... Are you feeling better? Even if only a little?” Zandiel asked. Siegril nodded with a hum.

“Good. I was quite worried when I saw you on the floor like that...”

“Worried?”

“...Yes? Though at first, I thought you had attempted to get out of bed on your own and fell.” Zandiel admitted.

“Oh.”

The two stayed silent as they looked outside for a while longer, until Zandiel stood up. “Well, I suppose I should get started on the day now.”

“Hm. You’re gonna get our money today, right? Then you’re gonna find easy missions. Is that everything?”

“I believe so, yes. Though, will you be alright on your own?”

“Folze’s here if I want something.” Siegril replied. “Don’t forget to sell the claw from yesterday. And whatever stuff you got from gathering.”

“...Of course.” Zandiel said as he began making his preparations for the morning.

…

“Bring someone with you. Maybe Ylva and Wing.”

“Hm? If they are awake, I suppose. Is there any particular reason?” Zandiel asked, closing his drawer. By now, he was technically ready to leave, but...

“You don’t get it?” Siegril asked, turning around. “You didn’t wanna be targeted, so you changed yourself and started calling yourself Ain, but you’ve just gone back and started making yourself a target again. So watch out.”

Zandiel stopped what he was doing and turned towards Siegril. “What... do you mean?” 

“You’re the leader of a guild that helped find ruins no one knew about. You apparently got to talk to the leader of the expedition-- that princess. Then you helped those annoying guys help the leader find what kind of monster’s in the orchard. And helped kill something like Cernunnos.” he listed off.

“I… Well, yes, but that...”

“There’s probably rumors about Ain, leader of the Empyrean Guild. Small, but there. You’ve been doing a lot. More than most explorers can probably say. That’s probably enough to make them your enemies. If you keep getting ahead of everyone, it’ll get worse, so if you ever think you’re safe--”

“Siegril.” Zandiel said, closing his eyes. “I understand that you are saying this from a place of concern, but that is enough.”

“Enough? You’re not gonna listen?” Siegril wondered. There was genuine curiosity in his voice, instead of any form of contempt that Zandiel was expecting. “I thought you didn’t wanna die?”

“O-Of course not! But with the way you speak, I can only assume you mean for me to view everyone and everything around me with complete distrust. I… I do not believe I am capable of doing so.” Zandiel admitted, though more to himself.

He originally sought out to be that way when he boarded Maginia; staying on guard at all times, not letting anyone near. Becoming callous and distrusting of others. Seeing as things were right now, Zandiel knew that _ that _ plan completely fell through.

He wasn’t actively seeking out attention-- far from it-- but Zandiel just kept finding himself enjoying the company of those he met throughout the expedition, for however long or short.

“I really don’t…” Siegril said, slouching his shoulders. “...get you.” 

“It is not that I am ignoring your advice, Siegril. I know that I must exert at least _ some _ caution, so please, do not worry on that front.”

He felt that Siegril was taking his cynicism too far, but there was some truth in his words. Envy and greed seemed all too natural in a situation like this. Especially with something like treasure on the line, even if no one was aware of what said treasure was.

“...Okay. Good.”

Zandiel nodded. “I shall return soon! Safely, might I add.” he said as he stood up and left their room.

“...Yeah.”

Once Zandiel found himself alone, he ambled through the halls with a certain part of their conversation still lingering in his mind.

“What was going through my mind that time…?” he mumbled to himself.

When he thought of those he had come to know and enjoy the company of, he found Siegril to be the oddest case of them all. Someone that, in any other situation, Zandiel would have stayed as far away from as possible.

Siegril was an assassin, wholly set on killing him without so much as a word back home. And the night they met, Zandiel was under the impression that he was intending to do the same. Knowing that, he had no clue what made him welcome Siegril’s company so readily after they had first met.

Why were kindness and concern some of the first things he showed him? They were under a contract of sorts-- something which Zandiel was unsure if they were still under. With that between them, Zandiel knew Siegril wouldn’t immediately harm him as long as he held up his end of the deal. There was no need to show as much kindness as he did.

“So… why was I so…?”

The more he thought about Siegril, the more it caused a strange feeling to rise in his chest. He wasn’t sure why, but it made him feel short of breath. Zandiel placed a hand on it and drew in a deep breath.

“For goodness’ sake! Ain!”

“A-Alverion?!” Zandiel yelped, turning around. He had walked through the lobby and figured he would leave without a word to anyone else, but Alverion of all people was approaching him with a frown.

“Hmm…! A very good morning to you, Ain!” Alverion said, dropping his frown for a smile. “But what’s got you so unfocused? I’ve called your name a few times.”

“Y-You have? ...So you have! Yes!” Zandiel said, bringing himself to his senses. “My apologies, I was merely thinking of something… miniscule.”

Though once Zandiel truly realized who he was speaking to, he placed a hand on his chin. “Wait, you have returned. Does that mean your…?”

“My vision hasn’t changed, not at all...” Alverion answered, shaking his head with a smile. “I figured something would change at least slightly, but… absolutely nothing. It’s the exact same dark flame.”

“I see. So, does this mean you wish to consider yourself a member of my-- our guild for the time being?”

Alverion nodded. “Isn’t that alright?”

“Well, I do not see why not. Thank you for lending us your strength, Alverion.” Zandiel said, bowing to him. Even if Alverion’s reasoning was imposed on him by some greater force, Zandiel still felt it was right to extend his thanks. “And I will make sure to introduce you to Ylva and Wing soon enough. They are the only guild members of ours that you’ve yet to meet.”

“Wonderful…!” Alverion exclaimed, hovering and slowly spinning in circles. Zandiel chuckled at his enthusiasm. “Now that I’m here, is there anything I can do for you?”

“Hm? Well, I was just about to run a few errands. Would you like to come with me?”

“Sounds nice…!”

The two left the inn and ventured through Maginia, with Zandiel intending to stop by Napier’s Firm first. Unfortunately, he was beginning to realize that he was spotting buildings he didn’t recognize.

“Hmmm? Is something wrong?” Alverion asked, snapping Zandiel out of his worried thoughts. Alverion was hovering backwards, looking at Zandiel with a smile.

“Oh, n-nothing! I believe that… Napier’s Firm should not be too far away. If I can recall the way there.”

Alverion spun forward and placed his feet on the ground. “Well, I’ll leave it to you. I’ve never been, so I wouldn’t know...!”

In the end, the two wandered aimlessly for longer than Zandiel had hoped. He eventually brought himself to ask for directions when they wandered into the town square. After that, they reached the building that eluded them.

“Now, now…” Alverion cooed as he pat an embarrassed Zandiel on the shoulder. “Think of it this way; we’ve spent enough time wandering that by the time we’re done here, Ruto should have our reward with Ethis…!”

“Yes, I suppose we could look at it that way.” Zandiel agreed, though he couldn’t stop his embarrassment-- Alverion’s coddling not helping-- as they entered the firm. While Napier was tending to a different group of customers, she still took a moment to greet them as they entered.

Once she had finished the transactions with the others, Zandiel stepped up to the counter.

“I recognized you as soon as you walked in!” Napier claimed with a smirk. “Now, are you here to buy or sell?”

“We are only selling, thank you.” Zandiel said, taking the minerals they had found, as well as the berserker king’s claw, out of his bag. As Napier calculated each item’s price, Zandiel found his eyes wandering around the shop.

There were so many items on display that Zandiel could feel himself growing interested in. Especially items that pertained to different mythologies, which there were a surprising amount of. And there was still that Tanuki statue he couldn’t afford. He’d eventually like to have one for his and Siegril’s room, but knew that he had to prioritize necessities.

“...Ahem.”

“Hm? O-Oh!” Zandiel realized that Napier had completed their transaction, and was holding out ental for Zandiel to take. Zandiel quickly looked behind him to see Alverion perusing one of the shelves behind the two.

...So much for him saving Zandiel from further embarrassment.

“355 ental is your total.” Napier said, handing it over to him.

“Yes, thank you… My apologies.”

“For new explorers, these many items of interest must be daunting, hm?” Napier wondered with a smirk. “Not to worry! In due time, you’ll be able to purchase to your heart’s content! Hee hee hee...!”

“Right… Thank you again, Napier!” Zandiel said. “Alverion, let us go.”

“Hmm? Already? Well, alright…”

With that, the two left and made their way to Wyvern’s Keep. Fortunately, Zandiel was able to recall the way once they reached the square again. From there, it took much less time to reach the tavern.

As usual, there were small groups entering and leaving with papers in their hands.

“I wonder, are we meant to return the papers we receive?” Zandiel mumbled as he took their request paper out of his bag and entered the tavern.

“I wouldn’t know… I’ve only been here once, with Ruto.” Alverion said as they found two seats at the front counter. “And that was just to get some help after the Berserker King surprised us…!”

“That reminds me, how did you and Ruto come to know each other beforehand?” Zandiel wondered. Taking a quick look around, Zandiel couldn’t see Ethis anywhere, so he figured the two had time to chat.

“Hmm…? Oh, I saw her sitting near one of the fires at base camp one night. She was fretting over a bunch of things in her bag, and one of her papers nearly caught on fire.” Alverion recalled with a grin.

“I caught it for them, and from there, we just… talked. Ruto told me their plans to map out the Lush Woodlands and how they’ve been looking for help, so I offered to help out.” he explained. “I wasn’t up to much, and I figured my vision would make itself known if I just went about my days.” Alverion said, gesturing a hand out to Zandiel. 

“And wouldn’t you know it, deciding to help Ruto that day must have been the key to me finding that flame of yours!”

“That ‘flame’, hm? Alverion, do you happen to know anything more about it? I must admit, it has been weighing on my mind.”

Alverion shook his head with an apologetic smile. “Knowing that it exists somewhere within you is all that I know. Though I’m sure the stars will guide us to the truth if we are worthy of it, one day…”

“...Right.”

That wasn’t quite the answer Zandiel was hoping for, but if Alverion himself had no idea, there wasn’t much more to be said. He just had to assume it had something to do with that apparition of his.

Though the idea of it being associated with a flame brought about a wave of concern. Flames could grow in the blink of an eye. They were unwieldy, and could turn against a person with the slightest alteration. Despite all of that, some could be snuffed out at a moment’s notice.

The sound of something tapping in front of him grabbed Zandiel’s attention. He looked up and saw that Ethis was the one tapping a fingernail on the counter.

“Need a drink?” she asked with a wry smile. “Today’s special isn’t for the faint of heart, just so you know!”

“Er… W-Wait, this early?! No, no thank you!”

“I know, I know… You’re here for finishing that little Brouni’s request, right? She told me you’d probably be here.” Ethis recalled. “I’ll have it for you in a minute. Why don’t you go check out the board while you wait? There’s not much up there right now, but I’m sure there’s something up your alley.”

With that, Ethis left the two to themselves as she went through a door behind the counter. Zandiel stood up and went to the request board, where he noticed considerably less requests compared to the previous time.

“What strange-looking requests…” Alverion murmured. “You know more about this place than me, right? I’ll leave the decision-making to you...!”

“Honestly, I do not know why it is formatted in such a way, but...” Zandiel scanned the available quest titles and rewards, and wound up picking two; _ Resin for Oils _ and _ Fledgling Alchemist. _

“Neither of these sound too daunting, do they?” Zandiel asked, handing the papers over to Alverion. “I must admit, I picked up Ruto’s request without entirely looking over the title...”

Alverion crouched down and eyed each paper for a moment before nodding in acceptance. “They don’t sound dangerous to me, but how do you know what to do?”

“We must give these to Ethis, and then she will tell us what each request is about.” Zandiel explained, guiding Alverion back to their seats. He continued to recite the quest process as they waited, going over the three-day process and how reporting worked here.

By the time Zandiel completed his explanation, Ethis had returned. She gave the tavern a quick look before approaching the two.

“Two this time? Well, first, take this.” Ethis said, holding out a fist. Zandiel opened his hands and a few coins fell into them.

Zandiel took a moment to count them, with the resulting amount being double the listed amount. “T-This is not…! This is too much!”

“That’s what I said! Well, in my own way. She insisted though, saying that you’d better take it all.” Ethis said, shrugging her shoulders.

“If that is the case, then… please extend my deepest thanks to Ruto.” Zandiel requested as he put the coins in his bag. He already felt that the thousand-ental reward was plenty at this point, but to see it doubled went beyond his expectations.

“Well, _ you _ seem happy!” Ethis remarked, taking the papers in front of Zandiel. “I’ll let Ruto know. Now, these two…” Ethis hummed as she read over the titles a number of times, eventually putting one back down. 

“Resin for Oils is simple enough. The requester’s looking for this type of resin called Dragon’s Blood from a Dragon’s Tree to make some oils for their shop. It’s apparently not that easy to get in Tharsis, but out there, it’s found inside the Small Orchard. Apparently, the tree looks the same as any other tree in there, but the resin on a Dragon’s Tree’s got this sorta-red look...” Ethis explained.

“...Anyway, they want you to go to Lemuria’s Small Orchard, find that tree, and get some Dragon’s Blood! The more the merrier! Think you can handle it?”

“Yes, we accept.” Zandiel said. That one sounded simple enough, as Ethis claimed.

“And next… Yeah, this one’s from a skittish little thing. She’s been working to become an alchemist, but she's been having a tough time channeling Mana into those... gauntlet things they like to use. Basically, she’s looking for someone patient and magically inclined to give her advice and help her train!” she explained, pointing at Zandiel.

“This one’s a bit specific. Think anyone in your crew can help an aspiring alchemist?”

“Alchemist, hmmm?” Alverion murmured, pressing a finger against his chin.

Zandiel silently thought it over as well. They’d be helping someone train, which wouldn’t be a problem on its own, but the fact that she used magic made it difficult for Zandiel to so quickly agree. He personally wouldn’t be able to assist on that front.

...But someone like Alverion could. Or perhaps Siegril, and maybe even Kor. While Zandiel had never seen the latter two cast elemental magic, Siegril, at least, seemed to know a thing or two about Mana.

“Sounds fun…!” Alverion said.

“Oh? Would you be willing to assist her, Alverion?”

“Why not? I think the process of channeling Mana differs between people, but I can at least try to help...! Did she say where she wanted to practice?” Alverion asked, looking over to Ethis.

“She said she’ll go wherever the people who take the request decide. She’s putting a lot of faith in whoever wants to help her.”

“There aren’t many places around here to train, are there?” Alverion wondered. “There’s the fields, the woodlands, the orchard…”

“The ruins?” Zandiel said, though he paused once Alverion and Ethis turned their attention to him. “I mean… well, yes, the ruins.”

Ethis crossed her arms. “There’s ruins around here? How come I’ve never heard? ...Or _ has _someone told me? Huh.”

“They are to the north of this island, past a rather tranquil meadow.”

“I’ve heard about that place…! A group of people discovered the place while rescuing a goat from there, I think. And one of them was called... the goat whisperer?”

“Er… Yes. Siegril, Ylva, Wing, and I stumbled upon them while searching for a goat; Bighorn.”

“So _ you _ were the ones…!”

Ethis sighed. “Be right back, someone’s waving me down. You two keep talking.” she said as she left to check on another customer who, as she said, was frantically waving to get her attention.

“Which one of you was the goat whisperer?” Alverion asked.

“...Siegril, I suppose.” Zandiel said, smiling as he recalled some of the goat’s affinity towards Siegril. They’ve yet to meet anyone who recognized Siegril as the ‘goat whisperer’, but Zandiel wondered what his immediate reaction to being called one would be.

Alverion gasped. “Siegril? The one with purple hair and a jacket full of knives? Oh, that’s adorable…!”

“A-Adorable?” Zandiel repeated. “Is that so...?”

He fell silent as he thought it over, but quickly shook his head. “A-Anyway! How have you not been through the ruins, Alverion? How did you get to the second island if not from the Geomagnetic Pole?”

“Hmmm? The ships, of course!”

“...Pardon?”

“Oh, my… Have you not been on Maginia’s ships? There’s a few of them that sail between islands through the day.”

Zandiel slowly shook his head. “I recall Leonidas speaking of ships that belonged to Maginia, but I was under the assumption that they were for private use.”

“Maybe they were at some point, but whenever I’m there, it looks like anyone can get on!” Alverion said. “Whenever you decide to do that Dragon’s Blood quest, maybe you should take a ship to the second island. The dock’s all the way to the south of this island.”

“Very well! I have never been on a ship myself, so… Oh, Ylva has not, either! Well, not one on sea. And I can only assume Siegril has yet to be on one…!” Zandiel quietly listed off with a smile, though he could hear Alverion giggling.

“It’s nice to see you’re so excited, but maybe we’ve gotten too off track. The alchemist’s request…?”

“Oh, o-of course! Well, if you are willing to provide your assistance, then I can accept the quest.”

“Mhmm! We’re better than no help at all!”

With that said, the two waited until Ethis returned, and let her know of their acceptance of the request. Ethis explained that the fledgling alchemist usually came here to wait at around noon, so they would need to come by around then to talk to her.

After confirming everything, Zandiel and Alverion left the Wyvern’s Keep.

Zandiel slowly scanned the area outside. From what he recalled, that was the last thing he needed to, and he got two new requests on top of that. They couldn’t start the one involving the alchemist yet, but they could make plans on the Dragon’s Blood quest.

“Now’s a good time to head back and let everyone know about these new requests, right? That sounds like a very guild-leader thing to do…!” Alverion surmised.

“It does, indeed. Let us return.”

From the Wyvern’s Keep, Zandiel knew the way back to the inn, to his fortune. Once the two entered the lobby, there wasn’t a person in sight.

“You all told me a little about the innkeeper, but… is he ever here? Or do you actually have to summon him?”

Zandiel sighed and crossed his arms. “I am unaware of either.”

“Since I’m a part of your guild, I figured I’d stay here, but who do I--”

Just then, Alverion spun around and blinked. He stayed still with that same expression for a while. Before Zandiel could even ask, Alverion donned that sharp-toothed smile of his. 

“Ahaha…! How interesting this place is…!” he declared, reaching a hand into his pocket.

“...What do you mean?” Zandiel asked as he looked to where Alverion was. Unfortunately, Zandiel saw nothing of note.

“You didn’t hear that lovely voice?”

“Ah.” It had to be Folze, saying something to Alverion, who had pulled a few coins out and was hovering to the counter.

“And I place them here? Right next to this adorable statue?”

Alverion stood in silence, eventually letting out a gasp. “...You _ did?! _ It looks amazing! Have you made any more?” he asked as he placed the coins down and placed a finger on the Baku statue.

Zandiel walked up to Alverion and was surprised to see something dark encroaching upon the coins.

“Er--”

“Oh, I’d love to see them sometime...!”

Alverion continued to converse with Folze as Zandiel looked on in astonishment. By now, the coins were completely surrounded by a dark purple mist. The mist soon dissipated, and once it did, the coins were gone without a trace.

“Thank you...! It’s been great talking with you, Folze…”

Zandiel could feel Alverion nudging his shoulder, and slowly brought himself to attention.

“It seems I’m a new guest! Simple as that…!”

“That is… good. Yes.” Zandiel forced out a quiet laugh, still bewildered by all these new tricks he found himself learning about the inn each day he spent within it.

“Well, I’m off to my room! Folze told me that I can ask for adjustments, so I should see what it’s like to begin with…”

Zandiel waved Alverion goodbye as he glided past him. As Zandiel watched, he realized that he had never been down the hall that Alverion was going. He made a mental note that he should, one day, actually get a proper look at the inn as a whole.

He’d strictly been sticking to the paths from his room to the lobby, or the dining hall. It helped that Ylva and Wing’s room were in the same hall as his. Tenmaar as well, if he were to count him.

Zandiel put those thoughts aside as he walked down the hallway he was used to. Since they needed to discuss the new requests, he figured it would be best to ask Ylva and Wing to meet in his room as soon as they could. As for Ruki and Kor, Zandiel would simply have to give the details to them once they arrived.

Zandiel reached their door and gently placed his hand on it. It was still early, so they could still be asleep for all he knew.

“Hello?” he asked.

“Huh? Someone out there?” Ylva wondered.

“It is Ain. I was wondering if you two would be available to discuss a few requests that Alverion and I picked up this morning in Siegril and I’s room. ...Ah, and, good morning!”

“Right now? Alright, wait just one sec…” she slowly responded, opening the door soon after. She was in her loungewear, and was holding string about as long as herself in her hand.

“Sorry, just been messin’ with my bow. Been a while since I fixed it up ‘er anything.”

“Oh, so that bow from yesterday had already belonged to you?”

“Yep, brought it from home. When I was layin’ in bed yesterday, I kinda started thinkin’ about practicin’ once my head stopped hurtin’. Decided ta go right outside ‘a Maginia n’ practice by the closest tree for a while.” 

“‘s really been a while though, cause I wasn’t hittin’ all that straight! _ Pretty _ sure Wing was laughin’ at me at some point...” Ylva said as she took a step back into her room and threw the string onto the ground.

“Watch out, girl.”

Wing soon stepped out of the room with Ylva.

“Alright, ready! Gonna deal with _ that _ stuff later!” she happily announced as she closed the door.

As the three walked down the hall to Zandiel’s own room, Ylva brought up a question. “Actually, ain’t Alverion that fortune tellin’ guy y’all were helpin’ Ruto with yesterday? What’s he helpin’ you out for now?”

“Oh, well, he has decided to join our guild for the time being.”

“Whaaat?! Fer real?!”

Before Zandiel could affirm himself, he let out a mix of a gasp and a cough as his back was struck by Ylva’s hand. He could feel Wing nudge his leg, as well.

“Lookit you, boss! Gettin’ a strong soundin’ mage ta join us! Heheh!”

“Ah, well…!” Though ‘boss’ still felt like an extravagant title for himself, Zandiel didn’t feel that it was bad by any means. Neither was the ‘leader’ label that Leonidas gave him. Zandiel just had to work to live up to such a title, which he knew was easier said.

Once they reached his door, he opened it to see Siegril sitting on top of the chest at the end of his bed with a plate in his lap.

“Hello, Siegril! Ylva and Wing are... Oh, did Folze get that for you?”

Siegril tilted his head. “I asked Folze for something, then the chef brought this to me. Then he got more when I asked for it. And more. And… yeah, more.”

“Yeesh! Ain wasn’t jokin’ when he said you could freakin’ _ eat _.” Ylva walked over to Siegril and took a seat on the ground near him, with Wing following along. “Alright, what’re those quests about?”

Zandiel sat on the side of his own bed and noticed that they were practically in the same positions as yesterday. He found himself smiling, feeling a strange form of comfort in that as he explained how his and Alverion’s brief morning in town went. 

Siegril’s eyes narrowed when Alverion’s name was initially brought up, but they practically lit up when Zandiel went over how much ental Ruto had given them, drawing out a chuckle from Zandiel as he continued.

“...And those are the requests we have accepted. Nothing too particularly taxing, yes?”

“Yep, those’re pretty good! Guess y’all need a break after yesterday, huh? Heh.”

“So Kampilan’s in our guild now, and he’s gonna help train someone in those ruins for the next few days?” Siegril wondered.

“I am unsure of whether we have decided to train in the ruins or not, but I plan to go with him, of course. As well as any who are willing.”

“What’re you doing until then?” Siegril asked, pointing to the window. “It’s just around 9.”

“I am unsure, but… did Folze inform you of the time, as well?” Zandiel suspected. He felt lost as he looked around the room, seeing as he couldn’t find any sort of clock to tell time with.

Siegril shifted slightly as he pointed towards the window. “Look at the sun.”

“The… I’m sorry?”

“Ooh, wait! You can tell time with the sun, too?!” Ylva wondered with a grin. “What’d someone like you learn for? You ain’t a hunter, so…”

“...The man who raised me taught me how. It’s useful to know what time a target’s gonna be somewhere, sometimes.”

Ylva slowly nodded, then gasped and leaned towards Siegril. “Target? Wait, are you a hunter or not?”

Siegril seemed irritated by Ylva’s query as he looked down at her. “I’m an assassin.”

Ylva’s eyes widened as she caught her own breath and forced out a cough. “Yep. Yep! Right! Forgot ya… used ta do that? Do ya still do that?”

“Dunno. If exploring ends up being easier and making more money, maybe not. Right now, it’s not easier. ...I just need to see if the money’s worth the trouble. If it’s not, guess I’ll go back to killing.”

“...Heh. Right.” Ylva sighed and scratched the back of her head as the room fell silent.

“No one answered my question.” Siegril said. “What’re you guys doing until it’s time to meet the alchemist?”

“Oh, well, I suppose we could... set out to obtain the Dragon’s Blood? Does that sound reasonable?”

Ylva stretched her arms and groaned. “Yep, after I get somethin’ ta eat...!” 

“Oh, right. I’ve yet to eat, as well…” Zandiel realized.

“‘n this Dragon Blood thing ain’t gonna take too long, right? You still got some ‘a those jars we bought the other day?”

Zandiel nodded, opening his drawer and taking one out.

“Alright!” Ylva stood up and snapped her fingers, bringing Wing to attention. “We’re gonna get ready, then. Grab yer armor ‘n stuff, cause a gatherin’ trip ain’t ever just a gatherin’ trip! Expect a fight ‘er two, yanno?”

“Y-Yes. And we will meet in the dining hall once we are prepared, yes?”

“Yep! Later, y’all!” Ylva said, leaving the room with Wing in tow. Once the door closed, Zandiel got to his feet and began taking out his armor.

“The Small Orchard’s the same place with the owl. Don’t do anything stupid.”

“The-- oh, of course...!” Zandiel had nearly forgotten about the Owl Beast in the orchard. “Though _ surely _ someone has taken care of it by now, yes?”

“Dunno.”

“I did not mean that question in a literal-- Oh, nevermind…” Zandiel murmured. “Yes, I will ensure that we exercise caution.”

“Good. Be okay.”

“Be _ okay? _ Er...” Siegril had many direct, or nearly apathetic things he would say, but that one was up there with the strongest of them.

“I meant,” Siegril mumbled. “Be... Be safe, Ain.”

“Oh…” Zandiel could feel himself smiling at the request. “Thank you, Siegril. I will.”

Zandiel finished getting ready as the room fell to a comfortable silence, and bade Siegril a quick goodbye as he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gang's got an official mage now... Team comp's looking real nice, thank you Alverion.  
===  
Character Appearances/Info:  
https://guildofempyreans.tumblr.com/characters


	21. Chapter 21: The Rescue Division

As Zandiel and Ylva ate in the dining hall and reviewed the mission, Ruki and Kor had shown up. While they still hadn’t moved in-- with Kor admitting that they’d been procrastinating-- they let the two know that they’d still show up every morning.

With Siegril’s condition not being that much better, Kor took it upon himself to stay with him. While he wasn’t sure how much more healing he could do, he wanted to give it another try, just in case. On the other hand, Ruki would be going with Zandiel, Ylva, and Wing. 

With everything decided, Ruki picked up Kor and carried him off to Zandiel and Siegril’s room. Zandiel, on the other hand, went with Ylva and Wing to check up on Alverion.

“Huh. Ruki without Kor, Kor without Ruki… don’t that just sound weird?” Ylva asked. 

“True… It feels as though they are practically attached.” Zandiel said as they went down the hallway he saw Alverion float towards yesterday. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but the hallway looked very similar to his room’s hallway, right down to the maroon-tinted doors.

This kind of setup was incredibly normal for an inn, but that was precisely _ why _ he wasn’t expecting it from a place like the Baku Inn. As he looked from side to side, something dawned on him.

“Oh, I’d completely forgotten to ask which room Alverion would be staying in...”

“Uh, whoops.” Ylva said, taking a step forward. “Hey, Folze? Which room’s this Alverion guy in?”

Zandiel remained silent as he waited for a response, but could hear nothing. “Folze?”

“Gotcha! Thanks!” Ylva said a moment later. She looked at Zandiel and pointed down the hallway. “Says he’s in room 19, but also, he ain’t even here right now.”

Zandiel placed a hand on his chin. “I see.” he mumbled. The fact that he couldn’t hear Folze’s voice felt a bit strange to him. It was the same with him and Alverion, yesterday. He honestly didn’t understand how Folze’s telepathy worked. 

“Communication…” Folze’s voice echoed in Zandiel’s mind, startling him. “...with more than one mind at once… is difficult.”

“Oh! H-Hello, Folze! Does this mean that, telepathically, you can only speak with one person at a time?”

“Yes… If it takes a long time for a response… that’s why...”

“I understand. You truly do a lot for this place.” Zandiel said. Everything around here seemed to be run by Folze and Folze alone. Well, before Leonidas entered the picture. Even then, most things seemed to be Folze’s doing.

“Thank you! I do not believe I have said so yet, but the Baku Inn is a lovely place. It reminds me of… well, it is nice.” Zandiel said.

“Thank… me?”

“Oh, I’unno if you can hear me while yer talkin’ ta Ain, or however this mind stuff works, but yeah!” Ylva said, raising a hand up. “This place’s pretty sweet! I like it!”

Folze’s response, or what Zandiel could make of it, was a sort of hesitant laugh. As though he didn’t know how to respond.

“This… doesn’t deserve thanks...” was the last thing that Zandiel could make out before Folze’s presence faded from his mind.

_ “Deserve?” _ Zandiel thought. By then, Folze wasn’t there to respond.

“Well. Alverion ain’t here, so it’s just gonna be the four of us, huh?” Ylva wondered as she turned on her heel and began to walk back the way they came. “Sounds good! ‘s a pretty quick soundin’ quest, so yeah!”

“Four is enough, yes? I recall Flynn saying that this Owl Beast targets groups of less than three.”

“Owl…? Oh! Oh, right! Forgot about that whole owl thing!” Ylva said, causing Zandiel to laugh.

“Truth be told, I only remembered because Siegril told me!” he admitted.

“Aw, good ol’ Sieg! Where’d we be without ‘em, right?”

“I… wonder.”

In the end, it was only Ylva, Wing, and Ruki who went with Zandiel. Siegril didn’t mind Kor staying in their room, though Zandiel initially wondered if it was alright to leave Kor without someone to carry him. To his relief, Folze let Zandiel know that he or Leonidas would be available to help if needed.

The four left the inn and soon got onto Lemurian soil. As they walked along, Zandiel realized that this was their chance to find the dock to the south of the island. He voiced the idea, and was met with agreement from both Ylva and Ruki.

After some time of walking south, Zandiel had finally spotted what seemed to be the edge of the Isle of Origin in the distance, along with a large ship that stuck out.

“Ooh! There it is!” Ylva announced, running forward, with Wing advancing past her. “...Right? I mean, what else could a place with a bunch ‘a ships be?”

Zandiel narrowed his eyes, but couldn’t see much other than the large ship and a few smaller blurs of colors from where they were standing.

“Even so, there is no need to rush, is there?!” Zandiel shouted. He could hear Ruki sigh behind him as the two went to catch up with them. Though, in Ruki’s case, she simply bounded ahead. The distance she covered with each leap was more astonishing than Ylva and Wing’s speed.

In the end, it took Zandiel all he had to keep up with the three, and they quickly reached where the ship was.

“Hahah… ah… y-you are all... quite fast!” Zandiel gasped, holding a hand against his chest as he leaned over. Maybe it was his armor, the fact that he wasn’t used to running this fast, or how hot it was today, but he was already feeling exhausted.

“Aww, thanks!” Ylva said, looking from side to side. “...Huh. Wonder which one takes us to the second island.”

Zandiel raised his head up and took a look around. The area was actually a wharf of sorts, and there were only a few people strolling around outside. There was also a small building near the dock, likely for workers to rest, or for explorers who were waiting for their ship.

Speaking of ships, while Zandiel could see the large one from earlier, there were also a few smaller ones docked nearby. He initially assumed that all the ships here had belonged to Maginia, but some of them seemed highly personalized.

A small one with “Alliance” written on its hull caught Zandiel’s eye, and it wasn’t just because of the bright red ink used to write it, or the giant gold stars painted onto both sides of the word. Maybe it was a coincidence, but Zandiel wondered if the ship belonged to the Alliance Guild.

“Ooooh, this is kinda like the cargo wharf in Tharsis!” Ylva said. “This place ain’t as busy as I was thinkin’ it was gonna be... Oh, hey! ‘s that Scotti?”

“Scotti? Who is that?” Zandiel asked, standing up straight and looking where Ylva was. He figured it was someone she had met before them, like Leonidas, but not far from them stood Biscotti. He was holding a bulky box by its handle in one hand, and a map in the other, with his eyes fixed onto the map.

“Doctor Vulcan? What could he be doing out here?” Zandiel wondered aloud, but by then, Ylva was already approaching him.

“Hey, Doctor Scotti!” Ylva called out, as she raised a hand up. “What’cha doin’ all the way out here?”

Biscotti tensed up slightly, but faced Ylva with a smile. “Oh, Ylva!” he said, sighing as he placed his box down. “Surprised to see me here? Well, I’m surprised to _ be _ here!” 

“Uh… Really?”

“...Not really.”

“...Doctor Vulcan? What brought you here?” Zandiel asked.

“Impatient, are we?” Biscotti claimed with a smile. “Well, have you heard of the Giant’s Ruins? Or the Primitive Jungle? From what I’m understanding, they’re similar labyrinths that were discovered on the second island a few days ago. And in those few days, they’ve both come with their shares of problems.”

“Days? Damn! Guess some people weren’t feelin’ the Lush Woodlands...” Ylva commented. “Oh, ‘n I ain’t ever heard ‘a those places. They from some other place’s labyrinth, too?”

“Etria’s labyrinth.” Zandiel replied. He immediately recognized the Primitive Jungle’s name. They had just defeated Cernunnos, the ruler of that stratum of Etria’s labyrinth, after all.

“...Well, the Primitive Jungle, that is. I’ve no clue what the Giant’s Ruins are, but you say they were similar in appearance, yes?” Zandiel asked, turning to Biscotti, who nodded in response.

Zandiel had read and heard of the many peculiar features of labyrinths, but experiencing them firsthand just made them even more confusing. The mysteries of how labyrinths came to be was one thing, but the monsters were an even stranger occurrence to Zandiel. 

If Cernunnos was in the Lush Woodlands, and the Primitive Jungle was also on the second island, did that mean that Cernunnos somehow traveled between labyrinths? Furthermore, how did a monster as one-of-a-kind as Cernunnos appear in such a far-off land like Lemuria?

“Reports say there’s swarms of monsters in certain areas in the Giant’s Ruins, and people are getting affected by every ailment in the book, no matter which one they go to.” Biscotti explained. “The Rescue Division’s been finding a number of explorers in both, so for now, they’ve set up a makeshift infirmary at base camp with some of our medics.” 

“It’s better than running back to Redray at this point, given how many are being affected. So, I’m on my way to deliver more supplies.” Biscotti said, stretching his arms up with a sigh. “...And here I thought we’d be able to take a little break after handling the Owl Beast...! My humble Redray’s being tested, for sure.”

“Wait, _ handlin’ _the Owl Beast? ...Someone already got it?!”

Biscotti put his arms down. “That’s right! I helped take it down with Luxes, Uriel, and a few guards.”

Ylva’s shoulders sagged. “Ya _ what?! _ Aw…”

“You certainly are busy, Biscotti…” Zandiel noted.

“That I am! The Owl Beast was a great way to let off some steam, though~!” he said. 

“I went with them since I’m on a… a tiny break from Redray.” Biscotti trailed off with a smile, soon clearing his throat. “Anyway, it was prowling around the upper area of the orchard. According to Luxes, it was exhibiting some very territorial behavior.”

“We weren’t able to find what it was guarding, since we had to leave so soon after defeating it, but... I’m sure Luxes is planning to foolishly investigate that part by himself.” Biscotti said, pressing a finger against the bridge of his nose. “I expect him to miraculously drag his bloodied self out of trouble and into our doors, once more…”

Suddenly, a bell rang out, startling Zandiel. It rang out two more times, and once the ringing subsided, a voice called out from one of the nearby ships. It was primarily black in color and had a more sleek design compared to most of the other ships. There was also a symbol on its side that Zandiel didn’t recognize.

“Final call for Isle of Solitude!”

“Final?! Oh, alright, alright...!” Biscotti murmured as he adjusted his belongings.

“Isle of Solitude? Ah, that is where we must go, as well!”

“Lovely! I could use the extra sets of hands, so let’s go together~!” Biscotti said as he ran past them.

“Ah-- Doctor Vulcan!” Zandiel said, reaching a hand out in Biscotti’s general direction. “...Gone already. He is quite fast.”

“Alright, let’s go!” Ylva cheered, running off in the same direction along with Wing.

“Yes, yes, just…!” Zandiel said, letting out a sigh as Ruki patted his shoulder a few times before hopping ahead.

Zandiel could feel himself smiling as he watched the four run off. “You all have no shortage of energy, do you?” he murmured as he hurried his way to the ship as well. 

Once he had boarded it with everyone else, Biscotti asked what they were going to the second island for, since they didn’t seem to know about the existence of Lemuria’s Primitive Jungle until now. Ylva gladly took the mantle in explaining their simple quest to find the Dragon’s Tree.

“A~ha! I knew our goals were aligned!” Biscotti claimed as he wagged his finger. “Once I drop this stuff off and do what I can at base camp, I was going to get some Small Flowers from the orchard next, but…”

Biscotti then tilted his head to the side and looked away from the guild.

“...If a friendly little guild wanted to help me gather some flowers-- ahem-- a friendly little guild that has, say, a kindly storybook prince in it who seems to be the type to help others out of the kindness of his heart, well…?” Biscotti trailed off, swaying from side to side with an innocent smile on his face. “I couldn’t think of anything better~!”

“Damn, you ain’t subtle! Hah!”

Zandiel sighed as Ylva continued laughing. He felt something touch his shoulder, and looked behind him to see Ruki looking back at him. She pointed to Biscotti, then to Zandiel, and lastly, tilted her head.

“Are you wondering if I… know him?” Zandiel asked. Ruki shook her head.

“Apologies…” Zandiel said, finally feeling the impact of Kor not being around. Ruki held up a finger before crouching down and rifling through her bag. She soon pulled out a piece of paper, along with a writing utensil.

Zandiel sat down next to Ruki, surprised that he hadn’t considered writing as a viable form of communication between the two until now. As Ruki wrote down on the paper, Zandiel could hear Ylva and Biscotti conversing about something. He didn’t think of tuning in until he heard Biscotti laughing.

“No, no! Yes, he’s constantly at Redray, even if he doesn’t have any injuries, and he always wants to talk to me for some reason, but he’s not actually working for us. Honestly, I’m not sure _ what _ his goal is...”

“...but now that I say it out loud, do I have a hanger-on on my hands?” Biscotti wondered with a smile. “Or is it _ Flynn _ ? He _ does _ seem to run into Luxes a lot, even outside the hospital…”

“Nah, ‘s definitely you. ...I think.” Ylva said. “Man was gushin’ about you back at the camp.”

“_ Really? _ If he thinks so highly of me, then maybe he should listen when I tell him to cut that reckless behavior of his out!” Biscotti said.

Just then, Zandiel felt something tap his shoulder. He turned around and saw a piece of paper in front of his face.

“Can we go to base camp with the doctor before we get the dragon blood?

This sounds like its pretty bad so I wanna see if I can help. Wait I mean us. Can we help?” it read.

“Oh, of course!” Zandiel answered, causing Ruki to put down the paper with a smile. “Yes, those incidents certainly are concerning, and this is not the first time I have heard of the Primitive Jungle’s dangers. I’ve heard of many adventurers journeys, well, _ ending _in that labyrinth. The one within Etria, that is.”

In the stories that involved the conquering of Etria’s labyrinth all those years ago, there were many that detailed just how grueling its second stratum was in particular. It was the first true challenge to those who explored it.

If the Primitive Jungle in Lemuria was similar to the one in Etria, then this wasn’t going to be an easy labyrinth for adventurers to overcome.

“Doctor Vulcan?” Zandiel asked. “Do you mind if we assist you at base camp, as well?”

“Of course! Oh, I knew you were kind, like an angel~!” Biscotti said.

“A-Actually, Ruki was the one to suggest that…!” he clarified, gesturing to her. “She is an apothecary, you see, so…”

“Ruki, hm?” Biscotti crouched down to meet eyes with Ruki. “Hee-hee~! Does the Empyrean guild just so happen to attract sweethearts?”

Ruki blinked and slowly pointed to herself. Biscotti silently nodded, and Ruki’s ears drooped down in front of her face.

“There’s no need to be shy about it, right? What’s wrong with being a guild of sweethearts? Thank you, really!”

One of Ruki’s ears rose slightly, and she nodded with a crooked smile.

Just then, the ship’s bell rang out, followed by a horn. Both startled Zandiel again as he found himself nearly falling backwards. He looked around to see that a few more people had boarded the ship-- none that he recognized-- and that a Maginian guard was the one ringing the bell.

It dawned on him that this ship was one that belonged to Maginia, which explained its more regal design. That likely also explained what the symbol was on the side of the ship.

“Oh, good, we’re finally leaving!” Biscotti said. “Ruki? I’d like to talk more about what you’ve made as an apothecary once we get going, if that’s alright. Maybe there’s something we can use that you’ve got on you right now. Or something we can make…? I’ve got a few materials lying around.”

Ruki nodded, and the two became enthusiastic about the topic as the ship departed into the seas of Lemuria.

… … ...

Due to how short these ship rides between islands were meant to be, the access into its interior was restricted. Ruki and Biscotti were allowed in, due to their need to sort out their medical supplies.

Zandiel, on the other hand, found himself leaning on the rail and looking out to the sea. Further out, there were a few small islands besides the larger ones that made up Lemuria, but Zandiel couldn’t make out what was on said islands.

As he contemplated what the islands could possibly hold, he felt someone tap against his shoulder.

“‘Sup, Ain?”

“Oh. Hello, Ylva.” Zandiel said, turning around to see Ylva with a beaming smile. “What has you so happy?”

“This whole thing! The sea! Yanno, I think I saw somethin’ like a dolphin jumpin’ around on my way back here!” Ylva said.

“Oh, how did it go? I was surprised to see how negatively she responded to the ship once it started moving…”

“Yeah… I’unno what I was expectin’. I guess she really ain’t a fan of _ any _ type ‘a travel other than on foot. At least she’s inside with Scotti ‘n Ruki now. Hopefully that’ll make ‘er a lil’ less scared.”

Ylva looked back out at sea, with the smile she had returning to her face. “...Man, I know it’s kinda weird ta be so excited about a damn ship ride when we’re supposed ta be out explorin’ all kinds ‘a places, but like… yanno?”

“Do I know… what?”

“Wha-- yanno, yanno!” Ylva repeated, stretching her hand out towards the water. “I mean, ain’t you excited about all ‘a this, too? You ain’t ever been on a ship either, have ya?”

“Ah, now I understand…” Zandiel said, turning towards the sea. “Hm… I am interested in the islands that we’ve come across, but the ride itself is… well, it is unexpectedly relaxing. ...N-Not to say that I am desiring danger, but I suppose the issue is that I am comparing our ride to Leonidas’.”

“Oh, yep, definitely. This ain’t nothin’ like what Lee does. But I mean, that was his own ship. Er, boat. He got ta go wherever he wanted, whenever he wanted...”

Ylva then placed her hands on the rail and leaned forward. “...’n that’s why I’m thinkin’--”

“C-Careful, Ylva…!” Zandiel said, realizing that Ylva was leaning so far forward that her legs were suspended in mid-air.

“I am, I am! Heheh!” Ylva said, pushing herself back so that her feet were back on the deck. “See?”

“Yes, I see...” Zandiel sighed, though he was smiling.

“Anyway, I was thinkin’, once we kinda get used ta explorin’ some ‘a the main stuff in Lemuria, we could maybe get our own boat? Ship? Ooh, make one ourselves?!”

“...Well! You certainly think of things quickly, Ylva! From never being on a ship, to suddenly wanting one?”

“Heeey…!” Ylva said, crossing her arms with a smile. “Didn’t ya hear me? I ain’t sayin’ we need one right now! Just... one day. Maybe. These islands we’ve been passin’ by have me all curious ‘n stuff!”

Zandiel looked back out to the sea. “Myself as well. Having our own boat or ship would be beneficial to our funds as well, would it not? I recall Leonidas explaining how he made a profit selling the fish and other items he caught on sea…”

“Yep! Between gatherin’, fishin’, ‘n doin’ quests at Ethis’ place, we’re gonna be makin’ money real fast!”

“...And by the sounds of it, tiring ourselves out to where we will be unable to actually explore...” Zandiel said. He knew that Ylva didn’t mean for them to spread themselves thin with all of these potential ways to make money, but that was going to be a lot to keep up with.

“Like I said, not now, Ain! C’mon...!”

“R-Right.”

“See, I’m thinkin’ once our guild gets big enough to where we can split people up, yanno?” Ylva said, pointing forward.

“Y’all three? Grab our ship ‘n go check out this island! Y’all five? Go ‘n scout out the new labyrinth! Yall other five? Map out the rest ‘a that one labyrinth we didn’t finish mappin’! Y’all two? Go check the Wyvern’s Keep fer quests!” she listed, pointing in different directions as she did so with a smile. “Somethin’ like that!”

“Ah, I had not thought of allocating guild members in that way until now.” Zandiel said. “Though I wonder just how many guild members we should have. Our current guild size would make doing all of those activities consistently practically impossible.”

Ylva shrugged her shoulders. “Yer the boss, so ‘s all you. If it ends up bein’ just the seven of us-- seven-’n-a-half with Tenmaar-- then that’s cool! Like ya said, it’ll take longer ta get goin’, but we’ll all be a lil’ bit closer. Also, we won’t have ta spend as much ‘a the money we actually make.”

Ylva took a step back and stretched her arms out. “...but if ya get the full thirty that that Mueller guy was talkin’ about when he gave ya that paper, that’s gonna be cool, too! Damn…! What if ya go past thirty?!”

“Thirty already sounds quite overwhelming, so let us _ not _ think of anywhere past that! Especially not now...!”

“Hah! Yeah, yer all new at this, so I don’t think havin’ that many’s gonna be good for ya. But if ya DO get that many, that’s what ya got me ‘n Sieg for!”

“Hm? For what?”

“Ain’t we like, yer vice-leaders? We’ll help ya take care of it!”

“Vice-leaders…?” Zandiel repeated. He had never considered the thought until now, but that put a part of his mind at ease. Like Ylva said, he was new at all of this. He honestly had no idea how to lead a guild, of all things. Explorers from all different walks of life, with different motivations and goals in life…

He’d learned how to manage and lead a kingdom, but the people of one’s guild were nothing like those of a kingdom, in his eyes.

“Yeah, kinda sounds weird... There’s usually only one vice-leader, but I feel like I’m a vice-leader since I was there when we were makin’ the guild ‘n all, but Sieg’s also a vice-leader ‘cause... ya met ‘em first? I’unno! Feels weird _ not _ ta call ‘em one.” Ylva explained.

“I would be glad to have you both as vice-leaders!” Zandiel said, placing a hand on his chest. “In all honesty, it is a relief to know that I will not be alone in the management of our guild…!”

Sure, Siegril wasn’t there to personally confirm his role as a vice-leader, but he practically was one.

“Aw, really? Sweet!” Ylva said, raising her arms up with a grin. “Heheh…! Won’t let’cha down, boss!”

“Thank you, Ylva! I will... do my best to not disappoint, as well.”

Within minutes, the next island’s wharf was in sight. Biscotti and Ruki had left the building’s interior, having gotten all of their items prepared and notes exchanged. Wing stayed inside until the ship had stopped at the dock. Once the ship’s bell rang and one of the guards announced their arrival, Wing bolted off the ship.

Zandiel got off the ship and noticed that the wharf on this island was busier. By the looks of it, it was still under construction. There were a number of tools and boxes laying around, and the building near this island’s dock didn’t seem to have its roofing complete. There were guards, civilians, and even a few explorers working around the wharf.

“I’ve never seen such a restless wolf…!” Biscotti said, stepping off of the ship. “Aren’t they usually so calm and composed? Wing really reminds me of... an adorable little dog!”

Ylva laughed at Biscotti’s observation. “Well, kinda happens when her best bud was the house’s dog!”

“Aha! _ That _ makes sense…!” Biscotti said, striding ahead. “Well, let’s get going! I’m sure Flynn will be able to find something for you all to do~!”

“Yeah! Let’s go!” Ylva said, snapping her fingers to alert Wing. “Alright, girl! C’mon! We’re goin’ ta base camp! No more boat rides!”

Ylva turned towards Zandiel. “Hey, if it ain’t too much trouble, can we, uh, take the pole back ta…?”

Zandiel nodded. “I would say that the pole was quicker than the ship, anyway. Just that the pole requires more walking, of course.”

“Pole?” Biscotti wondered.

As they ventured through a small forest on the way to base camp, Ylva and Zandiel talked about the Geomagnetic Pole on the first island.

“...But I guess takin’ the ship’s better fer people who ain’t used ta fightin’. There’s some monsters in those ruins, so, yeah. Not as safe.”

“Don’t you worry about me~! That sounds like it cuts down on travel time, and I’ve got a few tricks up my sleeve to handle monsters, you know? ...Though I’m not planning on leaving the hospital _ that _ much. That’s what the Rescue Division’s for.”

“Rescue Division… I’ve heard Flynn speak of it, but what exactly is the Rescue Division?” Zandiel asked.

“Oh, just something I made just for Redray. There’s a lot of adventurers who get hurt out in the field, but sometimes, they aren’t able to make it back to town on their own, or in time. It happened quite a lot in Armoroad.” Biscotti recalled, his usual smile leaving his face.

“When I was still new to working in an actual medical setting, I’d always want to go out there and try to find adventurers inside the labyrinths. Try to heal them and take them back to town.”

“When I brought the idea up to my superiors, they weren’t too keen on it. They said that if medics like me went into the labyrinths or seas trying to rescue someone, and ended up getting hurt ourselves, then who’d be there to help the explorers we wanted to help in the first place?”

“Yeah, sounds like a real problem.” Ylva said. “Besides the explorers, who’s gonna help the medic once the medic’s down?”

“Mhmm… They pretty much told me to just let the explorers handle themselves. There’s plenty of explorers out there who’d lend those in trouble a helping hand, they said. We couldn’t just butt in and become explorers ourselves, they said… Of course I knew that, I wasn’t an idiot! ...I just... wanted to help a bit more directly.”

Biscotti adjusted his glasses with a slight smile. “...Well, that’s why the Redray Rescue Division was made. It’s going to be primarily made up of explorers and field medics. They’ll go into labyrinths, help explorers in need, and if their wounds are too grievous for on-the-spot recovery, the rescuers will carry them straight to Redray.”

Biscotti chuckled. “...That’s the plan, anyway! The only issue is that, so far, the Rescue Division’s only made up of Flynn, Uriel, and two others. And Uriel’s not even a full-time member of the Rescue Division. After we deal with this jungle, Jaune and I plan to look into ways to find more potential members.”

“The Rescue Division sounds like a wonderful way to help others, Doctor Vulcan!” Zandiel said. “It gladdens me to hear that your idea from all those years ago has come to fruition. I hope it is successful!”

“Aww, you’re so sweet… I guess we’ll really have to do our best, just for you, Ain~!”

“F-For me?! T-There is no need to… P-Please do not dedicate yourselves to pleasing me...!”

Zandiel could hear Ruki snickering next to him, which only made him feel more embarrassed.

“Oh, I’m only teasing! ...Or am I?” Biscotti said. “Our goal _ is _ to do our best to help explorers. Or adventurers. Whatever you call yourselves. Anyway, that technically includes you, doesn’t it, Ain?”

Zandiel let the words sink in and slowly nodded. “I suppose when you put it that way…”

“Hey! Base camp’s right over there!” Ylva said, drawing everyone’s attention to her. She was ahead with Wing, who barked and turned back towards everyone else.

“Finally…! Ready, Ruki?” Biscotti asked. “Put together, we’ve got a good amount of basic concoctions to hand out, but I’ll be counting on you if we need anything more effective down the line!”

Ruki gave Biscotti a determined look. “Hm!”

As they reached base camp, Zandiel noticed just how tense the area felt. There weren’t many people casually sitting around, but there were a lot moving around. Some frantically, some less so, but they all seemed uneasy to some degree. Most were medics, but there was an explorer here or there.

Biscotti surveyed the area, his expression becoming tense as well. “Where could Flynn...?”

“D-Doctor!” someone called out. A medic was running towards Biscotti, clearly out of breath.

“Yes?”

“S-Sorry, but we need you in one of the cabins! It’s an emergency!”

Biscotti hesitantly shifted the box in his hand, as though he wanted to address it, but nodded. He turned around to face the rest of the team.

“Please find Flynn and give this to him.” he requested, holding the box out. Ruki quickly stepped forward and grabbed it before anyone could voice their thoughts, though they would have agreed.

“Let’s go.” Biscotti said, turning back to the medic and running ahead with them, but not before offering a quick ‘thank you’ to the Empyrean Guild.

“Hoo... This is soundin’ pretty bad.” Ylva said. Wing whined and took a step forward.

“Yeah… ‘n I ain’t seein’ Flynn anywhere out here. Guess we should go ‘n ask if anyone ‘round here knows where he is.”

“Yes. Let us go!” Zandiel said. With urgency in the air, the four began their search for Flynn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I feel like some adventurers in EOX just skipped the Lush Woodlands.  
Maybe they'd skip the Primitive Jungle too. In that case, doesn't that make it sound like they can skip every dungeon if they wanted? Just go straight to Island 4?
> 
> Well... There will be an answer to that soon enough.  
===  
Character Appearances/Info:  
https://guildofempyreans.tumblr.com/characters


	22. Chapter 22: The Doctors' Assistants

The guild scoured through base camp and asked any adventurers they came across who weren’t preoccupied, but none that they spoke to had seen Flynn. The situation was feeling more and more dire, until they stumbled across a familiar face.

“Ah-- Uriel!” Zandiel called out. Uriel had just exited a cabin that stood atop a small hill. It was one of the larger cabins Zandiel had seen around base camp.

“Oh. Empyrean Guild. Hello.” Uriel said, gliding towards the guild.

“Yes, hello. Have you seen Flynn, by chance? We have been searching for some time, and yet…”

“Flynn left for the Primitive Jungle a few hours ago. He should return before long. Why do you need him?”

Zandiel stepped aside to present the box that Ruki was holding. “Doctor Vulcan wished for us to deliver this to Flynn, but…”

“Those must be the supplies that we requested Doctor Biscotti to bring.” Uriel said. “Thank you, Empyrean Guild. I will take care of things from here.”

“Really?” Ylva asked, taking a step forward. “Hey, we can help too! ...Well, uh, if it’s actually somethin’ we can help with. What’s in that box anyway?”

Uriel gave each of the three a glance-- as well as Wing, who tilted her head when Uriel looked at her.

“Open the box.” Uriel requested. “I do not know if the supplies are in their own kits, or if we need to sort them out ourselves.”

Ruki sat on the ground and did as instructed. Inside, there were a few stacks of small medical kits on one end, and separate supplies on the other end. Uriel grabbed one of the kits and opened it, revealing that it had its own set of supplies within it.

“Oh. He has done both.” Uriel said, closing the kit and handing it to Ruki. She then reached her hand into the box, pulled out a kit, and held it out. Ylva grabbed it, and Uriel repeated the process, with Zandiel grabbing the next one.

“Since you are all willing to help, you will all take a number of these and deliver them to the medics around base camp. They are mostly inside the cabins, but there are a few inside of the tents.” she instructed, handing kit after kit out in rapid succession. “None of them should be working outside. It is too hot. If they are working outside, tell them that they are not allowed.”

“U-Understood.” Zandiel said. Soon, each of the three had a couple of medical kits in their hands. Uriel closed the box and grabbed it by the handle. 

“Ain will go north, Ylva and Wing will go west, and Ruki will go south. I will organize and distribute the rest of the supplies east. Return to this building when you are done.” Uriel said, pointing to the cabin that she had come from.

“Gotcha!” Ylva said, raising one of her arms. “Alright, team, let’s get deliverin’!”

“Right!”

Once everyone split off in their designated areas, Zandiel walked ahead and took a quick look around his area. There were two cabins and four tents that he could see.

“Hm. Is it just me, or does this place feel less like a camp and more like a… village of sorts?” he mumbled before making his way to the nearest tent. Once he was there, he called to see if anyone was within. A medic slowly opened the tent and poked their head out. They appeared younger than Zandiel had expected for a full-fledged medic.

“Y-Yeah...?” they asked, looking up at Zandiel. “Oh, hey! Those are…!”

“Er-- Yes here you are!” Zandiel said, reaching his arm out so that the medic could grab one of the kits.

“I was told we’d be getting more supplies, but I didn’t think it’d be this soon... Thank you!”

“Of course!” Zandiel smiled as the medic took the box and went back into the tent with a ‘goodbye’.

The process went about the same throughout the rest of the tents, as well as the first cabin. He then opened the door into the second cabin...

“Hello?” Zandiel said.

“What?” Someone asked. Zandiel looked up to see a medic who was tending to someone in a bed. They looked behind them and their eyes widened a fraction once they saw Zandiel. “Uh, hey. Did you need something? Listen, I’m a bit...”

“I am delivering supplies to the medics working here at Doctor Vulcan’s behest.”

“Doctor… Vulcan?” They repeated. “Oh, right! That guy from the other hospital. Bring the stuff over here.”

Zandiel nodded and walked over to the bed, where he saw a familiar white-haired Therian sleeping within it, and a black hawk perched on the headboard. The hawk had bandages wrapped around one of its wings, and it appeared fretful as it switched between poking at the bandages, and looking down at the Therian, not even paying attention to Zandiel.

“Wait, that’s...” Zandiel murmured.

“Do you know her?” the medic asked, grabbing the kit from Zandiel.

“Hardly, but I have seen her before. Well, once.” Zandiel said as he looked on in worry. The Therian-- Gaile-- clearly wasn’t having a peaceful rest by her pained look. “What happened to her?”

“The jungle. Flynn saw this girl and her hawk unconscious in this… ‘big, empty room’, apparently.” the medic said as they opened the kit. 

“We aren’t sure if they ran away, or if...  _ something _ happened to them, but Flynn couldn’t find the rest of her guildmates. None of us back here have seen any of them, either. There’s a chance they could be alive, hiding somewhere inside the labyrinth...”

The medic then let out a sigh. “It’s strange, though. Flynn said that he found some weapons and pieces of armor flung around the room. Some were even hanging from a tree or two. Like they… fell up there, or something.”

“That is strange, indeed.” Zandiel concurred. “What could have scattered their belongings in such a way…?”

As he thought back on what he knew of the Primitive Jungle, he couldn’t recall anything like this. The more intelligent monsters could potentially grab an adventurer’s belongings and throw them, of course, but this seemed different.

“Whatever happened to the rest of her guild, we’re hoping Flynn can find out.” the medic said, turning back to Gaile. “You’re clearly an adventurer, so if you’re planning to go into the jungle, better be mindful. Prioritize protection against poison and paralysis, above anything else. Pretty sure a few shops in Maginia’s northern district started selling protection against them.”

“Thank you. I will keep that in mind.” Zandiel said. He had a few of the items that Biscotti gave the guild for helping Flynn, so they were at least somewhat prepared for when they wanted to go to the jungle. “I… suppose I should leave you be, now. Goodbye.”

“Thanks for the stuff, by the way.”

“Of course! I hope that your work goes smoothly.” Zandiel said as he left. He took a quick look around and, having nothing left in his hands, headed back to the cabin that Uriel instructed him to return to.

Entering the cabin, he saw that there were a few tables lined up, with a mix of adventurers and medics eating at them. Zandiel eventually spotted Uriel, who was sitting by herself in the corner, and sorting out the contents from Biscotti’s box on the table.

“Hello, Uriel.” Zandiel said as he approached her. Uriel turned her head towards him and nodded, albeit stiffly.

“I finished delivering the supplies for the area I was assigned, but is something the matter?” he asked.

“It... is…” Uriel’s eyes shifted over to the side. Zandiel looked in the same direction, and saw a few explorers, as expected. They were simply eating and chatting at the tables. Some with smiles on their faces, some appearing a bit less joyous. Overall, it was nothing terribly noteworthy. 

“...Nothing. You and your guildmates will get something to eat and take a break here.” Uriel said, returning Zandiel’s attention to her. Now, she was simply looking ahead. She always donned a nonplussed expression, but this one took it to a new level. It was as though she were staring into space.

“Uriel?”

“Thank you for your help. Eat.”

“I… Very well. I will return soon.” Zandiel said, going ahead to grab some food. He wasn’t too hungry, considering the breakfast Leonidas made this morning, but he could do with something small. He piled nothing but blueberries into a bowl and returned to sit next to Uriel.

“You do not have to sit here, Ain. There is... better company, and I will be leaving soon, anyway.”

“Oh, well…” Zandiel looked behind him for a moment, and turned back to Uriel. “It feels somewhat strange to just sit myself down next to people I’ve yet to meet, no?”

“From my understanding, mingling with strangers is exactly what explorers are supposed to do.”

Zandiel looked back one more time. “Still, I believe I would prefer to sit here, if that is alright?”

Uriel paused before responding. “That is... ‘alright’.” Uriel sorted out the contents of the box in silence for a few more minutes, and eventually closed it.

“Thank you for sitting… here. Goodbye.” she said as she stood up. 

“Oh?” Zandiel voiced. “Are you not getting anything to eat? Or have you already…?”

“It is better that I let the species required to eat do so.” Uriel made clear. “Now, I have nothing left to request for your guild, so you are free to resume what plans you had.”

Zandiel nodded, though he felt too worried about the overall situation to simply return to his guild activities so soon.

“Thank you... again.” Uriel said before gliding past him. Zandiel watched as she slowly left, and resumed eating in silence. Soon, Ylva and Wing entered the cabin, eventually followed by Ruki. Once the three sat down with their own food, Zandiel told them what Uriel had just said.

“So we’re done, huh? Feels kinda weird leavin’ it like this, but there ain’t much else we can do. I mean, besides gettin’ those flowers fer Scotti.”

Ruki slid a piece of paper towards them that read  _ “We’ll get doc’s flowers, our dragon blood, and then go from there? Maybe go home?” _

“Yes, though I can’t help but think about this whole... Primitive Jungle situation. Something is odd about it.” Zandiel said. “I know about a good amount of what is within Etria’s Primitive Jungle, but when I was speaking with one of the medics I delivered the supplies to, they told me that...”

Zandiel went on to retell what the medic had said, from the type of room Flynn had found the guild in, to how Gaile was the only one there, to the scattered equipment.

“...but  _ here _ is the problem; I do not believe I have heard of any such experience in Etria’s Primitive Jungle!” Zandiel claimed. “None of the monsters there ever seemed to take interest in an explorer’s equipment. Not enough to throw them, and certainly not enough to take them in the first place! Beyond that… Well, beyond that...”

He placed a hand on his chin and closed his eyes, trying to sort out his thoughts. He knew of most of the monsters that resided within the Primitive Jungle by memory, but none he could recall were known to exhibit that sort of behavior.

“The only monsters capable of even  _ grabbing _ with hands in the first place would be... the Giant Sloth, Cernunnos itself, and perhaps the scorpions. The vine monsters could technically grab with their mouths, I suppose, but I doubt that they would. ...And now that I think of it, the scorpions are much too cunning to simply snatch an adventurer’s weapon with its claws. They would rather attack from the shadows...”

Zandiel found himself more confused as he mumbled about more monsters and possibilities, until Ylva smacked her hand on the table, startling both him and Wing, the latter of which was lying down under the table until then.

“Alright, wait a-- wait just a sec!” Ylva exclaimed. “Ain, how the hell do ya know so much about this place? I know ya like, lived around there, but yer sittin’ here rememberin’ all these things off the top ‘a yer head!”

Ruki tapped on the table, showing that she wrote  _ “For someone whos never been in a labyrinth til now, you know a lot of monster stuff.” _

“Oh? Well, there  _ are  _ many tales told about adventurers’ journeys through Etria’s labyrinth while it was still being uncovered. It was a rather infamous labyrinth in its time, after all. And...”

Zandiel hesitated before resuming. “Well… My… not-so-distant ancestor was involved in the complete uncovering of Etria’s labyrinth, so…”

“Wait, what?!” Ylva asked in awe, even going so far as to lean forward.

“N-Now, I would not say that I have  _ every _ labyrinth’s details memorized, but because of her stories that she passed down, I... had a tendency to look up information about Etria’s labyrinths. Extensively so, as a child.” 

“And I... may have occasionally envisioned myself in those labyrinths, as an explorer… Like her.  _ On occasion. _ ” Zandiel clarified, sheepishly tugging at his cape. He was suddenly recalling how vividly he used to imagine himself as an explorer back then; creeping around the castle halls and the outside garden like they were labyrinths.

He even ventured to the outside town on occasion, but never for long. That was either due to his own fear, or due to someone-- usually one of his father’s retainers-- spotting him and taking him back to his room.

“So  _ that’s _ why yer here!” Ylva surmised with a grin. “Got yer ancestor’s labyrinth conquerin’ blood in ya! I’ve been wonderin’ what brought a guy like you ‘round here!”

“You have?”

“Uh, yeah?” Ylva answered, tilting her head and pointing at Zandiel. “‘Specially since ya came here alone. Don’t y’all royal types usually have guards ‘n stuff?”

“Well… I have never had a ‘personal’ retainer or anything of the sort, so...” Zandiel murmured. The topic shifting to where he came from and why he was here was starting to make him anxious.

“Y’ain’t? But ain’t that… Actually, I’unno if that’s normal or not, but still! Wouldn’t they wanna send  _ someone _ here with ya? Yer the damn  _ prince,  _ ain’t ya?!”

“Ylva, not so loud…!” Zandiel requested, putting his hands together with a sigh. “I-- perhaps I should have said this  _ earlier, _ but  _ please  _ do not speak of my status so openly…!”

“Huh? Oh, alright. Gotcha.” Ylva said, leaning forward and lowering her voice. “Well, anyway, yer pretty damn gutsy fer comin’ here all by yerself.”

“Gutsy...? Hm.” Zandiel said. That was the last term he would use to describe what brought him here. 

“Now, while you could say I am here with the intent to explore like she once did, I am in no rush to be ‘the first to conquer the labyrinth’ like her. I do not wish for our guild to brazenly rush through the labyrinths in order to reach Yggdrasil, or find the treasure, or anything of the sort. I plan for us to simply explore at our own pace.”

“Gotcha! So we’re gonna be like one ‘a them wanderin’ guilds! Yeah!” Ylva said, her volume returning to normal as she leaned away and went back to her food.

“Wandering?” Zandiel asked, giving Ylva a quizzical look. When she noticed, she set her food down with an awkward smile. “...Y’all know what I mean, right? We’re just kinda goin’ off on our own ‘n stuff, right? Do what we want, don’t care what the officials’re up to or anything... Yeah! Those kinds ‘a guilds always seem fun as hell!”

“Is  _ that _ the kind of guild we are?” Zandiel wondered, though more to himself. “I wonder if Lady Persephone would mind. I believe the point of this expedition is to assist in finding some sort of treasure, after all…”

Ylva shrugged her shoulders. “Eh. Half these people probably ain’t doin’ anything ta help Persephone anyway. I know she wasn’t expectin’ everyone here ta do the same thing.”

Ruki tapped her finger on the table, and Zandiel read out  _ “Anyone know what the treasure is? Me and Kor dont.” _ on the paper.

“Huh. Now that ya say it-- write it; I’unno.” Ylva admitted, her expression becoming a bit more glum as she scratched the back of her head. “I just kinda thought the treasure was gonna be inside that Yggdrasil-lookin’ tree. Y’all saw that thing when we got here, right?”

Zandiel nodded. “Still, we have no idea what the treasure looks like, or whether it is actually  _ within _ Yggdrasil. Though, the chances of it being there are higher than anywhere else. ...Perhaps we should see if Lady Persephone has any ideas on the matter.”

“Uh-huh, yep, well, sounds like a plan fer another day!” Ylva happily claimed as she dove back into her food. Ruki shrugged her shoulders and returned to her own food.

“Yanno, steak’s freakin’ great ‘n all, but what if they had more ‘a that fancy lookin’ stuff from the other day ta go with it? The tomato bread stuff.”

“Bruschetta?” Zandiel assumed.

“Yep! Ain’t ever had somethin’ like that ‘til then! It was pretty good. ...Wonder who made it.”

“Hm. Perhaps Flynn knows. Or… Ruki, do you know?” Zandiel asked. Ruki shook her head, but noted that she liked the bruschetta as well.

As they ate and resumed discussing their plans, they came to an agreement that they would go to the Small Orchard, carry out their request for the Dragon’s Blood, get some flowers for Biscotti, and come back to see what else could be done around base camp.

They eventually headed out of the cabin and to the west. Neither Biscotti, Uriel, or anyone else they recognized were anywhere to be seen, so they left base camp relatively quickly. Once they reached the Small Orchard, they began to carefully survey the area’s trees.

“Dragon tree… dragon tree…” Ylva murmured. “‘s probably red, right?”

“I am uncertain of it being red, but it may have a slightly different coloring from the rest of the trees around here. Well, hopefully.” Zandiel said. 

They entered the room where they first found the Owl Beast’s feather, and searched to no avail. Then, they advanced to the similarly structured room where Flynn had led his search. Though, not before they were challenged by two frogs.

“Ooh, wait a sec, Wing! Ain! Slap that one into that tree with yer shield, then squish it in!” Ylva called out. Ruki had dealt the final hit on one of the frogs, and Wing was about to take out the second one, but stepped back with Ylva’s command.

“Hm? Er… very well!” Zandiel said, though he didn’t understand why he needed to do so. The frog was on its last legs, and that seemed like an incredibly specific method of defeating it. Still, he complied, charging in on the weakened frog and forcefully smashing it into the nearby tree when it tried to jump at him.

The moment he did so, the frog made a mix of a gurgling and croaking sound as it struggled. Zandiel shuddered as he pressed his shield further, until it ceased all movement.

“W-Was that… correct?”

“Yeah, that should’a done it...” Ylva said as she walked up to the tree and peered behind Zandiel’s shield. “Heh! Alright, stay right there!”

Ylva was grinning as she pulled out an empty jar from her bag. Then, she grabbed onto the frog with one hand.

“What on--! What are you  _ doing, _ Ylva?!”

“Gettin’ some frog stuff. Sells for an alright price, actually! ‘n you can move yer shield, now!”

Zandiel slowly moved his shield away, and Ylva still had a grip on the large frog. There, he noticed that there was an orangish liquid coming out of its mouth, which made him shudder again.

And when Ylva turned the frog’s body upside down and funneled the liquid into the jar, even going so far as to squeeze its lifeless body against the tree to get more of the fluid from its mouth, Zandiel covered his own mouth and looked away.

Ruki pat his shoulder a few times before Ylva spoke up. “You alright, Ain?”

Zandiel slowly nodded. “Y-You truly are… fearless…!”

Scavenging materials from monsters to sell seemed like a great way to make money, but Zandiel couldn’t see himself doing it any time soon.

Once Ylva completed the extraction, they returned to their hunt for the Dragon’s Tree. They searched the room they were currently in, the room that they were previously in, and even down the corridors, but found little more than regular trees, flowers, and the occasional monster.

“I am aware that you wish to find the Dragon’s Tree before we begin gathering, but…”

“Yeah, I know...” Ylva groaned. “Okay, let’s take a lil’ break in that patch ‘a flowers up ahead! We can start gatherin’ for Scotti, at least.”

“Very well.”

Once they got to the flower patch, Ylva took off her gloves before picking a few flowers with Zandiel, while Ruki held a bag open for said flowers, and Wing strolled around the room with Ylva’s approval.

“So, Ruki…” Ylva began, “You ‘n Kor do stuff like this all the time for yer medicine, right?”

Ruki nodded.

“I’ve been wonderin’, what made you wanna get into medicine makin’?”

“Hmmh...” Ruki carefully put the flower bag down and took out a piece of paper.

“Oh, right. That wasn’t really a ‘yes ‘er no’ kinda question. Heheh… sorry.”

Ruki shook her head as she wrote with a smile.

“I was thinkin’ about it, cause ya don’t see many fighters who know about medicine, too. Unless they’re those… War-Mage people. Anyway, just thought it was pretty cool how ya do both.”

Ruki’s smile got wider as she continued to write, and she eventually presented the paper to them.

_ “Me and Kor were raised in the same orphanage, and our caretaker was an apothecary. He sold his medicine to help keep the place going, and we both learned from him.” _

“Oh, nice!” Ylva commented. “‘n y’all both lived in Tharsis, right?”

Ruki nodded and wrote  _ “You too, right?” _

“Nah, I lived in a lil’ village that was… not far from Tharsis, but not close? I’unno. Taoma, if ya heard of it.”

“Hm…” Ruki gave it some thought, but shook her head.

“Yeah, makes sense.”

As they finished up their gathering, Wing barked from a distance away, quickly getting closer. 

“Wing? Where ya at-- Oh, hey!” Wing ran up to Ylva and nudged her side.

“Hm? Ya find somethin’? Okay-- Okay, one sec!”

Once they put away their materials, everyone got up and followed Wing, who guided them to what appeared to be a dead end. There was nothing amiss about it, until Wing stuck her head through the bushes, and goaded Ylva to do the same.

“What the-- ‘s this  _ blood _ ‘er somethin’?”

Zandiel’s heart skipped a beat as he crouched down near Ylva, who moved her head out of the bushes.

“Hey, lookit the floor in there! Don't it kinda look like blood?”

Zandiel peered his head into the bushes as well. He was surprised at how thin the bushes were. His head popped out into an entirely different room. While he would have taken note of the large, reddish tree a short distance away, he felt that the palm of his had touched something wet. When he looked down, it was within a streak of red liquid. 

“Wha--!” Zandiel reeled back to the other side, and looked at his now-stained glove.

“Wait, nah, this ain’t blood.” Ylva said. She was sniffing her own glove, which had also been stained. “I mean, doesn't smell like blood. Don’t smell like anything, really…”

Zandiel cautiously raised his hand to his nose and smelled it. Like she said, it didn’t smell like anything of note.

Ruki quickly poked her head through the bushes as well. Once she moved her head back to the other side, she pried the bushes open and tilted her head towards it a few times.

“W-Well…” Zandiel said. “If this is not blood, then…”

“Then whatever’s over there ain’t as deadly as I was thinkin’… Maybe. Let’s check it out, at least.” Ylva said as she went through the bushes. Wing barked and quickly followed after. Ruki tilted her head one more time and, slowly, Zandiel went through as well.

Only when he stood up and looked around did he understand what the red liquid was. There were streaks of it that led to the tree in the center of the small room. There, a similar liquid was slowly flowing down and pooling at the base.

“That tree… Is that…?”

“Wait, did we find it?! I mean, did  _ Wing _ find it?!” Ylva asked, taking a step forward. “I was kinda jokin’ when I said the tree was gonna be red, but... damn! This’s gotta be the Dragon’s Tree! Nice one, Wing!”

Wing barked in response, and Zandiel smiled as the two walked up to the tree. Though the joyous feeling dissipated as the sounds of flapping wings and hooing rang out from above. A few owls burst out from the tree and set their sights on the group.

“What the-- owls?!” Ylva shouted as she jumped to the side to dodge one’s bolt of lightning.

“We hadn’t seen a single one so far…” Zandiel murmured, unsheathing his sword. “And I was hoping that would remain the case.”

Ylva took a few steps back to get closer to the rest of the group, and took out her spear. “Ugh… Startin’ ta regret all that archery I hadn’t been doin’…”

While the owls weren’t overly difficult to defeat once they were in range, the problem was that they had to  _ wait _ for the owls to hone in on them. Between the bolts of lightning and the vantage the owls had over them in the skies, the fight dragged on as they were forced to prioritize evasiveness over offense.

It wasn’t until a nearby Roller had been caught in an owl’s lightning that the fight became much less of a hassle, as Ruki picked up the dead Roller and threw at an airborne owl with all of her might, sending it plummeting to the ground.

“W-What aim…!” Zandiel whispered.

“Well,  _ shit, _ Ruki. _ ” _ Ylva said, dumbfounded at the turn of events. Looking up, Zandiel noticed that the owls above also seemed to lose their senses as they darted around.

Ruki ran over to pick up the Roller, but not before stabbing through the owl’s stunned body. She then stood up, pointed upward to the disoriented group of owls, and smacked the roller’s shell with a smirk.

“Ohhh, I... think I see what yer sayin’! Alright! Ain, you ‘n me ‘re gonna make sure the owls Ruki brings down’re dead!”

“R-Right!”

“Wing? How ‘bout you bring the Roller Ruki throws back to ‘er so she doesn’t waste any time? ‘s like fetch!”

Wing howled and crouched down in preparation.

“That’s all good, right, Ruki?” Ylva asked.

Ruki nodded. “Hm!”

“Then let's get it goin’!”

The fight was still a challenge for the team, as they had to juggle between dodging, throwing, fetching, and slaying, but it went much more smoothly. Ruki’s impeccable aim made it so that each throw she did counted, sending an owl down every time. 

The battle drew to a close as Wing ran across the room to grab the Roller one more time and sent it back to Ruki, who hit the final airborne owl square in the face. Zandiel raced forward to where the owl had fallen, and stabbed through it before it had the chance to gather its bearings.

“Oh, hell yeah!” Ylva cheered, beaming as she looked around the room. “That was freakin’  _ amazin’ _ , Ruki!”

“H-Heheh… Nh, nh…” Ruki sheepishly waved her hands around as her ears started to droop down.

Zandiel took his sword out from the owl’s body and looked around the room. Wing had just finished rolling the Roller’s body into a nearby bush and stood next to him. “It seems that this tree was a home of sorts to these owls. Some of them, at least.”

“‘n they really must ‘a liked this Dragon’s Blood.” Ylva commented as she approached the tree with a bottle. “Since they already pecked us a hole, we can just take the Dragon’s Blood from here!”

“Though, as you said, this may take some time… There is little else to do while we wait, is there?”

“Not really. Guess we can just sit here ‘n take a break! I think we earned it!”

Ruki nodded and began to push the owl’s bodies into the bushes with her blade. Zandiel did the same, realizing that if he was going to try and relax, he’d rather do it without dead owls in his sights.

“I forgot… Was there a certain amount of Dragon’s Blood that we needed?” Zandiel asked.

“Nah. Guess we can just get one bottle of it. Unless y’all wanna stay here for more.”

“Depending on how long this takes, one is just fine by me…” Zandiel sighed. “Though, Ruki? What made you think of a strategy like that? That was incredible!”

“U-Uh…”

“Oh, my apologies! I can wait until your hands are free!”

Ruki hesitated as she fumbled around with her weapon, but eventually nodded. Once the area was owl-free, they all rested around the tree as the sap dripped into the bottle. As they did so, Ruki revealed that she had gotten the “Roll-Throw Tactic”-- as she called it-- from Siegril, from the time he threw a dead Roller into a Grasseater.

The bottle was filled quicker than expected, so they filled one more while they were at it. With their two requests complete, they headed out of the orchard. Though Zandiel dreaded the walk as he realized that it was still hot outside. The amount of taller trees made for good enough shade throughout the entire orchard, but now there was nothing to stop the sun from beaming down on everyone.

Once they reached base camp, Zandiel let out a sigh and wiped the sweat off his brow. “Good… Things do not seem nearly as hectic outside as earlier.” Zandiel said. While there was still urgency in the air, it was nothing like earlier.

“Alright, where’s Scotti at…?” Ylva wondered.

“When we first got here, he went that way, right?” Zandiel asked, pointing to the northeast.

“Yeah. Whatever emergency it was, let’s hope it’s goin’ well!”

They walked northeast, unsure of where to start checking, until they heard Biscotti’s voice. Ylva approached the side of a cabin and peered around it, but soon took a cautious step back.

Zandiel’s slowly approached Ylva. “Is there something…?”

“--didn’t know you were sending him  _ in _ there!” Biscotti hissed. Zandiel peered around the corner, and saw Biscotti standing behind the cabin, speaking with Uriel. Biscotti’s hair was hardly in a ponytail anymore, and his glasses were nearly falling off his face.

“Ain, what do you need?” Uriel asked, causing Zandiel to cover his mouth.

“Ain?!” Biscotti whirled around and met eyes with Zandiel. He already figured by Biscotti’s disheveled appearance, but he looked incredibly worried.

“H-Hello! Sorry! Sorry!” Zandiel greeted as he quickly stepped out. “I...”

“Got those flowers for ya, Scotti!” Ylva said as she stepped out with Ruki and Wing. Ruki held the bag of flowers out with a smile.

Biscotti gave them a halfhearted smile. “...Oh. Thank you.”

Once Biscotti took the bag, Ruki snapped her fingers to get Biscotti’s attention. Then, she signed to him.

“Eavesdropping, were you? Hee… heehee...”

“Aw, we didn’t really mean to! ‘n we didn’t hear that much, I don’t think!” Ylva explained. “...What’d you even tell ‘em, Ruki?”

Biscotti shook his head. “She only asked what the problem was. Apparently, Uriel thought it was okay to send Flynn into the Primitive Jungle! And now, apparently, he’s been  _ gone _ for too long!”

“His longest time away from base camp has been about three and a half hours. It has been four, but I would not worry too much.”

“Huh… Yeah, ‘s just a thirty minute difference, so--” Ylva began to say, but was cut off by Biscotti.

“Longest?! How many  _ times _ have you sent him there, Uriel?!”

“This will be his fourth. And I have never ordered him to go there. He goes of his own volition, and my approval.”

“This is…! I know this is Flynn’s job, but the jungle and the ruins seem like much more than just ‘defend yourself’, from what I’ve been hearing nonstop!” Biscotti said as he held his palm against his forehead.

“Monsters that put you to sleep, monsters that poison you, monsters that paralyze your entire body, monsters that-- Look, this isn’t the type of danger he can just block and shoot his way out of! Flynn is in serious danger!”

“That is why Flynn has other adventurers with him. If Flynn is in trouble, he has them. If they are in trouble, they have each other, as well as Flynn.”

“...He brought others with him?” Biscotti murmured.

“A few adventurers, yes. They volunteered when I asked.”

“Oh… that’s…” Biscotti lowered his hand, though he still held on to his necklace with the other.

“Did you think I let him go alone? That is incredibly stupid, Doctor.”

Biscotti narrowed his eyes at Uriel, who stared back, unblinking. Eventually, the doctor sighed. “No, no… Well, I don’t know…! But is he pushing himself too hard?! Have you noticed any strange movements from him?! I’ve noticed that he’s gotten  ** _better_ ** at hiding his own injuries lately, of all things, so I just know he’s--”

“I have looked him over before he leaves each time.” Uriel answered. “I have done the same for the various adventurers who go with him. It takes some time, but it is better than any of them dying due to an untreated injury. You agree, right?”

Biscotti stopped fumbling with his necklace and crossed his arms as he thought it over. “Well, now. Here you are, working to keep things in order around here, and here I am, doubting you...”

“You hold nothing but doubt and skepticism when it comes to reports of Flynn, so I did not expect any different this time.” Uriel said.

“Excuse me?! I don’t hold  _ nothing _ but doubt, thank you!” Biscotti quickly replied. Ruki snickered at the comment.

“Thank you, Empyrean Guild, for fulfilling a request I did not know about.” Uriel said. “Care to explain that, Doctor Biscotti?”

“You’re having a lot of  _ fun _ putting me in the spotlight, aren’t you, Uriel?” Biscotti figured as he smiled.

Uriel shrugged her shoulders. “Who can say?”

“Mhmm… Well, if you must know, they were a  _ surprise  _ for the hospital rooms. See, there’s this botanist I commissioned, who-- Oh, I’ll give you the details later.”

“Yes, you will.”

“Ah, so...” Zandiel said, taking a step forward. “Is there anything else you may need help with, soon?”

“Not from your guild.” Uriel answered. “You have gone out of your way for us twice in one day. You may leave, and do what you came to this island for, instead.”

“What, that?” Ylva wondered. “All we needed today was some stuff in the orchard, so we got that done while gettin’ those flowers!”

“Good. Then you should return home. If you want to help us more, then come back tomorrow.”

Ruki nodded with a smile.

“Yes, if we are able, we will return tomorrow!” Zandiel said as he turned away and waved. “Goodbye!”

“Goodbye, Empyrean Guild.”

“Hm... Well, I’ll be back at Redray tomorrow, so come there if you wanna see me again~!”

With their missions complete, the four members of the Empyrean Guild left base camp from it’s eastern entrance, and took the Geomagnetic Pole back to the Isle of Origin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Might fuck around n' throw dead monsters" is a valid strategy.  
===  
Character Appearances/Info:  
https://guildofempyreans.tumblr.com/characters


	23. Chapter 23: Fledgling Alchemist

Once they returned to Maginia, Ylva decided that she and Wing would go deliver the Dragon’s Blood to Ethis. She also planned to meet the alchemist and bring her to the inn. While the two went to take care of that, Ruki and Zandiel went to check on Siegril and Kor.

“Welcome back, members of Guild Empyrean!” Leonidas shouted the moment they entered the Baku Inn. He was standing behind the counter, pointing at them with a smile.

“H-Hello, Leonidas...!” Zandiel said as he tried to get over his shock. “Are you in charge of keeping the lobby in order, now?”

“At the moment, yes! It appears that Folze was struck with the desire to have the inn to feel more hospitable! ...Now, how was that?” Leonidas asked, placing one hand on his hip and stretching the other out. “Greeting you upon return-- by guild name, even-- was hospitality at its finest, was it not?”

Zandiel smiled. “I would say so, yes… Just be careful not to scare anyone else.”

“Scare?” Leonidas repeated, giving his body a quick look-over. “One is unaware of how he could be viewed as such, but… understood! Now, go on! Siegril and Kor have been doing just fine, but he is certain they would appreciate your checking up on them!”

“Yes, thank you for watching after them.” Zandiel said as he and Ruki walked past the desk. “Please give Folze my thanks, as well.”

“It will be done!”

Once they reached his room, Zandiel knocked on the door a few times.

“Kor’s room! State your name and business, _ or else!” _Kor said, in a deeper voice than usual. 

Zandiel let out a sigh and smiled. “Kor’s room, is it?” he asked as he opened the door. “...Our business is that we would like to see how you are both doing.”

“We’re fine.” Siegril said. He was sitting at the edge of his bed and watching Kor, who was on the ground, inspecting a vial filled with a bright green liquid.

“Were you able to make any further advancements on Siegril’s injuries?”

“Well… not really…” Kor answered, putting the vial away. “Healing didn’t do much else, and I don’t wanna overdo the medicine, but I tried! Can’t say I didn’t try, right, Sig?”

“...Yeah.” Siegril responded, glancing away from him.

“So, Ai, how’d your stuff go?”

“It went well enough. Though, we got caught up in a few things along the way...”

“Oooh, what things? Someone’s evil sacrifice plans? Some blood pacts? Wooooh…!” Kor wiggled his fingers as he theorized the possibilities.

“N-No, and no! Honestly, how do you come up with these things?”

Ruki went over and sat down next to Kor as he laughed. Zandiel would have sat down as well, but he wanted to keep his armor on. If their next request was going to begin as soon as Ylva returned, he wanted to be prepared at a moment’s notice.

“Here is what _ actually _ happened, Kor…” Zandiel began. “First, we met Doctor Vulcan at the island’s wharf. He needed to deliver a few supplies to the medics who were working at base camp.”

“Doctor… Oh, that’s Lynny’s scary big brother, isn’t it?” Kor wondered. Ruki shook her head with a look of exhaustion.

“I still fail to see how Doctor Vulcan is ‘scary’, but yes, him. We rode to the Isle of Solitude with him, and once we reached base camp, we helped with the deliveries. We learned more about the situation at hand while we were there, and it is worse than I had thought. It…”

Zandiel paused and closed his eyes, working to gather his thoughts. Between the situations of Gaile, Flynn, and the two labyrinths as a whole, he couldn’t figure out _ where _ to begin.

“What?” Siegril asked, breaking the silence. Zandiel opened his eyes and saw that Siegril was idly twirling a decorative-looking knife in his hand. As usual, his eyes were solely focused on the knife.

Zandiel closed his eyes again. “Well… It seems that adventures have been primarily getting affected by monsters that inflict poison and paralysis in two locations. One is the Primitive Jungle, and the other is the Giant’s Ruins. I have knowledge on the Primitive Jungle, but the Giant’s Ruins are not a place that I have--”

“Whoa!” Kor shouted. Just then, the knife that Siegril was twirling had fallen to the ground, near Kor. Zandiel turned his gaze from the knife on the ground to Siegril, seeing just how unsettled he looked.

“Ahhh…” Kor groaned. “Your hand, Sig...”

From two fingers on his right hand, beads of blood were forming. Siegril quickly raised his head to see his own hand, but otherwise made no movements as Kor slid over to him. “Wow, when’d _ you _ suddenly get so clumsy? I thought you were the knife-spinning pro earlier?”

The room fell into a stifling silence as Kor shuffled through his bag. “Um… W-Well, here ya go!” he said as he pulled out two small bandages from it. Siegril quickly plucked the bandages from Kor’s hand. 

“Ain. _ What _ did you find out about that place?” Siegril asked as he applied the bandages to his fingers.

“...Is something the matter?”

“No. Just answer.”

“Sig? Are you embarrassed you dropped your knife~?” Kor figured with an impish grin as he swayed from side to side. Though he immediately stopped and leaned back once Siegril shot him a piercing glare. “O-Okay! Nevermind! Ai, tell the rest of the story before I **die!**”

Though he hesitated as Siegril lightly pressed his hand, Zandiel briefly summarized what he learned. From the medic taking care of Gaile, to what Biscotti and Uriel told him.

“...and Flynn has been rescuing any explorers he’s come across, along with groups of other explorers. Their rescues have been successful thus far, though I worry about the Primitive Jungle’s environment. What could have flung those adventurer’s equipment so high up? I have some suspicions, but I am still unsure...”

Zandiel crossed his arms and tilted his head to the side. “They let us know that we could come back and help tomorrow, if we wish. Still, we are also meant to start helping out the alchemist at some point. Likely today, once Ylva and Wing find her.”

Kor snapped his fingers. “So that’s why they’re not here!”

Zandiel nodded. “They are turning in the request we just fulfilled, as well. If the alchemist wishes to come with us tomorrow, it would be rude of us to drag her along for something that isn’t a part of the request, no?”

“Huh, well... A-Actually, wait, what alchemist?!” Kor asked, waving his arms back and forth. “Who’s alchematizing?!”

“Did I forget to mention that? My apologies, we got a request to help an alchemist with her…” Zandiel placed a hand on his chin as he remembered the details of the mission. “Gauntlet control? Yes, I believe it was that. We will be training with her by going to a few of the labyrinths we have already been through.”

“Oh, okay! Well, guess some of us can go see what they need at base camp tomorrow, and some of you guys can go help out the alchemist!”

“Mhmm.” Ruki said. She then had Kor let everyone know that she’d be fine doing either task.

Kor cleared his throat and held a finger up. “I’m on base camp duty, of _ course! _ I’m gonna work my own magic, steal every medic’s healing techniques, and eventually become the _ best _ healer in Maginia! Bam! Empyrean guild wins; they’ve got the best healer!”

He confidently formulated that plan and placed his hands on his hips with a grin afterwards. Ruki clicked her tongue and lightly thumped the top of Kor’s head, causing him to whine out an apology as he extravagantly laid down on the ground. “Okay, not _ stealing! _ Just… watching and learning. Yep, learning...”

Ruki crossed her arms and nodded triumphantly.

“Alverion and I plan to aid the alchemist each day, so perhaps one other could come with us tomorrow. Either Ruki, Ylva, or Wing...” Zandiel explained.

Ruki nudged Kor and had him repeat after her; “If we have to carry stuff again, Wing should probably train with you guys tomorrow instead.”

Kor nodded in agreement. “Yeah, if Wing tried to carry stuff, that’d be wolf drool on everything. Don’t think anyone wants that on their important medical stuff!”

“Right… Then that leaves Ruki and Ylva to check at base camp with you, tomorrow. Alverion, Wing, and I will help the alchemist train.”

The two agreed, and everyone decided to wait until Ylva and Wing’s return to see what else they would do today. Ruki and Kor soon left the room, leaving Zandiel and Siegril in silence.

“Is your hand alright?” Zandiel eventually asked. He had just finished silently organizing all of their materials from their outing. Still, he kept a few things in his bag for whatever they would do today. If they were going to the ruins, then he wanted to actually map out the place.

“Yeah.”

“...Now, honestly, what is the matter?” Zandiel wondered with a smile. “You did not wish to speak of it in front of Kor and Ruki, did you? I… suppose I can understand, but still...”

“It’s nothing.”

His smile dropped for a slight frown. “Hm? Oh, I will not tell them, if that is what you are worried about--”

“It’s. Nothing.” Siegril said, though he spoke louder than usual. Siegril slid to the ground and picked up the knife he’d earlier dropped.

“...Is it truly just nothing?” Zandiel whispered.

Silence followed as Siegril turned to his drawer and opened the top shelf, shuffling through it. “You’re too nosy.” he stated.

“Am I, now? For showing basic concern over something strange? And here I thought you wanted me to scrutinize everything around me.”

The glare that Siegril gave Zandiel was almost enough to shut him down.

Almost.

Zandiel crossed his arms and kept his eyes on Siegril. He didn’t want to appear agitated by Siegril’s lack of a response, but he really was skirting around this obvious issue more than Zandiel liked. 

“If I were to hazard a guess, it was something about one of the locations, yes? Now that I think about it, you’ve likely heard about tales of the jungle, as well…”

Siegril stayed silent as he pulled something out of his drawer. 

“I have no plans to venture into the Primitive Jungle so soon, if that is what has you worried. It’s quite the dangerous place, so...” Zandiel trailed off as he walked towards Siegril. Looking over his shoulder, Zandiel saw that he was holding a few needles in his right hand.

“There is no need to worry about that.”

He figured that Siegril was going to idly spin the needles around, but he tilted his head in confusion as he saw a purple-hued symbol appear above them. He recalled seeing a symbol like that in the Small Orchard, just before he threatened to put Flynn and Luxes to sleep.

“‘No need’, huh...?” Siegril murmured.

Zandiel leaned in closer. “Hm?”

Siegril reeled his head back and thrust his right arm up, causing Zandiel to stagger backwards and fall to avoid him. Siegril spun around and stood up, though he still had to use his desk as support. His eyes were wide open, yet he still managed to give off an air of callousness as he pointed his needles at Zandiel.

“Stop worrying about what you _ think _ I’m worried about...!”

Silence hung through the air as Zandiel tried to process what had just happened. He must have remained silent for long enough, because Siegril’s next move was to toss all but one of his needles back into the drawer and close it. 

He sat down on his bed and began twirling the needle around his left fingers. “The only thing _ you _ need to think about when it comes to me is how much you’re paying me.”

“I… What?”

“Did you think I forgot about our deal? You haven’t told me how much the alchemist’s paying for this. You haven’t told me what the reward for that dragon stuff was, either… I know guilds need money for their own things, but that wasn’t an excuse to _ not _ pay me at all.”

Siegril stopped spinning the needle and extended his left hand. “That person… Ruto. They gave you an extra thousand that you probably don’t even know what to do with. I’ll take that for the ruins and the woodlands. The orchard, too.”

Zandiel could do nothing but stay silent at the sudden, yet nonchalant demand. He looked down at Siegril’s hand as he tried to collect his thoughts.

“Siegril...?” he finally whispered, rising to his feet and placing his hand on his chestplate.

“You…” Zandiel drew in a breath. “Can you not let me be _ worried _ about you for one second?!” he shouted, causing Siegril to defensively raise his arm near his face.

“Did you honestly just find it better to threaten me than allow me to be rightfully curious and concerned about someone as secretive as yourself? And then act as though it were nothing?!”

Siegril lowered his arm slightly after the initial shock, but made no other movements.

“You tend to say that you fail to understand or “get” others, but you are as enigmatic as they come. ...And for what? What purpose does it serve in a circumstance like this?”

Zandiel figured that Siegril wasn’t going to answer, so he continued before he had the hypothetical chance to.

“_ I _ do not understand you, either! _ I _ don’t “get” you, either! And I’m so _ very _ sorry that I can’t shove that fact aside like you seem to do for me!”

While Zandiel couldn’t physically feel his heart beating on account of his armor, he knew it was pounding in both anger and fear. Still, if he didn’t say everything he wanted to say now, he didn’t know when he would be able to get Siegril’s attention like this again.

“I know that your goal is to obtain money for something important. Do I know what for? No. And yet, I said I would help you achieve that goal and I meant it.”

Zandiel took a step forward, and Siegril leaned back.

“I want to help you, I do! However, how can I truly give my all for someone who would rather harm me than simply talk to me?” Zandiel asked. He clutched a part of his shirt as he continued.

“Where would either of us have been if those needles had stabbed me? Did you think that I would... suddenly stop caring about you because you put me to sleep? That I would forget about whatever is clearly bothering you once I woke up?”

“I know that you do not care for me as much as I do you, but…!” He drew in a deep breath before leaning forward. “Would it bother you so much to speak to me about your concerns every once in a while?!”

The room became stagnant. Zandiel could hear the muffled activity of those walking the streets outside. He slowly looked up, and saw that Siegril was looking right back at him. His body appeared frozen in shock, save for when he occasionally blinked.

Zandiel stood up straight and took a step back. “I…”

He physically couldn’t bear being in the same room after saying so much, so he quickly walked away and grabbed the door handle. Though he stopped himself from immediately opening it. 

“Sorry, I... just seem to care about your wellbeing, too much. It... really is odd.” He said before leaving the room.

From there, he stood in the hallway, feeling…

...Absolutely nothing as he let out a heavy sigh and nearly fell to his knees.

The mesh of thoughts that filled his mind in the silent hallway had an inverse effect, making him feel like he had absolutely no thoughts to spare in his mind. The more Zandiel tried to think of something-- anything, the more his brain and stomach felt like they were twisting into knots.

“Ai?”

He slowly opened his eyes and, of course, it was Kor who had called him. Ruki was running down the hallway, with the Brouni on her shoulders.

Zandiel couldn’t bring himself to spare an honest greeting, so he raised his hand up and walked towards them.

“Uh… You alright?” Kor wondered, leaning forward.

“I…” Zandiel's mouth opened and closed slightly, but he couldn’t bring himself to voice anything else in that thought...

Until he had realized something. “D-Did you hear that? All of...”

Kor gave Zandiel a curious look. “All of what?”

Zandiel lowered his head slightly so that he could look at Ruki. “Did... you not hear anything, either?”

“Hmmmh…” Ruki pursed her lips as she thought, eventually shaking her head. Zandiel wanted to feel relieved, but it was also strange. He couldn’t recall that charm being on their door when he opened it, so how did they not hear anything at all? He knew he wasn’t quiet.

“So, uh, big giant elephant in the hallway.” Kor slowly said. “What’s up with you? You look like an abandoned puppy.”

Zandiel flinched back. “I… what?”

Ruki shook her head and had Kor repeat; _ “You don’t really look like that. You do look kinda sad, though.” _

“Okay, yeah, maybe “abandoned puppy” was too far.” Kor agreed.

“Oh. Well…” Zandiel whispered. “I only wanted to _ discuss _ something with Siegril, but he just wouldn’t talk, and…”

Zandiel glanced away and held the collar of his cape. He honestly didn’t want to explain any of what had just happened.

“Alright, I won’t ask for the details! ...Yet.” Kor said. Ruki grumbled and quickly raised both of her shoulders, causing Kor to scramble and grab her head. “Keee-- Okay, fine, I just won’t ask! ...Besides, we’ve got business!”

Ruki gave a quick nod before grabbing Zandiel by the arm and walking down the hallway.

“Er, what business?”

“Alchemist’s here! We were actually on our way to get you!” Kor announced, to which Ruki nodded.

“Oh, from the request?” Zandiel asked. He honestly wasn’t too surprised, considering that the inn and the tavern weren’t too long of a walk apart.

“Yep! Yl and Wing just got back with her! They’re waiting in the lobby!”

“V-Very well…” Zandiel said, letting Ruki drag him the rest of the way to the lobby. For now, he felt it was better to try to put whatever feelings he had aside. Thinking about it clearly wasn’t getting him anywhere at the moment.

Once they entered the lobby, Wing barked and ran towards the group.

“I’m back, Wing!” Kor shouted with a smile. Ruki removed Kor from her shoulders and set him on the ground. Once Wing reached him, Kor giggled as she licked his face.

“Hey, y’all!” Ylva said, waving at them from one of the lobby chairs. Sitting across from her was a woman who wore glasses and had braided, dark brown hair with a yellow streak in it. Zandiel recognized the outfit that she wore as one commonly worn by alchemists. She even wore the pair of gauntlets that alchemists always had.

And her pair had orange, rectangular objects protruding from them. Zandiel had no idea what those objects were for, but they were on nearly every alchemist’s gauntlets that he had seen. He figured they had to have _ some _ level of importance.

Once Zandiel and Ruki reached the two, the alchemist stood up and waved, almost robotically. 

“You’re... the leader, Ain, right? Hello!” she greeted with a crooked smile and knitted eyebrows. “I’m, uh, Prielle. And I, well, you know…!”

Prielle clapped her hands together, creating a metal-like sound. “I’m the alchemist from that request at Wyvern’s Keep! Y-You know, the one who needed help with her ability to harness Mana and all? Yep, that’s me!” she announced. “Thanks for taking me under your wing, even for a little, Empyrean Guild...! I’m ready to go when you are!”

Zandiel bowed, though he soon realized that there was one important factor to this request missing. “Y-Yes, it is nice to meet you, Prielle. I apologize, but we may have to wait a moment before we depart. The one who will be primarily assisting you is… Well, I do not know if he has returned yet, truth be told.”

“Oh, right! That Alverion guy!” Ylva noted, looking around the lobby. “Wait, he ain’t back yet?”

“Alverion Kampilan?” Leonidas asked. “He had left a short while ago to bring the rest of his belongings here. He should return momentarily!”

Zandiel nodded and slowly turned back towards Prielle. “I… apologize for our lack of preparation.” 

Prielle waved her hands back and forth. “Oh, no, it’s fine! It’s fine!”

“Oh, hey, Ai?” Kor said. He had approached the group on Wing’s back. “Can I stay here for this mission?”

“Hm? Yes, you may. Is something the matter?”

“Well… When we left your room, Me ‘n Ru were actually gonna go back to where we’re staying and keep packing, but…” 

Kor practically deflated as he recalled what happened. “I thought we were gonna die when we walked out there...! Like, heat-wave die...”

Zandiel wasn’t sure what to expect for an answer, but it being hot outside wasn’t it. Ruki shrugged her shoulders and had Kor explain that she was staying, too.

“...Very well. It _ is _ unnecessarily hot outside today, so I understand.” Having experienced the weather today, a part of him would rather stay inside, as well.

“Yeah, ‘s hot as shit out there.” Ylva said in agreement.

“It totally is! Uuugh, I _ hate _ the month of the Serpent…!” Kor groaned, laying his head down on top of Wing’s. “Why’d the expedition have to start at this time of the year?”

“Heh, yeah. ‘n, uh…” Ylva began. “Honestly, I got somethin’ I wanna do, too. I mean, I guess “look for”’s the better word, but...”

Zandiel nodded. “That is fine. Will Wing be going with you, as well?”

Ylva looked down at Wing, who whimpered as she looked back and forth between Ylva and Zandiel.

“Hm…” Ylva crouched down and placed a hand on Wing’s head. “Tell ya what. You go with Ain ‘n keep ‘em safe. If I find what we’re lookin’ for, you’ll be the first ta know when ya come back.”

Wing barked and walked over to Zandiel’s side.

“What’re you looking for anyway?” Kor wondered. “Something secret?! Secret… secret treasure… demon summoning… secret?”

Ruki groaned and shook her head.

“It’s… Well, it ain’t none ‘a whatever you just said! I’ll tell ya when I get back, alright?” Ylva assured. She turned on her heel to face the door.

“Y’all have fun without me around! Be back soon-ish!” she said before walking out of the inn with hastened steps.

“Very well, then…” Zandiel sighed. 

Once everyone had gone silent, Kor spoke up. “O-Okay, if you really, _ really _ want me to go, maybe I can...”

“No, no. That is fine. Wing, Alverion, and I should be enough for today.”

Kor raised his head off of Wing. “Yep, that’s right! If we can’t do it, no one can! ‘Cause we’re the best; Guild Empyre-an!” he cheered.

“Y-You guys have your own guild motto…?” Prielle asked in awe.

“Er… No.” Zandiel answered. “Kor just…”  
  


“Is pretty good at making cool phrases!” he answered in Zandiel’s stead. “Anyway, we’ve got time to talk until Veri’s back and ready, so let’s do it! Guild-bonding stuff!”

Ruki took a seat next to Prielle, who quickly looked away. “Um…”

“Heya, you!” Kor said as Wing approached Prielle. “So, you’re Prielle, right? Pri-Pri? Pri…? Elly…?”

Prielle gave a small, forced laugh.

“Heh.” Ruki raised her arms up and signed in front of Kor’s face with a smirk.

“I-I dunno why he didn’t like that name! I even put an original spin on it!”

“Hm?” Zandiel tilted his head in confusion.

Kor crossed his arms and huffed. “Ru was just telling me I need to watch it with the nicknames, or else someone might tell me off like that Vessel guy…”

“I see. Well, in his case, perhaps it would be best to call him by his full name, next time you meet.” Zandiel suggested.

“Yeah, yeah, I got it… Anyway, Pri--” Just then, the sound of someone trying to open the entrance door stopped Kor in his tracks. 

Zandiel turned to the entrance, and could see the door handle keep moving down slightly, but then it kept springing back up.

“...Who goes there?” Leonidas said, drawing out his sword from under the counter with a glare. Zandiel stepped back, surprised by the sudden shift in tone.

“Whoa…! You keep your sword under there?!” Kor asked. Of course, he was in awe at the sight.

“W-What’s going on?!” Prielle asked. She, however, seemed terrified as she looked around the area.

When Zandiel had called Leonidas ‘scary’ earlier, he honestly just meant the volume of his voice. Now, he actually appeared threatening as he glared at the other end of the lobby.

“H-Hello…?”

Zandiel could barely make out a voice saying that from the other side of the door. Due to how muffled it was, he couldn’t recognize it, but it was familiar.

Leonidas then lowered his weapon slightly. “No, he did not lock the door, so this is no marauder trying to break their way in...” he murmured. “Then, why the struggle…?”

As Leonidas pondered who was behind the door, Zandiel walked towards the entrance and opened it himself...

“Ah, Alverion!”

“Hello, Ain…” Alverion was carrying a telescope stand about the size of him in his arm. Since he was levitating, he also had the handle of a large suitcase dangling off his foot.

“A-Alverion Kampilan?!” Leonidas shouted. In the blink of an eye, Leonidas leapt across the front counter...

...and nearly barreled over Zandiel as he quickly moved away. Leonidas immediately bowed before Alverion. “Greetings, Alverion Kampilan! One could not keep the door open as promised, for it would become much too hot! Not to mention the insects... His deepest apologies!”

“Hmmm? Oh, that’s okay, Leonidas. Thank you…” Alverion said while giving an apologetic smile. Leonidas took a step away and shut the door behind Alverion, who quickly glided into the lobby.

“Ahaha...! _ You _ look like you’ve just seen a ghost, Ain.” he noted. Zandiel was still getting over the shock of nearly being trampled, but he composed himself as Alverion continued. “Though, knowing this place, that’s not surprising, is it...?”

Zandiel sighed. “I suppose not. Welcome back, Alverion.”

Alverion removed his leg from under his suitcase handle. “Mhmm. I could say the same to you, and…” He looked to where everyone else was sitting. “Ruki…! Welcome back.” Ruki rose a hand up with a smile.

“And… I didn’t know Kor had a wolf.” Alverion murmured.

“Oh, no, that is Ylva’s wolf; Wing. You’ve still yet to meet Ylva, if I recall correctly.”

Alverion shook his head and glanced towards Prielle, who quickly raised her hand up. “H-Hi!”

“So, _ you’re _ Ylva...! It’s nice to finally meet you.”

“N-No, that is Prielle.” Zandiel explained. “She is the alchemist from our request, and she would like to begin her training today, if that is fine with you.”

“Oh, of course it is…! I’ll just drop everything off, then. One moment...”

With that, Alverion raised his leg up, attempting to comfortably situate it under the suitcase’s handle again.

“H-Hold! Leave that to me-- one! Oneself!” Leonidas shouted, raising an arm. He had a determined look on his face as he adjusted his glasses and walked up to Alverion. “Your suitcase! He will gladly take it to your room, with haste, precision, and _ care! _”

Alverion’s lips curled into a smile. “You will? Thank you, Leonidas! You’re very sweet...”

“Sweet?! Now _ that _ is a new one…” he murmured, taking hold of the suitcase once Alverion moved his leg. “ _ “S-Sweet”, _ indeed…!”

“So, that’s the guy who’s training me…” Prielle murmured once they left. She had a smile on her face. “Y-Yep, that guy sure looks like he knows his magic!”

Zandiel walked back to where everyone was. “He was quite enthusiastic about assisting you, so I am certain that your training will go smoothly!”

“Really? O-Okay…! Good!” she said, though her smile faltered as she pushed her glasses back. “Good…!”

“What’s up?” Kor asked.

“Oh, you know, just a little… nervous, I guess?” Prielle answered, smiling again. “I mean… I dunno, I wanna get stronger and catch up, but it feels like most guilds are way, way ahead of my level...”

“Oh, I know, right? People love to rush around here! Took me and Ru way too long to find a guild!”

Prielle glanced in Kor’s direction and nodded. “Y-Yeah, exactly! Things are going by so fast around here! Must be because of that treasure everyone’s talking about...”

“Yep, it’s gotta be!” Kor concurred. He then placed a finger on his temple. “...Actually, do either of you even know what the treasure is? Me and Ru don’t.” 

Both Zandiel and Ruki shook their heads. “Funnily enough, Ruki and I had this same discussion with Ylva, earlier. Ylva believes it to be inside of the Yggdrasil we saw before landing here. I am personally unsure...”

“Ohhh, that tree was pretty! I wonder if anyone’s gone in there yet! I mean, it just looked like it was sitting on an island, so...”

“Gone… in?” That brought an idea in Zandiel’s mind; a concerning one. “Do you think that there could be an entire labyrinth within this land’s Yggdrasil? Stratums and all?”

“I mean, probably! That’s gotta be why the places we’ve been to so far have been so weird! They’re all just weird lookalike-places to distract us from the… big, real labyrinth inside the tree, or something!”

Zandiel grimaced at the possibility. “What should we even do if that is the case? How would we even check? _ Should _ we even check? How strong would the monsters be within…?”

“Uh, well…” Kor murmured.

“Just keep doing things the way you _ have _ been, Ain…” Alverion chimed in.

“Wha--?!” Zandiel turned around to see Alverion levitating towards the group. “O-Oh, Alverion. Welcome back.”

Alverion slowly waved his hand. “I wouldn’t really worry about possibilities like those. Not right now.”

“You wouldn’t? But what if everyone has been going about the expedition incorrectly? It is entirely possible that the treasure is within this land’s Yggdrasil, instead of any of these labyrinths.”

Alverion shook his head and leaned against an empty chair. “You can’t think of it like that; “correct” and “incorrect”... Let everyone go at their own pace. If someone wants to search the tree, then I’m sure they’re looking for ways to. On the other hand, some people are probably having more fun going through other Yggdrasil’s labyrinths than thinking about what’s new.” Alverion explained.

“Besides, I’m sure Persephone’s looking into Lemuria’s Yggdrasil as we speak.”

“I… r-right.” Zandiel agreed. “You are right. My apologies, I got ahead of myself.”

“Not a problem…!” Alverion raised himself off the chair and gave Zandiel a sharp grin. “More importantly, now that I’m here, we’re ready, right?”

“Yes. It will only be us four, so let us go.” he said. Once Ruki reached over and took Kor off of her, Wing barked and quickly headed towards the door.

“Oh, w-wait a second!” Prielle said, quickly standing up and holding her hands out.

“...Yes?”

“S-So…! I know Ethis probably told you I was okay with going anywhere, cause that’s-- well, that’s what I said, yeah? But I really... _ don’t _ know if I can handle any really tough labyrinths just yet. So, uh, where are we…?”

“Oh, I forgot to mention that…! For today, we are going to a set of ruins on the first island. A small and simple area.” Zandiel explained. He was able to recall the basic layout of Ruto’s version of the area, which was concise. While they hadn’t fully explored the ruins, he hoped that the areas he hadn’t been through wouldn’t be an issue.

“G-Got it! Alright, I’m ready when you are!” Prielle said, catching up to Zandiel and Alverion.

“Then, let us go.” Zandiel said. “We will return soon, Ruki and Kor.”

“Alrighty! Bye, guys!”

Ruki waved them goodbye as they headed to the door.

“You are off?” Leonidas asked, pointing towards them with an honest smile. Zandiel hadn’t realized until now, but he was back at the front desk. “Then, one expects you to return victorious, with heads held high!”

Zandiel nodded. “We will. Thank you, Leonidas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zandiel's boldness in extremely unfavorable situations is very inspiring. Yes sir craft an impulse-fueled speech for a guy who nearly stabbed you, while being in stabbing range... *AGAIN*!!  
===  
Character Appearances/Info:  
https://guildofempyreans.tumblr.com/characters


	24. Chapter 24: The Eastern Shrine

Once they left the inn, Zandiel quickly guided Alverion and Prielle off the ship and to the north of the first island.

Past the relaxing meadow... Through the small forest… Zandiel had walked this path several times since beginning the expedition, but never so quietly.

Prielle wasn’t really one for conversation, Alverion had been silently floating along the entire time, and Wing was… Wing. Sure, something caught her attention and made her bark or howl every once in a while, but not much conversation came from those instances.

It wasn’t until the ruins were in sight that Prielle and Alverion had spoken up.

“W-Wow…!” Prielle gasped. “I know you said there were ruins around here, but… It didn’t really _ register _ until now!”

“So, those are the ruins from the outside…?” Alverion murmured. He dropped to his feet and observed the distant ruins. “Very interesting. I like it!”

Zandiel laughed to himself before stepping forward with Wing. “Well? Let’s get a closer look.”

The two followed Zandiel and Wing into the entrance hallway of the ruins, and they soon reached the entrance room.

“Um… Lots of doors, here.” Prielle noted. She stepped to the center of the room and looked around.

“Not to worry; it is not as daunting as it seems. The two on your right, as well as the one on the upper left, all converge.” Zandiel explained. He stepped forward and stopped in front of the center door. “This one is an immediate dead-end, I believe.”

“You… _ “believe” _?”

“Oh, well…!” Zandiel fumbled around his words, eventually letting out a sigh. “My apologies. I have not... _ fully _ mapped out the area.”

Though, technically, he had the path to the Geomagnetic Pole mapped out… It was just all in his head. He didn’t want to admit that he hadn’t mapped out an inch of the ruins on paper, despite acting as a guide through them.

“Really? Oh, okay! We can just map out the rest of the area together then, right?” Prielle asked, stepping towards Zandiel with a nervous, yet determined smile. 

Zandiel blinked a few times in bewilderment. “You… do not seem disappointed by that.”

“Why would I be? I mean, exploring and seeing new things is kinda part of the reason I’m here.” Prielle said. “I’m trying to learn more about alchemy and mana itself-- the origins and stuff. But, seeing new stuff with a group sounds... really nice, too. Uh...”

Prielle fumbled with her gauntlets as she mumbled, eventually speaking up again. “Well, uh, I don’t know how to put it; it just sounds fun!”

She stood up straight and saluted Zandiel. “...Wait, not to say that I’m just here to have fun! L-Listen, I’m taking this seriously! Point me to the enemy and I’ll…! I’ll...”

She then lowered her arm, as well as her gaze. “Well...” she murmured. “That’s what I… need help with.”

“Prielle, what are you able to do with these gauntlets?” Alverion wondered. He walked up to Prielle with his usual, relaxed demeanor. “Can you conjure any elements, yet?”

“I… I, uh…” Prielle trailed off as she looked down at her outstretched gauntlets. 

Alverion gently placed his hand in Prielle’s with a smile. “It’s alright, just be honest. I can’t help if I can’t pinpoint where we need to start...”

Prielle looked up at Alverion, with her surprise at his words evident. She eventually looked back down. “I can… sorta. It comes out as a kind of mist.”

Alverion nodded and moved his hand away. “Are you able to alter the forms of any material objects?” 

Prielle shook her head. “S-Sorry, I don’t… I haven’t been able to figure out how to get Mana involved in this whole alchemy gauntlet thing, yet. It never works when I try...”

“I see… Let me see how you _ try _ to transmute Mana into a physical form, then...”

“Huh?”

Alverion tilted his head with a worried smile. “What’s wrong? Like I said, I can’t pinpoint what we need to work on until I see what you can do.”

Prielle quickly nodded, though she stood still for a short while. Zandiel glanced around the room, and felt Wing nudge against his leg before laying down. Zandiel smiled and crouched down, setting his sword and shield down in front of them. 

Once he looked ahead, he noticed that Prielle had gotten into a particular stance. Her arms were stretched in front of her body, and her eyes were closed with concentration. She took a deep breath, and remained still for a while.

Zandiel could see small, dark blue particles forming around Prielle’s gauntlets. He looked on in awe and silence as the particles turned a brighter shade of blue. The particles got closer and closer, eventually emitting a pale blue mist of sorts around the entirety of her gauntlets.

Prielle’s eyes snapped open as she stomped her foot back and thrust her palms forward.

“Hyah!”

Prielle kept a determined gaze forward, and yet, nothing happened. Zandiel kept his eyes on Prielle’s gauntlets, wondering if anything would suddenly come forth. Unfortunately, he could only see the mist quickly dissipating.

Prielle glanced down as it did, and slowly stood up straight once the mist had disappeared. From there, she opened and closed her hands with a grimace.

“Y-Yeah. That happens…”

“I see…” Alverion stepped in front of Prielle and reached his hand out. “Can you do that one more time? With a different element, if you can.”

“Huh? Oh, okay.” Prielle nodded and repeated the process she did the first time. The only difference now was that the Mana, and subsequent mist, were orange in color.

Once the mist has dissipated, Alverion glided forward, stopping in front of Prielle. “I think I get it now... but, where to start…?” 

Alverion tapped his chin with his finger a few times before nodding. “Mhm… First thing’s first; what exactly are you trying to make this concoction _ do?” _

“Do? Uh, shoot out fire. Or ice. W-Whatever element.” Prielle answered, though she was fidgeting with her gauntlets as she did so.

“Shoot out… So, is it a far-reaching concoction?”

Prielle nodded. “Yep. That’s the plan, at least.”

Alverion reached his hand out and held Prielle’s gauntlet. 

“Uh…?”

“Now, how much Mana do you collect for each of these concoctions?” Alverion wondered. “Would you say... A lot? Or a little?”

“Oh. Uh… I dunno, really.” Prielle admitted. “I mean, I try to envision myself bringing Mana towards myself. Like… I’m absorbing it. Then, I release it. I think that way’s been working best so far.”

Alverion’s expression quickly turned into one of worry, and Prielle took a step back. “W-What?” she asked. “Was that… is that wrong?”

“Well, if you’re actually absorbing Mana, it might be. But I doubt you are...” Alverion answered.

“O-Of course I’m not! Earthlains can’t even **do** that!” Prielle said, waving her arms back and forth. “I’m not actually trying to absorb it! J-Just… I guess you could say I _ feel _like I’m bringing Mana around me?”

Alverion slowly nodded. “So, if you make yourself feel like your whole body is bringing in Mana-- but it isn’t, then how much do you think you’re channeling into your gauntlets?”

Prielle immediately froze up, then glanced at her gauntlets. “I… Uh… Huh?”

Alverion stuck his index finger up with a smile. “That’s _ one _ theory I came up with. The puffs of smoke you crafted seemed like the type that’s formed from a lack of Mana in the concoction.”

“That’s…” Prielle slowly put her gauntlets in front of her face and blinked. “So… it’s because I’m not giving it enough time to absorb Mana? Or, not enough Mana at all?”

“That’s what it seems like. I can’t say much about the timing, but if you think that Mana’s practically swirling around you, but in reality, your gauntlet’s barely absorbing any, then… see where the issue is?”

“Wait, so it's...?” Prielle whispered. She then smacked the palms of her gauntlets to the sides of her head. “Aaaagh! R-Really?! My _ brain?! _ My _ brain _ thinking that I got enough Mana’s the problem?!”

“Maybe!” Alverion answered, casually smiling as Prielle ran her gauntlets through her hair, grumbling in frustration.

“Ugh...” Prielle slowly moved her hands away from her head. “I learned about all kinds of formulas that I _ could _ make, and how powerful alchemists _ could _ be with enough work, but I... didn’t think enough about the specifics, I guess.”

“Well, again, it’s only my first guess.” Alverion clarified. “We’ll have to see if we’re right or wrong on that…!” 

He then turned to Zandiel. “So, let’s go test this out on some monsters.”

Zandiel tilted his head upwards. “Oh? Would it not be better to test your hypothesis here, where there is less risk?”

“Well, we’re not here to sling formulas at walls all day, are we?” Alverion questioned, gesturing towards Prielle. “You also want to train against monsters, don’t you?”

Prielle quickly nodded. Though she was smiling, it was a worry-filled one. “R-Ready whenever!”

“Don’t worry, Prielle. Ain and I are both _ very _ good at protecting others...” Alverion said in assurance. He turned towards Zandiel with a confident grin. “Isn’t that right, Ain?”

“M-Me? Oh, I…” Zandiel hesitated before nodding, grabbing his equipment and standing up. Wing looked around before standing up as well. “Yes, I will do my best to protect you as well, Prielle!”

Zandiel brushed down his cape and swiftly pointed to the southwest door with his sword. It was the path that he had taken the first time he’d been here. 

“Let us begin with that door.” he said. “Wing, Alverion, Begin each battle defensively; leave any foes we come across to Prielle. Should they become overwhelming in numbers, or should the situation lean in our foes’ favor, that is when we intervene offensively. Understood?”

Wing barked and confidently marched forward. Zandiel would have, too, but he could hear Alverion snickering.

“Oh, my… You’re getting _ very _ into this, aren’t you?” he asked, once he stopped laughing.

Zandiel quickly looked back and lowered his sword, feeling his confidence drain in place of embarrassment. “Wha-- O-Oh, no, no, I am only--”

Alverion placed a hand on Zandiel’s shoulder. “I don’t mean that in any negative way, by the way. It’s adorable…!”

Zandiel momentarily froze up as Alverion smiled that sharp smile of his.

“T-Thank you!” he said, stepping forward, away from Alverion’s hand. “A-Anyway-- This way! Let us go!” 

With that, Zandiel opened the door and followed after Wing, who’d pretty much appointed herself leader.

He quickly calmed himself down as they wandered the halls, trying to find suitable opponents for Prielle...

...And it wasn’t long through a long corridor that they found their first one; a pink, koala-like monster.

“Oh. One of those…” Zandiel whispered. The monster was unaware of their presence as it nibbled on something, so the group remained quiet as they talked.

“We’re at a good range for a distant concoction.” Alverion noted. “I doubt it’ll notice us before it’s too late, so… are you ready, Prielle?”

Prielle nodded and took a few quiet steps forward. “Channeling into the gauntlet…” she whispered. She then got into the same stance as earlier, and remained silent as blue particles surrounded her gauntlets.

“Into the gauntlets…” she whispered repeatedly. As she did so, Zandiel felt himself shiver as considerably more particles than earlier centered around the palms of her gauntlets.

“Hya--” Prielle then thrust her arms forward. A thin shard of ice, about as long as her hand, hurtled out of the gauntlet’s palms, causing Prielle to recoil in shock as it flew ahead. “W-Whaaa...?!”

“Oh! Would you look at that? Beautiful...!” Alverion said with a smile, despite how the shard of ice soared above the koala and hit the wall behind it.

By now, the koala had already been alerted, and scrambled away. Wing barked and ran ahead a few steps, then looked back at everyone.

“Oh, let’s not go after it yet, Wing!” Zandiel ordered. Wing hesitated before dropping her stance and walking back to everyone.

“I-I… that was…?” Prielle held her gauntlets up to her face and looked in bewilderment.

“A successful concoction that led to a successful ice formula, I’d say.” Alverion said.

Prielle blinked as she opened and closed her fists. “Successful?”

“That was great, Prielle!” Zandiel said, walking in front of her and looking at her gauntlets. A blue mist had formed around the center, but it was quickly fading away. Prielle’s face broke into a smile as she clenched her fists.

“I’m not _ really _ an alchemist, so I’m glad that worked out...” Alverion said as he levitated ahead slightly.

Prielle slowly looked up at Alverion. “Wait, you aren't an alchemist?”

Alverion shook his head with a smile. “The life of an alchemist just wasn't for me.”

“Oh, so you _ were _ one at some point! Figured...”

“Mhm…” He quickly turned away and stretched his arm out towards the end of the corridor. “Now, how about we work on aiming your concoctions at enemies, next? Hopefully, there’s another distracted monster around here...”

“Y-Yep! Hope so!” Prielle said, walking ahead with Alverion. Zandiel and Wing quickly caught up, and the four soon turned down another corridor.

Near the end were three koalas, lying in wait. They were all staring the group down, and scratching their claws together.

“Mmm… No advantage, this time.” Alverion said with a sigh. “Rather, they’ve been expecting us.”

Wing barked and crouched down, pulling out her knife with her teeth.

“Wait, she actually _ uses _ that?” Prielle asked, bemused by Wing’s muffled growling.

“Oh, that’s amazing…!” Alverion noted, floating backwards and crouching down near Wing with a grin. “I’d love to see how she fights…”

Zandiel cleared his throat. “That is well and good, but please recall my instructions. We are here to allow Prielle to practice, first and foremost.” 

He then took a step closer to Alverion. “...And _ please _ do not get distracted in front of our client.” he chided, keeping his voice low.

“..._ Very _ into this...” Alverion whispered back, smiling as he stood up and took a step back.

“I-I am _ “into this” _ a normal amount, thank you!” Zandiel stated.

Prielle let out a confused shout, causing Zandiel to turn around in preparation to help. Instead, he saw a small spark of fire soar towards the three koalas. While it didn’t hit any of them, it broke their formation as they scrambled to avoid the flame.

“That was sudden...!” Alverion said, laughing all the while.

“I mean, well, you know…! I figured it shouldn’t take as long to cast now that I’m channeling it right…!” Prielle explained, pressing her fingers together with a smile. “Though it was, uh, kinda weak. Guess I did that one too quickly.”

“Y-Yes, though I believe you should hit one of them before they regain their bearings!” Zandiel recommended. Prielle nodded and got into her usual stance again, though she stopped before much Mana could center around her gauntlets.

“Wait, what if I…?” Prielle murmured, lowering one arm and raising the other straight into the air. Red particles quickly formed around her raised hand, coalescing into a ball-like shape. She then swung her arm down, as if she had thrown something. “Hah!”

And just as it looked like she had thrown something, the ball of particles flew out and smacked a koala straight in the stomach. As soon as it hit it, the ball immediately swelled up and burst into a flame.

Prielle gasped once the monster was hit. It began scrambling and howling in pain. 

“T-That…! Actually worked?!” Prielle eventually asked aloud. Alverion and Zandiel could only stare in awe, and Wing let out a victorious howl.

“Amazing…!” Alverion breathed out, just before laughing. “That looks _ very _ painful, Prielle! I’m glad I’m not your enemy!”

“Huh? Um, y-yep! Glad I’m not, too!” Prielle agreed. She nervously flexed the arm that threw the formula and patted it down a few times, chuckling as well.

“My apologies, but is now _ truly _ the time to laugh?” Zandiel couldn’t help but wonder as he slowly looked ahead. One monster was crying out in pain as it burned alive, one of the others had fled the scene, and the third one looked petrified in either fear or bewilderment.

“R-Right, um, no, it’s not!” Prielle quickly answered. “Okay, I’ll take care of this one!” she assured, before raising an arm in front of her and forming another ball of red particles. The remaining koala squealed as it saw the particles forming, and darted away before Prielle could release the formula.

“...Oh. Nevermind.” she murmured. She then lowered her hand slightly, but the particles continued to circulate above her palm. “Uh…”

She narrowed her eyes as she stretched the gauntlet away from her body. “A-Alverion? How do I, uh, get rid of this without throwing it?”

“Hm? Oh, I wouldn’t... know...?” Alverion slowly answered. His brow furrowed as he levitated closer to Prielle. He had only surveyed the particles for a moment before letting out a gasp and summoning a red-tinted barrier near her face.

Prielle was understandably confused as she looked over her shoulder. “Uh, wha--”

Just then, the particles exploded into a pillar of fire, causing Zandiel and Prielle to shout as the flame soared up. Wing scurried around the hallway, causing Prielle to nearly trip over her as she tried to keep her flame-spitting gauntlet away from herself. Zandiel stumbled as he tried to evade Wing, though that just ended in him falling to his knees.

The pillar shrank in size and height, eventually dissipating as if it were never there. Once it did, Prielle stayed frozen in place momentarily, before dropping to the ground and heaving.

“Mhm, I _ thought _ I saw a reality like that…!” Alverion noted with a grin. His barrier quickly disappeared once he held up his hand.

“R… Reality?! W-What do you... **mean?!**” Prielle asked between gasps.

“I have the ability to read into the very-- _ very _ near future.” Alverion answered. He crouched down next to Prielle and placed his hand on her back. “As you can see, sometimes, I’m almost too late! Fortunately, you kept your arm far enough to where my barrier wasn’t actually necessary…”

Prielle shook her head. “Ugh…! That… was seriously terrifying! Ohhh, why’d that even happen?!”

“I can actually answer that; you condensed a lot of Mana in one place because of how long you charged the concoction.” Alverion explained. “That’s what you want for the more powerful formulas, but at your level… I’m not sure if I’d recommend doing that, yet.”

Prielle slowly nodded before rising to her feet. “Y-Yeah, got it! You know, I… figured you were just here to help me with the whole _ “Mana-channeling” _ part, but...”

She gave Alverion a confident smile as he stood up as well. “The fact that you’re-- uh, that you **were **an alchemist, has been really helpful...! I really lucked out...!”

Alverion levitated forward with a smile of his own. “Mhm. And on that note; are you ready to keep going?”

“Y-Yep! Ready when you guys are!”

With that, the four continued to traverse through the ruins. As they walked, Alverion’s knowledge kept crossing his mind. Zandiel wasn’t sure if what Alverion had told Prielle thus far was just basic rules of alchemy, but it was impressive, nonetheless. Especially considering that he didn’t practice alchemy anymore. 

That brought up a number of questions in Zandiel’s mind, but he figured it would be best to save the questions for after Prielle’s training was complete.

And on the note of Prielle’s training, Zandiel quickly learned just how unpredictable alchemy could be, and just how much he didn’t understand the process.

Not all of Prielle’s formulas came out the same as when she struck the koala-monster earlier. Many were smaller and weaker, but still effective against the monsters they came across. Some of the formulas didn’t even come out as the same ball-shaped particle mass as earlier. Some burst out from her palm, and some flowed through her fingertips.

And, occasionally, some still came out as puffs of unsuccessful mist. Still, Prielle’s joy each time she successfully concocted any type of formula was enough to make Zandiel figure that things were going well.

After the group defeated two of the purple wolves that Zandiel recalled seeing the first time he’d come here, Prielle let out a heavy sigh and leaned forward.

“Tired, Prielle?” Alverion wondered. He waved his hand away, dematerializing a barrier that he had summoned before facing her with a concerned smile.

“A little-- I mean, uh, I can keep going…!” Prielle tried to assure Alverion by standing up straight and raising her fists, but Wing whined and approached Prielle. Prielle lowered her arms and glanced at Wing, who nudged her leg, then laid down on the stony ground with her eyes closed.

“Um…?” Prielle spoke up after a moment. Wing opened her eyes and gently pawed at Prielle’s leg.

“Wing’s right. We’ve been at it for a while, haven’t we...?” Alverion said. “...At least, that’s what I think she’s saying.”

Wing barked at Alverion’s guess.

“A few hours, I would say.” Zandiel surmised. He looked around the room that they were in before opening a nearby door. On the other side was a small, square-ish room. One where they could easily look out for any monsters. “Come; let us rest over here. I doubt any monsters would roam into a room like this one.”

“Sure…!” Alverion said, stretching before levitating past Zandiel and into the room.

“W-Well, since you’re all fine with it, alright!” Prielle agreed, walking into the room with Wing trailing behind her. Once everyone was in, Zandiel stepped in and closed the door behind him.

Then, he let out a heavy sigh before crouching to his knees and laying his sword and shield down in front of him. Everyone else had soon gotten more relaxed; with Prielle removing her gauntlets, and Alverion sitting on one of the short ledges that protruded from a side of the wall.

“Are you really relaxed with all that armor...?” Alverion asked.

“Oh, well, I ought to keep it on! I feel that no monster should venture into a room like this, but I am not certain. And something may happen outside that we should be prepared for, such as someone calling for help.”

Zandiel placed a hand on his chest. “I must be vigilant in a situation like this, would you not agree?”

“Hm…” Alverion stretched his arm up. “I don’t foresee much impending danger, but if it makes you more comfortable, I won’t stop you...”

“Though, now that you bring the topic of other people up… You’re kinda heroic, aren’t you?” Alverion wondered.

“I-I’m sorry?” Zandiel blurted out in confusion. “I am… what?!”

“Well, I was just remembering the Lush Woodlands when you heard that scream... and the visions I saw about that flame of yours… and, just now? Mhmm, you seem a bit selfless...”

“Oh! _ That _ is what you mean…!” Zandiel relaxed slightly as he placed a hand on his chin. “Selfless, hm? I never thought of myself as the sort, but I suppose I _ have _ had a tendency to put myself at risk for others, ever since boarding Maginia. I just…” 

Zandiel paused. 

“Just... don’t...” he whispered, looking down. He hadn’t voiced the reason until now, though he knew why. The reason he was being so “reckless” in order to help others, as it were. 

It was because he didn’t want to feel like a coward. He didn’t want to run away from those who needed help. Not again. Now, he was almost willing to do anything-- throw himself into any sort of danger, just to feel like he was capable.

He lamented that he hadn’t done anything like this in Novaras. He knew that his current actions were doing nothing to make up for what he _ hadn’t _ done, yet still...

“Hmm?” Alverion leaned forward. Prielle did the same, though she stayed quiet and tried to not make it so obvious that she was curious.

Wing tilted her head so that it gently hit Zandiel’s knee, bringing him back to attention.

“Ah-- I… I suppose you could call me selfless, but I am beginning to notice that I have a tendency to... rush into situations haphazardly.” Zandiel admitted. “Not the most _ “selfless” _ of acts when I have allies on my side, wouldn’t you say? Such as the woodlands…”

“Hm… I guess. Well, in that case, at least we were all able to keep up.”

“R-Right…” Zandiel said before standing up and taking a bow. “I’ve yet to apologize to everyone for my reckless behavior in that instance. Alverion, I deeply--”

“Oh, there was a _ very _ low chance of you dying as a result from that incident. There’s no need to apologize to me…!” Alverion said, waving his hand down with a smile.

Zandiel slowly stood up straight. “I see. T-Thank you, I suppose.” he murmured before sitting back down.

“So you guys have gone through those woodlands?” Prielle quietly asked.

“Mhmm… We got to the bottom and defeated Cernunnos.” Alverion answered.

“Wow, that's…! W-Wait, wait a-- _ Cernunnos?! _” Prielle shouted, raising her arms up in shock. Alverion calmly nodded in contrast.

“Y-You don’t **actually** mean… the thing that lives inside the Primitive Jungle, do you?!”

“The one and only.” Zandiel answered. “And, I am just as confused by it as you are. The Berserker King was also within the Lush Woodlands, but it was slain by a different guild.”

“...Huh.” Prielle said, crossing her arms. “I knew this place was a little weird, but I didn’t think monsters like Cernunnos would just _ be _ in other places like that.”

“Yes, I hope that someone is able to find a reason for that.” Zandiel commented. 

“That’s… a really good topic for research, actually. Mana wouldn’t have anything to do with that, would it…?” Prielle murmured to herself as everyone fell into silence and started doing their own things.

Alverion silently leaned against the wall without much movement, Prielle started to write a few notes, and Wing simply laid down next to Zandiel, who began to shuffle through his bag. 

An empty piece of parchment paper, a compass, and a pencil. Zandiel laid them all out in front of himself and quietly examined them for a moment before coming to a decision. He rolled up the parchment and cleared his throat.

“Sorry to interrupt, but do you mind if I take a moment and… make sure my map is accurate?” he asked. He _ really _ didn’t want to admit that there was no map to speak of, so he hoped no one wanted to see.

“Oh, uh, sure.” Prielle said, raising her head up. “Wait, should I be answering that? I mean, Alverion…?”

“It’s... fine…” Alverion whispered. His eye was still closed, with a slight smile on his face. “You have a high chance of survival, today...” he said, before yawning and tilting over to the side. “Ain…”

“Er… Alverion?”

There was no response.

“A-Alverion?” he repeated.

“Very relaxing here… Take a quick nap...” Alverion murmured before leaning his head back into the foliage slightly.

Zandiel let out a sigh. He couldn’t believe that someone could be _ that _ comfortable inside of a labyrinth. Though, Alverion had the ability to read into the rest of an entire day, as well as an individual’s brushes with death for said day. 

Maybe that helped him feel less stressed by most things. Still, wasn’t there that chance? That slim chance that something could go wrong?

“Um… Wow.” Prielle murmured. “Should I stay here, or…?”

“Y-Yes, that would be ideal!” Zandiel said, trying to hide the relief in his voice. “I will take Wing with me. Wing, are you...”

Zandiel turned to Wing, but she was already standing and looking right back at him, weapon in mouth. “Oh! Are you prepared? Then…”

He grabbed his equipment and dusted off his cape before bowing. “We will return soon.”

Prielle waved her hand. “Alright, bye!”

Once Zandiel left the small room with Wing, he took a quick look around. The two purple wolves were still there, a short distance away. He grimaced as he guided Wing past them and through a different door.

While he was initially somewhat lost, fortunately, he’d practically memorized the path from the entrance to the Geomagnetic Pole. Once he found a familiar area from that path, he quickly took it back until they reached the entrance.

“...Here we are!” Zandiel said, beholding the usual five doors. Wing gave a confused whine as she looked towards the entrance, which Zandiel was stepping backwards towards.

“Oh, no, we are not leaving.” Zandiel assured, presenting the compass he was holding. “We will be mapping out as much of the ruins as we can! I simply wished to start from the beginning.”

Wing barked before stepping away from Zandiel and sitting down. Zandiel looked down at the compass. Ylva told him the basics of direction reading, but now he was about to put it into practice. He watched the compass to see if the needle would move or change directions as he took a few small steps forward, but it didn’t.

Either that meant they were already facing north, or he wasn’t doing something right. To test that, he turned to what seemed like the east. He quietly gasped as the red end of the needle slowly pointed to the “W” on the compass.

“So… this is the west--” he began to murmur before stopping himself. “N-No, no, I have to do this, next… I think...”

He grabbed the compass dial and slowly turned it until the “N” aligned with the red end of the needle.

“So, that way _ is _ north…!” he mumbled, pointing towards the center door. “Which means I am facing…” he pointed his hand forward. “East! Aha!”

Wing uttered a noise and raised her head. Zandiel was somewhat embarrassed by how proud he felt for simple compass reading, but he couldn’t stop himself from grinning.

“Now, we are prepared!” Zandiel giddily announced. Wing barked and stood up, walking over to Zandiel.

“That is correct!” he said, quickly walking to the very entrance of the ruins. “Come, Wing! We shall start from the beginning, face north, and…!”

From there, Zandiel led them down the path that went to the Geomagnetic Pole. It was the one they knew and used the most, so he felt that he’d have an easier time mapping that area. Monsters rarely stopped them on said path, and this time was no different.

As he mapped the path, they eventually entered the room with the pole itself.

“How should I denote this?” Zandiel wondered, inching closer to the pole. A large pole that seemed to reach above the ceiling, glittering and sparkling with hues of pink, purple, and white.

“Mm… Oh! A diamond, or a star! Both glitter as the pole does, but… hm, perhaps a diamond would be better in this case...”

Zandiel looked down to see Wing circling around the pole. “You know, we are fortunate that no one has teleported themself through the pole…” he said, chuckling to himself as he drew a diamond and wrote _ “G” _ inside of it.

From there, he backtracked and began mapping out other paths that were on the way to the pole. 

The mapping itself was a slow process as Zandiel second-guessed himself a few times, but thanks to them dispatching a number of monsters earlier, he didn’t have to worry about being stopped by them, on top of that.

“...So, these are how the three doors connect.” Zandiel said as he opened a door into the central room and looked down at his map. Each door’s paths had a few branching paths, but they all either led to dead ends, or to the central room.

“What a peculiar setup.”

Wing barked and ran ahead, stopping at the northern door.

“Oh, you wish to examine that door, next? Well, I _ had _ planned to make our way back to Prielle and Alverion by now, but…”

He stood in front of the door and crouched down, placing a hand on Wing’s head. “This room should lead to a dead-end, so let us map this area out quickly, and then return to them.”

Instead of responding, Wing quickly turned and licked Zandiel’s hand.

“Ah-- What was _ that _ for?” Zandiel asked, laughing as he wiped the saliva off. He stood up and opened the door to see a small, rectangular room.

“...Oh. Well, this certainly seems like a better place to rest than where we…?”

As Zandiel looked around, something caught his eye. Straight ahead, there was a piece of stone protruding out of the wall. On it, there was a peculiar blue pattern.

Zandiel stepped closer to see that the pattern was oddly hand shaped. As he got even closer, there was a faint tingling in his body, but he ignored it in favor of the pattern itself.

Something was strange about it. Not that it was hand-shaped, but that it felt like he had seen it before. He had never been in the room before, yet still...

“This…”

Wing barked and stood on her hind legs, then pressed her paw against the symbol…

“Ah-- Wing!”

...Causing the symbol to glow a bright blue. Once Wing removed her paw and got back on all fours, the symbol stopped glowing, almost immediately.

“Oh?” Zandiel was taken aback at the strange occurrence, but he quickly put down his materials and crouched down, raising his shield in front of himself and Wing as he turned around.

Wing growled and pulled out her knife, likely coming to a similar possibility; it was some sort of trap.

Scanning the room from where they were crouched, Zandiel couldn’t see or sense any impending traps. Wing slowly stepped in front of Zandiel. She cautiously walked around the room, eventually letting out a confused whine as she returned to Zandiel’s side.

As bewildered as Zandiel was, he slowly turned back to the symbol and narrowed his eyes at it. 

“How strange...” he murmured, slowly placing his hand on it. The symbol glowed a bright blue, just as it did for Wing.

“Hmhm… I wonder what this--”

Zandiel’s eyes widened as he felt an intense amount of pain in his head-- enough to make him shout and fall to his knees as he clutched his head.

He tried to speak, but between his suddenly splitting headache and Wing’s loud, concerned barking and skittering, it had nearly become too difficult.

“G-Get…!” Zandiel strained out as he forced his eyes shut. He wanted to have Wing get help from Alverion and Prielle, but he couldn’t bring himself to say anything else as he lowered his head further.

Soon, Zandiel couldn’t hear Wing anymore. He couldn’t tell if she actually left to get someone, or if he simply _ couldn’t _ hear her.

He tried to think of what had even happened, but even that was too much. All he wanted to do was get out of the room. However, as Zandiel pressed his head against the ground, he knew that the notion was easier said.

He had no idea how long he’d been hunched over in pain, but he could soon make out an unfamiliar voice. One that sounded like it was whispering. He was unaware of whether it was near him or not, but he understood none of it.

Zandiel brought himself to raise his head off the ground slightly and pry his eyes open. He could only register how much his head was spinning-- and how he could see nothing but black-- before he felt himself sink back against the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zandiel becomes the founder of the "I Hate The Eastern Shrine" club.  
===  
Character Appearances/Info:  
https://guildofempyreans.tumblr.com/characters


	25. Chapter 25: Of Days Gone By

A voice. A distant, whispering voice…

In the darkness, he could hear it well, but he couldn’t find a source. He couldn’t understand what it was trying to say, even if it was the only thing that plagued his mind.

“Sss… Sss…”

It was a repetitive noise. Almost torturously so. _ That, _ he could understand. Before long, he couldn’t even tell if the sound even belonged to a person, anymore.

“Sss… Sss…”

Each time, it paused, only to continue a moment later.

…

But at last, it had stopped. Now there was complete darkness _ and _utter silence.

Then, he was able to hear something other than that repetitive noise. And feel something against his body.

He could hear muffled sounds, but only if he focused. And he could feel something soft under him. But this wasn’t what he felt, last. He was on the hard, tiled floor of the ruins, and now...

Zandiel slowly opened his eyes, viewing a room that wasn’t too bright, as well as a ceiling made of dark, reddish wood.

_ That _was familiar.

He blinked a few times, trying to adjust his eyes. Rolling to his right, he saw a wall made of a similar type of wood, as he’d expected when he saw the ceiling.

He was back in his room.

Zandiel slowly sat himself up and noticed that he was only wearing what he had under his armor.

“Hey.” a voice said. Zandiel was addled, but not enough to not recognize that style of greeting. He turned to his left, expecting to see Siegril resting in his bed.

Instead, he saw Kor, of all people, sleeping in Siegril’s bed. He was comfortably resting under the blankets as if he owned it.

“Kor?” Zandiel quietly asked. He rubbed his eyes, wondering if they were playing tricks on him.

“He wanted to--”

Zandiel gasped and looked down. There Siegril was; laying on the ground between the two beds. He had a pillow under his head and a blanket over his body. He was facing up, with a book in his hands.

“...stay here.” Siegril said, finishing his sentence. “Good… Good morning. Yeah.” he said, looking away.

Zandiel slowly raised his hand up in greeting, as confused and awkward as he felt. “Y-Yes. Good morning.”

He found himself at a loss for words until Siegril slid his book under his pillow and spoke instead. 

“No one knows what happened.” he briefly clarified, sitting himself up. “Kampilan and that alchemist said they saw you unconscious in the ruins. They carried you back here, but no one knows what actually happened to you.”

“Of course…” Zandiel sighed. “I believe I can recall most of what happened, but first, how long was I unconscious?”

“The rest of the day.”

Zandiel grimaced. Unconscious for the rest of the day, just like the first time he had entered those ruins. If he didn’t know any better, he would say that his luck had a tendency to sour when he stayed in that place for too long.

“So, what happened?” Siegril wondered. “You said you can remember, right?”

“Wing and I… We were exploring the ruins on our own to map them out while Alverion and Prielle were resting.” Zandiel began to explain, with the memories quickly coming back to him. From there, he explained how they decided to map out the room directly ahead of the entrance, and everything following.

From what happened once they saw the symbol on the wall, to how Wing put her paw on the symbol, and how he put his hand on it afterward. And, of course, what happened after that. All the while, Zandiel kept imagining that symbol in his mind. He had _ seen _ it before. He just knew it. Something similar, at the very least.

He held his head and sighed. It wasn’t aching, to his relief, but imagining how he felt was enough to make him weary.

“The last thing I remember was trying to leave, or at least get up. And that there was this strange voice in my head. I had no idea what it was saying. That is, if it was speaking any real words in the first place.”

“...Huh.” Siegril closed his eyes and folded his arms, not saying another word. As he did so, Zandiel slowly laid back down, still feeling fatigued.

“Don’t go back to sleep.” Siegril ordered.

Despite immediately yawning, Zandiel managed to drowsily answer. “I won’t. My body is… merely tired...”

He could hear Siegril grumble a bit, but seeing as he didn’t do anything else, Zandiel figured it was alright to rest for a bit.

“What’s the symbol look like?” he heard Siegril ask, after a while. 

Zandiel opened an eye, but made no other movement. “Oh, it… It was oddly hand-shaped. And oddly familiar. It feels as though I have seen something like it before. I just can’t figure it out…”

“Somewhere else in the ruins?” Siegril assumed.

“No, no, I have seen it _ before _ then…!” Zandiel stated, pushing the blanket away from him and sitting up. That nagging feeling of familiarity was starting to make him impatient. “I just… Give me a moment...”

He forced his eyes shut and tried to think of the possibilities. A hand-like etching like that… Had he seen it somewhere in Novaras? They might have had some old something-or-other stored in their treasury with a similar marking.

The kingdom’s focus on archaeology was what it prided itself in, after all. It was completely possible, and yet, Zandiel felt uncertain about seeing it on any old tablet or book.

“No, it was… Wait...” Zandiel murmured under his breath. A symbol… a mark… a mark that was on...

Zandiel gasped, causing Siegril to instinctively raise an arm near his face defensively.

“_ ...What? _” he whispered in exasperation, lowering his arm.

“Those marks...! I…!” Zandiel paused, holding his head in both hands. “How did I not realize sooner?!”

“Realize _ what? _”

“These marks on my father and I!” Zandiel realized, placing his hands down. “I have no clue whether they are identical, mind you, but the symbol in the ruins… it reminded me of them.”

Siegril narrowed his eyes at Zandiel. “Guess that explains why that happened to you when you touched the symbol, and not to Wing.”

“It does?” Zandiel quietly asked, speaking before he actually gave it any thought. Once he said it aloud, it was obvious that there was some sort of connection.

“It was reacting to you, and did something to you because of that.” Siegril inferred. “Where’s your mark?”

“On my back. And my fathers’ was small, right around here on his face.” Zandiel elaborated, pointing under his left eye and moving his finger down to his chin. “From what he told me, many in our family bear this mark, somewhere on our bodies. Not all, but most. It is… odd, to say the least.”

“Do you remember what it looks like? You should see if it’s changed.” Siegril suggested, leaning against the side of Zandiel’s bed.

“What, the one on my back?” Zandiel asked, leaning away. “Er, I mean, I agree that I need to make sure that my mark bears semblance to the one in the ruins, but…”

“But _ what? _”

“I-- Well, first, I was not expecting you to be so inclined to aid me like this.” Zandiel sheepishly admitted.

“Oh. Well, if touching a symbol made something like that happen to you, then why _ wouldn’t _I… be… uh...”

To Zandiel’s surprised, Siegril had stopped talking completely. He leaned down slightly, and saw that Siegril was staring ahead with a bewildered look on his face.

“Siegril?”

Siegril’s eyes widened a fraction. “Nothing.” he said, shuffling away from Zandiel’s bed. “Hurry and check your back.”

“Well, that is another problem. I cannot view my own back, Siegril.” Zandiel explained, smiling as he said so. “As _ most _ people cannot do.”

“...Right.” Siegril said, the realization dawned on him as he turned towards Zandiel and slowly pointed at himself. “So you want me to…?”

“Yes. Is that alright?”

Siegril nodded. “You want me to describe it to you, or what?”

“No, no. Nothing like that.” Zandiel said, reaching over and opening his drawer. “Here, take these.” 

He handed a pencil and a piece of paper over to Siegril. “If you could draw the mark on my back so I could look at it, I believe I would be able to tell. I can recall my mark somewhat, but…”

Zandiel could feel his smile getting wider. “It is not one that I am able to casually view as I please... Seeing as it _ is _ on my back, after all.”

Siegril closed his eyes and held the paper up near his face. “I get it, I get it…!” he grumbled, causing Zandiel to laugh, to his own surprise.

“M-My apologies!” he said, covering his mouth in shock. “I had no intention to laugh!”

“It’s fine...” Siegril sighed, waving the paper around. He turned away and patted the area on the ground in front of him. “Sit here. I just need to draw your back, right?”

“Only the symbol.” Zandiel made clear, taking a seat on the floor in front of Siegril. Then, he lifted his shirt from the back, until it reached around the middle of his back.

“Is… that enough?”

“Oh. Wow.” was all that Siegril said. 

“W-What is it?” Zandiel turned around and tried to see the mark on his back, to no real avail.

“You said it looked like a hand, so I thought it was gonna look like an actual handprint. Not… whatever this is.”  
  


“...Ah, I see.” Zandiel paused before smiling. “Apologies for the confusion.”

At the least, he did remember that the design was more like a group of lines and dots that resembled a hand-like formation.

“It’s fine.” Siegril replied. Zandiel turned back around, and while he found himself smiling initially, once the room became silent-- save for the sound of Siegril’s sketching-- Zandiel started to feel…

...Embarrassed. Incredibly so.

There he was, sitting with his back completely out, and there Siegril was, quietly sketching the mark on it at his behest. Though, sooner than he’d expected, Zandiel could no longer hear Siegril drawing.

“Did you finish the drawing?” Zandiel questioned, though he didn’t lower his shirt, just in case.

“No. There’s... this shape in the middle I don’t get.” Siegril admitted. “Does this have to be exact?”

“It would be best if it were as accurate as you can make it. Still, it does not have to be exact, if that makes sense.”

“Got it.” Siegril acknowledged, before returning to drawing.

...Zandiel still felt himself wanting to hide away more and more as time went on. He needed something to break the odd emotions he felt in the situation, or else his head would explode, he was sure of it.

He looked to his left and was instantly reminded of a peculiar sight.

“S-Siegril.” Zandiel said, trying his best to sound composed. “Why is Kor here?”

He also wondered how Kor was still asleep, all things considered.

“When Kampilan and the alchemist brought you in here, Kampilan pretty much dragged Ruki and Kor in so they could help. Those two ended up spending the night.” Siegril explained. “Ruki’s in Ylva’s room, I think, and Kor stayed here. He was trying to heal you all night, pretty much.”

“He _ what? _” Zandiel asked, turning his head so he could see Siegril. “How long was he awake?”

“Until around three, last time I checked. I think he passed out, so I just put him in my bed and slept on the floor. ...Also, it’s around five now, I’m pretty sure.”

“...Oh.” Zandiel closed his eyes and thought the events over. Not only had he heavily inconvenienced Alverion and Prielle, but he got Ruki and Kor involved as well. “He has used his healing spells a lot lately, no? He must be exhausted...”

With all of that in mind, it was little wonder why Kor was able to sleep through all of their noise. It made Zandiel feel awful to know that Kor was pushing himself to this degree.

“Yeah.” Siegril said, holding the paper out in front of Zandiel at last. “Here; done.”

“...Thank you.” Zandiel responded. He let go of the end of his shirt so it fell back down, and took the paper.

Spindly lines that came together to form a hand-like shape. The dots above the four vertical lines that were akin to fingers, the one larger dot to the right that was loosely connected to a line, acting as a thumb of sorts…

It was pretty much how he remembered it on his back, as well as his father’s face. And it was eerily reminiscent of what he saw in the ruins.

“So, is it the same?”

Zandiel tilted his head. “Heavily similar, at the least. I was unable to get the best look at what was in the ruins.”

“You have something to do with that thing on the wall, but _ what? _” Siegril wondered, folding his arms. “Since it did something like that to you when you touched it, I almost wanna say it’s a curse...”

As surprised as he was at how much Siegril was thinking this over, the idea of it being a curse reverted his focus to the mark. 

“A curse…” Zandiel repeated, standing from the floor and sitting down on his bed. He didn’t have much time to think of any possibilities between when the symbol affected him and when he woke up, but was he truly cursed by it?

“If that is the case, then what am I to do about _ that? _”

Zandiel tried to think of possible solutions, but his head was hanging low in defeat before long. There was a chance that Siegril was incorrect-- that it was no curse to speak of, yet that was the only thought in his mind.

“Go see if anything’s different in that room with the hand, I guess.”

Zandiel slowly raised his head in disbelief. “I’m sorry?”

There was no way he was going back to that room without a good reason. He almost didn’t want to go to the ruins in general for some time, but he knew he’d have to, sooner or later. It was the quickest method of transportation to the next island, after all.

“Go back to that room and see if anything’s changed.” Siegril suggested, shrugging an arm. “Maybe that’ll help us figure something out. Better than sitting here and doing nothing.”

“And likely have what happened to me happen _ again? _”

“Curses don’t work like that… If it _ is _ one. You get cursed once, and if the same curse tries to affect you again, nothing new happens. The curse doesn’t get reset, or overwritten, or dispelled.” Siegril explained.

“...Quite knowledgeable on the effects of curses.” Zandiel murmured.

There was no reply, so Zandiel brought himself to ask something, though he felt he knew the answer...

“Is the topic of curses another thing that Adhara taught you?”

“No.” Siegril responded.

Or _ not. _Zandiel had to admit he was surprised.

“Oh. I… see. Then, did someone else teach you?”

Siegril stayed still for a moment, before placing the back of his head against the top of Zandiel’s bed. “...Yeah. And before you ask another question, ‘cause I know you don’t know how to stop,”

He then placed a hand on Zandiel’s leg and shifted his eyes with a glare. “**Don’t.**”

Zandiel felt his entire body freeze up. There was such venom in Siegril’s tone that he felt he could drop dead.

“I…” Zandiel glanced away, lowering his eyes. “Very well.”

The two remained as they were for a moment, until Siegril moved away from Zandiel and opened his drawer.

As he rummaged through it, Zandiel felt a dreadful sense of déjà vu. Especially once Siegril’s hand came out the drawer with a few knives.

“Anyway, yeah, now’s a good time to check the ruins.” he said, putting the knives down on the ground. “It’s early, so no one’s gonna try to stop us.”

“...Us? A-And _ when _ did I say that I would check today, specifically?”

Siegril tilted his head over. “You weren’t gonna go back there by yourself, were you? And if it’s a curse, the flow of Mana in the area’s gonna be more active for a bit. The sooner we check, the better I’ll be able to tell.”

“And if it _ is _ a curse? What do you plan to do about it?” Zandiel inquired, feeling a bit irritable.

Siegril took the dagger he was holding in his hand and lazily balanced it so it pointed in Zandiel’s direction. “The only way to get rid of a curse’s to destroy it at the source. That’s what we’re gonna do in that case.”

Zandiel couldn’t help but sigh. “You certainly are set on this, but your leg is still injured, no?”

“I’ll be alright.” Siegril responded, idly spinning the knife in his hand around. “I’ve walked off worse, I’m just getting too used to having a place like this to fall back to. Now, c’mon.”

“...Fine. Very well, Siegril.” Though Zandiel still had his doubts, he did see enough merit in checking the area as soon as possible. Especially if Siegril was right, and that they needed to destroy the symbol on the wall. “If your leg begins to hurt, please, let me know.”

“Sure.”

Zandiel had his doubts about Siegril speaking up about any pain, but decided he would just have to make the trip quick...

Once they both got their equipment and weapons in order, Zandiel opened the door for Siegril. Just before leaving, he looked back at Kor. He had shifted around a bit while they were getting ready, but he didn’t wake up.

Zandiel worried for him, but there was little he could do at this point. He simply had to hope Kor was fine. He closed the door behind them and took a quick look around. No one else was in the hallway, and he couldn’t hear any voices.

The two walked down the hallway, and into the lobby. Zandiel wasn’t sure whether to feel surprised or not, but Leonidas wasn’t at the front desk. He was only one person, so he couldn’t be there all the time, but it was still odd to see no one at the desk…

...Even if that was exactly how things had been _ until _ yesterday.

They left the inn and made their way down the path that led off the ship. As they did, Zandiel often found himself taking his gaze away from said path; viewing the buildings and areas they passed.

Maginia was much quieter at dawn, but there was no way that the flying city would ever find itself in complete silence. People were out and about, as usual, but it simply felt more relaxing, at this time of day. Zandiel momentarily closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath as he continued walking. 

The morning breeze that always had a slight chill... Being out early enough to where most people weren’t roaming the streets... Walking alone to clear his mind... It was all reminiscent of the strolls he used to take by himself at dawn.

_ By himself. _ That’s how it was in Novaras, but now...

Zandiel turned his gaze to his left. Sure enough, Siegril was walking right by him. He was glad to see that he was keeping up. 

Zandiel was no expert on injuries, but he figured it was good for Siegril to get out of the inn and stretch his legs. And, hopefully, this wouldn’t have any notable negative impact on his recovery.

...Hopefully.

Still, the situation at large was… odd. Quietly walking side-by-side with a man who was surely still angered by his _ “nosiness” _, yet was willing to help him like this. The symbol was cause for concern, but it almost boggled Zandiel how quick Siegril was to offer his aid.

It wasn’t until Siegril looked at him and furrowed his brow that Zandiel realized he’d been staring. He quickly looked ahead and was about to blurt out an apology for staring, but Siegril spoke up before he could.

“What is it?” Siegril wondered. It didn’t sound as if he were going to admonish him, to Zandiel’s surprise. Rather, he seemed genuinely curious. Though when Zandiel turned back to him, he was giving off a more listless appearance.

“Er, nothing.” Zandiel responded, lightly placing his hand over his mouth. “I... was only reminiscing.”

“Oh.” Siegril said before turning his gaze back to the road they were taking. Zandiel did the same, and saw that the ship’s exit was just in sight. From there, they would reach their destination before long...

“A-Actually, do you... mind if I speak aloud? Just for a moment?” Zandiel murmured, still looking ahead. He didn’t expect an actual response, but an unanticipated “Okay.” from Siegril caused him to smile ever so slightly before he began.

“On days like these, I used to take walks around Nov-- where I lived, on my own. In early mornings like this one.” Zandiel said. There was no reason to obscure where he lived from Siegril, but he found it necessary now that they were outdoors. Even if no one was directly in earshot.

“Especially once my fathers’ illness worsened. In those times, the castle walls were high-strung and suffocating, to say the least. Everyone who was able to would work to find ways to cure him and keep him as healthy as he could. And...”

His eyes felt heavy as he continued. “...there I was, unable to help. All I could do was gradually take over more of my fathers’ duties as time went on. I could only work to keep myself composed, despite what was happening.”

He held his hands together and closed his eyes. “I had to remain calm. I had to remain as collected and poised as I once was. I could not let my sorrow be seen by our people, even when I was told that I had to be prepared for the worst as time went on.”

“That is why I... frequently took those morning jaunts on my own.” Zandiel clarified. “I could let my emotions out and clear my head, if only for a moment. Before returning to reality.”

Zandiel thought it over, and while he wasn’t necessarily happy, he wound up smiling. “Odd, that I find myself reminiscing of such memories like this, as opposed to dreading them.”

By now, the two were off the ship, and were headed north. He expected the rest of their walk to be silent, but once again found himself surprised as Siegril spoke up.

“So, walks like these help you clear your head?” he asked, earning a nod from Zandiel.

“Though, I doubt I will have much time for such a thing nowadays. I should not waste time on such activities when there are things I could actively be doing, yes?”

He hadn’t realized it until he said it, but there _ was _ little time to waste. The sooner the expedition was complete, the sooner he would be able to return home.

...That is, if Novaras was still his home.

Zandiel immediately tried to get that thought out of his mind. He didn’t know for certain. He had no idea. He couldn’t just assume the worst.

...And yet...

“No, you should still do it.” Siegril said, causing Zandiel to break out of his contemplation.

“Why do you say that?”

“Going around places like labyrinths with a bunch of thoughts you don’t need in your head’s gonna get you killed one day. Clear your head, focus on what you need to.”

Zandiel just kept finding himself surprised by the things that Siegril’s said, today. “You may be right on that front, yet still. Is it not irresponsible to halt my work to... take a walk? Does that not sound ridiculous?”

“Just wake up before everyone else, like now.” Siegril explained. “No one else in the guild’s up, so who’s gonna stop you? And you’re not stupid enough to take your walks inside of labyrinths by yourself, are you?”

Zandiel shook his head. “N-No, I…” 

The more he thought it over, the more he realized he **may** have been overthinking this. Some time to himself every once in a while wouldn’t hurt.

_ Maybe. _

“Very well. I will consider it. Occasionally.”

“...Good.”

And at last, the ruins gradually came into view. Zandiel was hesitant to go back in, but they’d come this far. He shook away the fears in his head to the best of his abilities and pressed forward with Siegril.

...Once he entered the ruins, he noticed that nothing was out of the ordinary. Not in this room, at least. Five doors; all the same as usual. And none of them held any odd implications.

“That’s the door, right?” Siegril asked, standing next to Zandiel and pointing straight ahead. Zandiel confirmed that it was, which made Siegril walk ahead and place a hand on the door. He closed his eyes and stayed still for a moment.

“Nothing’s off with the Mana around here. I think.”

“So… do you mean to say that there is no curse?”

Siegril shook his head. “Not the type I’m used to, at least. Let’s see if anything’s different.” he said, slowly opening the door.

Even standing from where he was, Zandiel immediately noticed a stark difference in the room. He could feel his heart beating as he covered his mouth and looked at the symbol, a distance away.

The fact that it was glowing was already alarming enough. It was as though someone was holding their hand against it, glowing as it did with him and Wing. Yet, no one was there.

“You said it was blue when you saw it, right?”

“It… was.” Zandiel said, cautiously standing behind Siegril. 

The symbol before them was bright red.

The two remained near the door, completely still. Zandiel could only look on in disbelief. It wasn’t until Siegril stepped into the room that he regained his focus.

“S-Siegril…!”

“I’m not gonna touch it.” Siegril acknowledged as he made calculated steps to the symbol on the stone wall.

He then pulled out the piece of paper he drew Zandiel’s mark on. “Still, we’re also here to compare them, so here.”

“...Right.” 

Still, Zandiel felt ambivalent about going forward. He took a good look around the room, and eventually entered with a heedful step. Then, he took another. Then another. With each step, he remained just as uneasy. _ Something _ would happen. _ Something _ was going to put him through that pain he experienced, again.

All the while, Siegril silently gazed back at him. He didn’t appear impatient, or even annoyed. He simply stared back, waiting for Zandiel to reach him.

Zandiel wanted to thank him for his patience, or apologize for his lack of willingness. Yet he was so focused on what could happen that, even when he stood side-by-side with him, he let out a shaky sigh.

Siegril shifted the paper closer to him. “Whenever you’re ready.”

Zandiel carefully took the paper and looked back to the eerie red symbol. He got a general idea of how it looked yesterday, but he didn’t have the chance to scrutinize it like he could now.

...And, as he did, he felt more and more disturbed.

Forget _ “similarities” _, this drawing was a near-replica of the symbol in front of him. Each area Zandiel traced his finger over on the drawing, there was an exact-- or very similar section-- that matched the wall.

And for the parts that were similar, yet not exact, he was beginning to assume that was only due to how Siegril interpreted it. A small section that wasn’t exactly there, a part that ended too soon, a shape that stretched on too far… The only noteworthy difference was the shape in the center of the hand-like mark.

In Siegril’s drawing, it was a simple square with a line on the right end that connected to the main _ “hand”. _ On the tablet, it was a shape that almost looked like an upside-down _ “G”. _

And, now that Zandiel thought about it, this must have been the part that Siegril was stumped on, earlier. After giving both symbols one more look, Zandiel lowered his arms. 

“These are nearly identical.” he managed to say.

“Figured...” Siegril responded. He was sitting on the ground in a different corner of the room. And his hand was resting on his left leg.

“Are you well?” Zandiel asked as he approached him.

“Yeah, why?”

“If you need to rest your leg...”

Siegril quickly slid his hand off his leg. “It’s fine. You ready to go?”

At this point, Zandiel knew he wasn’t going to get a fully honest answer from Siegril, so he shook his head. 

“Apologies, but not quite. Do you mind if I take a quick rest?” he asked. “I feel a bit tired from walking so much after, well, yesterday.”

His body was doing just fine, but he figured Siegril would only stay and rest if he wasn’t the only one who needed to.

“Sure.” Siegril answered, as Zandiel expected. He smiled and stepped to the other side of Siegril, sitting down next to him. Once he did, he realized that his body actually _ was _ feeling a bit worn out.

And, despite being in this room, Zandiel could feel himself relaxing slightly.

“You know, I...” Zandiel breathed out, after a moment. “I ought to thank you for listening to me ramble on our way here. I know that I have a tendency to start talking and simply _ not _ stop.” he admitted.

“I had grown used to having no one around me that I felt comfortable discussing just about anything with, especially once my father fell ill. This expedition is the first time in a while that I have felt so… open to speak as I wish.”

Zandiel shook his head. “Ironic, considering how much of myself I wish to hide while I am here. Still, it does feel oddly freeing.”

The room felt stagnant once Zandiel stopped talking. Though he couldn’t completely relax due to the environment, it felt peaceful enough that he could close his eyes and bask in the silence.

“Hey. What was it like?” he could hear Siegril murmur, after a while.

“Hm?” Zandiel opened his eyes and saw that Siegril was looking up.

“Being a prince, in general. Being able to live like… _ that. _You know; rich, or whatever.”

Zandiel gave a melancholic smile as he glanced toward the ground. “Oh, that is what you mean… Well, for myself? Sheltered. Full of expectations. A bit... lonesome, you could say. And, yes, somewhat lavish, but not extensively so. Our kingdom was never the largest or most powerful… Nothing like that.”

Zandiel raised his knees up to his chest. “And I am my fathers’ only child, so I was going to be heir to the throne, no matter what. I believe that is why I lived such a… sheltered life. Though I believe _ “closed-off” _ is a more fitting term. I mostly kept myself within the castle walls at their behest, and there was no reason for me to truly object.”

“With my life being so restricted, nothing was... _ meant _ to happen to me.” he murmured, hugging his knees and pressing his head against them. “I was the heir. I had to live, grow healthy, and be able to rule Novaras when the time came. But now...”

He clenched his fists. “Is there even a _“Novaras”_ to return to? My father told me to escape when they had reached the kingdom, and I... _did._ H-How could I do something so cowardly?!” he choked out. “Now Novaras is…! Everyone is...!”

Zandiel couldn’t say another word. Realistically, he had no idea how Novaras or its people fared. Still, a part of him could only assume the worst: It was conquered. Annexed. Completely absorbed into Serses’ domain. Any negative possibilities he could think of were flooding his head.

“You make it sound like you being there would’ve suddenly saved the day or something.”

Zandiel couldn’t bring himself to respond to that. He knew his presence wouldn’t have that sort of effect, but still…

...To flee like a coward when his people needed him; wasn’t that worse? That was all he could think.

“I dunno the whole story, but didn’t you just say you’re supposed to live ‘cause you’re the only…_ “heir”? _” Siegril asked. “Your dad realized things were getting bad, and tried to keep you alive by getting you out of there, right?”

Zandiel processed each word, but buried his face further instead of answering. His body twitched when he felt a hand on his arm, but he didn’t move otherwise.

“You’re listening, right?”

Zandiel brought himself to nod.

“Well, you… I mean… Then you’ve gotta survive.” Siegril said after fumbling around his words. “No matter what. That’s what your dad wants you to do.” 

“...I know that.” Zandiel managed to say in what was barely a whisper.

“Listen, I’m not the best at this,” Siegril curtly stated. “but what I’m saying’s that you can’t see what Novaras is like if you don’t make it through the expedition, so focus on surviving, and...”

Siegril moved his hand away and drew in a deep breath. “Right…” he said, as though he’d realized something.

“You shouldn’t… Don’t think about what _ might _ happen in the future. Don’t think about the past too much, either. Especially if it hurts to think about. Live one day at a time, ‘cause we can’t turn time to change things, anyway.”

Zandiel already knew everything that Siegril was saying was true. They were simple facts, after all. Still, it was easier to say things like that than to actually commit to those words, wasn’t it?

“That’s… what_ he _ told me one time. When I was thinking too much about the past.” Siegril disclosed. “And I thought about those times so much when I was first living with him that he pretty much made me recite that speech every day.”

Siegril mumbled something to himself before continuing. “I dunno if that helps you at all. I mean, I didn’t think the topic was gonna get like... _ this _, so...”

Zandiel made a sound of acknowledgement as he kept his head down. “I know that I need to focus on the present. I do. It’s just… Difficult. So _ incredibly _ difficult. So much has already happened because I boarded Maginia that I can’t help but think back to what brought me here in the first place...”

“Yeah. I dunno who told you it was easy. _ I _ didn’t.” Siegril bluntly made clear. “Even though that’s what he told me, I still think about the past every once in a while. Even though I know it won’t change anything.”

Zandiel found himself slowly raising his head, and saw that Siegril was holding a hand up to his head with a scowl. “‘Cause, yeah, it’s difficult. It’s annoyingly difficult. Don’t think I don’t realize that.”

Zandiel found himself utterly bewildered, but soon let a dry laugh escape him. “Even someone who memorized such a mantra cannot help but think of the past, I see...”

Siegril sighed. “Guess not. And Adhara-- _ he’s _ been alive for so long that he’s probably got a lot of things in the past he thinks about, even if he doesn’t want to. Even though he’s the one who told me that.”

“Mhm...” Zandiel agreed, resting his chin on top of his knees and wiping his tears.

It was becoming so routine for them to drift into silence that Zandiel hadn’t even realized they’d been like that for some time. Not until he could hear Siegril shuffling around. Zandiel turned towards him and saw that he had stood up.

“We should head back, now. It’s getting late. Or early, I guess.”

Zandiel silently complied, rising to his feet and patting down his cape.

“You ready?” Siegril asked.

Zandiel nodded. “I… I’m sorry…”

“For what?”

“I-I don’t know, I mean… rambling like that, and crying, and… being such an inconvenience…!” he hissed, feeling drained as he wiped more tears from his face. “I can’t stop inconveniencing you all…! This was supposed to be a quick trip, and yet I…!”

“It’s fine.”

As stunned as he was by the reply, Zandiel could only lower his head as he heard Siegril step closer to him.

“Seriously, it’s okay. Doesn’t bother me. I mean, I should be the one saying sorry for dragging you out here like this, anyway.” 

Siegril shifted his weight off his left leg slightly. “And, uh, my leg’s probably gonna feel worse from all that walking later, so if anyone’s inconveniencing anyone, it’s... probably me. Yeah.”

Zandiel shook his head. “You were only concerned about the symbol, and rightfully so… And you didn’t want me to go alone, so...”

“Sure, but that doesn’t matter right now. We’ll just think about that some other time. After you rest.”

Zandiel raised his head and blinked at Siegril. Despite his bemusement, he couldn’t stop himself from smiling at him. That caused Siegril to give him a dubious look. 

“What is it?”

Zandiel closed his eyes. “You... have quite the caring side to you.”

“Not really.” Siegril hastily replied. “There’s just-- I mean, there’s no other way to really feel about seeing your leader cry like that, so I just started saying... stuff.”

“_ Is that so? _” Zandiel breathed out, opening his eyes to notice that Siegril’s head was lowered to focus on the knife that was being fumbled around his hands.

“...Yeah? I just…” Siegril closed his mouth, but opened it again as though he were going to continue.

He abruptly gripped the knife in his hands and made his way to the door. 

“Huh? W-Wait, Siegril--”

Siegril opened the door to the entrance room and kept walking, though he did slow his pace a noticeable amount. “They’re gonna realize we’re gone if you don’t hurry up.”

Zandiel let out a deep sigh. “...Of course. Wouldn’t want that.” he whispered to himself as he caught up with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6k+ word chapters, we meet again.  
===  
Character Appearances/Info:  
https://guildofempyreans.tumblr.com/characters


	26. Chapter 26: Leader's Day Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been... more than a month since the last chapter... hhOOhhh...  
I said this on the Et:OtL tumblr acct, but it was all because of school starting up last month. It pretty much took me until now to be like "Okay. Okay. I can handle this semester somewhat. I have a bit of solid ground. Not much, but okay."
> 
> From here, chapters SHOUUULD be at their more regular 3-4 weeks for a bit :/c

During their walk back, Zandiel kept a close eye on Siegril. Namely, his leg. He was walking just fine, but every once in a while, Zandiel suggested carrying Siegril the rest of the way back. Siegril declined each time.

The walk felt longer than usual now that he was fretting over Siegril’s every step, but the two managed to make it back without issue.

“Hey, are you still gonna try and help that alchemist?” Siegril asked once the Baku Inn was in sight.

“The… Oh. Right. Prielle. While I wonder how she is doing, she would likely not want further help from someone so unprofessional.”

“Kampilan.” Siegril assumed.

“Wha-- No, _ me! _” Zandiel specified, even pointing to himself to get the point across. “Going off on my own and losing consciousness like that, especially when the point was to help her train. Add how I failed to fully map out the area beforehand, and...”

“Oh. Guess you’ll see if she cares about that if she comes back. Or if she doesn’t.” Siegril noted, opening the door to the inn. Zandiel sighed and took a quick look around the lobby. While there was a small group of people in one area, there was no one else around. Not even at the front desk. 

“Well… Hopefully, no one has noticed our departure.”

“They will if we don’t _ move. _” Siegril said, lightly patting Zandiel’s back as they walked. “Go. I don’t wanna hear Leonidas’ yelling.”

“R-Right, right…!” 

Zandiel was practically goaded along by Siegril until they reached their room. Once there, Zandiel quietly knocked on the door. 

“Kor?” There was no response, so he opened the door and peered around the door to see that Kor was still in Siegril’s bed.

“Seems he is still asleep.” Zandiel deduced as he stepped in. Since Kor had barely gotten any sleep in the first place, he wasn’t surprised. Zandiel made an effort to put away his belongings as quietly as possible.

“Are you going back to sleep, Siegril?” he asked after he stored away the last of his armor. “Or no?”

“Dunno.” Siegril answered. “Sleeping on the floor’s not the best, but I guess so.”

Zandiel looked over his shoulder and saw that Siegril was adjusting the blanket and pillow that made his makeshift bed on the ground. “Well, I do not think I will be going back to sleep anytime soon, so you may... rest in my bed for the time being. I-If you wish.”

“Oh. Thanks.” Before Zandiel could reply, he already heard Siegril sit down on his bed.

“Well, you made yourself at home quickly.” Zandiel said as he walked over to him.

“Yeah.” Siegril responded. “Anyway, where’re you even going? You’re not tired?”

“The dining hall, and… no. It is not easy for me to go back to sleep after being awake for so long.” Zandiel answered. “I also wish to see if anyone else is awake.”

He idly gazed around the room until he spotted a book on the ground. “Oh, you left your book.” He remembered Siegril having a book in his hands when he first woke up, but didn’t think to ask of it.

“Book?” Siegril mumbled, leaning forward. “Oh. That’s Kor’s.”

Zandiel crouched down and saw that it was a book on herbs and their medical uses. “He lent you this?”

“He said I could read it if I’m bored while I’m recovering.” Siegril answered, falling into Zandiel’s bed and stretching his arms out with a sigh. “It’s too much to finish any time soon, but what I read was... kinda cool.”

“Oh?” Zandiel picked up the book and aimlessly flipped through it. “Does herbology interest you?”

“Not really, but there’s more to plants than I thought.”

Zandiel decided to stop on a random page and actually _ read _ something instead of skimming through.

The page had a diagram of a type of plant he’d never heard of. It separated the plant by sections and explained the uses of each part, as well as ways to prepare the plant for use. Each part’s effects, both inside and outside of medicine, as well as some history on the plant itself was also listed.

“Well, now. This seems like a lot to get a grasp on. But it _ is _ interesting.” Zandiel noted, flipping through a few more pages that had similar layouts. It made him wonder how much of this Ruki or Kor knew by heart. He wouldn’t be surprised if they had to carry books like these everywhere they went, just to make sure they were doing the right thing.

Siegril quickly sat himself up. “There’s flowers used to make sedatives, some roots and stuff with tranquilizing effects, and a lot of plants are actually poisonous. If you prepare them wrong-- or right-- it could be good at shutting people and monsters down.”

“That’s… You...” Zandiel lowered the book and looked at Siegril. He wasn’t smiling, but his interest on the topic was plain to see by the tone of his voice. And with how much he was leaning forward.

“_ What? _” Siegril asked with a glare.

“Oh, nothing. It is nice to see how interested you are in this, Siegril.” Zandiel answered with a smile. 

Siegril’s eyes became less stony at that response. “...Oh. Okay.”

Zandiel honestly did find it fascinating that plants had such a variety of effects, but he felt concerned in how Siegril took a book of remedies and decided to focus on their most dangerous uses. Still, he didn’t see any merit in saying that to his face.

“That aside, I ought to leave and let Kor rest. Until then, do try to get some rest, yourself.”

Just before Zandiel opened the door to leave, he turned around and realized he had forgotten to do something. He quickly walked back in and picked his bag up from the side of his bed.

“What now?” Siegril asked.

“Something that I should take care of before I forget. Apologies.”

Zandiel rummaged through the bag until he found enough of what he wanted. He took his hand out and counted the amount in his hand again, just to make sure. 

“I did say that I would help you however I _ can, _ and you have been through a lot through these labyrinths. Combine that with how you must have been under the assumption that I was leading you on without any intent to ever pay you, and...”

Zandiel cleared his throat. “This is the extra 1,000 ental that Ruto gave us, and a little of what you helped gather in the woodlands. Where shall I put this?”

Seeing as there was no response, Zandiel could do nothing but sigh.

“Have I done something _ wrong? _” he dryly asked. “Is this not about the amount you specifically asked for?”

“It... is.” Siegril quietly answered, getting out of Zandiel’s bed and crouching down next to him.

“Then there is no issue, no?” Zandiel asked as he held his hand out towards Siegril. “I would hope not.”

“Yeah. I mean, no? I...” Siegril paused before quickly taking the money from Zandiel’s hand. “There’s not a problem. Thanks.”

“Good. I am glad to hear it.”

Siegril nodded and put the money in his drawer. As he watched him do so, a question sprang into Zandiel’s mind.

“How much do you need? Total?”

Siegril seemed to briefly stare into space before reaching back into his drawer.

“Just _ tell _ me if you do not wish to answer. I can handle being told _ “no” _ without a knife at my neck, thank you.” Zandiel asserted. He wasn’t sure if Siegril really was planning to pull out a weapon, but he wasn’t about to give him the chance.

“I wasn’t gonna-- Alright. Just look.” Siegril said before taking out three small bottles of varying contents. 

Zandiel recognized one of them as the bottle of liquid he saw in Siegril’s drawer the other day, and noticed that it was nearly empty. He couldn’t tell what they all contained, but he heard something rattle from one of them when Siegril took them out.

“The price of these depends ‘cause what I’m _ buying _ depends a lot, but it’s always high.”

Zandiel barely had time to catch a glimpse at the two mysterious bottles before Siegril returned them to his drawer. “So, you get it? There’s no amount I can tell you ‘cause it’s something I always need. Just keep paying.”

“I see.” Zandiel managed to say. “Were those all different types of medicine, or...?”

“No more _ questions. _” Siegril spat out.

Zandiel felt that it didn’t take a genius to know what would happen if he asked again, so he complied. “Very well. I hope that your search for ental is successful, Siegril. If you need any immediately, aside from the end of each labyrinth, let me know. I will see what I can manage.”

“...Sure.” Siegril ambled back to Zandiel’s bed and fell back into it.

“Now, I do not believe there is anything else I have forgotten, so I will leave you be. This time, for certain.”

“Right. Bye.”

Zandiel left their room and made his way to the dining hall, but now that he was alone, he just kept wondering what those bottles were for. Were they actually just various medicines? Or did each one have different purposes? Were they even meant to be ingested?

The idea of it being poisonous crossed his mind a few days ago, but he dismissed it that day. Now, he had to wonder again. Especially because there were _ multiple _ things that Siegril constantly needed. Almost like multiple ingredients.

Zandiel could feel his mind struggling to come up with a suitable hypothesis, so he decided to put the topic aside as he reached the dining hall. He noticed that there were more people around than usual, and felt a little more cautious as he weaved through areas and grabbed what he wanted.

As he took a seat in one of the emptier areas, he wondered how he would spend the day. Despite knowing in the mind that he _ should, _ he didn’t want to just laze around and do nothing after squandering yesterday’s mission like that.

Thinking more about missions and requests, he turned his thoughts to the Wyvern’s Keep. He hoped that there was something he could do there to make up for it. Take on more requests, accomplish them as quickly and efficiently as possible, be more like the leader he was meant to be.

_ “That’s right…” _ Zandiel thought to himself, lowering his head into his hand in frustration. _ “I have spent my whole life preparing to be a leader, so why have I been acting like such an ignorant one? A guild leader has its differences, but not enough for me to behave as though I know nothing..!” _

“Ain! Hey!”

Zandiel looked up and saw Ylva approaching him with a grin and a wave. It soon hit him that he hadn’t seen Ylva since she’d left after bringing Prielle to the inn.

She left to look for _ “something” _, but she didn’t specify what.

“You good?” Ylva asked. “Oh, wait, I mean I know you probably ain’t really, but uh… yeah. Surprised yer up like this!” she said, placing her food down and taking a seat across from Zandiel.

“I am fine.” Zandiel curtly answered.

“Alright, nice, but… the hell happened to ya?” Ylva wondered. “I get back, Lee ‘n ‘n some tall guy’s tellin’ me about how you pretty much got dragged in here, then I go to y’all’s room, I see Ruki ‘n Kor doin’ their healin’ stuff, ‘n… yeah.”

“I still do not know what happened, myself.” Zandiel admitted. “I wound up losing consciousness when I touched a symbol in the ruins, but I do not know what caused it to do so.”

“Wait, what?!” Ylva shouted. “Was it some kinda labyrinth trap ‘er somethin’?”

“I wish to say no, but I cannot say for certain anymore.” he said, lowering his head. “Wing touched the symbol before I did, and nothing happened. Once I placed my hand on it, however, there was this _ pain _ through my head. The next thing I knew, I was on the ground.”

As he explained what happened, those feelings of guilt and incompetence started to creep up on him even faster.

“‘n yer actually up after all ‘a that, huh?” Ylva said. All Zandiel could do was silently nod.

“I’d praise ya for bein’ able to get up ‘n move like nothin’ after that, but are ya sure yer s’posed to be up?”

“I have been awake for some time. I believe I am well enough.” Zandiel briefly explained, not wanting to get into how he went straight back to the ruins upon waking up.

He still didn’t feel like that was his smartest of moves, but he was grateful that nothing bad came out of it, at least. Beyond that, Siegril was so adamant about it that he couldn’t bring himself to just say no.

Zandiel cleared his throat. “Besides, I... found myself hungry after waking up, so I figured I ought to at least eat.”

“Alright, yeah, but you don’t feel weird or anything, right?”

“No, not at all.” Zandiel murmured, realizing that it was odd. That didn’t seem like some ordinary _ “labyrinth trap” _, so waking up feeling as normally as he did seemed strangely forgiving.

“E-Enough of that, though.” he decided. “Ylva, where were you during all of this? You went to search for something, yes? Were you able to find it?”

“Oh, uh, that?” Ylva recalled, laughing as she scratched at the side of her face. “I mean… Well, nah, I didn’t find what I was lookin’ for.”

“I see. I am sorry to hear that.” Zandiel said. “Though, what were you looking for? If you do not mind my asking.”

Ylva put her arm down and glanced away from Zandiel, uttering a few sounds to herself before deciding on something, by the looks of it.

“You, uh…” Ylva started as she leaned slightly closer to Zandiel. “You ain’t gonna laugh, are ya?”

Zandiel wasn’t expecting that question to start, but shook his head. “Of course not.”

“Yeah, figured.” Ylva leaned back and took a drink before answering. “I was lookin’ for Tyr, alright?”

...And he wasn’t expecting that answer.

“Stupid as hell, right?” Ylva claimed without hesitation. “Lookin’ for one guy on a big ship like this? Just ‘cause someone else y’all saw’s got his name? I get it, it probably ain’t him, but what if it _ is? _ ‘n I know I said he’s been through all kinds ‘a stuff ‘n lived, but, I mean...”

She placed an elbow on the table and put her chin on her hand. “That’s my brother, yanno? I mean, that’s _ maybe _ my brother. Ain’t seen or heard from the damn guy in years _ . _” she muttered, closing her eyes and prodding at her food. 

“I was askin’ around town for ‘em ‘n stuff. Was tryin’ ta find that guild, too. Probably should’a planned it out better, but I’m probably gonna try the same thing again.”

“I do not think that is _ “stupid” _, as you say.” Zandiel replied. “On the contrary, I believe I would do the same thing if I were in your situation.”

Eventually, a smile crept up on Ylva’s face. “You say you ain’t stupid ‘cause you’d do the same thing, but maybe that just means we’re both kinda stupid.”

“What? No, that is not what I am implying...! Given the circumstances, I believe what you did was the best possible option!” 

“Hm… Nah. We’re both just some dumbasses.”

“We are not! We are certainly not!”

Ylva broke out into laughter, and while Zandiel was initially perplexed, he soon found himself laughing as well. He truly meant what he said, though. Given what little she had to go off of, that seemed like the best course of action to him.

“But seriously…!” Ylva began as she calmed herself. “Thanks. Gonna be honest, I was actually kinda worried some of y’all’d be mad once ya knew. Goin’ against the guild stuff for selfish stuff ‘n all.”

Zandiel shook his head. “I doubt anyone else would be angered, and, as I said, I would do the same, if I could. As leader, I do not have the freedom to simply go off on my own like that, but…”

“Why not?” Ylva innocently asked as she returned to her food. “Yer the boss, so you can do what ya want! ‘n if someone don’t agree, you can kick ‘em out!”

“I… what?” Zandiel asked, stunned by the proposition. He _ also _ wasn’t sure if he fully understood what Ylva was saying while she was eating.

“I’m jokin’, I’m jokin’!” she quickly added on. “I mean, yeah, sometimes ya gotta kick people outta guilds cause they don’t really line up with you or somethin’, but that’s different!”

“...I should hope that things will never come to that when it comes to our guild.”

“So far, I don’t think we gotta worry about that.” Ylva stated with confidence. “There’s only six-- wait, _ seven _ of us, ‘n I ain’t met that Alverion guy yet, but I’m sure he ain’t bad.”

“Alverion? No, he is not. He is a bit... mysterious, but he has been quite helpful thus far. He was the one who was primarily assisting Prielle yesterday, after all. Oh, and I believe he was the _ “tall guy” _you mentioned earlier. Does he have brown hair and the ability to levitate?”

“Wait, that’s Alverion?!” Ylva asked, to which Zandiel nodded. “Huh, nice. I didn’t see ‘em after I checked on y’all, so I ain’t got the chance to talk to ‘em yet or anything.”

Ylva leaned back and stretched her arms up. “Anyway, y’all’re helpin’ Prielle today too, right?”

Zandiel paused before responding. “I am unsure. We did not confirm before I, well, lost consciousness. Truth be told, I have my doubts about her asking us for help again.”

“Huh. Yeah, guess ya can’t really say after all that…” Ylva agreed. “So, are you gonna have everyone try ‘n find ‘er, or have ‘em do somethin’ else today?”

Zandiel gave it some thought, and recalled what their plans were meant to be today. “We figured that you, Ruki, and Kor could aid the medics and doctors at base camp. Only if you do not mind, that is.”

“Nah, I don’t mind helpin’ out!” Ylva replied, pointing her thumb at herself. “What’s everyone else gonna do?”

“We will take on some other quest, I suppose? Or assist at base camp, as well? I am unaware of what adventurers tend to do in situations like these.”

“Uh-huh. Listen, I’unno about everyone else, but I think _ you _ gotta take a day off, Ain.” Ylva declared, pointing at him with her fork.

“What?! But I am fine!” Zandiel said. “I even took a walk outside earlier, and as you can see, I am doing just fine!”

Ylva leaned back slightly. “Yeah, right--” 

She then leaned forward and slapped a hand on the table, making Zandiel the one who was leaning away now. “Wait, hold up! Now why’d you get up ‘n go _ walkin’ _ after all that?!”

“Erk-- Um…” Zandiel cursed himself for revealing that he had left this morning, but quickly tried to compose himself. “Fresh air, and nevermind that! I was fine enough to walk around Maginia, so I am fine enough for today’s tasks!”

Ylva crossed her arms and tilted her head with a doubtful look. “That ain’t the same, Ain. C’mon.”

“At least allow me to see what is available at Wyvern’s Keep! That is enough for now, yes?” Zandiel requested, holding his hands together. “I have to do _ something _ today!”

“Alright, alright! _ Damn, _ yer pushy.” Ylva sighed. “I mean, I guess seein’ what’s goin’ on around Ethis’ place ain’t so bad, so let’s get goin’ once we’re done here!”

Zandiel agreed, and the two continued to eat and chat. Though, it was more of Ylva speaking and Zandiel merely listening, but he didn’t mind. Once they finished, the two left the inn without incident.

“I believe I forgot to ask, but how is everyone else doing?” Zandiel asked as they took the usual path to Wyvern’s Keep. “I have seen you, Kor, and Siegril, of course, but…”

“Oh, right.” Ylva realized. “I already told you I ain’t seen Alverion since I went in y’all’s room. Ruki went n’ crashed in my room last night ‘n ain’t woke up since. Wing’s sleepin’, too.”

“I see. I am glad to hear that everyone is doing well, more or less…”

When they reached the Wyvern’s Keep, the two went straight to the request board and saw three different requests, though one of them had a much different presentation than the usual requests. Instead of a short piece of paper with a vague title and reward, this was a full-length wanted poster.

Taking up more than half of the poster was a drawing of a large green and red beast. It had wings for arms that could cover its entire body, and a pair of black horns on its head. It had a long, thick tail, and stood on two feet.

Under its depiction was its name and location; Wyvern, and the Primitive Jungle. The reward for slaying the Wyvern was 5,000 ental.

“Wow.” Ylva said, leaning closer to the poster. “Wyvern, huh? That’s a big reward. Guessin’ this thing’s a real tough one.”

“It is.” Zandiel stated.

“You seen it before?”

“Not in person, but the depictions I have seen are very similar to this one. And I have heard much of its strength.” Zandiel said, placing his hand under his chin and tilting his head slightly. “I am not sure why, but I did not consider that it would also be in Lemuria’s Primitive Jungle.”

“Huh. No wonder people’re havin’ trouble with that place! This thing’s probably snatchin’ people up left ‘n right!” Ylva assumed, taking a step away and crossing her arms.

“That… does not sound like the Wyvern I have come to learn of.”

“Huh? How?”

Zandiel stepped away from the board as well. “The one I know of stands guard in a particular area of the jungle, and you can easily avoid its ire if you exert caution and slip past it.”

“Really? So it ain’t the type to just go swoopin’ around?”

Zandiel shook his head. “Not at all. It stays in its own area. Still, those brave or foolish enough to provoke it into battle soon learn of its sheer power.”

“So… Guessin’ that’s a _ “no” _ on takin’ this one?” Ylva asked with a grin.

“_ Absolutely. _” Zandiel responded, plucking a different mission off the board. “This one-- Lost Woodlands-- may be better suited for us. I can only assume it’s asking us to go to the Lush Woodlands for something.”

“Uh-huh.” Ylva mumbled, leaning closer to the paper. “Reward’s some cyanite? Alright. ‘n this other one’s...”

Ylva took the other quest off the board and read its contents. “Name’s _ “Heartfelt Recipe” _, reward’s some Flash Bombs.”

“Flash Bombs, hm? Those could certainly prove useful.” Zandiel acknowledged as they left the board and took a seat at the front counter. Once they caught Ethis’ attention, she approached them with a grin.

“Hey there, Ylva and… Ain, right? How’s things?”

“Things are well, and thank you for your concern!” Zandiel answered. “How have you been, Ethis?”

“You wanna know how _ I’m _ doing? Aw, well aren’t you a sweet kid?” Ethis claimed.

“W-Wait, kid?!” Zandiel asked, placing a hand on his chest in shock, though he quickly composed himself with a slight smile. “Er, I mean, I did not think I appeared so young! Y-You know, I am actually twenty-one! ...An adult.”

“Hah! Sorry, it’s a habit!”

“Is that so...?” Zandiel hesitantly asked.

“Oh, you know, probably.” Ethis said, shrugging her shoulders. “Well, enough of that. You asked about my day or something, right? Well, it’s been good enough. Kinda slow, both in the customers, and in the quests.”

Ethis then stuck her palm out. “Speaking of quests, lemme see what you’ve got.”

Zandiel and Ylva placed both of the requests in her hand. After poring over each paper, she placed both down, then pointed at the one she set in front of Zandiel.

“Lost Woodlands. There’s a kid who’s gone and lost his necklace in that… that lushlands place.” 

Ethis then pointed her finger towards Zandiel. “And by kid, I mean an actual kid, alright? Doesn’t look older than... ten, tops.”

“A child that young was in the woodlands?!” Zandiel gasped.

“Damn, these kids’re gettin’ out there younger ‘n younger.” Ylva said, though Zandiel was baffled at how unsurprised she sounded.

“He said he wanted to mine some stuff on the second floor and realized the necklace was gone after he got chased off by a Cutter. He’s pretty sure it dropped on that floor, but he doesn’t know where.” Ethis explained before slapping her hand on the table and startling Zandiel.

“So, it’s up to you to find that necklace and bring it back here, if you accept.”

“Of course we will take this one!” Zandiel replied, picking the paper up. “I can hardly believe a child would attempt to brave the labyrinth at such an age…!”

“Eh, it happens.” Ylva chimed in. “Biggest draw to bein’ an explorer’s just how free you are, yanno? Age doesn’t play into any of it.”

“That’s… true. I suppose.” Zandiel responded. He never thought it that way, but being an adventurer truly was the most _ “open” _ of occupations to anyone interested. Still, the idea of children risking their lives like that was enough to make Zandiel grimace at the thought.

“So you accept? Good!” Ethis said, snapping Zandiel out of his thoughts. “And the one Ylva picked up...”

Ethis crossed her arms and leaned back with a smirk. “Well, first thing’s first; if you’ve got a weak stomach, or don’t like getting your hands dirty, this one’s not for you!”

“Oh.” Zandiel said, trying not to make his lack of interest in the request apparent.

“We’re good! Shoot!” Ylva declared.

“We _ are?! _” Zandiel shouted, turning to Ylva, who was happily pointing at Ethis. “I… well, we can at least hear the request.”

“This one’s from a little alchemy-type shop not far from here.” Ethis started. “They’re making this new type of… well, they didn’t give me the details, but they’re planning on selling it to their customers soon enough. They’ve almost got everything, but they’re missing this orange-ish fluid that comes from the frogs around the woodlands, and the heart of a Cutter.”

“T-The…?” Zandiel placed his hand over his mouth in both disbelief and disgust.

“The whole damn heart?!” Ylva sputtered out, trying not to laugh.

“The _ whole _ thing. So don’t actually bring it in here, got it?” Ethis requested. “Just wait outside with it like you did with that big fish that one time. Carting that kind of stuff in here’s gonna ruin business.”

“Yeah, I get’cha.” Ylva said, turning towards Zandiel with a smile. “So, what’cha think, Ain? I mean, we already got the frog stuff yesterday-- good on me for doin’ that, right?-- ‘n I know we can handle a Cutter by now! Those bombs’re a good reward, too.”

“They are, indeed...” Zandiel agreed, rubbing the side of his head and trying to get the gruesome process out of his mind. “As long as I do not have to do the carving, then… there is no harm in trying.”

“Yeah, don’t even worry ‘bout that bit! I got it!” Ylva assured him, going so far as to pat him on the back a few times.

“V-Very well, then. We accept, Ethis.” 

“Good, good. If you don’t have any questions, or any other quests, then that’s that!” Ethis claimed, dusting her hands off. “You already know the rules, right?”

“To report our progress on requests within three days?” Zandiel figured.

“What, that?” Ylva snapped her fingers and jumped off her chair. “We’ll get ‘em done in time, no problem! Let’s get goin’, boss!”

“Right.” Zandiel stepped down and bowed to Ethis. “Goodbye, Ethis!”

Ethis waved them goodbye before making her way to another customer, and once the two left the tavern and began their walk back to the inn, Zandiel took a deep breath.

“Two requests in the Lush Woodlands... Which should we focus on first, I wonder?” Zandiel pondered. “I would say the necklace request, but that could have us searching aimlessly, which would prove dangerous if we do not clear out some of the monsters-- especially some of the Cutters-- first.”

He crossed his arms and thought further about it. “But if we were to fulfill the Cutter request first, then we would have to spend that time, er, removing its heart, and… w-walking around with it…”

Zandiel placed a hand over his eyes. “Oh, how revolting…!”

“Well, I’unno about the rest of us, but I know exactly what _ you’re _ doin’!”

Zandiel slid his hand down his face. “You… do? What am I doing, exactly?”

“Takin’ a damn break!” Ylva exclaimed, pointing at Zandiel with a glare. “What’d we just say earlier?!”

“B-But I… I’m fine! I am completely fine, as you can see!” Zandiel insisted, stretching his arms out.

“No you ain’t!” Ylva protested right back. “I mean, yeah, you look alright, but c’mon! That _ just _ happened yesterday.”

“But I… already feel awful enough for ruining our mission like that. To just sit around and do nothing after that is just… I-I just want to make up for yesterday!”

Zandiel held his hands together and gave Ylva a determined look. “You understand, yes?”

“Oh. Uh, well…” Ylva trailed off, looking away and scratching at the back of her head. “I mean…”

Zandiel wasn’t expecting Ylva’s reaction, but he could only presume her uncertainty was due to how reasonable his reasoning was.

“Alright, fine. If you wanna get out there ‘n fight so bad, I’ll vouch for ya…!” Ylva decided, crossing her arms and nodding. Though her almost playful tone made Zandiel feel unsure. Still, he smiled at her response.

“Truly? Oh, thank you--”

“On one condition!” Ylva shouted, raising a finger up with a wide, mischievous grin. One that caught Zandiel off guard.

“A-And that would be…?”

“If ya promise to be the one to fish the Cutter’s heart out its dead body, I’ll let’cha tag along! No problem!”

Zandiel’s _ own _ heart felt like it sank when he heard what her terms were. “If I… _ what? _”

“Yeah...! Get in there, all in its guts...” Ylva drawled, wiggling her fingers around and inching closer to Zandiel. “You got this, right?”

“N-No-- I mean…!” Zandiel held a hand up in front of himself and took a step away. “I… You said you would be the one to--”

“Changed my mind since yer comin’ with us today!” Ylva quickly announced.

“Anyway, squishy, messy, bloody bear heart… Probably real disgustin’!” she continued to slowly explain. “Flies’re gonna start gettin’ all around ya if ya take too long, and--”

“Gah! No, enough!” Zandiel quickly covered his ears and forced his eyes closed. “I-I can’t do that! I just _ can’t! _” he cried. “I-Is there not anything else I can do to persuade you?!” 

“Nope! Nothin’!”

Zandiel didn’t want to concede defeat so easily, but it seemed like a lost cause at this point. And by the sound of Ylva’s laughter, which he could still hear through his covered ears, she must have known that it was.

She gave him a few pats on the back, but Zandiel could only lower his arms with a groan. “That settles it! You get ta stay home today!”

Eventually, Ylva slid her hand off of Zandiel’s shoulder. “Okay, listen, you know I get how ya feel, right?” 

Zandiel slowly raised his head. “You… do?”

“I’ve been hurt in a guild before, ‘n I’ve had guildmates who’ve gotten hurt before. Always happens, but every time it does, the whole guild just hits a big ol’ _ “protective mode” _ button for a bit, yanno? Even if they’re fine.”

Zandiel hesitantly nodded. “I... see where you are coming from.”

“Good! So don’t worry ‘bout a thing today! Once everyone’s up ‘n ready, I’ll make sure we get those quests goin’! We’ll help out at base camp on the way, too.”

“It seems I will be leaving today’s schedule to you, Ylva.” Zandiel decided with a smile. “Or rather, Vice-Leader Ylva?”

“Yep, that’s me!” Ylva eagerly announced, raising her arms with a cheer. Ylva’s enthusiasm made Zandiel feel a bit less guilty about not being able to take part as they continued their walk back.

Though he still felt embarrassed for letting something as insignificant as taking the heart of a Cutter be enough to sway him entirely.

...Or not. The more he thought about it, the more he knew he’d become utterly _ ill _if he tried that. Even if he wasn’t the one doing it, the thought of being there to see and hear it happening was enough to send shivers through his spine.

Best to leave things like that to those with more resolve in that department.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ain if you dont shut the hell up and take a break--" -Ylva
> 
> ===  
Character Appearances/Info:  
https://guildofempyreans.tumblr.com/characters


End file.
